It Runs in the Family
by raven716
Summary: The Team has begun to notice there was hidden play in the Light, they have another partnership in their organization. One that is all too familiar and an old foe that Artemis's cousin, actually cousins to her surprise; assumed to have been defeated and have a history with. One Artemis was not aware of, but, knows her cousins are needed for The Team, recruits her family.
1. Chapter 1

**For those who have read the other TMNT/Young Justice story, Light to Dark, Dark to Light I will be canceling that one and redoing it with this:**

 _ **It Runs In the Family Ch. 1**_

 _-Fifteen years ago-_

 _New York City_

 _Little April stood at the door anxious and excited in her new bright yellow spring dress with white ribbon around her waist and handband. She just couldn't wait and hoped they'd be here soon. Her wide blue eyes peering out the window down to the street. Searching for a certain car or was it the bus? She wasn't sure which sort of transportation they would arrive in, she didn't even know what they looked like really. Being the first time she would see and meet them. Well, maybe not one. As much her five-year-old memory could recall, it was rather vague but, remembersmber her mother showing her. A few times, talking about them to her._

 _Her uncle. Her mother's older brother._

 _Someone April didn't know she had. An uncle. And this would be the first time she'd get to meet him and his family._

 _How wonderful this Easter was turning out to be. She was so beaming with joy knowing they would be coming, as the child that was all she cared about. She didn't seem to notice her mother's under feelings about it. Though for some reason felt it, her own feelings blocked it out. Face pressed against the glass, starting to become impatient._

 _Where was he? And his family? Her auntie, his wife? Their children, her cousins. He had two. Two girls one was roughly her age and that made it better. Finally, someone to play with._

 _What would her cousins be like? She wondered, having so many dreams about them, especially the youngest. Would they become fast friends right away? Like the same things? Laugh the same? Look the same? She wasn't sure, all these questions filled her mind and demanded to be answered. She wanted to share her candy with them, present her aunt and uncle with their Easter baskets, she put together just for them._

 _Eyes still looking at the street watching the few people walking by, she over looked a family of four. That couldn't be them._

 _So this was the place, where her father's young sister lived, her auntie she never really knew much about. Wow, they lived in a nice place, above some sort of store that sold old things. The building was nice. Way better than her home. Her cousin had to be rich, living like this. In a three-story building. In a nice neighborhood. She felt rather nervous and intimidated, looking to her Jade her older sister wondering if she felt the same way. If she did, she didn't show it._

 _Become self-conscience now, looking down at her...um nice Easter clothes. Clean, fresh overall dress with a spring colored pink shirt with a chick on it and black shoes. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Why did they have to come here? She couldn't really remember, she just remembers this woman, with the same colored blonde hair as her and her large father came over and the two of them talked._

 _And here she and her family were now, it was her mother who insisted they come. Shifting as she stood next to Jade, waiting for someone to come and greet them after her mother rang the doorbell. Her mind begins to wonder what this family was like, especially her cousin, who was around her age was like. Did she look the same? Did they like the same color? Would they get along? One thing Artemis knew was that her cousin was better off and the food smelled really good._

 _Caught up by the aroma of baking ham, until she heard a sharp gasp. Broke her trance. Her gray eyes shoot open finding blue ones looking back. Smiling at her, while also amazed. Which Artemis took differently. She takes a few steps back, those blue eyes followed her._

 _They looked nothing alike, Artemis saw it. She had fair skin, not olive like herself. She had bright auburn hair, not blonde like herself. She wore nice clothes, unlike herself. She was really pretty. And her name was even better._

 _"Artemis, say hello to her your cousin, April." Her mother tells her._

 _April, what a pretty and nice name, Artemis thought insecure. She was so lucky. Debating to respond because of how she felt, looks down unsure. She didn't notice a hand reaching out and grabbing hers. Until she felt its firm hold._

 _Finding April looking at her with kind and adoring eyes."I love your name. Artemis. It's so pretty and cool!" She exclaims with a giggle."Whoa! You have really, really pretty eyes too."_

 _Artemis was stun by what she just said. Her cheeks begin to burn. As a smile spread across her face. "Th-Thank you. I-I love y-your name too. And I..I like your hair." Returning the compliment._

 _She hears April gasp again happy to hear."Thank you! Do you like jellybeans?"She asked beginning to pull her inside without waiting for an answer."I've got a lot! We can share them. Come on!"_

 _With no choice but to follow her cousin, Artemis does so happily up the stairs. All the worries and doubts vanished between them, they knew they'd get along well and would love each other._

* * *

 **-Present Fifteen Years Later-**

Artemis quickly looks at her GPS as she drove down the long, country road. Her destination should be approaching soon. Take quick glances to the side out the window. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been down here. How long ago was it? It had to be many summers ago from what she could recall, spending time out this way in upstate North Hampton, New York. Parts of her childhood that was somewhat good.

It was quiet and peaceful, open-space all troubles seem to just vanish. It was nice.

Warm and fun memories begin to fill her mind. Almost got lost in them, she had to refocus herself. Okay, she had to approach this carefully. Very carefully. For one, it's been some time, since she last saw her cousin. No talked, well okay that too. How long has it been? She wasn't sure, her life turned different when her mom was sent to prison. Her life pretty much went to...yeah.

And after that, well...her life became filled with challenges and more challenges. The strain of guilt begins to surface realizing what she had to push aside. No, she couldn't think like that, getting her mind focused. On the task approaching.

It was shocking finding out what she did about her cousin's extra activities. Who would have thought, though most importantly about...well **this** , what was going on and what she was coming for. Finding out her cousin would know, she had to make sure to choose her words carefully and hoping her peace offering would work. Looking down at it quickly in the passenger seat.

This had to work, quickly looking up at the roof of the car. This had better work.

Because she arrived, turning onto the property. Her heart started to race faster and faster, just like it did years ago with their first meeting. Though this time she wasn't nervous nor frighten...okay she was nervous. Her words began to swirl around in her mind and tongue she was sure started to twist itself and swell. A little voice told her to calm down and everything would be alright. She looks up again at the car roof. That voice wasn't the one who had to deal with this, she did. She needed something to ease her rising anxiety.

Coming to a stop, parks the car and turns off the ignition. "Okay, okay...calm down Artemis."She tells herself. Taking a deep breath, before looking at the farmhouse.

The O'Neil Farmhouse. It still was the same, though seem a bit fixed up. The barn was still here and the chicken coop. The house still had its porch and there was the tree with the swing bench. It still had its homey feel. All this open land, her mind felt at ease. Stepping out gazes at the scenery, the land was a lot more flourished than before, getting side track again reminds herself the reason for coming.

Shutting the driver's door goes around and opens the passenger side taking out her peace offering. With in hand walks up the steps, knocks and with a deep inhale announces herself.

"...April, it's me...Artemis."


	2. Chapter 2

_**It Runs in the Family Ch. 2**_

 _ **(Invention)**_

"April, it's been some time...No. April I was wondering. No. I didn't know you moved out here. No."April sighs on the steps of the porch. Going over what was the right thing to say. Nothing seemed right. No matter how good it sounded in her mind.

It was good she had the time to think of the right words. For the past hour since standing here. She hadn't left, even if it was clear her cousin wasn't home. This needed to be done, her _friends_ tasked her with it and she **needed** to do this. Not for them, but, for herself. Looking down at her gift, the very first thing that she and April shared. Sure it was out of season and the holiday wasn't even close. It was the thought that mattered. They never cared to have it the right time. It was their thing.

Glancing at the door she had knocked on a few times to get no answer. It's funny, ironically the door remained closed and unanswered just like she did years ago. With her cousin.

God, she was horrible. Clenching the gift when a voice alerts her of something approaching. Quickly she stands up, holding her breath while her heart pounded like thunder. Her eyes focus solely on the approaching vehicle. Taking a look at herself, making sure she looked right while her mind raced with the right words to say. Time was defusing, she had to say the right one. This was it, it was now or never.

The dark silver sedan pulls up next to her's and parks. The engine shuts off, Artemis felt her vision suddenly become fuzzy. She couldn't make out the body that was in the driver's seat. She didn't have too, she knew that face shape. Even if it had matured over the years. She knew those eyes that stared back surprised by her presence, while tinted with pain and joy. It shot her in the heart, Artemis felt it. Shame almost made her look away, but she kept her eyes locked with theirs. Even putting on a smile.

Taking the first step, the second they opened the car door and steps out. That fiery auburn hair, styled in a ponytail similar to her own, with bangs sweep to the left. Those blue eyes still the same, they seem to still like the color yellow considering the yellow blouse they wore with jeans and brown ankle boots. They even started wearing a silver necklace. No longer in a child's body, now an adult. Their figure nearly mirroring her own. Slender though more, with a healthy fit.

Artemis noticed them looking them up and down the same way she had. So much has changed over the years. Remembering her gift, she presents it. Another surprise that seem to help the mood.

"Jellybeans?"Artemis offered. Looking from them back to her, April couldn't help but smile. Which turned into a laugh, both mutually shared. "Hey, April."

Shutting the car door, April returns the greeting while taking her gift."Hey, Artemis. Jellybeans? Really was all you could think of to say?"Lightly teasing her.

Artemis shrugs her shoulders."Yeah, well. Look, I'm sorry that I umm.."She shuffles around for the right words. April saw her remorse and guilt in her eyes.

Places a hand on her shoulder."It's alright. I'm just glad to see you."Pulling her into a hug, both share."I've missed you."

"Me too."

They stay like that for a few more seconds, hugging all the years that have passed between them. "So,"April separates."What brings you here? Why are you standing outside?"She asked walking towards the house.

"Well, no one was home,"Artemis tells her. Following.

"What? My sister should be."She tells her. Getting out her keys.

That was a surprise."Sister?!"Artemis said shocked. Last she checked it was just her cousin and her only. When did she get a sister? How could she get one? "You have a sister?"She repeats.

"Well, yeah," April said like it was nothing. Finding the right key and unlocks the door."If you're wondering how I'd be happy to tell you and your friends." She said looking up at the sky. Artemis was surprised again. Looking to her cousin wondering how she knew. April just waited until the red alien ship made itself visible and landed.

"How did you?"Artemis turns to her, still in a state of shock. April just kept on a casual smirk. While her eyes hide something else, something painful. Even when she greeted the others.

Extending her hand. Not even phased by them. Especially the all green female."Hello. April O'Neil. I am to assume you are friends of my cousin."Quickly looking to Artemis.

"Yes."The green female acknowledges taking her hand."I'm M'gann M'orzz or Megan Morse. I must say, I'm rather surprised you sensed our presence. Then again, I did pick up something. Was it your mind?"

"Yes. I'm to assume you're a psychic too?"April asked which Megan nods."I figured. Anyway, come on in. Though please be respectful with the noise level."Opening the door, allowing her guest in."Please, make yourself at home."Leading them to the living, where they take a seat. That Artemis noticed had a little remolding done."Guess my sister isn't here."

Closing her eyes for a second."Actually, she's approaching right now. Good, she's better at doing refreshments than me. In the meantime, who are the rest of you?"

Megan was about to introduce them, but, they do it themselves. "I'm Barbara Gordon." The other young woman with dark auburn hair, fair skin, and blue eyes introduces herself. Telling her whole name, figured it made sense, knowing about April.

"Well, nice to meet you."April turns to the other two. Waiting for them to introduce themselves.

The last one and only male, young male. A green-skinned teenage boy, with simian-like form of dark green fur and prehensile monkey tail in proportion to his size. In a red and white single piece uniform. "Names Beast Boy actually Garfield Logan."He introduces himself with a grin.

"I see."April response. Clearly seeing why. When the door opens and all heads turn. Seeing someone else enter. A female. A teenager at least seventeen.

"Whoa."Garfield perks up along with his tail."Who is that?" Jumping over the sofa with a huge smile on.

"My younger sister,"April informs them. To Artemis's surprise. She looks from April to the other female. She looked nothing like her cousin, April had fair skin. The other one didn't, she had bronze skin. April had auburn hair, this girl, she didn't., No her hair was a rather strange and unnatural pink color. Reaching to her back, in wavy miro-braids tied up in one thick braid, with her bangs shaping her heart-shaped face. Her eyes a bright golden-yellow, compared to April's blue ones.

She was also different in physique. Unlike April was slender, averagely tall. Around Artemis and Megan's height. This girl, she was slim, petite, a cute petite and bestowed. In plain maroon tank-top with a tied plaid white shirt and fitted bell-bottoms. Brown boots like April. Carrying four bags before setting them in the kitchen.

"That's your sister?!"Artemis said surprised, for Garfield to repeat the same thing.

"Oh, umm.."He shuts up.

Artemis repeats herself."She's your sister?!"

Before April could say anything they hear your voice from the kitchen."Sister, I apologize for leaving, but I needed to go out." You direct to April, stepping out still talking and explaining yourself. " _They_ were running out of-Oh! We have guests?"Noticing the extra bodies and eyes. This was a surprise. You knew you felt extra presences when you came. Their eyes on you, your eyes on them. Quickly narrow in suspicion. "Who are you?" Your eyes begin to glow, along with your clenched fist in a golden-yellow aura.

That caught them off guard. April quickly steps in-between to settle your rising tension."Calm down, May. They're no threat. This is my cousin Artemis."She points to her."She's come to talk to us. Actually all of them."

Hearing that you relax."I'm..I'm sorry."You apologize. Bowing to them quickly."I did not mean to jump to conclusions. Please allow me to get some refreshments. Though first I must attend to something."

With that, you make your way back to the kitchen. "Sorry about that."April apologizes on your behalf."We're not really used to anyone coming out here. Don't get the wrong idea, my sister is actually rea-"

"A looker!"Garfield spouts out, earning a silenced look from not just Megan but also April. Warning him. He quickly shuts up again."Noted..."He mumbles.

April begins back up."She's really quite kind and friendly."Hearing you in the kitchen getting things together.

"She has abilities and powers too."Megan pointed out."Seems it is a genetic thing."Looking to Artemis."I'm surprised you don't have any."

"It's better if I don't. Anyway, April we-"

"Here we go."You come out with a tray of refreshments, slices of homemade marble cake and some milk, set it down on the table for them. And pass it around."I have to go and do..something."You up at the stairs."Excuse me."Leaving again they hear you go up.

Garfield wasted no time and begin to eat. Stuffing his face nearly."This is pretty good. Sis, she might just give you a run for your money."Teasing Megan.

Artemis sets the cake down and in a few minutes, you return to join them. Standing next to April."I honestly didn't even know I had a second cousin."Artemis still a bit surprised."Well, since I do. There's something I need to..talk to you both about really."She looks to Barbara who opens her backpack and takes out a few files handing them Artemis. Who hands them to April.

"What is this?"April asked, splitting them with you. Which you open. Looking at them as well.

What you both saw neither of you could believe it. Looking to Artemis who's long face told April and yourself it was true. Looking back at the information in the file, then to each other horrified and just purely shocked. Both you and April sneered, while your face broke into hurtful grief. Shooting a disgusted look at unintentionally at the others. For it to fall. Having enough, you close them along with April.

"W-Where did you get this?"April asked as a hush froze the room. Her eyes sharply looking at everyone. Landing on Artemis. Demanding some sort and answers.

Looking to her friends and teammates, this was her assignment and she knew she had to say something."April and May,"She looks to her cousins."There's...there's something that well..."She does her best to search for the words."I'm part of a _special_ team. And well, the information in those files is what has been collected by one of my overseers. Higher ups if you will. They managed to compile all this, there is this new...threat that from _their_ information gathering knows you have or was affiliated with them."

"We were not."April lashes back in defense of such an accusation. To quickly calm down. Taking a deep breath."I mean, we weren't."

Artemis carefully takes approaches."I know. I believe you both. Since you've said that, it clears up quite a good amount. Since you know of them, a few colleagues have come to the conclusion and would like to know if you'd be willing to assist us in this. To join us. Join our team. This fraction no one was fully aware of their presence and-"

Megan takes over."And they've been assisting a much bigger threat. These new findings, these new enemies have been working in shadows for centuries. With the major threat. It was assumed they had thought to have been defeated by you and..."She pauses, but you and April knew what and whom she was talking about."The point is that they aren't as gone as you thought. No. Only merely hibernating. While still maintaining their partnership. In those files, you saw what we've gathered on their substance so far and their slight movements. But, our major player is quick to hide their trail. We could use your help in this matter, you both are qualified to be on the team."

Artemis takes over."You're both qualified, from what I've read and saw. The two of you in action." Hearing her say that surprised you and April. Of the exploits from years ago, then again the pictures Barbara laid across the table of those times. Pictures of shadow, but, figures where you and April along with the others. There was no denying it.

You pick up one and look at still memory. "...April..."

April was looking at some too, touching fondly."..."

Artemis watched her cousins reflect upon the pictures. The way they held them so delicately and heartbroken. "April. May."She calls to you both awaiting the answer. While repeating what she said."You have the skills and knowledge to join The Team. Please accept."She pleads. Looking at April.

Upstairs on a respirator laying down, they heard everything downstairs and could sense the two sister's stubborn hesitation. Their own grief and anger blocking them from the right thing to do. Struggle in raising one finger tapping a few times on the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

**It Runs in the Family Ch.3**

 **The Decision**

Dinner tonight, meatloaf, mash potatoes, corn and for dessert peach cobbler with ice-cream. A good meal, a favorite really that set anyone in a good mood. Though right now the mood wasn't good. It was heavy and soiled. Though dinner was done, it was left untouched. Neither April or yourself bothered to get a single bite.

No.

Neither was hungry. The tray from earlier remained untouched and unmoved, even after the guests left hours ago. Spread out across the living floor still together, the files left behind by them. The pictures too. With a mind like yours, April knew right away the formula in here was correct and right. It was that stuff and it was surely them; there was no doubt about it. Which was unnerving. All of this was. After years of what was thought to have been both a victory and lost to find one of the two not be true. Knowing that made everything feel like it was in vain and unearth wounds thought to have been buried. The facts were here and stated. Most importantly it was amazing how this person managed to obtain all this about everything, well not fully everything. Still though.

The small spark behind April's eyes and your own to reignite was there, but, the truth of the matter it was dwindling. Even the heart was pounding with a jolted rush to set, what was wrong right. If that option was taken then the two of you would go back, though the question was what would happen to them? How would they feel about it?

Sensing April's distress and inner turmoil dispute upon a decision. While at conflict with her own personal feelings geared towards Artemis. Made her burrow into deep thought. She held the same file in her hand for last hour, her eyes just staring at it. She clearly wasn't reading any of it. Her mind shuffling the course of action. The weight of decision became heavy, you wondered if you could even lift it. Looking back at the papers, your eyes read it over while already making a choice.

"Apri-"

Spiking beeping alerted cut you off, you and April look at each other and before rushing in an alarm panic up stairs.

* * *

 _Artemis sat in front of the television eating out of her own bowl of sweet popcorn. Courtesy of her aunt as a snack to enjoy the movie she and April were watching. April allowed her to choose it and luckily it was April's favorite movie. Which soon became Artemis's too, even if it was her first time watching it. She looks to her left at her cousin who was stuffing her face with her own popcorn out of her own bowl. Engaged in the movie, laughing at some funny parts as bits and pieces came out. Artemis couldn't help but laugh at the sight before, having popcorn fly out of her mouth too. April saw it and turns her laughter on her cousin, pointing._

 _The two shared the bliss of humor. That April's mom had to come and check up on the two giggle boxes, finding everything alright. She smiles at them before leaving._

 _Neither girl noticed her presence, becoming too engaged in their new entertainment, seeing who could catch the most popcorn in their mouth. Tossing them at each other, missing the actual target instead of hitting noses and eyes. It didn't matter, it was still fun for them. Even if the room became filled with scattered pieces of popcorn._

* * *

It was just as Artemis predicted from her cousin or cousins. For now plural, cousin. To decline what she and her friends presented to them a few days ago. It was all so sudden and straightforward. Not to mention bringing up a past she still was trying to wrap her head around that April lead. Guess both of them at the tender age of their teenage years, herself 15, her cousin 16, started scaling the rooftops at night. Though unlike herself, her cousin trained for years to be a kunoichi instead of an archer. From the videos and silhouette pictures of her cousin in action, was amazing. There was always a fiery spirit inside, Artemis always knew. If that didn't prove either of the where family, she wasn't sure what did. April was always spunky behind those cute blue eyes. A taste and thrill for adventure, seeking more than what laid before her.

And from the evidence she saw, her cousin was able to obtain it. With a team different from her own, only operating in just the city of New York. Now, she needed her to become part of a new team. Even if she felt her cousin was somewhat reluctant and objective, while her younger sister was defensive yet reluctant like April. It was understandable, really. The pain and devastation Artemis saw in their eyes of the past that still lingered in their hearts, one she could relate to. It made sense why they chose the life they did, to remain hidden and undetectable. In a place isolated and overlooked.

Burying the past was behind was the easiest. But the past never stays fully buried. If left unfinished. Or unchecked.

It wasn't right of her, she knew that and yet she did it anyway. Reflecting what she did staring out the window in deep space from the Watch Tower. Grabbed in her burnt orange and black costume and hard burnt orange mask as her hero alias: Tigress. Geared up and ready. Her deep reflection didn't cancel out her awareness, noticing the reflection of her friend and team leader.

Kaldur.

Approaching, clearly concerned about her troubled and conflicted state. He already knew the report she and the others told him in private along with a few of the Justice League members.

"I knew it was a mistake from the beginning," She told him regret and hurt in her words. He just listens as he stood by her side. "It's been years since...and I find this out, to bring up old wounds for her, I mean them."Correcting herself."I will be honest as children, I often thought of what it would be like if the two of us actually worked together. I just never thought it would be like this. Some cousin I am.."She scoffs.

"I should be the one to apologize."He speaks."I should have not allowed you to-"

She cuts him off."No. It wasn't your fault. It actually.."She sighs."It was actually a good thing, it's been some time since I saw my cousin. With how my life was going, it changed so much, everything just zipped right by. I just suddenly show up out of the blue. I didn't even bother to ask about how she's even been doing.."She laments. "The last thing I remember as kids was when I found out about her mother an-"

Running foots approaching gets their attention, turning around and what they had to say shocked not just Kaldur but caused Tigress to leave in a hurry.

* * *

Was the past that hurt the most or was it refusing to do the right thing? Either one caused irritating pain that couldn't be smothered. It needed to be attended to, and April knew it as did you. Even if the two of you wanted to ignore it for rooted reasons.

Reasons that was not the right choice, so, the only right thing was to go down the correct path. Once again. What choice did either of you have really? After countless days of going over everything and deep meditating and reflection came to the choice. Only and by only if the promise would be kept that was given, taking back this life once again.

You stood before the family house that had become home for the last couple of years. Become empty once again, everything would still remain in there except for one. That was being moved to a better location that would provide the proper service needed and required. As long as they remained safe and secure was the concern of April and yourself. Everything was and has been set up with a connection from someone. You and April could still be allowed to visit them from time to time, which was good.

Even so, you knew it'd be a lie for the two of you if neither of you didn't feel like a bit of you betrayed them. Even if they...they insisted. It wasn't morally right was how it was rationalized. Feeling an arm wrap around your shoulder, you knew it was April. She stood next to you, feeling the same. If not more, but she remained assertive.

Artemis in her civilian attire stood back, giving the two their privacy. Their last few moments with being here, before they turned their backs on that life to start or restart back up their life again. She was glad April had called and choose to accept, she and May. It was a good thing and would be very beneficial. Hearing footsteps walking over from behind.

"Artemis, we should go."

Hearing them, she nodded yet didn't react to their suggestion."Just, just give them some time okay?"With that Artemis returns her attention to the house, staring at as long as she could like her cousins. Taking in every single memory she could.


	4. Chapter 4

**It Runs in the Family**

 **(Acceptance)**

"Designation : B07- Tigress, A021 April O'Neil and A022 May O'Neil"

The computer reads as the Zeta-Tubes opens allowing three bodies to enter The Watchtower, where Kaldur and two others stood waiting. Artemis comes through along with her cousins, the newest additions to the team. Right away Kaldur goes to greet them.  


Extending a welcoming hand."Hello"

Not far away a pair of curious eyes spotted what was happening and the two new arrivals. "Who are those two?"Static asked walking up behind Robin. Watching what was happening.

Artemis introducing the two females to their leader, Kaldur and the two Justice League members. Black Canary and Batman. "I don't know." Robin responds, while trying to figure it out himself. "I had no idea we would be getting new members. If we are."

"They where brought here for some reason."Static speculating."They came in with Artemis so..."He shrugs his shoulders, having nothing really to go on or say.

That didn't stop Tim, he needed to figure this out. About these two newcomers and why Kaldur only took young woman with the auburn hair. Leading her away with Batman and Canary. Artemis followed too, though not before giving a quick talk to the other female with the fuchsia hair. When Artemis spotted something, they watch her point in their direction and quickly tell her something then leaves. To follow after Kaldur. Once she did, the female started walking their way. They suddenly freeze up as she came their way. Both heroes look at one another then back. Unsure what to do. As she approached. By the time they processed the reason, she was standing before them

"Excuse me?"You said to them. They both look at you with wide eyes, while you seem rather hesitant. But force yourself and extend a hand to them."My name is May O'Neil. Are you whom they call Superboy?"

Static and Robin look at each other, confused and shocked. Static couldn't help but find it rather funny and laughs just a bit. Which left you rather confused. Seeing this Robin quickly elbows him in the side to stop. Gesturing to you, he sees the look you had and stops. You we're serious about what you said.

"Oh! No, we're not."Static said, clearing it up."Sorry about laughing, I thought you where joking for a minute. Guess not."

Tim speaks after him, to further answer your question."Yeah. I'm Robin and this is Static."He introduces himself and the dark skinned boy with backwards blue hat on."Did you need him for something? Because he's currently busy right now."

So neither of them where this Superboy, Artemis told you to find. What to do now? They had taken April with them and you where instructed to stay back and find the one who wasn't present. For a look around this...place. This Watchtower.

Seeing there was clearly a reason, the way your eyes wondered. "Maybe we can help you. It seems clear by Artemis and the others didn't take you for a reason. Are you new to the team?"You kind of nod your head."Oh! Well, I'm guessing too, you where told to get a tour of the facilities in the meantime?"

That surprised you."Are you a telepath as well?"

He smirks modestly."No."Shaking his head."It was just an observant guess. We'll if it's a tour then we can give it to you."He offers, looking to Static who agrees.

"Yeah. This place is awesome!"He expressed, psst gesture."Welcome by the way. So, let's get started."Thumbing over his shoulder.

In one of the missions, where April was lead. Batman brings up some more files for her to see. What she saw was horrific and worse than she thought. She might not have Donnie's brains, but she knew what she to be true and more. She understood why her cousin brought her here and asked for her assistance. Numbers don't lie and clearly it wasn't now. Nor did the evidence.

A flash of anger rose in her eyes. But, she kept it at bay. Her words remained coated in it. "...So..it's worse than I thought. I should have known that...that..."She spats. Her eyes soften in mourning for a second. She looks to Artemis. With a smirk."I guess it wasn't a lie." Taking a subtle jab that Artemis picked up and looks away quickly. April turns back to the others. While flipping through some the files, reading as much as she could.

If her sister where here, she'd be able to take this all in with out a second thought. Stopping after coming one of the files she's seen enough. And with a heavy heart knew what needed to be done. Forcing a grin of audacity, as the realization came crashing down. It was bad enough, knowing that what she and the others had done, had been in vain. And the others would not be put to rest. Having to start all over now, once again. The only difference was they had this group they had come to partner with, embracing their twisted views and ideals.

Before it was more than just April and her sister. They actually had a team, now, not anymore Well, not their old team. Artemis saw the frustrated battle behind April's eyes. Trying to figure it all out, like when she was younger after...what happened with her mother. The guilt begin to rise and second thoughts about all this too. Watching April struggle with past wounds, while finding the strength to rise.

"I do apologize, for putting this amount of pressure upon you."Kaldur steps forward apologizing. April looks at him, seeing the serenity in his eyes and words.

Which she was grateful for, thought what could be done? She had accepted the terms, because she knew, if he was here what he would say. It would be dishonorable, to turn her back against all this. Looking back at the files.

"There isn't much to be sorry for."She addresses to Kaldur. Her tone then switches to a sterner one."What I've seen here, I don't want my sister knowing about this. This all stays in-between us. I mean it."She gives a low threat in the words, glaring at each and everyone. Directing it mainly at the man dressed in all black and like a bat. Who nods, understanding.

"It will be kept out of her reach."He gets rid of the files and brings up information about April and May. Their picture as well, stats too. April looked at it closely reading it when she realized something. Batman saw that she noticed. Surprised she turns to Artemis who was just as surprised.

"Designation : B22- Blue Beetle. Designation: B23 A021 Kid Flash. Designation: B19 Beast Boy. "

The computer identifies those coming through the Zeta-Tube. "Well, that could have gone better."Beast Boy grunts unsatisfied, to quickly smile satisfied at the trinket he manage to get from the mission.

Blue Beetle and Kid look rather annoyed and tired."What is your definition of better?"Blue quips to the green teen. For Kid to hold up a hand, stopping Beast Boy from answering.

The teen's ears had locked onto to something, something that didn't seem right here. There was an extra noise or was it voice that lingered in the Watchtower, not to far from where all three of them stood. It as coming from the right.

"Yo, what is it?"Blue asked, getting ready. Kid didn't say anything for a second.

Taking his hand back, he looks at his teammates."There's a new voice. Can't you hear it?"Blue and Beast Boy look at each other for a second. Neither heard it seemed, until Beast Boy's ears picked it up.

"Yeah, I hear it. Wait.."He begin to realize something familiar with this voice."A minute..The voice it sounds..."He gasp suddenly with delight, springing up."No way!"And runs off in great excitement.

Leaving the other two clueless, but, they follow. Picking up on the extra voice along a few familiar ones. Beast Boy being the loudest, along with him saying: "May" and "Awesome.". Reaching one of the training areas, finding two things. One a person they've never seen before and two them weight lifting against Wonder Girl. With Beast Boy, Static and Robin watching.

"Okay? What is going on?"Blue asked pointing at the sight before him."And who is that?"

Kid smiles amazed."Wow, look at her keeping up with Wonder Girl. How many pounds are they on?"

Over hearing him, Beast Boy gives him the answer."About two tons."

Which Robin corrects him."3.5 tons."

"Yeah, yeah. That much. What Robin said."He said, turning back to the two females holding the amount of weight over their heads. Both lifting it effortlessly. Though Cassie had a fierce determination in her eyes.

At the other one. Who seem not either care or notice. What was more interesting was the fact they both held the weights over their heads with one hand. Static and Beast Boy both where really into it."This is cool!"Beast Boy exclaims pumped up."I wonder how much they'll get up to?"

Static wasn't sure."Who knows, this is just interesting." Kid Flash soon joins them. While Blue's questions still went unanswered.

"Umm, again, who she?"Pointing to you, to get an answer. Though not the one he wanted.

"Someone who's about to get owned."Cassie said with full confidence. Looking to Robin."More."He does as she said and increases the weight amount. Neither struggling or at their limit. So she has him increase it more.

"Enough."Kaldur appears, putting an end to it. From his authority it all stops. Which Cassie wasn't happy about. Glaring at you, which you did not give attention to and go over to April once your eyes land on her.

Happy to see her, about to express it when you noticed something was wrong. While you addressed it, Blue still asked again about you. Since his question still remained unanswered.

Hearing the question this time, it finally was answered."That's May."Beast Boy points to you. Then April."She's her younger sister."Surprising Kid and Blue, seeing no resemblance. Beast Boy still went on, adding more to their surprise which turned into a utter shock."April is Artemis's cousin."

"What!?"Kid spits out, nearly gagging. Looking from April to Artemis. They had to be cousins, because he saw barely any resemblance. Well, maybe some."Since when did she have a cousin?"

"Since those week a week ago."Beast Boy said in a oblivious tone."Remember that mission I went on? Yeah. This is why, Artemis is bringing them into the Team. For extra help and their abilities. I think it's so cool that May is here. That means she's going to join! And her sister too."Realizing he almost forgot her.

"You make her sound really great."Blue notices the enthusiasm and infatuation in his voice. Beast Boy didn't respond to caught up with his own personal thrill and joy about knowing this. So he left it alone. Looking back at you, then to April and last to Artemis. Cousins, he thought. Interesting."What's going on?"He asked noticing the refusal look you cast.

Which April returns with talking, that seem to work. Even if you didn't want to accept, grudgingly do so. With your eyes sliding towards his direction, then back to April. Who gives you a strong assuring look, while also disdain about whatever it was. Not realizing he had invested himself in what being said between the two sister, Kid Flash had to elbow him a few times to get his attention.

"Yeah? What?"Blue looks at him, finding Kid with a strange wide grin on across his face."Okay? What's with the look?"

Kid thumbs over his shoulder rather proud in the direction of the two sisters."Guess who's coming home for dinner?"He said, with his smile spreading further across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**It Runs in the Family**

 **(Moving In)**

"So, this is your place," April said following Artemis inside."It's nice." Gives a look around at the decent sized apartment."Oh, you have a dog."She noticed the sleeping all-white pit bull in the center.

"Yeah. That's Brucely."She introduces him, right away he wakes up hearing her voice and happily greets her and her new guest. "He's a real sweet heart."

Gives him an affectionate pet."So he is."April scratches under his chin."Cute. So, where should I put..?"Holding up her luggage, Artemis stops with Brucely.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. Come on this way." She leads April to a room. Turning on the light. "Sorry, there's only really one bedroom. But, we can get two separate beds later. You can have the bed while I sleep on the couch. Over here is the closet, you can put your things in here. We can share it. There's a dresser too, we can share that and umm..."

April stood listening and watching Artemis point out and explain everything carefully. While rustling through it all and seemingly avoiding eye contact. She was doing her best to hide mixed enthusiasm and consuming guilt. It wasn't hard to tell.

"And that's everything."Artemis finishes and finally looks to April."Oh, the bathroom is just outside. Do you want me to help you unpack or anything? I don't mind."

Coming over grabbing one of the suitcases, for April to stop her."How about we unpack tomorrow. It is rather late."Looking at the clock and reading the time. Having a different idea in mind."Let's just, let's just have some tea and talk. It's been some time."

That surprised Artemis for a second. Her mind raced with the right response. Seeing the younger April before her, with her hand extended out and happy smile on saying the same thing, though replacing tea with juice and crackers.

"Sure."She agrees with a smile.

The tea pot whistled, Artemis takes it off and fills two white mugs with the hot water and two tea bags. Waving the steam out the way, before she picked them up. April sitting comfortably on the sofa with Brucely sleeping under the coffee table, while waiting for Artemis, her eyes wandered around her living room. This place was really nice, pretty spacious too. It was a place meant for two people and two it seemed. Noticing a few pictures of Artemis with someone else. A guy, with red hair, freckles, and green eyes. A Goofy looking person he seemed, but she could tell there was definitely love there. Real love.

It was sweet.

"Here."Artemis gets her attention, holding out her mug."It's peppermint. Hope that's okay."Taking a seat once April took it. Getting comfortable herself.

April takes a whiff. "Hmmm, minty. Thanks. Brings back memories. Remember Christmas?"

"Yeah, your house smelled like candy canes and gingerbread,"Artemis recalls fondly. "It made the whole place cheery. Christmas music in the background, holiday specials on T.V. Yeah, I remember."

"Me too, it was just you and your sister who came over. Your parents dropped you guys off, for some reason. But, we got to spend the holidays together and that was our first sleepover."

"That's right! It was, wasn't it?"Artemis smiles at the thought."We stayed up all night, well, we tried too."

April looks up for a second. "Yeah, we went out in less than 30 minutes. Back then we were younger, maybe we can see how long we can stay up now?"Joking the last part. The two begin to laugh."We might last longer than 30."

"Yeah. We might."

The discomfort feeling seemed to be mellowing out, Artemis seem to take notice and slowly began to relax. Swirling the tea around a bit. "Guess this sleepover now, is going to last longer. Which is good. Also, we get to go to the same school. Which is good, I remember how much we wanted to years ago. But, I guess now is as good as ever."

"Yeah, and it's a good school too. Stanford."April whistle amaze, trying to wrap her head around it."I mean, honestly, I never would have thought about ever setting foot here. My mom would be so happy and proud."Her voice lowers with the last part.

Artemis's smile fades and drops and consumers with deep sympathy."I'm so sorry, about what happened to your..to your mother."She says her condolences."She was a good person. And I'm sorry that I stopped...I stopped conta-"

"It's alright."April stops her, staring deeply at the tea. A heavy silence fell causing Brucely to wake up from it. Sensing it he started whining looking at them both.

Placing the cup down, April lets out a long repressed sigh. Artemis gets ready to set her mug down, to comfort her, April sits back up and adjust herself a bit more on the couch.

Her eyes slightly void, smiling in the distant. Fighting against the stinging tears. The feeling loss was never easy to get over. No matter how long the time, Artemis understood that, glancing over at the picture of Wally.

Sensing her mood change, April moves closer and comforts her."I'm sorry."Holding tighter her. Artemis takes her comfort and consolement, returning it just the same.

"I can't remember the last time we hugged."Artemis jokes as they broke apart. Both of them chuckling lightly.

April releases her, smiling."It has been some time."Rolling her eyes."A lot shorter than before."

"Yeah. True. Your hugs still feel like they're trying to squeeze me like toothpaste."

Artemis teasingly quips, earning a playful shove."They weren't that tight. Besides, I recall you enjoying them. And you would give them back. So there isn't anything to really complain about."

Another silence between them, before breaking out into a laughter, lasting for a couple of minutes. April had to wipe her eyes. "I can't remember the last time, we actually shared a laugh like this or when I've laughed like that before."She stretches and loosens up."It's nice. I hope I'm not too rusty."

"Psst, I highly doubt it."Artemis ensures her."From what I've seen, well, when you use to do that, you seem pretty good. I was really surprised and impressed. You actually did that, fighting crime in the night. And took martial arts lessons. Becoming a kunoichi, right?"

April nods."Yeah. It took me some time and a whole lot of training and bruises."Stressing that part."But, it was all worth it. I loved doing it. Having skills others didn't, well, most people."

"You always were the daring one."

"I think we both were."April fires back, both of them breaking into a laughter."I haven't yet to figure out my alias yet. Nor costume really."

Resting her head on her hand with a relaxed smile."What about that jumpsuit you wore? Years ago? That black with a yellow stripe running down the side? It seem functional."

"Yeah, back then. Not now."April shakes her head."I'm pretty sure that I've out grown that. I was thinking of something else. Something more...mature."

A thought rushed in Artemis's eyes."I think I might have an idea. That you will look. So, what is the deal with you and well, your sister May."

"Oh, that well, it's a pretty long story actually. I know many don't really believe that we're sisters, well mental sisters actually. She's my mental clone, energy wise I mean. Not biologically. Still, she's my sister. You sure you want to hear the story?"

Artemis's eyes told her yes."We've got time. Plus it would be nice to learn some things about my newest cousin."

"Alright then."April prepares herself. "I hope May is doing alright though. Kind of disappointed we're not living together. But, I know she'll be fine."

Artemis lounges a bit."Yeah, she's with someone good. Sorry, we have to keep you both separated for the time being."

"No. That's alright. I completely understand. May does too. We'll meet up when we can and on missions."

"True. Now, tell me about her. I want to hear everything."Artemis brings back the conversation. Eagerly waiting."She's is rather adorable and cute. In a sweet way."

With tension behind them and the past, the two cousins prepare themselves for a long night to near early morning of years of catch up. Sharing the same moment they had, all those years ago. Listen to each other, filling in the lost gaps.


	6. Chapter 6

**It Runs in the Family**

 **(School)**

Stanford was everything April thought it to be, the campus was huge and cultured. She could see why many paid good money to come here. It seemed rather strange being back among civilians really. Having been isolated from them; it just seem like a dream standing here. Her eyes taking in everything. She didn't notice the hand coming down on her shoulder until she felt it.

"Nervous?"Artemis asked, standing beside her.

April knew she was lightly teasing her. A relaxed smirk presented itself to put up a front."Sure. We'll go with that. Most of these classes though,"She looks down at the paper she held."I haven't done in quite some time. Just hope my mind is up for it."

Artemis lightly nudges her."I'm sure you've got it down. With that mind, I mean brain of yours. Besides, it's Journalism. How hard can it really be?"

Giving it a thought, April knew she was right. Besides, she kind had a liking for the subject and career. Finding out and exposing, was kind of a trait of a being a kunoichi anyway. So why not?

"Let me see...COMM 225: Perspective on American Journalism, COMM 277C: Science and Environmental of Journalism, PSYCH 30: Introduction into Perception and...that's everything right now."

Tucking the paper away, to quickly take it out once again, reading where the classes are. "I can show you to them."Artemis offers, the two of them begin to walk."I know we don't have the same classes, but, we can meet up.."She looks around spotting the fountain and points."We can meet there. We get out around the same time. Okay?"

April didn't respond.

"Hey, everything okay?"Artemis noticed and saw the concerned and troubled look in her eyes. Growing more and more."April? What is it?" Shifting her blue eyes to Artemi's gray ones. Reflecting the color she felt. April tells her, with a heavy sigh. Right a way, Artemis knew. "Don't worry, May is going to be alright."She consoles her, with assuring smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate that."April accepts it, but, the feeling would not weaver."I know she'll be alright."

"Then why are you still so worried? She's been set up and is doing alright."

The severity in April's eyes deepens. As rising doubts begin to surface. "I know."She stresses. "It's just well..."Letting out a heavy sigh. Pinching her brow. "I at least have someone, you, and well...she doesn't really. Even if this for certain reasons, our separation. She's by herself. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the setup and the other part, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to afford coming here." Gesturing to Stanford."..."

"We can call her afterward, if that will ease your mind,"Artemis suggests. "But, trust me I know May is going to be alright. After what you've told me, I'm pretty sure she can handle her own. She won't draw that much attention."

* * *

A heavy sun silence hushed everyone in the class, students eyes nearly boggled out of their sockets. Even the teacher who stood aside rather impressed and just mind blown, a pleased smile spreading slowly across their face. As they all stared at the one up front. With each stroke written by the student standing before the class, solving the complex math problem on the white board. Their answer seemingly flawless. They just glossed through the equation and numbers like nothing.

Like a living computer, their hand rapidly moved, stopping for maybe just around ten seconds before continuing again. Their eyes calculating the step, before it even presented itself. With just a few more answers placed, they set the marker down and stand back. Looking and admiring their answer, like a work of art. Everything seem correct, though they wanted to make sure and turn to the teacher awaiting.

All eyes shift to the teacher, who just stood there purely shocked. Their eyes moving along the large answer that was provided on the broad. It seem twisted, for even them, but they managed to find the right path to the answer. The correct answer. Dazzled and just amazed, a huge smile on their face. Look at the student, that stood so humble and respectfully. Such humility in their eyes, that hoped it to be correct.

In the back of the class, not too far back, three students whose' mouths nearly dropped to the floor seeing all this. A few other students turned back around to them, looking at one of them. Surprised, just as they were. Pointing to them, then to the student at the front of the class.

One person leaned over and whispered to them."Dude, I didn't know your cousin was that smart."

For them to respond back stuttering. "Y-Yeah, neither did I."

It was pretty much the same in the other classes. English, language, chemistry, though they seem to struggle just a bit with history. It was still amazing.

Some of their petite size and looks held such a mind. That blew the teachers by surprise. A gleam in each teacher's eyes with this precious gem before them, they knew right away what a treasure this student, new student at Rio Grande High.

So much for keeping a low profile.

 _A week before_

 _Everything was set up, for you as it was it was for April. She was to stay with Artemis, her cousin. While you would be a transition to somewhere else. A much drier region than the lush California. A place that different from New York. Though a city, not one like the concrete jungle. And to top it off, there was a cover to your new life._

 _Best nearly do anything for their friends, which Jaime couldn't be more grateful for, with Tye. Who kindly agreed to do this. Which was rather surprising for Jaime. He actually agreed. Considering how thick headed he could be. If Tye was cool with it, Jaime wondered why he was so nervous really._

 _Was it because he was tasked with this? Kaldur did give him the actual assignment and responsibility. At least Artemis's had family so she was rather familiar. After seeing what he saw with her other cousin, who matched Wonder Girl in strength, made him rather unsettled. Just a little. No. That wasn't it, he's seen worse. Was it because he was in-charge of an extra life? Or was it how Tye would respond and they would too, once they meet face to face. Or was it the fact that he hadn't fully told him about it all?_

 _Why was he always getting himself into things like this? He wondered, standing in front of the statue of Corchise. For a quick meet and greet between them. This had to go smoothly, they only had a really about two days to get this down. To make everyone believe the story. It was a good thing the League was able to do things on their end._

 _Trying hard not to stress about it, with each second that passed. He had to keep his heart from pacing otherwise the Scarab on his back would react. Feeling it believing a threat was around or arising. Why did Bart have to give that smile? He made it seem that they would be staying with him. He lied straight to his face. Cursing the speedster in his mind. Making a mental note to get him back._

 _"Jaime."_

 _Tye calls, getting his attention. Turning Jaime looks at his Apache teenage friend approach. He wasn't with his girlfriend, she must be at home._

 _"Hey, Tye."Jaime greets him. Glad he came._

 _Tye shared it a bit when he realized something was wrong. Looking around." So, what's this big mission? You need my help with?"_

 _Right then Jaime froze, scratching the back of his head."Well, umm..."There was no way around it, he would just have to say it."Look, Tye, don't get mad okay?"_

 _"Umm, okay?"Tye said rather lost. Not following him."What is it? Jaime, what is it?"_

 _Before Jaime could say something, someone else did. "Excuse me, are you Jaime?" The voice didn't belong to his friend, Tye looks behind him. Surprised to find a teen girl, around his's and Jaime's age. Eighteen. With an odd appearance._

 _With strange fuschia braided hair and bright golden-yellow. Brozen skin and an innocent and delicate appearance. She was directing the question to him."Umm, no."He tells her flatly, his blue eyes shift to Jaime."He is."_

 _Following them, the girl looks to Jaime."You must be Jaime. I was informed to meet you here. Am I correct?"_

 _Jaime nods."Yeah."_

 _Delighted to hear that, she seem relieved a little. Then looks to Tye."Then you must Tye, Tye Longshadow. Correct."_

 _"You sound like a computer." He said back, rather hard."Yeah, I am. Why?"_

 _She extends a hand to him, he looks at it rather suspicious. She seem to sense this and draws it back."Forgive me. My name is May O'Neil. I was sent by The Team, to incorporated here in this city of El Paso."She begins to inform him."I have been told that I am to assimilate myself as your next of kin."_

 _"What?"He looks to Jaime. Wanting an answer._

 _"Of course, it is not true. I am to behave as your cousin. I believe. Yes. That is correct."_


	7. Chapter 7

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 7**

 **(Ready)**

The material was breathable and light. Even if it was fitted, it provided the flexibility needed. Along with sleekness to provide stealth, the colors weren't bad either. Artemis did deliver as like she said and April approved if not impressed. This costume would work out well. Dark pants that seamlessly disappeared into dark boots with an inch and half heel. A dark high collared, long-sleeve that seamlessly disappeared into opera gloves crop top that the collar meld into a mask covering the lower half of her face. The top just a bit padded, for protection. With slight deep cut upward forming a sharp arch, exposing her stomach. With thick, dark-yellow strip outlining the edges. Strapped to the side, her fan in case it was needed. With her hair tied in a thick fish braid.

A sharp and dangerous look.

April loved it. It was fitting as it was mature. Faintly upon it, on the back was a certain symbol. Looking at her reflection, long and deep. This was it, once again. The haunted memories of the past appeared and like unrested souls presented themselves in her mind.

"You okay?"Artemis or now Tigress asked coming over, bringing her cousin back."You've been staring at yourself for some time."

Shaking off the best she could, April nods slightly in response."Yeah. I'm okay. Just thinking that's all. It's been so long. Going in like this, honestly, I haven't even thought of a name really. To call myself."Looking to Artemis, in hopes, she might have an idea.

"I'm not sure really, but, I'm sure you'll think of something. Anyway, let's go and meet up with the others."

With a nod, April follows in the silence of the night to the spot that gave them access to the Zeta-Beam to the Watchtower. This was going to be the first mission. The first mission in a long time. Though pumped up, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Looking around, she and Artemis didn't see anyone and go through, getting teleported to the massive base over Earth, like silent protectors. Or God.

Watching from afar at those down below. The trip through that Zeta-Beam, she still hadn't gotten use to it, just yet. Shaking off the effects walks out side by side with Tigress. Ready and focused. Meet up with Kaldur and few others. Megan is one of them.

She takes one look at April. With an approving smile."It fits."She said pleased and relieved.

"You sound surprised."April jokingly says back. With a side chuckle. Megan saw her humor in her words. "Yeah, it does. Thanks."

"You're welcome. It looks nice on you."

April gives herself a quick look."Yeah. Haven't worn a suit in some time. I'm just glad it's breathable. So," She gets to the matter. Looking to Kaldur."What's the mission?"

* * *

High School was always strange to you. No matter how much you tried to understand it, you just never understood why eyes always stared and never spoke words through their mouths. It was rather simple really and much better than staring. Feeling eyes heavily glued upon you, as your eyes remained occupied upon the task before you. Open and spread out on the lunch table. Your eyes moving quickly across each word from the text book, while your hand wrote everything down that was meant.

The others in the cafeteria just kept their eyes upon the single female student, that seemingly with a calm delight did her work. During the time many students enjoyed their freedom, subjected herself to doing work. For fun, it seem. Looking delicate and poised, with her cute and petite size. Dressed in a simple and modest light blue off shoulder, long sleeve top; white tank top under and dark flare jeans, with brown wrapped sandals. And a white choker around her throat, with a turquoise stone in the center of it. Her rather interesting, long colored braided hair left relaxed upon her back. Framing her face. without a single

Everything about her seem normal, in a sense. Just, her doing work. With at least four text books open and two other ones. Behind their confused and baffled eyes, the pondering question as to how she could be the...cousin of the schools known delinquent, Tye Longshadow. Still did not register with them, mainly because there was no family resemblance whatsoever nor did their last names even match. But, the most important reasoning, her academics. Where nowhere on par with his, it was much higher. But, everyone saw them arriving at school together and meet up afterward to walk home. Though there seem to be little interaction with them, it wasn't much looked at.

Just what with this girl? She was strange, that was a thing she had in common with her cousin.

You finished the last bit you needed and close the book. Doing your best to ignore the eyes, sighing mentally, it truly has been a long time since you've been in a place like this. How long ago was it? You wondered. Quickly looking up to have the nightmare scare you back to the present. That horrible day. Returning your eyes back to your notes. All this was quite easy, but, you had to do it regardless. As it was stated. Though you felt you'd be better off at a college like April.

April, you wondered if everything was going well with her. Knowing that she was sent on a mission, she had informed you just a few days ago. She wasn't alone, she was with Artemis, which was good. Still, you wished to be with her. Until then you would just finish up the work. Moving onto the next textbook and begin.

* * *

Jaime's eyes didn't see any sort of sign of them in the cafeteria. Which he was sure they'd be in here, considering all the mummers and talk trailing from the others. This was the place they came, yet, he did not see them. Giving the place one more look before leaving.

"Where is she?"He asked himself. While wondering how he couldn't find someone with fuschia hair.

This was why he would have preferred not to be tasked with someone. But he was, so there wasn't much he could do about it. Exiting the building makes his way across the quad. "Jaime."

He hears someone call his name. "Hey, Tye." He greets his friend and his girlfriend."Hey, Asami."

"Still haven't found her yet?"Tye asked, pretty much pinpointing by the look on Jaime's face."I'm surprised she's not in her normal spot."

Scratching the back of his head, Jaime agrees."I know. I just got a call from..."He looks around quickly and whispers the last part."The Team and I'm not sure if she got it or if she did, we can confirm it."

"What was the call for?"

"Just to meet up, nothing really else."Jaime shrugs his shoulders."Still, we've got to respond. Where in this entire school could she honestly be?"

While the two friends came up with their own answer on where their hidden and alluding person was, Asami noticed something and gets Tye's and Jaime's attention. Pointing.

"There."She said.

Their eyes nearly pop out and the three of them rush off quickly. Hoping no one saw. While Jaime cursing himself for his misfortune.

Finally, you had peace and quiet. Turning the page of the book, deeply engaged, absorbing all of its context as your read. To be interrupted by bumping into something firm and solid as you flew through the sky and away from school. Shaking it off, look up finding Jaime...no, Blue Beetle. As his hero alias was called. Fully armored.

With a slightly irritated look on."What are you doing?"

What a strange question for him to ask, clearly you were flying and reading."I am flying and reading."Showing him the book."It is quite interesting. I am also responding to the call that I received, it seems you are as well."Flying a bit around him, turning back to him."We should go an-"

"That's not what I meant. I meant what are you doing flying off in plain sight of everyone?"He looks down quickly at the school, which was far enough no one could see either of you."Someone could have seen you? We're not supposed to use our powers in the views of others."

"I am aware of that. I made sure not to be seen. So there is no need to worry. And if I did cause you such worry, I do apologize for doing so. For it was not my intentions. Shall we go?"

Seeing there was nothing else to say, he sighs "Yeah." And flies off with you. Mumbling under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**It Runs in the Family Ch 8**

 **(Information)**

An old abandon factory, stood nearly decaying. Broken windows, rats crawling around the outside, trash and cans decorated the weeded lawn along with other disgusting trinkets, along with a strong fragrance of vomit and mildew that reeked. Drawing flies near. A place where teens or curious children would come and dare each other. A place that sired rumors and dares. The place was nearly vacant, besides the rusted equipment from its earlier age. Assembly lines tattered and worn out. Cobwebs decorated the corners with spiders of different kinds. A single stair case led to the upper level. The railing nearly falling off and broken. Gaping holes torn through, cans again scattered around along with syringes, bother broken and buried. April narrowly dodged the fires shot at her as she ran across

The place was vacant indeed, nothing but silence in still of the night. Echoes from screeching animals not far away, and the scratching from rats upon the concrete ground. Nothing disturbing this historical place; at least not on the surface. A rat scurries across the ground, suddenly stops, its ears perk up hearing from an unusual sound. The second its nose twitches an explosion erupts from under. Killing the creature and shaking the building. In place of the rat, a large cavity. Followed by rapid gun fire upward.

Three bodies emerge the cavity, narrowly dodging the fire. With seconds to spare they get ready as their attackers emerge, the first one, coming out was the leader. A fairly large muscular man, taller than the average man. His faced covered by a Lucha Libre mask. Delivers a single punch to the ground, shaking the whole place and causing a wave of force to be emitted. Sending the intruders back, knocking them to their feet.

The wave sent April back crashing into one of the assembly lines. Nearly knocking the wind out of her or would have if she didn't carefully tuck herself just in time. Stunned for a second, to be jolted by the alarming call from Tigress. l narrowly dodged the fires shot at her as she ran across

Her mind fires up her muscle memory and she moves out the way just in time, before becoming flatten by the sledge hammer punch mean for her. Quickly drawing her fan giving herself distance from the man. Gets ready. Having destroyed the line, he comes out unscathed, dusting off his black outfit like nothing.

"You are quick chica."

She didn't give into his taunting praise because she had to dodge again as she charged her. Quickly jumping over him, turns and delivers a round house kick to his head. Realizing it was a bad idea seconds too late, he grabs her by the ankle and throws her like a rag doll across the floor, she crashes right out right out one of the windows. Accessing her telekinesis minimizes the impact. From the broken shards of glass, she raises them and fires them back like bullets. Jumping back through the window, ignoring the slight pain she felt in her shoulder. Collecting more shards by breaking them with her kinesis, surrounding herself in sharp defense. Focused on the large man, who turned his attention to Tigress and Wolf. The rather large white muscled-genetically enchanced wolf.

Who lunged to kill at the man's vitals to blocked, Tigress held her own dealing with him. Though it was quite clear neither her or April were actually causing any sort of harm to him. Besides Wolf, who seem somewhat of a match. Their melee attacks wouldn't do much good. Neither heavy hitters, it didn't matter to April, she'd find a way to make up for it. Violently slinging the shards at him, he felt it and quickly blocks them. Infuriated by her presence and nuisance knocks aside Wolf and rips a large chunk of the floor and throws it with perfect accuracy. Thinking quickly and running off sheer impulse, April sends a powerful telekinetic blast, shattering the rotten wood. Along with repelling him back. A mighty effort, it left her a bit fatigued.

"Whoa!"Tigress catches her. Holding her up."You okay?"

Panting April nods."Y-Yeah. Just..it's been awhile you know."Giving her a smirk. Wolf comes over to see her condition, she assures him with a light pat on his snout. It took her a second to collect herself, just as someone small comes flying out of the hole and over to them.

"Hey, I got it."Bumblebee informs them. When she noticed April."You okay?"She asked turning back into her normal size.

"Yeah. I'm fine."April gets off of Tigress support."Just, a bit rusty. Anyway, we should go an-"

"Whoa!"Bumblebee noticed a good chuck of the building gone."What happened? Did you blast Bane that bad?"

Seeing what she assumed. April clears it up."It wasn't that bad. I'm pretty sure he is alive..."She makes sure."Actually, I can't tell..with the way his mind is. But, I'm pretty sure he's alright."

"It was a good thing the tips we where given, were actually correct."Tigress said, looking back at the hole."They moved the manfucurtioning here. It was a good cover. We should go and report back to Kaldur."

* * *

The video recording of the heroes leaving pauses. Rewinding it again and starting the fight from start to finish. Carefully watching as they entered the underground facility and making their way to the top. Engaging in minor battle against Bane. Taking what they came for. Rewinding again at the part where April gave a powerful telekinetic blast, sending their enforcers out the building with sheer strength of such a force. They press a button and bring up an anazlsis and collected data of such an attack. The raduis and power level was sufficant enough.

There was still more data to be collected. Their parents really did deliver with producing something like this. It was acceptable, for the time. Sending it to the others to discuss the next course of action.

* * *

"Designation B19: Beast Boy. Designation A022 May O'Neil"

The computer reads out the arriving individuals coming through the Zeta-Beam. You come through with Beast Boy perched on your shoulder as a parrot. Which you didn't mind him coming. Though he was excited about it, managing to get you to let him tag along.

"We've got to get you an alias."He said, looking back at the Zeta-Beam."Eventually, have you thought of one yet?"

You didn't answer, your mind wasn't concerned with that. Instead, your eyes gave attention to approaching blonde hair caucasian male in the white lab coat. "Hello, Mr. Adam Strange."You greet him.

"Good afternoon May. Just Adam is fine."He returns the greeting."And you too Gar."Noticing him on your shoulder."Right on time."He looks at his watch.

Not realizing he was joking."But, it is considered the proper time we have discussed."You respond.

Gar and Adam look at each other. The boy just shrugs. You didn't seem understand what it was because you not meaning to be impatient or pushy subtle insisted to be taken."I do not mean to interrupt your staring contest, but, could we please?"

Understanding, Adam nods."Yes. Sorry, this way."And begins to walk off with you following. Leaving the room and making a right down the hall, your eyes remain straight ahead.

It would be easy to just pass Adam and go to the room yourself, but, it would also be rude and just in case there were some things he needed to tell you if anything had happened. Since your last visit here at STARLabs in Taos, New Mexico. The facility that was kindly provided for _them_ it had the medical equipment needed for them. To help out with their condition. They would be watched around the clock and treated with the most importance. It was just, they were so far away from you and April.

The three of you made up what was left of the old and good times. They suffered more than you and April. There was always a heavy, dark pit in your stomach since these events have unfolded and what happened.

"So, how is the adjustment been going?"Adam asks breaking through your submerged thoughts. That you faintly heard him, so he repeated himself."Everything going well?"

"Oh, yes. Everything is going just fine. Thank you."

"How is it in El Paso? You're going to school there right?"

You nod."Yes, I attend school there. High School is very...interesting. I still find it rather odd being called a senior when I am not of that age. In any way. But, so far it is a nice experience. Though too many eyes have a habit of casting themselves upon me. Especially as I study and complete my given assignment. The education given is rather trivial. My instructors insist I do the problems they have on the board. They never seem to pick any others. The most interesting thing is that what they have on the board is nothing related to what is printed in the textbooks."

"Well aren't we the intellectual one. I shouldn't be that surprise really."Adam said lightly with a smile."Considering everything that we've been told. A sharp mind yourself, I'm surprised you weren't sent to a university or college."

You couldn't agree more."Yes. Me as well. But, I must uphold what stated in the agreement."

"Have you made any friends?"Gar inquiries, flapping his wings."I'm sure you have, you've got to be the most popular on at school. I mean just look at you!"He nearly hoots. Turning into an owl.

"No."You flatly answer."I have not formed such bonds, with my fellow classmates. As I have stated before, they mainly keep their distance. I partially believe because of the cover story in which and I am to keep a low presence."

Gar snickers."Come on, you've got to be kidding me?"You look at him and could see you weren't."Seriously?"His tone lowers surprised.

Sensing his concern, lightly pat him on the head."It is alright. It is to be expected. I have been out of mingling with others for some time. And being apart of the education system. But, do not worry, I make sure to present myself every day with a smile and read up on how to do such a thing. So, that I have a better understanding." Smiling.

His eyes quickly shift to the side before answering."Yeah...umm, glad you do that. But, you know there is only so much you can learn from books. Right? Don't you hang out with Blue and his friend?"

"Jaime and Tye."You think about it."Not that I can remember. We have the same classes, as instructed. I meet up in the morning and when school ends. To give the ploy of relation. There is also Tye's significant other, I believe her name is Asami. Yes, Asami."

"Okay, do you guys do things outside of school? You know like go the mall? Movies? Get a pretzel?"

You think about it."No. That does not go into the routine. So, it alright. Am I required to do? To add more to the ploy of relation?"

He was starting to see this wasn't going anywhere. The way you just kept answering and responding with questions."Gar is just trying to say, you need a healthy balance. Of both fun and academics."Adam simplifies it.

"But, why must I? My sister and I are doing this until it has been neutralized. Then we are to go back to our original life."

"Okay, that is true."He agrees, though counters."During the time you both are involved, it just would be a good thing to experience more. Try to join a few clubs at school. Or maybe take a tour around El Paso."He rests a hand on your shoulder."Just think about it. Here we are."He stops at the room, the door opens.

Gar hops off your shoulder and turns back into partial-simian form. He gives you the thumbs up for encouragement, you return it with a grateful smile. "How has everything..everything been?"Turn your attention to Adam for a report.

"Everything's been smooth and they've been doing fine. None of their vitals have dropped. Though the pain is still there, though not as much as before."

That was good to hear. Everything was still the same, acknowledging the information you enter and close the door behind you. Gar's smile drops the second the door shuts.

"Yo, Gar."

A familiar voice calls his attention. Looking down the hall sees Static walking over."Hey, what are you doing here?"Gar asked surprised seeing him.

"Came to see Ed for a bit. You know catch up. What about you?"He asked to realize right away why, noticing Adam."Oh."His voice lowers and turns his eyes to the closed door."Did she just go in?"

"Yeah. Don't know how long she's going to be in there for."

Remembering something Adam excuses himself and leaves."I can't even imagine going through that."Static sympathizes."Any progress with them?"Earning a silent no from Gar."I'm not surprised. I might not be a doctor but, it's quite clear their condition is just barely hanging on."

"She does her best to try and ease their pain. I think she still tries to heal them. But, it doesn't seem to work."Gar explains in sorrow."Are you going to see Ed?"Reminding Static.

"No. He's not here apparently. Went somewhere with his dad. Won't be back for some time. It's cool I ran into you though, I've been meaning to talk with May actually."

A strange thing to say, Gar arches an eyebrow wondering why."Really? Why? She was just at the Watchtower, is April back?"

Static shakes his head."No. She's not. They're on their way though from what I heard. I'll tell May when she comes out."He said not taking notice to the glaring look Gar was giving."Hows she been adjusting? I talked with Blue and he said she's just there. Whatever that means."

Gar's eyes drop to the side and Static knew there was more to it. Carefully thinking of how to word everything, Gar does his best to choose the right ones."Well..."He starts.

* * *

It was nearly around 11:15 pm when Artemis, Wolf, Bumblebee, and April returned back to the Watchtower. The second they arrived, head straight for Kaldur to deliver what they recovered. Her shoulder still sore, April kept rubbing it to get out some of the knots of pain. Kind of wishing May was here, she'd heal it right up. But, work like this comes with kind of payment. She expected this much, though not to be completely thrown out of a window. At least it wasn't broken, but, she knew she'd be nursing this for some time.

Reaching the mission area, she leaves her shoulder alone."Here."Bumblebee hands him what she had."We managed to get it. The tip we had was right, they were starting it back up again. Well, some sort of syenitic version of it."

Kaldur takes the data."Thank you."Plugging it in and all the information came up. He looks at it carefully. "So, this is how they are doing it. They are disturbing it in plain sight. There seems to be no testing done as far as we know. Were they down there?"Directing the question to April.

Who quickly leaves her shoulder alone."No. Not that I could sense. But, it's no doubt their handy work. Some of it at least."

"I see."He turns back to the information. "I will have Batgirl go through this further, thank you. All of you."He dismisses them. Except for one."April."He walks over focusing on a certain part of her body. Reaching out a hand lightly touches her shoulder, causing her flinch. "It is a deep bruise. You should go to the medical bay and have someone look at it. I am quite positive that the injury though not fatal is still badly damaged. Was the mission too much?"

Though appreciative of his concerns, she assures him everything was alright."The mission was fine. It wasn't rough, though I wasn't expecting to do battle with someone who can throw a person like a pebble. This right here, I've had worse. I'll be fine. Thank you though. It just needs some rest and ice, I'll be good as new. Not to mention, it's been some time since I've been out of the game. I'm not my sister who can take punches like that. But, I'll get back into it. Don't worry."

It surprised him how she turned it around with confidence and light."Yes of course."He smiles understanding."Forgive me."

"Has May been on any missions since I've been gone?"She asked, changing the topic.

Kaldur gives it a heavy thought."No. She has not."Shaking his head."As you have requested, I am making sure she is first adjusting to her current arrangments. There will be one coming up soon, her costume has recently been finished."He brings up the image of it for her. April nods her head approving.

* * *

It was around 8:45 by the time you returned back to El Paso, dropping Gar back at the Watchtower along with Static whom you rather surprised to find. You did not realize how long you had stayed at STARLabs. Apologizing to Gar, who was asleep when you came out. Stepping out from the area where access to the Zeta-Beam was located. Sensing no one around and quickly leave.

Walking down the street, by yourself. It was fine, quiet was always good. The street lamps were on people out for the evening. You couldn't help but take glances their way. Even if you tried to ignore them. It was hard. Hearing laughing and laughter made you stop for a second and see a group of people hanging out. You stare at them from across the street, all together.

Something hot and twisted inside you. Your eyes tighten, to loosen with bittersweet memories. Your eyes still following the group of young teens, no older than fourteen. You could hear the voices of memories in your mind. Seeing them vividly while hearing the echoing words of Gar and Adam. So caught up in it that you didn't the approaching hand out stretched to you. Until it lightly tapped you.

Startled you react, grabbing their wrist and flip them over your shoulder onto the ground."Jaime!?"Gasping finding it was him. He was just as startled, though by what you did. Unsure if you hurt him quickly get down to him, trying not to panic."I deeply apologize. I-I.."You stammer trying to find the words."I did not mean to cause you any bodily harm."Looking him over for any sort of sign of injuries that he might have sustained.

He was unresponsive, besides slight low moans and grumbles. Speaking in a mixture of Spanish and English. Afraid that others might have seen you think quickly on what to do next.

"Que pasó..."Jaime mumbles recovering from his unconscious state."My head-wait? What is that...why is it warm suddenly? Where is that extra voice coming from? Scarab?" he calls to hear nothing."Scarab...Scarab!?"His eyes jolt open in alarm, activating his armor and points his blaster straight at you. Charged."May?!"Realizing it was you.

He looks around confused for a second."What in the...? Huh?"He turns his attention to the Scarab, listening to what he said. His eyes moving back and further between you two. You watch his odd behavior talking to his back while shifting his eyes towards you a few times. Lowering his weapon and transforming out his armor, into his civilian self.

Now, this was awkward. He scratches the back of his head. Getting up from your sitting position on the floor you take no offense to it."I apologize."You say to his surprise."I-I did not mean to hurt you. Your little friend," gesturing to the Scarab." is telling you the truth completely. I was quite lost in my own thoughts and did not notice your presence from behind. I was told that I did not damage your little friend. He is fine and you are fine as well. How is your head?"

He didn't say anything except standing there unsure what to say. Which you took at a bad sign and move to fix it. Next thing he knew you were behind him with your hand on the back of his head. There it was again that warm, calming feeling. It was coming from you, he saw the reflection from the window, your hand faintly glowing in a golden-yellow aura.

"What are you doing?"He asked, moving away.

You stop and answer."I was healing you. How is your head? Do you still feel pain?"

He touches it, it was fine."No. I'm good."Taking a few steps back and gets a good look at his surroundings, he wasn't home. No, he was at your place. Yeah, this was your apartment. His eyes moving through the living room to the pillow on the floor. Were was put no doubt from you and by the way, the door was still open, told him that you just rushed in to tend to him. "It's not good to leave the door open."He tells you, thumbing over his shoulder when his eyes catch the time."Whoa! Is that the time!?"

You look at the clock, it read 11:05 pm."Yes, you had been out for some time. I did not wake you as you were still under."

Alarmed by the time, he searches himself for his phone, when you just presented it to him. He takes it and sees the missed texts. But, not the ones he was expecting, in fact, it was quite the opposite. From his mother, opening his phone he reads his texts seeing they had been answered. Peering over to look at the answers you responding to.

"Do not worry, I responded to your mother. To assure you were doing alright."You let him know."Your little friend was kind enough to give the access to your phone. I hope that was alright. Is something wrong?"Noticing the distressed look he had. Looking down at the texts, you were quite sure you answered them correctly. Stating mostly everything. It was quite accurate.

Yet, Jaime did not seem to take it as gratitude. "My mom is going to be asking millions of questions..."He groans. Then looks at you. "Did you answer it too?" The look you gave him told him yes. He slumps more."...Great...just great. You know what.." he lets out a heavy sigh."It's fine. Thanks for healing me."He tucks his phone away."I've got to go."

He grabs his jacket and heads to the door."Jaime, wait. You forgot this."You hand him a medium size package.

"Oh, that's not for me. That's for you."He said, "Night." Shutting the door transformer back into his armor and flies off. Grumbling to himself, while touching the back of his head."It does feel better."Admitting to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 9**

 **(Team Kappa)**

Finally, Cassie thought a mission and not just any mission. She'd finally be able to finish what she started with the newest addition, May. The thought fired her up, she was geared and ready. So, could it start now? Patience was not her thing. Why was May keeping her waiting? Didn't she understand the severity of what competition was?

So they both lifted 3.5 tons together, with neither of them showing fatigue. May just effortless lifted it, like herself. Very few could do that, as far as she knew. Well, at least someone her age, okay not her age someone in her age or close to it. May had no muscles or an athletic built like herself, so in her mind how May managed to match her strength was beyond understanding. Trying to figure it out was just too much of a headache.

Tapping her foot impatiently, while keeping her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Scowling just a bit."Where is she?"Throwing her hands up having enough."Honestly, it shouldn't take this long?!" Quickly covering her mouth realizing how loud she was. Causing a few heads to turn."Sorry."She apologizes meekly.

Right then the computer reads someone coming through, though it wasn't May. It was someone named Aurora, instead. "Who the heck is Aurora?"She asked out loud, to get her answer.

Walking over dressed differently, then the last time she saw them. Sporting deep lavender dress with straight across neckline, slit on both sides running up the sides and where the torso was cut out on both sides, exposing skin; unattached sleeves flared at the end, a yellowish sash around the waist with matching color thigh-high wedge boots, with a half inch heel. On the front of their dress, there was a strange imprint of a bell like a flower, faintly there in a yellowish color. Their hair put back in a mid-ponytail. With strands of their braids framing their face. They looked graceful and mystical. Proper too. Despite their focused look in their eyes.

Cassie had to do a double take again, looking you up and down. How was what you wore considered a costume in any way? It worked well with your appearance and structure. Still, how could that be suitable for what the mission required?

"Hello, Cassandra."You greet her politely as you approach.

She returns it with a frown."Cassie. Please."

Realizing what you did quickly follow up."I apologize. I did not mean to cause you disdain with using your whole first name. I had nearly forgotten that you require and approve of being called the much shorter version of it."

Cassie looks at you confused and stun a bit by your talking. It took her a second to respond back."Just say sorry. That was so lengthy. Anyway," Changing the subject, pounds her fist into her hand looking at you with an intense and smug smirk."Ready for the mission?"

Not seeing or understanding her reasoning for such a look of intensity. Or the smug smirk. Answer back instead of play along. "Yes. I am. It requires physicality so it makes sense why we both have been suited for it. Along with Kid Flash and Robin. Though who our coordinator is to be I am not certain really. So, yes I am ready for the mission, having my costume now. Though,"You look around noticing two others missing."We seem to be missing our other two."

Unbelievable, thought Cassie. You just sucked the sense of rivalry out. With your once again lengthy explanation.

As for Robin and Kid Flash, they were busy with something. A call from Virgil, using Robin's holographic computer to communicate."So? What do you guys think?"Virgil asked, looking at the two heroes."It sounds good right? I mean it's the least we can do."

Robin and Kid look at each other for a second."I'm on board!"Kid jumps to the idea."It'll be crash to do it. After the mission though right?"

Virgil nods."Yeah. Of course, I'm thinking tomorrow. I know it's short notice and stuff, but it's perfect really. I already informed my pop's and it's cool. Robin, you haven't said anything."

Looking to the young man, who was at odds with this...idea Virgil presented."It does sound good and everything. But, are you sure they'd like it? From what I've observed and heard they don't seem like the kind that would be into it."

Virgil gives it a quick thought."You have a point."

"What the others? Do they know?"Kid inquiries."Did you tell them?"

Scratching the back of his head Virgil gives a quick look to the side."No, I didn't tell them. I just thought it would be us. I mean at first, it was going to be me and Robin, since we were the first ones. Then I thought about extending it, to you and maybe Cassie. But, then again she might take it a bit too far. I just want to do something nice, that's all. At least while they're here, after what Gar told me. So, Robin you in?"

Directing it back, Robin now needed to answer opens his mouth. "There you two are."Cassie finds them and quickly suspects something."What's going on?"

You stood in the mission room alone, Cassie had gone off to get Kid and Robin. The other heroes went about their business, it was amazing how many different kinds of heroes that reside here. Hard to believe you never really heard of them. Each of them unique in their own way and powerful too. Their presence was honorable and dedicated. Their path righteous. Just your other team. Though small, everyone followed the right path. Doing all one could for the city of New York. Unlike here, this team did it for everyone around the world, made sense to have so many.

All the lives they protected, carried and cared for was immense. If not overwhelming, walking to the window and stare out into space. Your eyes move down to Earth. The blue and green ball, how defenseless it looked. Closing your eyes and calming your mind, set it free feel. There was darkness...then came a faint warmth. You reach for it and barely touch for it extinguish.

"Hey."

A deep, stern voice pierce through. It calls to you again. This time with a light touch. "Hey, May right?"

Opening your eyes find another person's reflection in the window behind. A sixteen caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes, noticeably taller than someone of his age and you, he quite muscular. Wearing a long black sleeve T-shirt with a red S-shield on the front with fingerless gloves. With a serious look on.

You look him up and down, trying to figure out who he is and why he called you."Yes, I am May."You answer cautiously. Turning around fully. To face him, yeah he was taller than you. You kept your eyes locked with his waiting for him say something. Or at least introduce himself.

"Good, I'm the leader of the mission. Superboy or Conner Kent."He tells you. Crossing his arms. His eyes look at you rather weird like he was trying to make sense of something. But, drops it and gets back to the task at hand."We're Kappa group for the mission. Come on so I can brief you with Cassie and the others."He thumbs over his shoulder.

Looking behind him you see they had returned. Kid waves to you."Hey, May."He greets you as you walk over with Superboy. And quickly takes notice of your attire."Whoa. Nice. Fits like a glove."

You look at yourself not sure what he actually meant."I am not wearing a glove. It is a dress."Giving a spin to show him. Kid just stood there stunned, Cassie leans in and whispers.

"Yeah, ummm she doesn't really get certain things."She informs him."So...yeah."

Kid noted the information."Yeah, I can see."He whispers back, looking at you just baffled. Even Superboy for a second before focusing back on the mission

He brings up the schematics."Alright, team listen up, we're going to Kaohsiung, Twain. Their known imports are raw materials and domesticated. China, Japan and America are its top partners." He brings up an image of their harbor."Recently they've had a high financial jump with imports, a very special product has been ushered through. Off the books and radar. For the newest supplier, we're to go in and neutralize their productivity. Robin, Kid is in-charge of securing you inside to the shipping log. The rest of us are charged with the heavy lifting. We go in quiet and unseen, then-"

"We break a few eggs!"Cassie interrupts with over the top enthusiasm, earning everyone's eyes on her."Oh, sorry."

Superboy continues."Yeah, what Cassie said. We've got to be careful. Who knows what extra security they've got. Alright, that's it, let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**It Runs in the Family**

 **(Blow Up)**

These equations sure were rather complex, it wasn't impossible, just complicated. Still, April knew there was a way to solve them. Guess this was to be expected, attending such a prestigious university like Stanford. April's eyes look at the equation in her math text of Algebraic Geometry. The Vector Problem was the next equation she needed to finish, along with 20 more others.

Tapping the tip of the pencil on the coffee table to help spark her completion and interest of it. Was doing quite the opposite, feeling her frustrations starting to shimmer. Crumbling and tearing the paper seem like the best thing to do. Then again she'd have to start all over, which only cause her more frustration. Stuck a crossroad, with her mind throbbing from all this thinking. If Donnie was here, he'd be able to solve it with out a second thought, but, he wasn't.

 _"Need help there April?"_

She could hear his voice over her shoulder, peering at her homework with great excitement. He always did get excited when came to solving just about anything. That and he just loved to show off his brilliance. It made her laugh a little at the memory and him. To drop in grievance. Clenching her pencil snaps it as her mind remembers the horror. Shutting her eyes in anger sees it played out again and again in her mind. She could still hear her screaming cries.

Reopening her eyes, it was still there and would forever remain. The knot in her stomach tightens more, looking around at her life now. She felt ashamed. Hanging her eyes low, they shift back up tentatively at the unanswered equations.

Releasing a shuttering sigh, her mind ventures to what weighted the most upon her right now."Be careful, May."

* * *

So, May are you doing anything this weekend?"Kid asked, leaning back in his seat of the Super Cycle.

His question was enough to break your distance focus. Looking at him as you and Wonder Girl flew next to the vehicle that provided transportation for Superboy and Robin as well.

"Excuse me?"You respond confused by such a question.

So he repeats himself."I said, are you doing anything this weekend? You know, like the movies? Arcade? Things like that? Shopping even."

You weren't sure why he was asking you all this when the mission should be on everyone's mind right now. Not what side activity one is doing later. "Is that really a question to be asking? At this current time?"

He throws his head and laughs. Slapping his knee."Well, we haven't arrived just yet. Just trying to pass the time. Trying to get know the newest member of the club. So?"Inching a little bit closer. Pressuring you for a response by the way he was looking.

"I read and complete the assignments given by the classes instructor. So, yes I am doing something this weekend and if time permits it, meditation."

Kid didn't say anything back, he just sits back down and gives a nod. To tap Robin on the shoulders giving him the thumbs up, which the teen responds with a nod as well, stopping when he felt your eyes on him."So, ready for your mission?"He asked casually."You're not nervous are you?"

"No. I am not. I have done missions before, a long time ago."You said the last part softly. To quickly perk back up."But, do not worry I shall make sure to stay completely focused."

"Good."Superboy cuts in."Because we're here."

The harbor came into view, it seem early morning, at least threeish or something. Remembering the plan, you and Wondergirl separate as Superboy drove the cycle closer to the water. You watch them, your eyes move to the harbor and see the cargo ships. Nearly done stocking. With the different crates. Armored guards patrolling watchfully. Looking back to the ships, counting at least three it seem to be docked. Which was rather strange because from the report there should have been four. Was the other not here yet?

"Aurora. Wonder girl."Superboy comes in through the ear piece."Get into your position."

Wonder Girl copies and flies away."Hey, let' see who gets the most out of this!"With that grin on like before. What was it that she wanted from you?

Looking back at the cargo ships, something didn't seem right."Superboy, there are only three. When there should be four?"Informing him, doing a double count. Something of that size and mass shouldn't be gone so quickly, at best it should at least be half way down the harbor. But, there was no trace of it.

It was silence on the other end before he responding."Yeah, I know. Just get into position."The transmission ends and you do as he says.

Thankful for all that training on stealth and blending with the shadows from Master Splinter, drop down unseen behind a mountain of crates. Press your back up against it, melding with the shadows. You quickly sense for anyone else coming, there were a few guards approaching so you levitated just a few feet off the ground to be completely concealed. Shutting your bright eyes to not draw attention. The men walk by to stop and give a quick glance finding nothing or no one there. Then proceed. You dare not let out a sigh, it would give away your position. Pushing away carefully from the crates, when you took notice something. Turning back around to the crate, looking at it rather confused. Placing a hand on it, closing your eyes to open them and gasp.

"...What?!"

Kid was able to get Robin inside the office, right away the boy wonder went to work and accessed the computer. Going through its files, when came to a strange encryption.

"This is new."He sits down and goes to work on it. Plugging in his hologram computer to allow further access, Kid stayed on lookout should anyone come. It was a good thing the lights remained off and it was rather easy access to get here.

Still, to make sure he runs around a few times to make sure the place was secure. Coming back."Everything is good. Any luck?"

Robin still working through the files."This doesn't make any sense, how in the world...what is this place? Superboy, it's Robin. There's...there's something-"

"Everyone!"You interrupt in an alarm."The crates! They're-Everyone needs to-"

Static was replaced with your alarming warning, followed by a powerful explosion. That shook the place, Kid and Robin stare wide eyed at the fire before them. Followed by more eruption of explosions. Quickly Robin unplugs and pushes Kid to the ground just as the windows burst and shatter. The flames nearly got them.

"Whoa!"Kid, surprised. Covering his head as more shards fall and debris from the roof beings to fall."We gotta go!"Getting up quickly grabs Robin and the both flee, only to be greeted by the sound of sharp, whirling objects that nearly would have gotten them. If Robin didn't deflect them back with his staff.

Quickly he contacts Superboy."We've got company!"Staring at the four dark clad figures before them, each of them holding a sharp weapon or object. That suddenly became dangerously energized.

The two heroes step back carefully. Kid quickly looks behind him at the wall, their only entrance being blocked. Going back into the office wasn't the idea, as it had collapsed. He could vibrate himself out here with ease, but, he'd leave Robin behind. Thinking of what to do, looking to Robin who too was trying to formulate a plan of escape and defeat.

Those weapons they had, they weren't sure what they could do. Their blockers clearly looked skilled. With both sides standing off and not making a single move, feeling themselves being pressed into the corner, someone had to take the leap and allow the other one to get away. Gripping his staff, Robin gears himself and lunges at them, one of them go to counter. While another one jumps from above to strike from high. He saw them but knew he had to take the one coming at him. Giving Kid the opening needed, yelling for him to run. When someone bulking comes crashing, with enough force to slam the attackers through the walls.

"Come on!"Superboy hollers, giving them a way to escape Robin and Kid take it. While leaving him to handle the others. They reach outside and run through the crates.

Coming across some more men, this time more spread out, but with same weapons. Moving fast Kid manages to evade being sliced. While engaged with one, knocking them back to quickly having to counter another. When they hear the horn of the cargo ships go off. Running to the top of one Kid sees what's going on."Dude! They're leaving! Wait? What?!"

They were moving, just not actually from the harbor, some sort of portal appeared beneath them and they begin to sink."We've got a problem."Kid radios everyone."The ships, they're sinking! I mean something is taking them! I'm heading over!"Taking off knocking one of the men off and speeds over."Oh, no you don't!"

"Move!"You yell, dropping down before him and quickly produce a shield deflecting the surprise attack. Deflecting it back."Are you alright?"Quickly asking him. He was stunned for a second before nodding with a response."Good."You turn your attention back at the enigmatic figure. Completely clad from head to toe in a cloak. Except for a sword in hand and a blast in the other.

They quickly take precise aim and fire, you and Kid separate just in time. By separate you push him off the side. For his safety, he makes a whirlwind with his arms to soften his fall and looks back up just in time to see you get kicked across to the other side.

"I'm coming!"He races back to assist you, to dodge the blast of energy released from you. Tucking and rolling he looks on shocked and impressed. You had the higher ground, dodging the gun fire. Quickly redirecting himself back to assisting you rushes the person from behind.

Sensing him coming, they evade him and deliver a chop to his neck."Kid!"You hurry to him and shot out another energy blast at the attacker, they easily deflect with their blade and rush you. Slashing you. Stopping just in time, the tip just narrowly missing you. Still, you touch your chest to make sure. There were no signs of injury. ""

That was way too close. Kid recovers from the attack, rubbing the back his neck."What-?!"A whirling, charging sound brought him back, whipping his head around just as the trigger was pulled and shot fired a large shadow cast over them. Looking up a crate comes smashing down on the attacker."Whoa!"Someone comes and moves him out the way.

"Kid! Kid Flash! Are you alright?"

It was you, he finds you looking at him for anything."Yeah. I'm good."He said just a bit shaky, you smile relieved."The freighters!"He remembers looking over shoulder, there was one more left."We've got to stop it!"

Understanding, let him down and fly after him across the other crates when a rapid beeping suddenly goes off. Knowing it well, yank Kid back and cover the both of you, just as the crates explode. The whole harbor, the two of you fall into your metal graves. The last ship slowly begins to sink and the enigmatic figure able to escape the explosion jumps onto it, turns around at the devastation and buried enemies.

The dust begins to settle and all that was left of the harbor was nothing but blown and scrapped metal. Cranes bent and melted. The warehouse in a pile of debris, the sound of sirens in the distance approaching. Emergency on their way. Along all rubble, a fist burst through and begins to pull themselves out. Superboy climbs out from under everything, with no injuries except to his clothes. Heaving for air, that attack took him by surprise. Beginning to look around for the rest of his team, finding nothing but a wasteland.

"Guys? Guys?! It's Superboy?"He tries to contact them, earning static as a response. He tries again while searching, that he didn't notice what lightly surrounded him."Wonder Girl? Kid Flash? Robin? Aurora? Come in? Someone come i-"

"Nah...Ahhh!"Wonder Girl emerges, shaking some bits out of her hair."Man, that was not expected."Seeing a shadow over her, she quickly looks up finding Superboy with his hand out. Taking it he pulls her out."Thanks. Hey? Why are you glowing?"

Looking down he notices it and was just as surprised. Before he could answer Robin emerges, Wonder Girl waste no time and goes to help him."Are you okay?"Her voice much tender, looking him over. Helping him dust off.

He nods assuring he was. Noticing the faint glow around her, which made him look down at himself finding same golden-yellow glow."Wait? Where's Kid Flash and Aurora?"

The mention of their names, Superboy and Wonder Girl look around finding no trace of them."Aurora! Kid Flash!"Superboy yells, ignoring the approaching sirens. He calls out for them again and again. After tending to Robin, he and Wonder Girl join in and search for their missing teammates. Spreading out to cover more ground.

Wonder Girl took to beating the rubble, throwing it aside to dig. Finding nothing. This wasn't good, their comlink wasn't responding. Meaning they were either too deep or the worst of the worst. They not let that cross their minds and kept looking. Wonder Girl gives the debris another solid punch when the ground shook back. Stopping slowly walks back as it shook again and a bright light expands upward. Blasting straight up, she moves back along with the force it caused.

Crossing her arms in front of her to minimize the effect."Guys!"She calls to the others. They turn and see. Wasting no time rushing over, reaching it just as it stops. Superboy jumps down without a second thought into the hole, just as emergency arrives.

Wonder Girl and Robin look and see them coming."I've got them."She tells him about to rush off when Superboy comes back out with Kid and you, encased in an energy sphere. You had him tucked under you protectively, your back exposed. Setting the sphere down and it dissolves. Robin using his computer checks vitals, finding the two find.

"They're good. Just knocked out from the blast."He informs Superboy. Who's shoulders drop relieved to hear that."We should get going though."He gestures to the approaching emergency.

"Yeah."Superboy agrees and calls Wonder Girl over, he scoops up on while she does the other. Calling for Super Cycle who comes, they all get in and leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 11**

 **(Surprise Visit)**

 _Through the cousins' joyful play at the O'Neil's in April's room. With the television blasting loud, did not drown out the lashing and screaming words exchanged between their parents. April's mother and Artemis's father. It might have been outside, but, it could still be heard. Their argument was of no concern to the girls, they both were too wrapped up in their own world. Being together and that was all. Smiles on their faces that would last forever and never fade, the love in their eyes blazing and strong. Laughter, that echoed all around. A moment like this would never end in a child's mind. In a child's heart._

 _To have storm clouds come rumbling in and destroy their perfect light. Artemis was ripped from the hand of April, while she was forced to be restrained watching her cousin and best friend being taken away by the dark cloud that swallowed up whole. Tears poured down her blues eyes as she and Artemis screamed for each other. Their respective parents held them back. April begging and fighting them to let her go, as Artemis did with her sister and father. Who shut the door with fury and strength, it shook the place and picture of her and Artemis fell off the shelves. The frame breaking and shattering. All the hopes and dreams both had planned for the rest of their lives._

Today was nice, the temperature was good even if seem a bit chilly. Just a bit. Made it perfect to go and get a warm drink, that and to visit a certain person. Taking the Zeta-Tube to get there, Artemis and April arrive in Gotham City. A place April had never been to, nor the neighborhood her cousin took her to.

"So, this was where you grew up?"April asked quite surprised looking around, it was nowhere along the lines of the neighborhood she lived in years ago.

Artemis nods."Since I was little. It's gotten a bit better, a bit." April had no idea about her conditions, she never thought of them. And felt immensely guilty, which Artemis picked up."Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. It's fine. Trust me. Anyway, here we are."

They arrive at the apartment complex, it was in a decent state, following her inside they stop at one of the doors. Artemis gives a knock. April couldn't help but look around. Still in shock. She begins to understand why Artemis was always so happy to come over.

"Who is it?"A voice responds on the other side. In an Asian accent, one that April found rather familiar. But, she couldn't put her finger on it, until the door opened and both gasped out of surprise and joy."A-April?! I-Is that...Oh, my goodness."

April stammers a bit before saying anything a huge tearful smile spreading across her space."Aunt Paula."Gets down and hugs her, ignoring the fact she was in a wheelchair.

The Vietnamese woman squeezes her with love and warmth. A smile the same size as April's on her face. Taking a deep breath of her. Laughing a bit in her hair."Look at you,"She places her hands on the side of April's face looking her over. Her eyes reflecting the little girl from years ago, switching to pride seeing the young woman before her. Gently brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. Cupping it and touches her nose to hers. As she did with her years ago, an affectionate gesture."..."

April didn't mind and did it back. Artemis smiles at the sight before. Her mother always loved April, like her own. Even if she had that career in the past. The two woman share an emotional laugh. Paula squeezes her again, before finally inviting her inside."Come in! Come in!"

* * *

It was a good thing you could heal, otherwise, you'd still be out and wouldn't be able to enjoy your weekend. Dressed in nothing but gray t-shirt with matching dark gray shorts. With blue polka dots, your hair you left down. Setting up what you would be doing this weekend, books out and open at the square dining table, your breakfast already made and set. With a cup of mint and jasmine tea. Finally, in the back, the television was on, with a movie playing from one of the stations.

Yes, this was your weekend. Turning the television, you get started. Taking a seat when suddenly a knock came at your door. Which was rather unusual, maybe it might be a mistake. Turning back to your reading, the knock comes again this time rhythmic. Like a beat. Again, you assumed it to be a mistake and try to go back when your phone suddenly rang.

Picking it up and reading the name, quite surprised and answer."Robin?"

Unlocking the door, you open finding quite a few faces at your doorstep. And by few, Kid Flash, Static, and Robin? All in their civilian attire. Well, Static was not all that different besides his shirt not being black and having the golden lightning bolt in a circle; it was blue instead. Robin different too. Wearing dark shades to cover his eyes, brown light long-sleeved jacket, white shirt and jeans and sneakers.

Kid Flash stood in front of the others with his arms extend open and huge smile on his face."Good, morning!"He sung."May!"

"...Yes, good..good morning to three as well."You said your eyes moving each one of them completely unsure why they were standing here and here in general. There was a rather awkward silence for a bit."Would you three like to come i-"

Kid runs straight in before you could even finish, leaving a small tailwind behind. "Whoa! Nice place you got here!"He compliments inside.

You, Static and Robin look at each other."Yeah, sorry about that."Robin apologizes walking inside, Static holds the door allowing you to go first before following. He shuts the door, finding Kid Flash moving all around your home. Apartment. Going from living room to kitchen to bathroom, to bedroom to every inch. Even to the balcony/patio.

"No way! You've got a pool!"He exclaims coming back inside."And a nice view too. Can only imagine how much this place cost."

You knew what he meant and give a half smile, while your eyes drop to the side. Robin shots Kid a sharp glare."Seriously?"

Catching on Kid quickly tries to mend it."Sorry. My bad. But, you seriously have a nice place, if I knew you had a pool I totally would have brought my trunks."Trying to make light of it."Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why we're here."

Which you did."Yes, I would like some sort of explanation."Looking at each of them.

"Well, remember that question I asked you? About what you would be doing this weekend?"He brings up, which you nod slowly. While seeing where he was going with this."Well, this is why. My, Virgil and Robin or Tim decided we'd come here and spend some time with you. Take a tour around, hang out, see some sights. Ya, know stuff like that. Sounds crash right?!"

You didn't say anything except turn around to your reading material on the table, showing them. Their eyes widen at the amount of books you had there. Virgil and Tim go over and pick up a few. Looking at them rather perplexed. Reading some of the titles.

While you address Kid."I do remember the question you had asked of me; though I am quite certain that I answered it well. Robin was there."Gesturing to him."I said as my memory recalls, that I would be reading all day and getting started on my assignments. I am quite busy for the weekend."

"Like reading about Psychology and Social behavior of Adolescence?"Virgil holds up on of the books. Putting it down to hold up another one."In Side the Modern Teen's Cognitive and Emotional Behavior? Okay, what is this? Are you doing research or something? What is the History of Sitcoms?"

Tim picks up one and reads it too."The Do's and Don'ts of the Average Teen? Hangouts over the Horizon? Society Today? High School 101?"He stops putting them down when his eyes notice one of them that caused him to flush and tuck it away."You've got quite a collection of magazines."

All eyes look at you, a silence embarrassment filled the space minus the movie playing in the background. Kid's smile spreads more across his face, throwing an arm over your shoulder. He had to stand on his toes to reach you. Your eyes find his, staring back with a mischievous glimmer in them."By the way, call me Bart."

* * *

Jaime lets out another groan. As he walked down the sidewalk."Dude, that's the fifth one. Let it go."Tye tells him getting rather annoyed. By his constant sighing.

"Sorry."Jaime apologizes, about to do it again. Forcing it to stay inside."It's just, I spent like two hours the next morning answering my mom's questions. Trying to make it right. You don't just go and well...Ah!"His groan escapes.

Tye rolls his eyes, casting a look to Asami. "You're blowing this out of major proportions."

"You didn't see the texts, and what my mom was told by her either."Jaime stuffs his hands in his pockets in frustration."It's still taking me some time to fix. Luckily the damage wasn't too bad. If this little one hadn't-Yes, it's your fault!"He snaps at the Scarab.

"Let me see?"Tye holds out his hand. Jaime forks over his phone and Tye goes through his messages and couldn't believe what he read. He wasn't sure rather to share his friend's feelings or laugh. So he did his best to push his laughter down."Well...that is umm..."Turning his head to conceal his held back laugh.

Which Jaime did not find at all funny."Jeez...thanks."Snatching it away with a glare."It's not that funny!"

Tye still snickering counters."You're right, it's hilarious." Jaime was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice.

"Bart?"Looking around, that screaming if he could call it that sounded like Bart's. No doubt and the other voices, that Tye pointed out.

"Virgil?"Tye and Asami look at each other surprised and confused."What the heck?"Looking around, the voices seem close, very and panic."What in the worl-"

Asami looks behind her and quickly gets Jaime's and Tye's attention, pointing."Look!"Alerting them. The second they turn around, quickly move out the way.

"Move! Move!"Bart yells waving his arms, running in their direction. With Virgil, Tim and you following. They didn't move in time and Bart crashes right into them, causing the rest to topple on him. "Ow. Dude? Why didn't you move?"He scolds Jaime.

Neither Jaime, Tye or Asami knew what was going on. Or why the four of you were running your lives."What is going on?"Jaime demands.

Bart wiggling from under everyone as they untangle. He stands up dusting himself off."Well, that was unexpected..."He said to himself, completely ignoring Jaime."Did we get away from them?"

" _Them?_ Them who?"Jaime caught on to what he said. Looking from Bart to everyone else. Asami and Tim helping you up when your eyes grow wide with fear it seem.

"They are coming."You alert Bart and the others. Their faces grow pale. Taking a few steps back looking behind you in the direction all of you came running from.

This wasn't good. Bart tries not to panic and appears in front of you."Okay, okay let's not panic. We can fix this."

"We?"Virgil scoffs. Pointing an accusing finger at him."This was all you and you managed to drag all of us into it. Now they want our heads on a platter, cause you had to get May here to do that."Pointing to you.

Bart holds up his hand in defense."Hey, we can point fingers all we want, but we all agreed to this."Jaime and Tye stood there lost at what was happening before them.

"Bart, they are coming."You warn him, grabbing his shoulder. He looks to you. "Bart."

Suddenly down at the corner of the block a group of about five people, bikers it seem appeared. They were the gruff and hard type, they eyes searching around looking until they found you guys. Their eyes lock on like seeking missiles.

"You!"They holler and charge.

Thinking quickly, Bart quickly pushes you with Asami. "Can you take her? We'll meet up in about...ten minutes. Bro,"He turns to Jaime and Tye."I need you. It's a long story but...umm...yeah. Those guys are after well...yeah."With such a vague explanation. And seeing they now are apart of whatever was going on.

Asami takes hold of your hand, seeing the danger runs off with you across the street.


	12. Chapter 12

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 12**

 **(Finding Out)**

So many years have gone bye and it still remained the same with April. Her feelings for her aunt Paula. They never at all left or vanished and neither had Paula's feelings for her niece either. Reuniting again after so long, there was so much that needed to be said and caught up. Where to start first was the actual question, and from there they would go? Artemis was sure it would go on like nothing had happened or time had passed between the two. Hearing from the kitchen their talking and laughing. No doubt recalling times from years past. Her mother kept admiring and gushing over how much April had changed and grown. From the little girl she knew. That would always run and hug her mother tightly around the leg, every chance she got.

Now, hugged her mother around her small shoulder, with just as much love. Though was careful not to squeeze too hard. There was no doubt in Artemis's mind that her mother would be curious as to how they reconnected. It was April's choice to tell her the reason and when she did, it would surprise her mother.

"Well," Paula gasp slightly shocked. "It is quite a surprise. I would never have thought,"Looking at April speechless for a few seconds. Trying to wrap her mind around what she was just told.

April chuckled nervously. Nodding."Yeah."

Earning an amused and delighted laugh from Paula."I always knew you had that fire behind your eyes. I could see since day one. Those blue eyes of your's hid a raging storm."

At that moment Artemis comes in."Yeah, I know."Agreeing with her mother setting some refreshments down."I was surprised when I found out too. Then again, she did always love being daring. So it really isn't much surprise. Considering all the times she jumped off her bed and counters."Lightly jabbing at April. Smirking.

"Yeah. I did."April recalling."I did the most when you came around, Artemis."The two give the other a sly smirk, before breaking out into laughter.

Paula watched the two young women before her, it warmed her heart and brought back a smile and light inside she hadn't felt in so long. The two of them so radiant together, just like they were years ago. Smiling the brightest when the other was around. To see that in her daughter's eyes again made any mother proud. Cherishing the sight before her, Paula reflects briefly on the past; back then...with her estranged husband and his sister. Their relationship already strained and tipping. The use and abuse her husband tormented on her sister-in-law. Even on the day, his sister died. She was grateful it did not affect the relationship with their children and showed that the bond that was non-existent between them, was formed with April and Artemis.

Some good came out of all that toxicity. Even if it was short lived, it still held stronger than substance she knew. Waiting for them to settle their laughter before she spoke. "April you had spoken briefly about a sister that you have now?"

Controlling herself April turns her attention back."Oh, yeah. My younger sister, May."

"Yes, what about her? You say her name with much love and protection. Who is this other niece of mine that I was not aware of? Did your father remarry?"

April pauses for a second to think how to say it."Well, no. He didn't it's a rather long story actually Pretty long."She confuses scratching the top of her hand. Shifting her eyes to Artemis for a second.

"She was adopted?"Paula assumes.

Which April gives a mixed grudgingly nod."You, you could say that. In so many words. She isn't really blood-related, more like mentally. But, our father didn't love her any less. Otherwise, he would haven't included her in the life insurance and trust-fund we both received."

That shocked and stunned Paula, her eyes filled with sympathy for her niece."I am...I am so sorry."Taking her hand to conceal her.

April returns the kind gesture with a small smile. Holding back her own tears."Thank you."Keeping her voice from cracking. Squeezing Paula's hand carefully. Artemis puts a hand on her shoulder."But, yes my sister is adopted. She's been with me and my father for four years. You could say that life is new to her. Considering her old one."

"That poor girl."Paula expresses, bearing not to think about it."I am glad your father took her in. I cannot wait to meet her. You should bring her by one day. Is she part of what you do as well?"

April smirks wearily, nodding her head."Yeah. She is. Following in her sister's footsteps. She's actually rather good, I will admit she is stronger than me, in certain areas. Kind of out of this world."Playing it off as a joke.

"I sure she is. She sounds wonderful."

April smiles in agreement."Yeah. She really is."

* * *

Words that left April's mouth would be the complete opposite of what was happening now with you. Asami still holding on and running with you, she hadn't stopped. The two of you have separated from the others after Bart just threw you to her to escape those bikers. Dragging Jaime and Tye into it. This was not at all what you wanted your day to be. Nor what you had expected Bart to do.

Making a sharp left, your legs nearly crossed and twisted with one another. Almost losing your balance. Feeling the threat was no longer around, begin to slow down."Asami."Calling to her."Asami." Hearing you, she slows down and stops."I believe we are alright."Taking your wrist back, looking over your shoulder, worried about the others.

"We..need to...keep going."She said in slight choppy English. With a bit of a thick Japanese accent. Which was understandable, remembering what Jaime and Tye had told you, the day you meet her.

She wasn't from here and though she had been living in the states for some time, her English was not that great. She struggled at times, no wonder she stayed silent most of the time. Did you know the feeling. So you switched it up."*Īe, subete ga mondai arimasen. Watashi wa sorera o tsugi no yō ni kanjiru koto wa arimasen.*"( **No, everything is fine. I do not sense them following.** )

Her head nearly flies off from how fast it whipped around at you and the way her eyes stared wide eyed, as large as a half a dollar. You just spoke her native language. "*Nan, anata wa nani o shimashita ka?*"( **Wh-What did you just say?!** )

A smile on your face, believe she was comfortable and glad. Kept it up. "*Bāto ga itta tokoro de aimashou. Watashi wa sore ga kōen ni atta to shinjite imasu.*" **(We should meet up where Bart said in ten minutes. I believe it was at a park.** )"*Kare wa 10-bu kakaru hazuda to itte imashitaga, karera ga umaku yatte kureru koto o negatte imasu.*"( **He did say it should take ten minutes, though, I do hope they are doing alright.** )

Asami just stared with shock all upon her face, which you did not seem to see. Something had caught your attention, which she noticed and looks in the same direction. There were no words needed for her see what your eyes were saying. So, she grabs you by the wrist and takes you there. Without a word.

* * *

It was done, Bart and the others managed to actually end the chase from the enthralling bikers, who had it out for him. "Well, that went well."He said calmly, earning an elbow to the side, by Jaime. "Ow, hey. What was that for?"

Virgil comes and flicks hi m on the side of the neck with a bit of shock."None of this would have happened, you know?"

Rubbing his sore neck, Bart scowls a bit at him. "You don't have to keep telling me. I am fully aware of that. Thank you very much. Dude, that hurt."He kept rubbing. Grumbling the last part under his breath. "Well, it's over now."Throwing the fiasco to the side."So, we can get back to doing what we actually came here for. Right?"Looking at Virgil and Tim.

Leaving Tye and Jaime out."What are you talking about? Ese?"Jaime asked. ""

"Oh yeah," Bart bops his head."I forgot, well it wouldn't make sense to tell you. I mean we did just come here for May really. But, don't worry Hermano, I'll hang out soon with you. Now,"He turns to Tim."We should call her to see where she is, so we can-"

Having enough Virgil tells them, looking at Tye."Ignore him. We came here to spend time with May. That's all. It's not at all that secretive. Really, he's just making it that way."

Tye crosses his arms."I can see. Kind of hurt there Virgil, you came here not see me."Joking. Which Virgil caught on right away.

"Now I have a reason."He retorts with a smirk."Naw, you know I'm just kidding. I'll come back. Though seriously we did come for May. Have you two even seen what she's reading?"

"She's reading all the time."Tye informs them with a bit of irksome in his voice."And I mean all the time, morning, during lunch, after school. Even during passing to the next class. Always doing homework too. The teachers love her, but she sticks out like a sore thumb in school. And not because her hair is that funky color. Naw."

Right then Bart burst out laughing. To quickly stop."Oh, sorry. My bad. It's just well..."He looks to Tim and Virgil. Then takes out his phone and brings up some pictures he had. Showing them.

"What is this?"Jaime takes it looking at them with Tye. Both friends look on confused and stun. To lost and just well...lost."Those are a lot of books. And she's been reading them? This whole time?"

Handing Bart back his phone."Yeah. I know right?"Bart finding it rather humorous. To be elbowed by Tim.

"Yeah," Virgil sadly vouchers."We found out this morning when showed up. Apparently, that's what she does on the weekend. I mean it makes sense, then again...not really. She's even got notes. I think she's just uncomfortable. In this surrounding."

Tim nods adding more."So she's just trying to gather information to understand it. While isolating herself at the same time. I don't think she's doing it intentionally. If you think about it, she is trying to maintain a low profile."

"So she's trying to fit in?"Tye sums it up.

Tim shakes his head."No, I don't think she is. She's just trying to get an understanding. That's all. She's curious. Her presents seems reserved, but, her eyes express adventure."

"Why didn't she say anything?"Jaime genuinely asked. Looking to Tye who felt the same. Both surprised by this. Virgil looks to Bart, who looks to Tim.

Who was trying to make some sort of explanation."My guess is, just throwing it out here. She feels she's already invaded enough on your lives. How was your first reaction when you meet her?"Directing the question to Tye.

Who sighs long with guilt. Scratching the back of his head."Said she talks like a computer. Because she kind of does."Shrugging his shoulder.

"Well, that was just rude."Bart chastises him."Good choice of words. But, I do agree she does."Earning an elbow from Virgil."Dude!"


	13. Chapter 13

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 14**

 **(Ch. 14)**

Three large cargo ships emerged from the pinkish spatial portal into the harbor. Both effortlessly and undetected. Well, as much as undetected can get, minus that little-foreseen interference. The product was delivered safely and with the ships' newest defense a test that went better than hoped. Truly was spectacular. Money does buy much.

The cloaked figure stood back watching and observing the unloading of the valuable merchandise and transported onto separate carriers. Nothing would go wrong under their watch, it so there would be a payment made by their end. Quickly their ears pick up approaching footsteps and voices. They quickly stand respectfully, to deeply kneel obediently. For three pairs of feet to stop right before them. They dare not to look up from the dirt before their eyes.

"It seems the shipment was delivered well and untouched."

"Was there really any doubt? They followed the scent like an obedient bloodhound. It was nearly a shame and disgrace. Tactless, even so, they followed the rabbit down the rabbit hole."They pause noticing their obedient man. And turn their attention to them."You did well. I wouldn't expect anything less. Truly a warrior."

"Yes," Their campaign agrees, adding their praise."Quite amicable. And it seems you were not at all affected by their presence. It did not derail you from the task at hand."

"Of course not. They have been reprogrammed our _friends_ made sure of that. All skills and obedience with the cost of more worth than treasure. A fine warrior. To send into battle."

"They have nearly perfected our investments, for the last few millenniums; they along with our mutual benefactor have made a new way. Besides, of course, our newest variables added, which is why we have our solution."Looking at cloaked figure."A few tests have been stationed and ready to begin. Once the results are in we will proceed. Do you plan on having anymore..warriors ready?"

"As we speak they are being prepared right now. And will be ready within the time we've agreed."

"Wonderful. Everything is going smoothly."

"Though, to be sure there have been a few fires started."

* * *

If finding out the new girl spoke Japanese wasn't shocking enough for Asami, what she was seeing now was even more so. Never would she have expected this, considering how they carried themselves and how invested they are with their books. Sipping on the straw to her drink, bought for her while munching on the snack also bought. There was time to kill since the others hadn't returned yet or met up. She had sent a text to Tye about his whereabouts, he had responded a few minutes after to let her know they were still handling the 'issue'. That was about nearly an hour ago. Actually an hour and a half ago, which gave the time needed for Asami and May to do some exploring. And actually talk, in her native tongue. Finding out a bit more than she assumed.

May was not the quiet, reserved and poised person she believed her to be. Okay, so she was a bit reserved but not a whole lot. Like her bright eyes, she burst with exuberance, warmth, and lightheartedness. Gleaming with bits of curiosity and innocence. Which was nice, considering how she had qualms doing what she was doing right now. With other eyes watching. Asami had to admit, she was rather if not very good in this, maybe it was her mind that could process this so rapidly or she was just naturally good. All she knew was May was having a good time, with that thrilled and cheery smile on. While her eyes surprisingly remained focused, even if they didn't. How she made it look so effortlessly, was beyond Asami's mind. The crowd drew a few more on-lookers to see what was happening. Peering to catch a glimpse of the performance. Many stood there astound, pointing and murmuring at what was going on before their eyes. Wide entertained smiles on their faces. May didn't seem to pay attention at all, she was in her own world and was enjoying. The girl had rhythm and good hand and footing coordination.

"Asami."

She hears Tye looking for her, turning the direction of his voice, spots him and the others trying to navigate their way through the crowd. "Tye!"Raising her hand calling and flagging them over.

He spots her and pushes his way over with the others. "What's with the crowd?"Jaime asked looking at everyone.

"Whoa!"Bart and Virgil gasp shocked. A huge smile spread across Bart's face."Yeah! Alright!"Clapping his hands rooting.

The others look and couldn't what they saw. Tye and Jaime had to do a double take."Is that really?!"Jaime thumbs towards the spectacle before, baffled. Looking to Tye who was just as baffled.

Tim stood with a straight face, though smiled behind his shades while secretively tapping his foot. "So how did this happen?"Virgil asked to be quickly shushed by Bart.

"Don't be rude."

Earning a grunt from Virgil, who held back the temptation to do something. Turning back, you were doing well. Streaming every chord, like the other person, following their footsteps and movement. The beat and music in-syc. You could feel everyone's excitement and thrill. It made you play even more until you felt something heavy. Looking around you spot it and see who it was in the crowd. They felt your eyes on them and timidly look up to quickly hide behind the leg of either their mother or sister. Without a second thought, you walk over to them, while still playing. Stopping for a second and kneel down, catching their big hazel eyes staring back bashfully and innocently.

You smile at them kindly and offer a hand. The others watch you lean in and whisper to the little boy and take his hand. Pulling him out, though not too far and stand back up. Plucking at the chords on the guitar, quickly returning back to musical note with great ease while including the boy, showing him the steps to dance with you. He didn't get it at first but managed to get a few before bashfully running back to his maternal figure with glee. It made you smile and you both shared the smile together. ""

Hearing the tempo and speed change, you do the same. Cheers and chants from those all around, you paid them no mind really. Except it fueled you to do better, so they could enjoy it. While the music swept you away and you freed you. Before you knew it and right on cue, it was over and next thing you hear are uproar applauds from the crowd that surrounded all around. Which shocked you just a bit, but appreciate their praise. ""

Bowing to them modestly. When you felt someone grabs your arm and holds up high."Let's give a big thanks to May!"The performer acclaims, causing the crowd's cheers to rise and a few sharp whistles.

Turning to the person hand him back his guitar."Thank you for allowing me to participate in your performance."Thanking the older man."I do hope, that I did distract away from your talent."

He throws his head back with a hearty laugh."Not at all. I should thank you, you provided me with more than a crowd that I've ever gotten."He looks back at his guitar case full of money."You came in the nick of time, covering for my friend. You've got some real talent. I've never seen someone like your skills. Are you sure you're not a professional?"He jokes.

"I am of no such thing."You humbly respond."I just am able to process certain things much faster."Pointing to your mind."It is data for me, which means that my mind can understand it well. It was just configuring the correct chords being played really. Though it was tricky at first, I was able to synthesize it well. As wel-"

A hand covers your mouth. Stopping you."Alright."Tye appears behind you, slightly pulling you back. He plays it off with a laugh."There you are, cousin."Emphasizing the word."I've been looking all around for you. Sorry, but ummm we've got to go."

Before the man could say anything, he pushes you off quickly over to the others. Passing them. They quickly follow Virgil waves to the guy, who looked on confused.

Bart's mouth was on fire with question after question, bewildered still on what he saw. That he nearly forgot to order something and breathe. His questions were so fast that you weren't sure if you could answer them. Not to mention the limit space he was giving you. "Well?!"

"Well...?"You repeat the last thing, that was all you could catch. As you were focused on keeping your balance from falling out of the chair.

He throws his hands up, "Well? How come you didn't say anything about you being that good?!"Startling you that you almost did if not Tim.

"Calm down."Tim tells him, setting you back."You're speaking way too fast. I don't even think she was able to get all that. Besides the last part. Start again, but slower."

Taking a deep breath Bart exhales slowly rather jittery."Fine. 1) How come you didn't say anything about you liking music? 2) Do you like to dance? 3) That was just amazing. Okay, that wasn't really a question, anyway, 3.5) What else can you do? Talent wise? 4) Why didn't you say anything? Wait, I just repeated that in a different way...4) When can I use the pool? 5) Did you learn that from one of the many books you're reading? 5) If so which one? Because I don't remember seeing it. 6) Wh-"

"Okay. Enough. You're making my head hurt."Tye shuts him down, mumbling the last part."Motormouth."

Ignoring what he said, Bart waits for you to answer eagerly. You had to think about it for a second, making sure you answered them each in numerical order. About to say something, when the food came. It was a simple pizza parlor really. An Italian style pizza parlor. Tye and the others hurried and rushed you inside. To avoid anyone who might want to follow. Taking the table towards the back, trying to keep it low, but Bart made that impossible.

"Thank you."You thank the waiter, who winks at you for some unknown reason."Are you not going to eat?"Asking Bart, who quickly grabs one of the whole pizzas.

"Okay, now, answer."He said stuffing his mouth.

You just stare amazed at how fast he ate."Well, if you would like to know. 1) You had never really asked what is that I like, you just assumed that I did not have any other hobbies besides reading. Which you saw because you came straight into my place of residence-"

"Living."Tye corrects you.

"Yes. Living. And took me out to see what it is that I would like. I did so because I knew how much it meant for you, all of you,"You look at Tim and Virgil."To show me a good time. You all looked forward to it. I did not have the heart to tell you otherwise. 2) I suppose I enjoy it. Just as much as I enjoy music. It is a good way to convey one's emotions and to be free. 3) I can do things, how many? I am not sure. Though ability wise, you have seen them before. Though I do not like that questions, it is quite uncomfortable and offensive. Like I am some sort of computer or obedient servant."

Bart stops eating and his eyes filled with guilt.

You continue to answer the remaining questions."Yes, you did repeat the same question. 5) I did not learn from a book. Though I do learn many other things. Have I answered all your inquiring questions?"

The silence came back again, great. No one said anything, except stare. Sighing to yourself, you could deal with the stares from the others at school, just not now. Rising from your seat and look at them.

"Thank you, for a nice time."Bow your head to them and come up with a quick smile to their surprise. It faded when you turned and walked away, though not before stopping and talking to the person at the register. Handing them something, while quickly glancing over to the others. The slide something to the person, giving them a thank you smile and leave.

* * *

Evening came and you made it back home. With nothing else to do, though you did go grocery shopping for a bit. Gathering what you needed, made it back home and actually did some homework. Finished it. Read some more and watched television, sitcoms really. Laughing after the joke, though it was an empty one. Around 7:45, you went to take a shower, while putting on the tea kettle over a low flame. It would be ready by the time you'd come out.

Showers were always nice, you loved the way the warm water rained down on you and droplets trickled and bounced down your skin like. It was soothing, running your fingers through your soak hair. The suds of the soap lathered your skin, of Fresh Flora scent. With lavender and a bit of honey to add shine. When you heard or thought you heard a knock at the door. Ignoring it, you wash away the day with the shower. While humming to yourself. After about five minutes, you turn off the shower. Stepping out wrapping the white fluffy towel around your body. Wiping the mirror off, to see yourself.

When you sensed a presence close, shifting your eyes to the window, finding no one. Which was strange because you were sure you felt it. Even as you started to dry yourself off and change. Every time you looked, there was no one.

Strange.

Putting your towel back on its rack, leave. Making your way to the kitchen, dressed in dark blue pajama pants with stars and spaghetti tank top matching shirt. Your hair you left down. The kettle begins to whistle by the time you reached it. Getting a cup and a bag of tea. Mango with honey and green leaves, pour it. When you hear a knock at the door.

Who could be here at this time? Taking your cup walk over and open the door surprised to find...

The choice was easy really, he'd done it before. Why was he hesitant now? All he had to do was just knock on the door. Right? Bart held his fist out to you door. Tension building.

"Seriously?"Tye pushes him out the way and knocks. Shooting a glare at Bart, who returns it equally."Hey. Hey, May?"

In a few seconds, they hear the door unlock and open. Surprised, but really thrilled to see them. The way your eyes shifted to the side. You still greeted them respectfully.

"Good evening. Is there something,"Looking at each of them."Something you need?"

No one answered your question, even when you spoke in Japanese to Asami. The only response you received when Tye and Bart barged straight in. The others following, Tim apologizing again for their choice of action. It was just like the morning, except with more people.

"You've got a nice place."Tye compliments, looking around. Everything rather spacious and clean. With books nearly all around. It was rather orderly, with oriental decorations up and design. With a mixture of contemporary style. Everything was new and yet simple. If he could guess this place was at least 1100 sqft.

"Yes. Thank you."You appreciate it while waiting for someone to answer your question. So you bring it up again."Please, explain to me your presence of bein-"

Bart made his way to some of your books along with Tye. Picking them up, quickly look at them and to your horror. Tossing them out or better to Asami who using her powers destroyed them.

"What are you doing?!"You nearly scream, frazzled by their behavior."Why are you doing that to my books?!" Neither of them said anything, except to each other deciding whether or not to keep it."Again I ask why are you doing this to my books?"

Demanding this time, your eyes being to glow slightly angered. Seeing this Jaime steps in."It's not what you think."Which did not help."What I mean is that...well...umm..."

His Scarab flashes and your eyes turn back to normal. Hearing what it was saying."Is that the reason? But, is it not the logical thing to do?"Directing the question to it. It beeps again. You nod your head understanding."I see."

Jaime stood there stunned seeing you engage in the short conversation with the Scarab. Even accepting what it said."There, all done."Bart said gladly."Now we can get started it."He takes out a deck of cards."We're going to play some games. They're really simple. Got any snacks?"

You point behind you to the cabinets and he wastes no time getting what he wanted and runs over to the center of the floor. Patting the seat beside him. You go over and take the seat, the others follow."Alright, let's get this started. Hold up," Virgil uses some of his electricity to turn on your television."Much better. So what we playing? Crazy-8s? Poker? Blackjack? 21? Go-Fish?"

Bart shuffling the guards thinks about it, passing them around."How about...Poker? Yeah."

You look to Asami who sat a person away and get up to poke her."Like this?"You asked to the others amazement.

Next thing Bart starts laughing, Virgil joins him. While Tim smirks shaking his head. Jaime did the same thing along with Tye who did his best to hold in his laughter along with Asami.

"Not really,"Tye snarks, moving your hand. Shaking his head."You really are clueless? Aren't you? It's a card game. You don't actually poke-her. It's poker. This is why you can't read everything in a book. Sit back down."

Not realizing he was lightly teasing you, took it rather hurtful and take your seat back by Bart and Jaime. Picking up your cards, you had: 4 Aces and one 5. Confused and still bothered by what Tye said. Trying to understand it.

"Don't worry."Jaime whispers, you look at him. His eyes remained on his cards."Tye was just teasing. That's all. Like he said though, you can't learn everything in a book. Let me see?"

You show him your cards and he was astonished at what he saw."Is it bad?"You asked worriedly.

He saw the deep concern in your eyes. You seriously meant it. It looked like you were going to cry, while your eyes waited for his answer. He saw the bottom of your lip slightly quiver, afraid."Naw," he hands it back."It's actually a good hand."

Relieved to hear that, you smile with glee and look back."Wonderful."Smiling to yourself.

"By the way, thanks for paying."

Your smile grew a bit more."You are welcome. Jaime Reyes."Looking at him for a bit, before your eyes lingered down to his cards."You have a good hand as well."

He looks down at his and though your words were kind, it was the complete opposite. He actually had a bad one. But, didn't have the heart to tell you that.


	14. Chapter 14

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 14**

 **(Ch. 14)**

It wasn't the idea of the mission that rose April's nerves. No. It wasn't the fact this mission involved break into a highly secure facility. No. That wasn't. Nor was it the reason her stomach sat in her feet. Despite her nerves of steel. Or the blood rushing to her face. No. It was none of these, she remembers doing things like this before. Of course, it was just scaling the rooftops of buildings at high speed. As fast as her legs could carry her, compared to the others. It was the fact she would be plummeting, no diving at a rather high velocity into the cold, deep waters. The aircraft would get her and the others under the rader at a somewhat distance to avoid detection.

From there, it was at least a 30-mile swim. Luckily for and the others, they had extra help with that. Aqualad. He was on the team along with Tigress, of course, Miss Martian who piloted the ship. Well, her ship. And Batgirl. Two psychics seem to make the most sense. Forming an established mental link with everyone, once Miss Martian dropped everyone off it would be placed on April. While she stationed the ship to and would join them after that. Once she finished doing a complete scan of the facilities.

Was her meal going to come up? April tentatively touched her stomach area, it was just jitters. Taking a deep breath remembers her reasoning for all this. And calms down.

"Don't tell me you're nervous?"Tigress pokes at her.

Oh, cousin humor. Just want April needed right now. She knew Tigress had on a snide smirk. So April returns it with a snider one. "No. Not even close. Though you could say I am for my math. I've got a test when we get back."

"Yeah. Sure."

"The drop zone is coming up."Miss Martian informs everyone. Her tone serious and focused."Be ready...now."

With a thought from her, the bottom of the ship opened and four of them plunged in. April had about a second to hold her breath and brace herself from the shock of the not just the water, but, the abyss that filled her eyes and the heavyweight to her chest from it. Tempted to let go of her oxygen, quickly reminding herself that was a horrible idea. Out of reaction, she wanted to splash around in panic. Forced herself by remembering the comforting words and training from her master. Calmed her mind. Remaining still, she connects to the minds of the others and informs the voice of Aqualad of her location.

In just mere seconds she could breathe again, taking in a deep breath of oxygen from the air within the hydro constructed bubble provided by him. Tigress helps her up.

"You good?"

April gives a nod."Yeah...it's straight ahead."She pinpoints, pointing a finger directing. Hearing her, Aqualad proceeds. It was clear he was focused on both the mission and keeping the form of the sphere. April lending assistance with her telekinesis adding the push. They had to be at least...approx 7000 meters under sea level. Seeing how dark it was. And how cold. Made her shutter silently, if her sister would be down here...she'd freeze up and lord knows what would happen after that. The psychological pain it would inflict. Her sister would not be able to handle it.

Feeling the point approaching, April focuses her mind back."We're coming up."From there Batgirl took over accessing her holo wrist computer brings up the blue prints of the place.

"We need to go...here. It's on the Northen side. There should be some guards and heavy security. We have to make our way through the pipes and into the sewage. From there we can get a clean entrance to the building. It had motion detectors so we've got to be careful. I can hack into the system and disable the cameras. Though figuring out the security encryption might take some time."

"Alright."Aqualad agrees."Batgirl you will go first and give us the signal when to proceed. The rest of us will provide eyes and extrasensory. April, I will need you to do a quick scan of the floor before Batgirl goes. So we are well prepared."

Understanding, the sphere begins to slow upon reaching its destination. Coming to a complete stop, Batgirl leaves and slips in like a shadow. April was amazed. Keeping her mind open for anyone. Tigress and Aqualad kept their silence, Tigress carefully watched her cousin. There was no sign of a struggle or fatigue. Upon her calm and tranquil face. Her master taught her well, no one would know she has been out of practice for some time.

"Miss Martian has arrived."April informs the others, establishing a link with her."She's in the compound. Everything is clear, we should go."Addressing that last part to Aqualad.

Who nods in acknowledgment."Alright. Let's go."Taking the lead, he heads in. Tigress and April give each other firm look before following right behind.

* * *

Nothing.

You got nothing, but a voicemail yet again. Which was alright, even if it was the fifth time you've called and tried to get in contact with April. Even with the texts, that you've sent her; which was quite a few. Still, she hadn't responded. There was no reply from your phone. Your eyes look at the black screen, with your reflection staring back. Was she on a mission? Because if she was, she'd normally tell you. Or at least have someone else do so. Of course, she was going to school, like you, the only difference she was at a university. And in an another state and city for that matter.

Frustrations being to rise, mixing with worry didn't help. Forming into somewhat of anxiety, caused your mind to be slightly plagued with what could be happening. She could be...what if...just like the others. Gripped with that notation, when suddenly another reflection appeared on your screen. Across from you.

"Yes?"You answer to them since they did not say anything. Setting your phone down.

It was time for P.E. and everyone was dressed and ready. Except for one person, missing. "She's running late."Tye notices, sighing."Don't tell me she stopped by the library again."Still looking for any sign of May."It's P.E. right after lunch, she should be here by now."

Jaime and Asami look and didn't see any sign of their missing classmate. Which was rather odd, considering they should be here by now. Always on time for each class if not early."She did say she needed to head to her locker."Jaime recalls. Still, it wouldn't take this long."Even so, should we just go and look for her then?"

The thought surfaced in each of their eyes and agreed. They get ready to sneak off when you come over to the track dressed in your P.E. uniform, blue shorts and white shirt with the school's name in blue letters, walking with what seem to be two school faculty members. Well one at least, the other person they were sure wasn't. The tall, slim woman dressed in a dark prestigious business suit. Her black long hair pulled back in a neat ponytail to her shoulders. She stood just on your side, with the other school facility member on the other, talking to the P.E. teacher. Gesturing to you every so often, watching words being exchanged, the woman lightly touches your back with a light smile and handshake before sending you to join the rest of class.

With a small wave turn and make your way to the class, a couple of onlookers cast their eyes over to what was happening. Quickly you find Jaime and the others."I apolo-"You notice their stares and questions in their eyes over at the three adults."Oh, that is Miss Duchess."You tell them."She is part of the Goodness Institution of Advance Cognitive Research. Apparently, they came across my school abilities and have taken interest in me. Because of my performance in the education system. Our Math teacher, Miss Carlson heard about them and submitted them. I have been told that I nearly qualify for their program and study. I do not understand fully why, because, there are much more candidates than I that would be suitable. But, it has insisted that I do take up the offer."

You finish finding their eyes on you wide and surprised."And you're not happy with it because..."

Moving your eyes to Tye, wondering why he would ask such a question. But, answer it anyway with a long sigh."Because it is not necessary when I will not be staying long for them to conduct their program and I am to keep a rather low profile as well. Until all this is done. Not to mention as I have stated before there are many others more...more deserving than myself. Miss Duchess has been assigned as my lesion between here and the Institution. Right now she would like to see my physical performance. An-"

Your mouth was covered by Tye shaking his head."Just a simple answer."The whistle was blown for everyone gather, he takes his hand back pushing you forward lightly.

Everyone in class meets up and quickly introduced to the woman with deep blue eyes. That fall on you, she gives you a kind smile, which you reluctantly return. While your feet and eyes shift uncomfortably. With introductions given, it was time to start.

* * *

"Here."Artemis applies an icepack on April's bruised side. It stung just a bit, but she endured it."How does it feel?"

Through the pain, April gives a smirk that quickly falls."Fine..I guess. Could be worse really."Shifting in her position on the bed, that last mission took a toll on her body. She wasn't expecting that to happen, but it did.

She was still a bit out of shape, she knew it. Rest and relaxation was what she needed right whole body slightly ached. Artemis's eyes flicker with doubt and worry. At her cousin before. If she hadn't done what she did, it would be herself in April's position instead. "Don't move too much."Artemis rest her hands gently on April.

Preventing her from moving too much. April lightly chuckles, to be silenced from the pain."Maybe laughing isn't a good thing."Sighing heavily. Looking straight up at the ceiling. "Do you think I might get out of class tomorrow?"She jokingly asks Artemis.

Who scoffs at her attempt in using humor."Sure, if you want your money to go to waste."The two laugh silently.

"This mission..."April ends the light mood, her voice focused and serious."I just can't really...I mean.."It begins to tighten with anger and pain."They're moving much faster than I thought. What they're making and doing, it's completely different than before."

"Yeah.."Artemis agrees, moving the ice pack a little more. Quickly apologizing for the minor pain she caused April."Batgirl found out their source is defiantly in league with _them._ They're finding ways to administering it. April?"

Her cousin was silent with a disgusted and enraged look festering in her blue eyes. "I can't believe..."She spits while trying to keep her personal feelings in check. Clenching her teeth. "If May...if she..."Her voice beings to crack. Along with the tears pushing their way through. With sheer will, she forces them back.

 _It flames, flames after the explosion. April all she saw was the flame devour everything before her eyes. The flames flickered taunting her as they took everything away. Reds and oranges mixed yellows combine with devastation before her. She saw it, the shadows of others and lets out an anguished scream at the sight._

She could still feel the heat now, everything was gone. Taken away from herself and her sister that day. That was the last time she saw that life. The past that was buried. If her sister knew...found out and made the connection it would just devastate her. She couldn't know the whole truth about all this. Luckily she hadn't figured it out when she first had her encounter with _them._ They were much more different, their body was there but not their soul. Nothing but an empty vessel. Working for the _others._ The pain was too great to endure, more than her physical pain.

"I've got to do this, Artemis. This has to stop..."


	15. Chapter 15

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 15**

 **(Ch.15)**

In the city of Gotham, a rather isolated very luxurious mansion stood under the night. Deep beneath its lavishing gander, it stood upon and over secret only so many few knew about.

The Batcave.

Owned and operated by Batman, his personal and secret headquarters. Sitting before the large and powerful mainframe computer looking at the profiles and other information about a certain two individuals. Along with case files, mixed with other records both related and non-related. Though mainly related. Enlarging certain pictures, Batman's focused and observant eyes take in every single little miscellaneous detail that would be overlooked.

Bring up footage from satellites, reading the dates carefully. His solid stern look didn't even waver when saw the connection. Though his eyes gasped in shock. Looking at the picture and the footage he had. For a second he was brought back.

So, he thought. This was where they had been all these years. This was what happened to them. This was the family in which they had started and had. It made sense, they're teachings where one to behold. Batman gained a lot of knowledge and skills from them. Even if was a short period of time.

"Now, I understand why we never received a Christmas card."Alfred jest, walking over to Batman with a tray of food for the detective. Setting it down, pouring a cup of tea."On a more serious and respectable note, they were one of honor. It is a rather heartful shame on what happened. You truly did like them, Master Bruce."

He sets the tea down."Yes."Batman agrees, taking off his cowl. Picking up half a sandwich. Alfred could see the burdening regret in the man's blue eyes.

"Forgive me for speaking so frank, but, there was not much you could have done. Somethings are out of our control. You are doing them a great honor, with the two young women."

There was no response."How is their progress going?"Bruce directs the attention elsewhere.

It was just like him, to cover up and ignore an emotional wound. "They've been doing well. I found out that Master Tim had recently took a trip to see her. Along with a few others. She is melding in quite well, studies high in all areas. Except for social interaction, it seems. Though it is understandable. I must say, she-"

"Artifical Energy merged to a cellular level into a technological organism. Giving birth to life."Batman reads on the profile for May O'Neil. "Given life from the mental energy, from her 'sister'. A human-alien hybrid, whose genetics have been tampered with for generations. Resulting in April O'Neil."

Bringing up an image of both of them. It wasn't really needed, having seen them in person so many times. His attention on April, the eldest before shifting to May. He had their weight and height, everything about them. Even the relation between April and Artemis. Moving that aside he brings up footage years ago, news footage. Of the high burning flames. He remembered that night, going there to investigate himself. Deducing the whole scene after everyone left. From all the samples he took, matching them years ago. It made sense why they went underground and vanished out of sight. The two sisters.

And why April was so adamant about the position she demanded her sister to be in. Until all this blew away. If, it would blow away. But, there was something that didn't seem right. Batmen had a gut feeling, looking at everything. Even back to that news footage. There felt like something was missing.

Looking at the picture of his old master, back how they use to look. What he remembered to what he saw now, which was not even a man, but their eyes still held onto that. It never went away.

Suddenly an incoming call flashes on his screen. "Yes?"He answers.

* * *

Aqualad mind raced with unsettlement, he needed to go over somethings with Batgirl. Walking through the Watchtower, hastily looking for his comrade, he spots her in the memorial for the fallen heroes. Quickly he hurries over, reaching out and calling as she gets ready to leave.

"Batgirl. Barbara, I need to-Oh!"He realizes his mistake.

It was the wrong person. Instead of Batgirl, it was April. Much to his surprise and a rather mild embarrassment."Well, I'm rather offended."She replies teasingly. With a soft chuckle and smirk. Crossing her arms. Waiting for him to say something.

Stun for a second, if not for April's chuckle he would have remained frozen. "I apologize. I assumed you to be someone else."

Yeah, she got that."Let me guess, from the back we look alike?"

He flushes lightly from what she meant, even if it was a joke."No. I did...that is not what I meant."Trying to gather his words to defend himself, which was not at all helping. April just kept laughing more.

She had to cover her mouth to silence the louder ones."Sorry..I couldn't help it. Other's have been doing that for some time. I've just been dying to use what I used on you, for that exact purpose. Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."She places a hand on his shoulder, before taking it off."If you're looking for her Batgirl, she's down that way."April turns a bit looking over her shoulder."We just got done with some sparing."

"Sparing?"Aqualad looks down, finding April in work attire. Black leggings and black sports bra with tennis shoes. And partially sweating. No wonder he got her confused with Batgirl. Not realizing how long his eyes had been looking, until a hand enters his view and the pointer finger points upward.

"Up here."April getting his attention.

Realizing his head quickly rises, his eyes adverted look away. Rather shameful."Again, I..I'm sorry."

Not seeing any harm, April shrugs her shoulders."It's fine. It's really whatever. I've got to say, Batgirl really is a good sparring partner."She stretches, to quickly rub her arm."Maybe too good."She jokes through the slight pain while rubbing her side. That still throbbed, just a bit from the small bruise still there from the last mission.

He takes notice."You are still injured, you should be home resting. That injury you took was quite severe."His eyes linger on her bruise.

She looks down at it too."Yeah. I know."Agreeing with him, to quickly disagree."Though what good would it do me to sit on the sidelines? My body hasn't fully gotten its muscle memory back just yet. So, I need to take in all the extra time that I have to build it back up. Though, without May here, it does take a bit longer to heal."Admitting to herself, Aqualad heard the bits of guilt in her voice.

He saw it in her eyes, the struggle. And the heavy sigh that escaped her. "Is everythi-"

"She's where now?"April asks cutting him off quickly. Though not trying to be rude."Sorry. So May, where is she now? I was told she was just sent on a mission. She's where now?"

Sensing her avoidance, he represses his earlier question."Your sister is with Blue Beetle, Robin, Static, Guardian, and Bumblebee as their field leader. In Rome."


	16. Chapter 16

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 16**

 **(When in Rome)**

"Everyone, check in."

From the orders given, each member of the team slides their passports across the marble counter to the receptionist. Being careful to keep them each spaced apart. Checking the passport and searching the name, the receptionist checks in the guest. Handing back their identification along with the room key and number.

 _The mission was brief and given quickly. The team set up by the time you arrived at the Watchtower with Jaime. There was only an enough time to greet everyone before being whisked away. You didn't even get time to sense if April was even present. Your focus was forced to be on the mission. Going to Rome was not something you had in mind or would ever think about. This mission was given by Batman, approved by Aqualad._ _Instead of arriving by a Zeta-Tube, it was actually through the airline. Passports ready and everything._

"Wow. Now, this is what I call accommodations." Virgil gives a sharp and amazed whistle, looking around the large, spacious room. No, not room. Suite? Penthouse he wasn't sure, all he knew was that it was a dream.

Fine upholstery. Large private balcony. Large windows looking over the city, fully stocked kitchen with the latest of everything, no doubt expensive. More than anything his parents made. Large flat screen television and fish tank. With exotic little ones swimming around. A minibar, luxurious bathrooms. At least two from what he found, rooms with high-quality sheeting and linen. And the best part, a hot tub. On the balcony itself. Yeah, he was going to love it here.

Distracted by everything, Virgil waste no time claiming his bed."Alright."Throwing his things on the first one he saw."Man feels like a cloud."Tossing himself onto it, getting relaxed."Yeah, feels nice."

"This isn't a vacation."Tim comes in with Jaime following, both of them picking out the remaining bed choices in the room. Tim took the one closest to the door, while Jaime took the one by the window. With Virgil having the center."We've got work to do."

Hearing his teammate, Virgil gives a slight nod with a stretch."Yeah. I know. Still, can enjoy ourselves. Besides, we're all jet lagged anyway."

Jaime takes a tired seat on his bed."I agree. These are really soft though."Giving a slight buoyancy bounce on the bed. Before fall back and kicking up his feet.

"This isn't-you know never mind." Tim drops it and instead quickly gets himself settled. Then takes out his phone to use.

Virgil notices."Texting Cass?"He teases lightly. Sitting up.

"No," Tim responds quick and flat. Before pressing send and tucking his phone away."Just checking in on someone."

Jaime and Virgil give a quick look of confusion."Checking in with someone? Who?"

The secretive silence was all they got and an irritated look from their pestering "We should go and meet up with the others. There are some interesting parts in our suite. We should go over."

"Where are you going?"Jaime asked seeing Tim hustling to leave. He didn't get an answer Tim just left."Okay. Hmm?"His phone vibrated, taking it out finds a message.

Earning a taunting tease from Virgil."From your girlfriend too?"

Jaime ignores him to read the message, rather surprised from it."Well, that was actually unexpected."

"What is?"Virgil overhearing him."What does the text say?" Right then he got a text too, he didn't have time to read or respond Karen was their door.

"Come on."She tells them."We're all meeting, did you get settled in yet?" Their unresponsive answer told her."Do it later. Now come on."

In a few minutes, everyone convened in the living room. All accounted for. Karen doubled check to make sure."Good, everyone's here. Alright then," from the remote she held in her hand presses a button and the lights dim and hologram projection appears with the mission. She was going to debrief it again.

 _"There will be a summit held in The Vatican with the Pope." Batman informs everyone. Bringing up a profile picture of the elderly holy man. He was kind looking both physical and in his eyes. "Joining him will be Queen Bee of Bialya."He shows the picture of the slender, dark-skinned woman. With long black hair pulled back by a golden diadem and commanding yet alluring blue eyes._ _"Claiming her country would like a close relationship and is willing to open up and expand. Also invited Queen Perdita of Vlatava, to help the UN Secretary-General Lex Luthor has also been invited. He attending as both for both diplomatic and_ _entrepreneurial_ _reason. The summit will begin the day after you arrive. Before any relation will be established, each political party will have already arrived, by the time you arrive. The Pope has given each residence at the_ _Apostolic Palace._ _Though Lex Luthor has been given accommodations in the Domus Sactae Marthae_. _Eyes and ears will be divided between both Queen Bee and Lex Luthor. Before, during and after the summit. Which the final part will end with a meeting and "_

"Everyone check in."Karen orders via communicator. ""

"Static in."

"Robin too. Eyes on target."

"Blue Beetle checking in."

She received check-ins from everyone but one."Aurora? Aurora check in?"No response came."Blue where is she?"

Jaime takes his finger from his earpiece and looks around finding an absence instead of a body. He begins to look around."She was just here..."From the crowds of people walking here and there, it was hard to locate her.

"Blue? Do you see her?"Tim on the end, instead of Karen.

Where could she have gone, searching through the crowds he knew there was no need for alarm, at this moment. It shouldn't be that hard to pinpoint or locate someone with unusual hair color. Or her rather quirky behavior. "Still looking."He stops for a second to scan the area around him, glossing over all the different faces.

Did they know of their presence here in Rome? He thought, which didn't settle well with him. He knew he should have been paired with either Static or Robin at least. It wasn't a bad thing he had her, it was fine.

Karen contacts him again."Blue are you getting anything? Do you spot her?"

"I...ummm.."He wasn't sure what to say really. It would be easier if he could transform instead, but that would draw too much attention."What?"Hearing his Scarab, turning to his right he catches a glimpse of pink hair before it vanishes around the corner."Never mind, I found her."

Your eyes look up from the page of the book to what stood before you. It was amazing. The information in this traveler's book was quite informative. Seeing something like this in person was different than seeing it on a page in history books. It held and marveled your gaze that you didn't notice someone come up from behind until they grabbed you by the wrist.

"Hey!"

Nearly startled you turn around finding Jaime. "Jaime. Why are you holding onto my wrist?"Looking down at his grip around it. He quickly let's go and points to his earpiece.

"Karen's been trying to get every to check-in. You haven't."He whispers carefully to you. Watching others pass. Doing his best to play it off as a tourist."Come on."Grabbing your wrist again pulling you out of where the two were at. Getting a good amount of distance, he finds a more seclusive area and takes out his earpiece putting in yours.

Pressing it, you check-in."Here."Giving it back to Jaime."My earpiece was not working. Did you know there are underground catacombs here in the city? Not just The Vatican but all through Rome."You tell him rather fascinated. Your eyes light up at the information, you had to contain yourself from becoming too excited."And there is much more about this city as well,"Turning the pages of the book begin to tell him.

Now, he understood why he received that text earlier. Watching and listening to you explore Rome through the contents of the traveler's book. Pointing things to him, even slightly shoving it in his face. Facts upon facts pour out of your mouth about nearly everything. Even the Pope.

"There are quite a couple of places to eat as well."You found out amazed."Bart was correct. I wish to visit this fountain. Maybe this one as well. A museum would be quite interesting to see too. This seems quite interesting as well..."Engaged in what you were reading start to walk off without realizing it.

"Whoa!"Jaime grabs and pulls you back before you did so again."Let's stay together, okay?"He tells you. You look to him."We have a mission to do remember? Let's try not to get caught up in site-seeing? Okay?" He closes the book, taking it away to decide against it."We need to get our post."

A gleam of discouraging quickly appears to vanish."Yes. You are correct. My apologies."The excitement vanished from you like the wind."This is a mission, alright then. Let us proceed. We are to be at the-"

 _Looking down at the text he just received from Tye, Jaime was rather surprised. Reading his friend's text: Dude, don't let her be a nerd. Or a board on the mission._

Sighing Jaime looks down to side as he walked next to you. Tye's words repeated themselves in his mind. He knew the mission came first, then again there maybe could be time to squeeze in something. About to say something Karen comes in."Yeah, we just arrived in St. Peter's Square. No, no unusual activity so far. No, we haven't spotted them. But, we'll surveillance around. Okay."The conversation ends. "Hey May, we've got to-not again."

You weren't by his side, he looks around the large plaza trying to locate you. Mummering to himself he was going to have put a tracker on you."Jaime! Jaime!"

He hears someone calling to him and that someone was you. Standing by one of the fountains flagging him over, though relieved you hadn't gone far, it was still irritating. Assuming he hadn't heard you kept calling for him, that he had to hurry over to you and quickly cover your mouth so you would not draw attention.

"Okay. Okay."He stresses in a whisper."I'm here. Shhhh."And lets you go."Could you stop going off, please? It's making things a bit difficult."He subtly chastises you.

You hadn't realized you were doing that."Oh, I did not mean to make you worry. But, look."Turning and looking at the marvelous stone fountain."I have found one of the fountains. Come."You put your hand free-falling water, allowing it to gently fall and wash your hands."A kind person said this water was blessed by the Pope and can perform many miracles."Taking your hand back, look at the water with a tinge of thought pondering in your eyes."I wonder..if this could have helped?"You say to yourself.

Which Jaime heard."What?"

Realizing what just came out, quickly cover it up and put your hand back into the water."So many have come tossing coins into the fountain with prayers I believe."You take out a coin looking at it, having one in mind."Here."Instead, give it to Jaime."You should make one. It would be considered selfish if I just did myself."

Placing it in his hand waiting for him to do so. He was for a second confused then stun, looking at you who just looked back then gesture to the fountain. "Umm, okay."He thinks quickly and tosses it in. You watch it sink to the bottom like the others."There."

After the coin toss, you and Jaime proceed around the plaza. He informed you what Karen said. So far there hasn't been any activity nor did either of you hear anything from the locals. Except how somewhere ecstatic about the idea their Pope was doing such a kind a gesture with Queen Bee's countries and how the Pope considered Lex Luthor's proposal. You couldn't sense anything either. Which made you wonder if things were being done behind closed doors. While wondering at the same time what this strange feeling was? Walking through one of the large columns, blending in with the others. Besides the stares of your unnatural hair color.

You and Jaime kept your awareness up. Everyone once and while you took your phone to send a text. To who? Jaime wasn't sure, but he did get some from Tye a few times. Texts that kind of poured the responsibility on him and made him a bit responsible with a tinge of guilt. Looking down at the traveler's book. Your finger seemingly itching to open it and explore. Not to mention the board look held in your eyes. Even if you did put on a smile. That dropped whenever you glanced at your phone or sent a text.

"Hey."He directs to you."We're almost done here and we've been here for about a couple of hours,"He beings to scratch the back of his head, seemingly struggling with the right words. Thumbing over his shoulder."I saw this place before we came here, we can go and get something to eat? If you want? Maybe check out some sights before heading back to the hotel. What do you say?"You didn't respond."May?"He looks praying and hoping you hadn't run off again, to find you staring straight petrified.

That the second he barely moved, you suddenly grip tightly to his wrist."Whoa!" He looks at you trying to see what it was that spoke you and put you in this petrified like state.

A shroud of darkness suddenly came over you, that same feeling years ago. Consumed you and all you saw were red eyes. Glowing red eyes, just like before, before everything was destroyed. Flames followed right after devouring everything, erasing everything from the life before. All your senses nulled besides the feeling of pain.

April? Where was April? Panicking now, hyperventilating that sensation crept on you, your eyes being to frantically search for that presence. Pinpointing just as the people in the plaza erupt in a glorious roar and applauds as men in red and white robes come out from the grand St. Peter's Basacila church, the crowd, and new reporters swarm them. Releasing Jaime, you blitz off straight for them.

"May!"Jaime screams after you quickly contact Karen while chasing after you."Hey! It's Blue! Something spooked May! Get over here!"He ends the transmission."May!"

The holy men walk out greeting everyone when a hysterical scream disrupts and breaks through. One of the men look up horrified at what came charging. "Protect the Pope!"

They scream turning around and brashly push themselves back inside quickly as they could. The people also scream in panic and fear, flee for their lives. Those unfortunate were mowed out the way violently and viciously by a monstrous raging creature? Human? With greenish-brown cracked skin, exposing red muscles underneath in black shorts. Charging at the defenseless men, throw their fist like a megaton directly at them. The men's devastating screams filled the plaza along with the people still fleeing. With a mighty roar, the mammoth attacker delivered their punch. Shaking the area around.

"No!"You drop down just as the punch was given and expel barrier around them, though suffer the aftershock from the second punch delivered right into your midsection. The blunt force was enough to send you crashing right into the church.

"Shit! Guys! Aurora's down!"Blue alerts everyone, dropping down pointing his blaster at the attacker."Hey! Over here!"

Mammoth turns around to be shot nearly point blank in the face from Blue. The others hurry to Blue's location, Robin and Static arrive first. And see the horrible scene before them of the bodies on the ground.

"I've got Aurora!"Robin tells them racing inside."Whoa!"He quickly moves before being sliced strick kick from Shimmer. Robin managed to block it with his staff, which was quickly destroyed by her touch.

She gives him a smirk and attacks forcing him to the defense and back. He nearly managed to dodge her lighting attacks. Sweeping him from under, knocking him down. He moves just in time before she could touch him, instead, she goes and transmutes the ground into sand. Holding his movements. Instead of finishing him, she races inside. Once inside her eyes begin to look from the massive hole in the ceiling now slightly caved in, to the rubble and broken pieces of stone in the empty church. Ignoring the crushed bodies. And the agonizing mummers from those still alive, for now. Following the trail destruction, coming to the main altar, finding another hole. Her brother put in a great deal of strength to knock her this far. Through this amount of concrete. Shimmer finds herself outside and there semi-buried under concrete rubble and few broken trees.

You.

Walking over, seeing you unconcession moves some of the rubble off you. Stopping when a hooded figure approaches, not alarmed by them allows them to approach. They stop next to her, looking down at you.

"Well? Shall we begin?"

Holding up her hand Shimmer actives her powers and proceeds.


	17. Chapter 17

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 17**

 **(When in Rome Pt. 2)**

 _Everything, everything was destroyed. Everything gone wiped away. Replaced with thick-dark smoke. The smell and sound of burning flesh shots still being fired. Hearing them strike and pierce through flesh. The anguish sound of the last breath is drawn. The collapse of lifeless bodies falling with a heavy thud and...and...red eyes. Glowing red, powerful red eyes staring back. The heat, it was too much. Too much._

 _No. No._

"No. No."You moan in anguish. As your head rolled back and forth, you started coughing and wheezing hard. As if chocking."No. No...Those eyes.."

Tim opens the door checking on you, it wasn't that bad as he thought. Still to make sure he goes over when his phone goes off."Yeah?"He answers without looking at the caller I.D."She hasn't suffered much from what I can tell. The damage is minimal. Yeah, she's starting to heal herself, though not a very fast rate. I ran some minor test, everything seems fine. Yeah, I have a sample just to be safe."He pauses for a second, listening to the voice on the other end. Nodding his head complying."Yeah, I managed to get there before anything. Hold on."Taking out a small light, using his pointer and thumb shines it into one of your eyes."Everything is normal. I know about the news."He whispers the last part as he slips of the room.

Where the television was on in a low volume, reading the headlines in bold white letters. And who of course was there covering the story, not really a surprise but slightly came as one.

G. Gordon Godfrey.

CBS's pundit and well-known host of his own show: The G. Gordon Godfrey Show. And his stance and negative views of the League and all its members.

"Godfrey here, in the Holy and the blessed Vatican City of Rome. Where an attack upon his Holiness was nearly attempted. Some call it an act of the devil himself, who sent this unforeseen attack. An act indeed, 14 injured and five dead. Their very blood soaks and stains the ground. A tragedy for those poor lost souls. Those who did make it have been taken to hospital where I have been informed that despite what happened, the Pope himself has gone to visit them. I will cut to that fed soon, on the matters about the summit to still convey, I have been told it will still commence and-Oh?! What is this? The Queen of Bialaya is making an appearance at the hospital. Offering her support along with the UN's Secretary Lex Luthor. What a way for unity to be seen in all its glory."

He praises."If this doesn't speak volumes, ladies and gentlemen. I don't know what does. On another note," his tone switches to a deep detestable one. His face scrunching with it."I would like you all to look at this video clip that was taken,"He shows the slightly blurry clip of Mammoth delivering his devastating punch, sending out a shockwave from the impact that caused a few columns to be affected and people running and screaming."This attack wasn't just done by this...behemoth. No. It was also a ploy from the League. Who caused more damage than good. Even desecrating and destroying a good chunk of the St. Peter's Basilica! A glorious architect design, that is the pinnacle of-"

Tim turns off the television having enough. Knowing where Godfrey was heading with his colorful ranting. Great, now their cover was somewhat discovered. It wasn't her fault, he couldn't blame May for this. He blamed himself. He should have been paired up with her, it was what _they_ wanted. But Karen changed it at the last minute. He should have spoken up and maybe, just maybe none of this would have happened. His mind begins to race on another route to take with this mission. They had to be extra careful now. With a small stressful sigh, he stands up and walks back to check up on you. Finding you still under, that was good and that you had settled down. No more muttering about red eyes. Or burning.

* * *

"Whoa!" Artemis catches April as she stumbled forward."April? You okay? Come on let's sit down."Leads her cousin to the closest bench on campus. Something was bothering her cousin, Artemis could tell by the way she held her head in slight agony. Her hand was trembling."April!? April? What is it?"

Her head just started throbbing and April didn't know why. The pulses from the neurons screamed as if being jolted or electrocuted. Her focus was on her pain, not Artemis's cries of worry. That fades out, everything started to spin around and spike. She could hear the thoughts of everyone on campus. Her control was out was of control. She tried to regain it, for it spikes even worse.

And that sound? What was that sound? It irked and caused her more pain. Didn't Artemis here? Didn't anyone hear it? Her mind was ringing like a blistering fire alarm. Her mind inflamed, she had to get away. Jolting up and everything goes black.

* * *

"Because of the attack, they're moving the summit."Karen informs Aqualad, with the rest of her team around her. All of them had returned back to the suite, unnoticed. Changing back into their civilian clothes.

"I am to assume out of Rome?"Aqualad speculates. Which Karen gives a nod."As I thought, we haven't discovered where their newest location will be. Though it is not doubt it would be moved to a much more _secure_ location."

Something Karen caught on to along with Tim and Malcolm."Bialya."The three of them say in unison.

"Yeah. I have a feeling it will."Tim adds."I wouldn't be surprised."

"Considering the generosity, she's presenting,"Malcolm adds with air quotes. Crossing his arms."I know this was an attack that was planned by the Light. What better way to secure more to them, by staging an attack upon a powerful figure as the Pope."

"I agree. The amount of ties the Pope has and those who follow him. Him being a beacon of faith. Many would flock to whatever cause he sets. Faith can manipulate many. Even if one does not know it. Kindness being twisted and tainted without it knowing."

Karen takes over with a question."What should we do in the meantime? Since everything is on a still. Do you want us to return or...?"

Aqualad gives it a quick thought."Stay. Until you hear of the change. Keep yourself low to the ground."She gives a nod.

"Understood."

He gives a quick pleased look when his eyes change to concern ones."What of Aurora? I mean May? How is her recovery?"All eyes look to Tim.

He steps forward."She's doing alright. Still healing and recovering. But, there was minimal damage. From what I saw, internal bruising, if she hadn't used her barrier to cushion Mammoth's attack, it could have been a bit rough."

"I'm surprised she was able to take his blow," Virgil adds impressed, whistling."Through solid concrete like that. The girl is tougher than she looks. Bet you punches harder too."

"Anyway," Tim turns it back to Aqualad."As I said, she still healing. If anything comes up we'll let you know. In the meantime, we'll let her rest."

Aqualad accepted his answer. His eyes soften with relief."Good, let me know of any progress on either end. Aqualad out." The transmission ends and Karen press another button hiding the holo-computer.

"I know that face."Malcolm notices the deep look in Karen's eyes."Don't worry, the mission is going to fine."He assures her.

Though she appreciated his action, it didn't do that much. With the mission taking a huge left turn, doing her best to keep a clear mind and figure out what action their enemy would take. Left her rather unsettled. But all they could do was sit and wait. "I-I need to think..for a bit."She walks out the room, Malcolm following.

Leaving the guys."What should we do?"Jaime asks, quickly looking outside."It's already night and highly doubt anything is going to happen right now. With everyone's attention and efforts from today."

"I'm going to go and keep my ears to the ground."Tim repeats the orders Aqualad gave."There is always some whisper going on."He grabs his jacket and slips it on."Plus it would be good to take in the sights."Hinting at what he was saying, Virgil jumps to the idea.

"You coming?"He looks at Jaime, the young man feeling the pressure from them inadvertently. Sighs giving in.

Shrugging his shoulders."Sure, why not? When in Rome right?"Walks over when they hear faint sliding noise coming from behind the closed door. Your closed door. The three of them look at each other wondering what that was. Staying quiet hearing what sounded like a window being opened."What?"

Walking to the door, Virgil opens it."Hey? May? You up?"He calls to you. Getting no answer or response. Only an empty room and opened window.


	18. Chapter 18

**It Runs in** **the** **Family Ch. 18**

 **(When in Rome Pt. 3)**

Through the night sky of Rome, Jaime in his armor flew above the lights of the city. Staying out of view of those below, searching the city. There was no sign of them, that he could see. Getting word from Tim and Virgil who hadn't found anything yet either. Why did they leave? And where were they going? Questions that swirled in his mind. What was with this girl? Just about an hour ago he, Tim and Virgil entered found an empty room back the hotel and an open window. Covers were thrown back, yet the pillow was fluffed and neatly placed on the bed.

Weird, he thought.

A transmission came in."Hey, any sign?"Tim asks on the other end.

Jaime stops for a second and looks around, using the suit's tracking system."Nothing just yet. Still, looking-Huh?"The scarab suddenly detects something, using his scanners Jaime notices a strange nigh-visible stream energy trail. Reading the information detected."Hold on."He tells Tim and follows the trail.

Trailing the signature Jaime comes to an end and finds where it led. Epine Hostpial, where those injured from earlier were taken to. He knew because 1) they announced it on the news, 2) the news reporters down below and 3) surrounding law officials. This wasn't all he found either, on the few top in the center, kneeling and touching the building. Releasing a thin coating of energy onto the building from themselves. ""

You.

"Guys, I found her."Jaime contacts Virgil and Tim as he goes over to you. About to land when thought twice about it. And changes out of his armor back into his civilian self."May." He tries to get your attention. But it didn't work. So he calls again, still nothing.

Looking down at the energy, watching it wash over the building, it's faint glowing was warming he realized. And tantalizing. In a good way. He felt somehow better and better. Even though there was nothing wrong. Not even the Scarab reacted. Opening his mouth he calls for you again, realizing he begin to slur and felt himself starting to slip into an induced like state. Staggering he was sure he was calling to you, falling back and everything goes black.

"Jaime. Jaime? Jaime."

He hears a light and sweet voice calling to him or for him. He wasn't sure, it didn't matter either way sounded good. That voice kept calling out to him, even started to shake him just a little. Even their touch was light and soft. He didn't feel like his life was in dangered in any way, there was no need for an alarm. He just wanted to stay like this and enjoy the enthralled pleasure.

"Jaime. Jaime!"

The more the voice kept calling out to him the more he relaxed. It tasted like sweet honey, that voice. It was nice. "Forgive me."He heard it say, which he didn't know why. Why would he need to forgive them? A sharp wet, coldness jolted brought him back. Alarmed he sprung up, feeling his racing pulse the Scarab activated the armor in defense with the energy canon pointed and ready to fire.

"What gives!?"Jaime growls annoyed and slightly enraged."What?!"He stops his attack realizing who it was and finding himself in a fountain in what seems to be a park, and you at the barrel of his canon. Hands up. "Geez!"He moves it away and gets ups."Sorry. Again."Turning the cannon back to normal. Scratching the back of his head rather guilty.

A silence that filled the gap and night."It is alright. Your little is very protective of you, so it is only natural. I do apologize for submerging you into the water."Gesturing to the fountain, he turns around giving it a quick look."It seem to be the only way get you to regain consciousness."

Holding his head for a second Jaime recalls what happened, the last thing he remembered was finding you on top of the hospital emitting some sort of glowing energy from your body and dark golden markings etched all along your arms, eyes glowing too and you either saying or chanting something. Then finding himself here.

Seeing and sensing his slight confusion, you explain."It's a bit of a blur, but wh-what were you doing on the top of the hospital?"He asked.

Which you simply answer."Healing. I was healing those inflicted with injuries. From previous...hours ago."Your voice lowers.

"Oh."He caught."That's why you left? To heal everyone?"He said rather shocked and surprised. You give a slight nod of the head and looking away, he saw the rising guilty and responsibility in your eyes as they dimmed because of it.

"Well, we should be off."You tell him beginning to walk."I believe you came to look for me since I lef-"

"Whoa!"He quickly grabs you before you fall."You okay?"Holding you up on the side, while your body limped a bit. He noticed you holding your midsection and the scrunched pain on your face."You're not fully healed yourself are you?"Through the pain and shortness of breath nod your head. Looking around Jaime finds a bench and helps you over there, setting you down. Easily. He transforms out of his armor and sits next to you.

You were still holding your side. With a shaky hand rest put a hand very slightly on the injury and before Jaime could say anything, he watches stun as begin to heal your side. It seem to be painful seeing the way you looked. But you pushed through it and with a smile he might add.

"S-Should you being doing that?"His words laced with concern. You give him a nod. He still wasn't sure, about to ask again when the Scarab snaps at him."I know, but I just want to make...she doesn't look like she can.."

"I can."You assure him through some grunts."I have had more than this, that I am aware of. It has been some time though since I have healed myself with this kind of injury. So it is tak...taking a bit longer."

He still wasn't settled."Why heal the others then? They have doctors for that? When you're not even fully healed yourself."

His words made sense and you kind of wish he would stop talking and let you focus, yet answer him anyway."B-Because, I had to. None of them would have suffered injuries if not for my rash decision. Also,"You pause for a second and stand up. "sensing their loved one's prayers for a miracle. Alright, I am ready to retu-""

"Whoa!"He holds up his hands."Sensing? What are you talking about? Sensing?"

Arching an eyebrow at him, did he not hear you. Did he not understand?"I said sensing, as in perceiving by a sense or senses."Giving him the definition, which did not seem to help.

"I know what the word means, this little guy" he points to his back."Is a walking dictionary, what I mean is what do you mean by that? Are you reading their minds or something? Like Miss Martian?"

Quickly you cover your mouth to conceal the laugh that was nearly escaped."I apologize. Forgive me."Stopping yourself."No. I do not have telepathy like Miss Martian or my sister. Nor like I believe Martian Man Hunter. Nothing of the sort, my sensing is through reading the auras. I can sense how others feel and know of their presence. Though I cannot read their minds, just how they feel."

"So you can read emotions?"

You think about it for a second."It does seem like along the same lines, I suppose. Now, shall we be off? I can only imagine that Tim and Virgil would like to know if you have found me."

Before he could say anything you take off."¡Ay, Dios mío!"He mumbles and suits up, flying after you.

It took a few seconds to reach you, the two of you flew across the night in silence. Jaime did eventually contact Tim and Virgil, informing them he did find you. Tim gave him the area to meet up at, even though you just wanted to go back to the hotel. Denying your yearning and wondering eyes at the life below. Pushing back that desire, even if whatever that smell was that caused your eyes to light up for a second. Oh, it smelled so good. And the music, along with light and joyous clamoring from the people below. Flying faster to ignore it, shutting your eyes to block it out. When you bump into someone.

"Sorry."Jaime apologizes, as you rub your nose. Finding he was the one you bumped into.

"It is fine."Thinking nothing of it and go around, to be stopped by him again. This time you didn't bump into him."You are blocking my way back."And try again to go around him.

"Hold up."This time he grabs your wrist to hold you back. Nervously scratching the back of his neck, thumbs over his shoulder towards the ground."Do you want to do some sightseeing? That's kind of why the guys and I are out. I mean you did want to go earlier today and I can see that you kind of want to go."

Taking your wrist back turn your back to humbly decline."Thank you, but, it is alright. Another time."Slightly move around him and continue.

Jaime watches you, a thought crossed his mind that he hoped would work and wouldn't end with anything happening. "I swear.."He grumbles under his breath and flies after you. Really hoping you would not get upset.

* * *

With April, Artemis managed to take her back home and phoned Miss Martian to come and see. Megan came right away and went to work to see what it was that was causing April's agony. The 22-year-old had broken out into a harsh sweat. Fever like, her breathing was raspy and short. Dark circles under her eyes, she had all the symptoms of the flu. Yet, there seem to be nothing physically wrong with her. Still, to make sure Megan suggested to move April to the Watchtower where the others could look her over a bit more.

Taking her to the medical wing to be checked out, Megan kept her mental connection with April. Searching her mind after April with the strength she had put down the mental barriers to prevent any minding. Megan searched thoroughly and extensively for any sort of mental attack or illness.

A procedure that finished in about three hours."So?"Artemis asked Megan hesitantly. Her eyes hoping for some answers.

Her friend gives her an unsure look."There was nothing."Her words came out a bit relieved, yet still confused."That I could find. I searched and felt nothing."

"So, she's okay?"Artemis puts together.

Megan gives a nod"Yes. As far as I can tell. Right now she's doing okay and her physical health came back fine too. If it was a psychic attack then there would have been signs of it."

It was strange, one minute her cousin was fine and the next she suffered some sort of delusional mental attack that left in sort of a flu-like state. It had to be something, Artemis could feel it. Seeing the guilt-stricken look in her friend's eyes, Megan does her best to offer reassurance.

"Don't blame yourself Artemis, April will be fine. None of this is your doing. Sometimes as psychics we can be more sensitive to things than others. And it affects us differently. Maybe she just accidentally read something. She'll be fine."

Artemis believed her friend's words and appreciated the kind words of comfort. It didn't ease her mind or guilt.

* * *

You couldn't believe he did this. Using this kind of method on you. It was both surprising and uncalled for. "Listen you egghead, I don't care about your logical reasoning why you in Rome for God sake. Geez, stop...you know...seriously? You want to do homework while you're there?!"Any angry Tye chastises you on the end of Jaime's phone."It's bad enough your a stiff here. I don't need you to be thousands of miles away-"

"Around 5,756 miles."You tell him.

He snaps at you."I don't need the exact number! That isn't the point!"Though Jaime didn't want to do this, he had no choice really. Like right now, having to listen to his friend chide you.

Though you tried to defend yourself and argue back, Tye called you out for being stubborn. While he himself doing the same thing with your resistance to take in some sites. Tye was more bullheaded than you. Adding in subtle threats with you, while your frustration raised with him. Even if you remained calm. Jaime was doing this all in a good nature. Though it just didn't seem like it.

"God, you're such an idiot," Tye said and hangs up.

Jaime ends the call on his end. Rather surprised at the whole thing. "Not what I thought would happen."He tries to make light of it, but you didn't share it with him. "May, look I just though-"

Quickly you cut him off. Flashing your eyes at him."Though I appreciate your concerns,"Your voice rises in a slightly harsh tone at him that seem to flare with each word."I do not need to be told what to do. Nor a babysitter. I had my own reasoning as to why I would prefer to return back to the hotel."Glaring rather hard at him. ""

He was sure you'd shoot out beams from your eyes. Feeling the hostility rising, the Scarab goes on the defense. Forming the cannon. Which Jaime stops. Pushing it down."Stop."He hisses at the Scarab who objected to his resistance. Turning back to you. Finding you gone."Great..."He sighs and lands on a high roof.

The Scarab now calm suggest something."I don't think that..."Jaime thinks for a second back to what just happened and how you looked. Looking around below he spotted something.

At a cafe, Virgil and Tim were waiting for Jaime and May. Tim kept checking his watch, it long past the time the two of them should have been here. He felt something wrong.

"They'll be here," Virgil said."Acting like that is making me tense. Maybe they just stopped along the way to see some things."

"I highly doubt it."Tim sharply objects. Which Virgil caught on. "Okay? What's with the change in attitude?"He questions Tim.

Who turns his head refusing to answer. Not a surprise. His eyes look through the crowd of people for the two familiar faces, finding no one of the descriptions he knew. No one with pink hair for that matter. At least not naturally. Having enough of the waiting game, Tim takes out his phone and gets ready to call again.

"Yo! Jaime!"Virgil shouts. Looking up from his phone, Tim sees Jaime. But, not May. She was nowhere on his side or in the air, giving the sky a quick look.

Spotting his teammates, Jaime goes over."Hey, sorry for taking so long."

"Where's May?"Tim instantly asks before Virgil could say anything. The intense look Tim had in his eyes suck the air from Jaime. Waiting rather impatiently for his answer.

"She's not with me,"Jaime answers quickly. That wasn't enough for Tim. So elaborate more."She went back to the hotel for the rest of the evening."Looking away to avoid Tim's gaze.

"Why?"Virgil asked rather surprised."I thought she'd want to look around with us, while we keep our ears to the ground."

Jaime just shrugs his shoulders."Not sure. But she just wanted to go back."

Clearly, there seem to be more, but Tim didn't press it and accepted Jaime's words."Alright. Well, we might as well get started. I managed to get some info among others."

Nodding heads the three of them get started on their _tourism._

Sometime before, back at the hospital, sharp blue eyes watch as the pink hair girl flew away. A devious smile appeared on their lips."It seems the pawn took the bait."Their associate said coming to their side, looking out the window.

"Was it enough?"

"Enough for now. The main thing is, everyone who was injured is now healed."They hold up a small vile of discolored liquid glowing faintly. Swirling it around Watching it fascination. Before tucking it away."Thank you, heavenly Father. For bountiful crop."

* * *

This was rather unusual, you weren't expecting this at all. A knock came to your door while you showed to wash away all your frustrations and disdain. Coming our refreshed and ready to get started on what you found as well homework. Turning on your laptop before heading to the door in your white robe. Opening the door finding in the hall a pastel green box with yellow dots decorated on the outside.

Very unusual indeed. No sign of anyone at all, cautiously you pick it up and take inside. There was nothing you could sense wrong with the little box that was a threat. But, you could smell something. Opening carefully finds to your surprise and rather delight...pastries.


	19. Chapter 19

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 19**

 **(Hidden Agenda)**

It wasn't right. It wasn't right at all. And in frustration and incompetence, _they_ letting their temperament get the best unleash it upon workspace. Roaring and yelling in rage.

"THIS ONE IS USELESS! Take it away!"They order the subordinate, who quickly takes the lifeless body away."Wait! Stop!"

Doing as instructed out of fear stop, shutting their eyes to avoid their wrath. Hearing the sound sickening sound of something either squishy or smooshy and the foul stench of some sort chemical that nearly made them gag. They hold it in until it was done.

"Take it away. I have what I need. Guess that terrain wasn't useless as I thought."They cackle sadistically, marveling at what they had. Set it down upon one of the numerous tables in their vicinity. Along with the other ones they had. Each one marked and labeled. Categorized too.

Hearing the door open, a guest enters casually. There was no need to turn around and greet them, already knowing who it was. Grunt in annoyance and slight disgust. Just a little from being interrupted.

"Don't touch anything!"They snap. Turning around with a deadly glare in their eyes, warning them and the intent to follow through. "You'll mess it up!"

An aggressive hiss fires back. "It's alright Teekl."A thin, whinny and high-pitched voice said calmly stroking the orange and black striped tabby cat. "This stuff is stupid anyway."

Ignoring their juvenile comment, greet the only other one that mattered in the room."Savage. What do you want? And why did you bring the little prick?"

Referring to the other one. Who sticks out a nasty tongue back."Klarion was just curious."Savage simply puts it. Walking over taking a look."I see your adjusting. And you have begun to collect."His eyes turn to advanced equipment and slightly dismembered technology. "Enjoying your gifts? I see."

They scoff insulted."If **you** want to call them that. Sure."They grunt while doing something."I'm rather surprised it's nearly as advanced as our tech."

"Yes, well our friend was being gracious enough."

"Oh stop! We have dealings before so don't act so formal or whatever. I'm not borrowing sugar from them! So cut the crap! I said don't touch!"

They yell at Klarion, this time throwing something at him. Nearly hitting him."Hey!"Klarion growls.

Turning their back to him, address Savage who stood over them."Stupid boy. I need more Savage, I don't have enough if you want this done. The last one didn't even live up to it. And I don't mean from that Laz-of-a-pit either. I need fresh meat. I didn't give you access to our cloning tech for this!"Jabbing the man."Not to mention what has started millennia ago."Raising their voice at him."For progress."

Calmly Savage brushes off the area on his suit they jabbed, conceal his fury."I haven't forgotten. No. And it has been very much appreciated from your assist. The experiment went well. On another note,"He digs into his coat pocket and pulls out a small vile."I have this for you." Places it on the table."Just recently acquired in Rome."

They snatch the vile from Savage and examine it closely. Shaking just a little before setting it down. Mumbling under their breath."Something went right. What about the supply?"

Knowing what they were talking about Savage gives them an update. Klarion watches the two discuss and the callous smile and the gleam in the other's eyes deepen. The Witch Boy himself found it pleasurable, stroking Teekl who purred in shared delight with his master. "I wonder?"Klarion picks up something, his eyes with a devious idea in mind."This will be fun."His eyes light up with interest.

* * *

"Look at the ladies and gentlemen, support efforts from Bialya have come to assist those inflicted. What a marvelous sight."G. Godfrey reports to the camera outside the hospital. Before the crowd of surrounding people lined outside. "And along with assistance from Lex Luthor himself. Everyone is coming together. For this disaster. There have been reports of construction starting on rebuilding the glorious St. Pete-"

Enough was enough, clicking pause on the news feed off, Aqualad eyes saw past the facade being projected from both ends. Yet, he hadn't found out the actual motive. There was something lurking beneath this benevolent parade. There had been little information about the talk with relations between The Vatican and Bialya. It was in the hush, hush for now. But, he knew the clues were there. Just hidden, with Batgirl standing by his side. The two of you allow the rest of the news feed.

About a two-day old news feed. Turning a slightly to the most current one, which G. Godfrey center reporter. Other were there, but none as prominent as the critic himself. He sure had a golden tongue that swept many to follow him.

"Mute,"Aqualad tells Batgirl for the other video. She does and turns the volume on, just as Lex Luthor steps forward to address everyone. He humbly greets everyone.

Taking center stage, Lex calms all the cheers and praises."Everyone, please. As you know efforts are being in placed to make sure all those affected have been taken care of. Donations of any kind are not truly needed as Lex Crop along with Queen Bee and a few other political heads around the world have gathered together to make sure everything is being done efficiently and compassionately. I know many are you eager to know about the relations between The Vatican and Bialya. Right now, that should not be the main concern. We should focus all our attention on the aide of others. Medical supplies have been flown in and are being distributed. If you would like to know what you can do to help, send all your prayers and thoughts for a speedy recovery. Thank you."

Finishing he steps down, kindly refusing to answer any questions. Insisting he needed to get back to overseeing the care of others. Walking behind his assistant Mercy.

A dead end. Aqualad thought slightly frustrated. He replays the part again, listening carefully to Lex. The man was choosing his words very carefully. He knew some of the team was there.

He wasn't an idiot. Lex knew they'd be watching too. Batgirl studies Lex's body language and gestures. He remained calm and composed. His smile could fool even the most cunning of foxes. Studying the direction his eyes looked, Batgirl saw he kept them straight. Very straight. Looking directly over the crowd, towards the back. Quickly adjusting the angle of the satellite camera.

"Aqualad. Look."She gets his attention. He comes over and she shows him what she found."Look. He's looking directly over the crowd."Seeing what she found, though a bit blurry, it seem or appeared to be a cap-wearing figure. Looking directly back at Lex.

"Who is that?" he asked to himself. It was hard to see their face, as it was concealed by the brim of their hat. They stood there for a bit before melting into the crowd.

She wasn't able to answer, Lex resumed to address the people. Both Aqualad and Batgirl give their fullest attention. Just as April and Artemis walk-in geared and ready, listen to them too.

April listens to Lex and was rather impressed."His words come out fluidly."She comments.

"That he does."Aqualad responds, hearing her."He a master of despection. It is good to see you up and well. Do you feel alright?"He turns to her.

Artemis and April give each other a quick glance."I'm good."April tells him."Megan scanned my mind. Everything is fine."She could see and sense Aqualad was not convinced. He was about to say something when April's phone begins to vibrate. She quickly silenced it and shutting it off."Sorry about that. Why don't I just leave it here."She places it down."So this mission if off world?"

"Yes."Aqualad conforms."Well, not fully off-world, more like underwater. And I just need you, Tigress you will be assigned to Beta Squad."

"Underwater?!"That caught April off guard."What do you mean underwater?"


	20. Chapter 20

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 20**

 **(In the Depths)**

Equipped with a rebreather and wetsuit similar to her mission attire, April was ready for her mission with Aqualad underwater. To the city of Atlantis. Stepping into the Zeta-Tube finds herself in a flash underwater. Nearly in shock for a second adjusting to the drop in temperature. She almost forgot to use her rebreather. If not for Aqualad who reminded her.

"Thanks."She takes in a deep breath, before returning her breathing to its normal pace. Looks around as she followed Kaldur."Wow, it's really nice down here."

He appreciates her words."Thank you. How are you doing? I know the pressure and temperature is quite an adjustment."

True it was, but she was so caught up in everything around her that it didn't really phase her."All this has to be at least a couple of centuries old."She stops before a structure. Trying to see if it was either Greek or Roman. "I kind of feel like that mermaid girl from that movie. All I need is a singing crab."She jokes.

It took a second for Kaldur to get it. Which April took as her offending his kind."Oh, my bad. I-I didn't mean anything like that. I swear!"

He chuckles at her flustering."It is alright. I understand. I've come to understand you are sharp-tongued. Of course not in an offensive way."

They smile at one another."So,"She breaks looking the other way."You're from Land and Sea?"She quotes jokingly with a smirk."I'm just teasing. I should stop though. Guess I am kind of nervous. The deepest I've ever gone underwater was maybe 10ft in a pool. You do have a lovely home though."

She stops for a second to admire her surroundings. All colors and history merged beautifully together. Plants all kinds sprouted and a variety of different looking Atlanteans. Some looked human with gills, others half fish with a human top. Others inhuman attributes. All different mixtures. If Donnie was here, he would be so stoked and fascinating. A place where he and his brothers could fit in if they could breathe underwater.

"Kaldur."

Turning around to the voice, April sees a slender, slightly muscular caucasian young man. The same age as herself and Kaldur, with long black hair, some of it tied up in a ponytail. In a dark blue skin tight swimsuit, exposing his arms and legs. With a vest shape design outlined in azure blue and matching bands on his forearms.

Swims over to them. He and Kaldur exchange friendly greetings."Garth, my friend."

His name was Garth, April thought. That name was actually handsome. Realizing what just crossed her mind she quickly pushes it down. Acting on it, she didn't hear or realize both Garth and Kaldur were looking at her. Until she felt their eyes on her.

Blushing out of embarrassment adverts her eyes. Laughing rather awkwardly. "Umm, yeah...Hi."She finally manages to say extending her hand towards Garth. To quickly pull it back."Oh, was I not..I mean do you guys not do that here? Is it not a thing?"Her hands animate her words that rushed out her mouth."Because if it's not, then I apologize completely for doing that..."Her voice begins to drop as she twiddles a bit with her fingers.

Garth looks to Kaldur who was just as confused. "I nearly forgot how surface dwellers are."He says to Kaldur, smiling."No. Handshakes are done here too."He tells April extending one to her. She seem relieved and shakes back."You are April O'Neil the newest member of The Team. Kaldur informed me he would be bringing you here. Welcome to the capital of Atlantis, Poseidonis."

"Thank you. You have a beautiful city."She praises looking around, her eyes expanding on everything she saw. Unaware of another who came over and heard her comment.

"Thank you. I glad you enjoy it."A kind and regal voice respond. Quickly Kaldur and Garth greet them respectfully.

"My Queen."They both say and salute to the woman. Unable to follow what the two of them were doing, April gives a deep respectfully bows to her.

Flattered the Queen has her rise. April did so keeping her eyes down, though brought them up upon the Queen's request. Finding a beautiful slender, fair-skinned woman with an angular face, long red hair in a ponytail and kind green eyes. Dressed in an India green halterneck top that exposes her midriff, and a matching pareo around her waist. The top and pareo are fastened together with a golden ring. With a golden crown-like tiara with green protuberances that frame her face, and an India green usekh-style collar with a golden piece at the center. The outfit is completed with a harlequin translucent veil underneath her pareo and around her shoulders, strapped to her collar.

She looked like an ordinary human. Even if it was clear she wasn't seeing how she was able to breathe underwater. "Welcome, you must the one Kaldur has informed us about. With the knowledge of what has been found. I am Queen Mera."

"Hello, Queen Mera. I am April O'Neil."April greets back formally. Giving another bow, though this time not so deep."Yes, You are correct. I do have the knowledge."

Mera smiles pleased to hear that."Excellent. Our head scientist Valko is there as we speak. He and his team have been for quite some time. From the reports given, this thing has high radiation and unfamiliar substance that has begun to affect the surrounding area. At first, it was dormant when it was first discovered and once it begun to be excavated. All this was about 6 to 8 eight months ago. Something suddenly trigged its awaken. Our scientists have managed to contain it."

"Yes, it sends off a strange energy."Garth adds more looking to April."It is clearly not of this world. By the way, it is constructed. The language too is indifferent. Why don't we head over there now."

April nods in agreement. Despite the rising fear in her eyes. She pushes it down and follows the two. Bidding Mera bye. Using her telekinesis April was able to match Garth and Kaldur's speed. She swam by Kaldur, her eyes narrowing and focused with each stride. Blocking out the conversation between Garth and Kaldur. Mainly because they were speaking in their own native tongue. She didn't really understand ancient Greek or was it Latin? If her sister was here, she might be able to.

Not realizing she had begun to push herself faster, going ahead of both men. Her heart pounding, she was sure it was going to pop out of her chest. Feeling her fear swirling around and around in her stomach, nearly made her sick with anger. Furrowing deeply, just want could they want? What were they doing? How in the world could it be activated when her last team was sure they destroyed it. She saw it sink, all of them did. It had to be gone right?

Wrong.

Reaching the site, her eyes widen in shock seeing to her horror partially damaged and contained. She could see it was emitting a blight toxin. The surrounding area was affected by it. Things rotted away and decayed. Brittle too. She tried picking up a single rock that dissolved in the palm of her hand. How horrible.

Garth and Kaldur swim up on her side."That is the horrible element that is vexing the surrounding area. Thankfully it has not reached the city, if it wasn't contained then it surely would have."Garth tells her, which didn't make her feel any better."There is Vulko. Come."He swims towards the man.

Kaldur saw the affliction of guilt and responsibility in April. Twisting into disgusted anger. It harden in her eyes. That nearly become lost."April."He manages to bring her back before she slipped too deep. Feeling his hand upon her shoulder. April turns to him with glossy eyes. He knew this was hard for her, he could see it in her eyes. As they search him for some sort...clarity? Forgiveness? But there was nothing he could do and she swam away, the second he figured it out. He watched her push her suffering down.


	21. Chapter 21

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 21**

 **(Ch. 21)**

Artemis knew she shouldn't have done it, but, she did so anyway. It was the right thing to do after all. Looking at the caller I.D. showing on the screen of the phone. Listening to it ring and vibrate a little longer. Before answering it.

"Hello? Oh, hey May. No, April isn't here right now. She is actually out. On a mission? Well, in some ways yeah."She stops to listen to her cousin's sibling's words."She left her phone here, that's why I answered. Yeah, where she went doesn't get the best reception."She adds a little bit of humor. Letting out a deep breath and leans upon the counter.

Pinching her brows slightly."Yeah, yeah I'll let her know you called. Everything good on your end? I heard you were assigned to go to Rome, how was the mission. Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure there is a reason. Actually coming over might not be the best thing, I'm getting something done to the place."

Keeping herself calm and her voice smooth so to arise any sort of suspicions. Kept the simple casual conversation going. Finding ways to advert May's attention elsewhere for now. This would be much easier if one she didn't call so much, then again after what April told her about the two of them. It made sense. Second, this should really be April's job, but, she understood why her cousin was doing this. Before April left, she instructed Artemis on what to do and say. She knew she could not disclose the mission to May in fear of her reaction. Actually, she couldn't disclose any of the mission they went on.

Glancing at the clock Artemis wraps up the talk."May, I've got to go. Don't worry, I'll let April know. Okay, bye."Pressing End on the phone hangs up, not a second too late another call comes in, from April."Hey."

Artemis quickly takes out her laptop and opens it and suddenly receives a message of photos through a disclosed file. From April."Yeah, I got them. Whoa, what is that stuff? On the news? Hold on."She turns on the television and there clear as day news coverage about: "Radiation Spill off the coast of the Atlantic Ocean."

Bring the phone back she informs her cousin."It's on the news. Someone leaked out the information. Don't worry, I just got a message from Batgirl."She stands and heads to her room."Let me change first and I'll see you there. Okay, bye."She hangs up just as she finished changing into Tigress.

* * *

That was it, that was all. Artemis ended the call and conversation. There was something her voice seem rather evasive, just a little. You weren't sure what it was, if you was important you'd look into the matter, but your real desire was talking to your sister. There was something that seem rather off and there was something you needed to tell her.

But, she was not available. Looking at your phone tuck it away. "Yo."A hand comes down on your shoulder, it as Malcolm's."Come on, we're boarding now."

Nodding you pick up your suitcase and follow him through the terminal to meet with the others. On the departure flight. Back to the states. The mission was over. Cancelled. It wasn't going anywhere, the last two days nothing was happening. Even with keeping eyes and ears on the ground, there was nothing. So what choice did the group have?

You and Malcolm meet up with the others. Karen does a quick head count to ensure everyone was here."Good. Let's go."She takes the lead with Malcolm right next to her.

Everyone pretty much walked in pairs, you walked next to Tim. While Jaime and Virgil walked together. Tim noticed you were oddly quieter than usual and your mind seem to be occupied with something ridden. It stayed that way all to through baggage and security check. Even to the seating on the plane.

"Here."He offers and helps to put your luggage in one of the overhead storage areas, where you and he would sit. He secures it and takes his seat. It wasn't first class, which was fine.

The mission did require for everyone to fly in as a tourist. Even if the hotel was a bit much. It didn't start any alarms. You put your seatbelt on and remained staring heavily at the seat in front of you."You okay?"Tim finally asked.

His question managed to get through."Hmm? Oh, yes I am alright."You answer back. Turning and looking out the window. Ignoring the steward's instructions. There was really something plaguing your mind.

Tim began to wonder if maybe...no it couldn't be. There were no signs that showed. So what was it? A deep sigh escaped you just as you turn and try to distract yourself from it, taking out your laptop. Opening it and being using it. Tim just opened up a book to provide a sense of entertainment. While subtly keeping a watchful eye on you.

Sticking UBS drive into your laptop and access the files on there. Your fingers begin to type rapidly that Tim wasn't able to follow. Your eyes read the information at the same speed. Going from one file to the other.

It was homework, Tim believed. You did it during the stay in Rome. Still, observing your body language, he was able to piece together you were anxious and felt horrible about something. Your eyes reading you needed to rectify it. Some way. The way your finger slightly twitched just a little. From the thoughts in your mind on the right decision to take with this.

Not to mention how your eyes kept constating shifting to the back of the seat in front of you to your keyboard. Your behavior was starting to make him nervous. Setting his book down and opening his mouth, when you quickly shove your laptop into his lap. Stand and lean over the seat nearly frightening Jaime and Virgil, who almost choked on his flight snack.

"Whoa!"Jaime nearly freaks. Alarmed by your presence over him. Feeling rather uncomfortable he addresses you."Ummm, yes?"

Without thinking, you using a bit of your strength pull his seat back forcefully. To where he was under you. The way your eyes intensely looked into his, made him rather uneasy. He could feel his heart racing, only to race faster when you rested a hand on his chest.

"Calm down, Jaime."You tell him. Clearly talking to his the Scarab."I mean you no harm."Virgil with the help of Tim managed to avoid choking. You lean in a bit closer to Jaime. Your eyes mellow down.

Jaime just remained still. And let you do what you needed to. Inhaling your eyes remained focused on his until you started to speak. Did they weaver to the side rather sheepishly. Like some sort of child who knew they had done some wrong.

"..."Slowly you start to cringe remorsefully and your voice dropped rather low, almost to a whisper."Jaime, I wish to apologize to you. For my lashing outburst at you. A few days ago. I had not realized you that you were just trying to be kind."

"What?"He said back confused. When the Scarab speaks and he understood."Oh, that. It's cool."

Tim and Virgil look at each other wondering what was going on. Lost. A row away in the middle, Malcolm noticed what was going on."What in the world?"He chuckles to himself at the sight before him.

Karen hearing him, looks and sees it too. She wasn't sure what to make of it. But smiled anyway.

"I appreciate you accepting my apology. Even so,"you rebuff."I believe it is only correct that I make it up to you. For it is only right."

"No, you really don-"He tries to decline.

"Please, do not be modest. I shall correct this."You said firmly."When we return back I shall be the one to take you out. To enjoy a time of gander. Alright?" He didn't know what to say, lost from what you said and not able to formulate his own words. You took it as a yes and smile pleased."Wonderful."

Set him back upright. "What just happened?"Jaime asked finally speaking. Trying to wrap his mind around it."Seriously? What just happened?"He looks to Virgil and Tim for some sort of confirmation. Which neither of them could give him really

Being lost themselves."Okay, let's not jump to conclusions."Tim tries to calm the whole thing as rationally as he could."Don't read too much into her words."A stun Jaime pretty much wasn't able to.

"So then what do I read?"Jaime nips back, running his fingers through his hair."Cause, I'm not sure if she meant those words or understands them. Shut it!"He hisses at the Scarab. And lets out a long sigh, sliding down in his seat.

Back with you, you felt it was right what you said. You owed Jaime for him trying to be kind to you. He just wanted you to enjoy yourself and you refused it. Angry at what he had done. When it was all with good intentions. Looking out the window, with your reflection looking back. A pair of red eyes suddenly flash in your vision. Rubbing your eyes a bit, look again finding your reflection staring back.


	22. Chapter 22

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 22**

 **(Ch.22)**

Over at Wayne Manor, Alfred was busy away dusting and cleaning. Keeping everything well polished and groomed. Having already done the dining area he moved to the study. Carefully dusting the shelves of books, when noticed a few out of place. Sighing to himself at small disarray picks them up a few at a time and begins to put them back. In their rightful place. When something slipped out of the binds of one. He goes and picks it up, it was old. He noticed the tattered and dull pigmentation of the envelope; as well the bit of dust on it. Just a little, it didn't hide the deep red crest on it. Right in the center on the back.

Alfred knew who it was from and who it was addressed to as well. It was written years ago, for his master. When he went on his long journey to improve himself. And by that, learn the necessary skills to do so. Bruce searched long and hard for the right teachers, those outside the intellectual system. Which was ironic because he still came across them on his travels.

A sullen smile softly appears on his face, his eyes smile with fondness and grievance. Out of many teachers, Bruce had back then very few where allowed inside his young broken heart. And very few that could slightly mend just a few strands. For those who did were held in the highest esteem and respect deeply inside the man. Who did his best to honor their teachings and if it came to it, their legacy. Seeing this brought Alfred back, quite an impact they had on Bruce. Truly the man was a master and deserved such a title. It was just a shame, for what happened to him. It Bruce, even if he would not show it.

Alfred knew Bruce was upholding his late master's legacy and honor. He would be pleased and proud. Carrying for the last two, tempted to re-read the letter, Alfred decided against it for his own reason and respectfully puts it back in its hidden and secure compartment, for another time. When it would be needed. And continued his dusting, stopping for a second.

Adjusting one of the vases, "I wonder what kind of lemonade I should serve? Or snack?"He looks at the grandfather clock."Master Tim had forgotten to give me such a detail. I suppose I will have to go off my own intuition. I do hope she finds the choice of clothing to her liking."

* * *

Okay, sure Cassie knew she sort of a small issue with Aurora or May. Whichever name, it didn't matter. Competitive by nature and loves a challenge when it comes along. And this was a challenge indeed. So yeah, Cassie knew she had an edge towards her. Viewed her differently than others. Sure she found the newest addition rather...odd. Because she just didn't seem to get it. Or didn't see what Cassie was trying to say and make rather obvious. No. It was like she either purposely in a subtle arrogant way dismissed it or looked the other way.

Whichever it was nibbed at the blonde just a bit, so she let it pretty much go. What she couldn't was what her blue eyes saw and started to notice. That vixen's using it spitefully, interaction with Robin. Her boyfriend. There seem something, something she could not fully figure out but it was itching at her like an irritation. Every mission she was on or he was both were included together. Her blue darken in deep

It was frustrating. Her blue eyes furrow rather deep at a distance. Watching the young woman who was in engaged in talk or as it whispering to herself. Sitting in one of the massive training rooms in the Watchtower. Was this one of her tactics? Cassie thought.

Folding her arms tight, her mind racing with what to say and what she believes. What was this scarlet's angle? Game? With a forceful stride, she makes her way over."Hey!"She calls rather snappy.

Hearing her and sensing her anger, open your eyes rather surprised to find her. Stand up and greet her."Hello, Cassandra. I was not expecting you here for some time. Is there something wrong?"

Her hard glare on you only deepen. Leaving you rather confused and slightly uncomfortable. This strange tension she was emitting just came out of nowhere. Yet it seem to fill up the whole area. Kind of made it tight. Looking down at her, she about three inches shorter than you or maybe four you weren't sure. Her eyes look you up and down. And scoffs.

You waited for her answer, which was taking rather long. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, your eyes shift a bit to the left for a second. You open your mouth when something green jumps right on your face. Covering it."May!"Gar greets you, squeezing your head in his small monkey form. Before jumping up and turning back into his half-simian and human form.

Giving you an adorable and suave smile. Garfield, hello."You greet him patting him on the head lightly."How are you?"

He did not take the childish affection you showed him well. His smile dropped."Don't do that!"He tells you embarrassed. You could not help but laugh, just a little.

"I apologize."You tell him, taking your hand back."Please do not be offended. How are you doing Garfield?"

He quickly forgave you and shrugs his shoulders."I'm good."He tries to say, smoothy. For his voice to crack just a little. "Oh."

You thought nothing of it. As some else had entered."Yo! May!"Bart walks over to you and quickly hands you a piece of paper. "Tell me what you think, okay?"You get ready to read it."Not now!"He stops you, looking around. Putting a finger to his lips.

You nod understand and tuck it away."I will read it later. How are you, Bart?"

"Good, ran over here as fast as I could. You?"

You pause for a second."I am doing fine."

"I'm rather surprised to find you here," Bart confesses."You don't really come to the Watchtower unless for a mission really. Are you here to join us?"

You shake your head."No. I am not. Sorry, I just came,"you glance over your shoulder out one of the windows for a second and stare into the distance for a second."To meditate. That is all. Yeah. I should be off though."Right when you said that, your phone rang and you didn't bother to pick it up. Letting it ring until it went to voicemail.

"So you're not going to train with us?"Gar said sounding rather disappointed.

You give him a smile with slightly sad eyes."No. Though I am not against sparing really."You lightly joke, which someone took seriously."Well, I better go."You notice Superboy coming over. "I shall see you all soon. Learn well. Superboy."You greet him.

He returns with a nod. When he suddenly remembered something."May!"He calls and walks over, the others watch the brief indistinctive talk between the two. Once it was done, Superboy comes back."Alright, let's get started."

* * *

It was around maybe 8 pm an individual walked down the streets of Palo Alto, Califonia. They kept to themselves as others went about their own evening, wearing a hooded jacket as the weather was starting to become chilly so it made the most sense. Blending in well, seeing others holding warm drinks. Walking along the streets.

A couple of others accidentally bumps into them hurrying down the street. it didn't bother them so they just brushed it off, keep walking. Ignoring what the group of friends was talking so enthusiastic about. It was not their concern.

So this was Stanford University. They stop to look at the historical and glorious lot. It was rather impressive, it made sense for it to be. It did give off that feeling of higher learning and the intellectuals. It was no wonder that both cousins went here. The tuition price was high, it was a good thing April had the money to do so. Tempted to step foot onto the grounds, they decided against it, instead turn heel and continue on your way. Unaware of what was slithering in the shadows.

Stopping at the corner of a street to wait for the light and signal to change. Their eyes look at the street name, making sure it was correct. Once the light changed, they step off the side and cross. The slithering figure followed at a distance. After a couple of more minutes of walking, they finally arrive at their destination.

Holding out a hand grip the railing and walk up the steps on the side. Stopping at the door. So, the cousins lived here. It was a nice place. No doubt they would be catching up on lost time and history between them. On their downtime. Comfort each other. Peering into the small window on the door, they managed to see just a bit inside. The place was a nice size. Clean and organized. With maybe two mugs on the counter. The place was spacious. Eyes begin to wonder, what their life was years back? How close the two actually were, considering all the time that had past. Were they like sisters? Did they share clothing?

What was their laughter like when they shared a funny moment? All these questions flickering in their mind, while vicious envy slowly sparked in their eyes. Inside Brucely was sleeping, when he heard a slight giggling of the doorknob.

* * *

Robin stood alone on top of Gotham Wayne Tower, reading some information on his holo-computer. While glancing at the time, it was long past the meetup time. And by long past a good 45-minutes. He called them three times to get nothing. Bringing up their phone number, when he got an incoming call from Cassie. A tinge regret he ignores the call, though sends a simple text. Pressing their number and waits for it to be answered.

Finally, it was."Yes?"

"Where are you?"

His question was answered when someone lands softly behind him. He hangs up and turns around."Sorry for being late, Robin."You apologize.

"...That's fine. Though, where were you?"He questions, trying hard hide the integration in his voice. You think for a second before responding.

"Out."

"Out?"He repeats a bit skeptical."...Alright," he drops it turning back around overlooking the city. You walk to his side and look too.

Your eyes widen and you gasped amazed. Your eyes look everywhere across the city, all the lights from both buildings and cars lite up the dark city. Into a glistening opal. Overcome with a rush of sensation, close your eyes and feel. In the darkness, you could sense the lighting fires of each person's auras. Some strong others weak. Though it seem mostly corrupted, cracked or damaged. A couple smooth and pure. Innocent. It was a bit overwhelming, years out of practice and isolation.

Rome was no different, you managed to push the rushing feeling aside. The trembling too. The last time you stood overlooking a city was...so long ago. Robin could see the nostalgic feel plastered on your face. He kind hated what he had to do next.

"Aurora, I need you to pinpoint a certain aura for me. Can you do that?"You hear him ask. You give a nod."It's meek, yet spoiled. Crafty and deep. Poisonous. Can you find someone like that? I know that kind of describes a good amount of people in the city."

Which he was right about, it seem like finding a needle in a haystack really or a needle in a needle stack. Even so, you push and search from the description he gave. Yeah, you were out of practice, it wouldn't take you this long. Seeing you seemingly struggling, Robin knew it had to be from the polluted auras. Looking like you would burst a vain, but you pushed through.

"Whoa! Aurora, sto-"

You push his hand away, ignoring his concerns and the trickle of blood starting to drip from your nose."I-I have located...them."You inform him panting heavily. Nearly fall on your knees, but manage to yourself up. Pointing a trembling finger in the direction."S-South."

Robin looks, he knew where you pointed. "Alright then."He turns to you a bit hesitant to let you come. But, he knew you'd take it the wrong way. "So Chinatown, then. Alright."He leaves for a second and comes back with a duffel bag. Unzips it and takes out a change of clothes."Here."He hands you your set."Change into this."

Nodding, you take them and leave. Walk to the shadow and change behind him. While he changed too, it was a good thing the two of you where up this high were many could not see. Otherwise, yeah you'd both be caught. Once finished you put your costume in the bag, just like he did. Lighting up your hand, you look down at your attire. Rather surprise it fit right.

Robin saw."Yeah, umm..my butler."He explains. Zipping it up."He's pretty good. Anyway, let's go."Nodding you go, put an arm around his waist and fly off. There was no need for him to give you any direction as you had pinpointed the location.

Your eyes remained straight ahead, to lower on their own. The rooftops, you were sure that you saw figures running across. Blinking a bit, you saw it was nothing but steam coming from some of them. Vents it seem, giving the illusion of such. No mutant turtles. No friends. Soaring over the city like this, quickly brought you back.

 _You flew close to the others as they raced across the rooftops. You, April, the turtles, Casey too. All of you patrolling the city and just for a fun night out. A huge smile spread across your face, a happy one. Protectors of New York. Students of Master Splinter. All trained in the art of ninjutsu, well you more so in the art of the Miko._

 _"Last one to Nostrand Ave owes me two..no three boxes of pizza."Mikey initiates the challenge to everyone laughing, speeding up faster. Passing Leo._

 _A game, he turned it into a game. He even added in teasing turning around to the others sticking out his tongue. Calling everyone slow. Which ignited everyone's fire."Oh? You wanna go, Mikey? Alright!"Raph and Casey both say and join in. Hurrying to catch up._

 _"Me as well!"You include yourself, pushing faster."Come on sister! Let us join in!"Turning back around to April, who couldn't help but join. Donnie was about to say something but joins in along with Leo._

 _Guess patrolling was over. Driven by the desire to win, it was nights like these you truly enjoyed a loved. It was a good thing you had an advantage over the others. Flying. Allowed you more freedom and movement, passing the others._

 _"What! No fair!"Casey playfully complains."May, you can fly."_

 _Donnie coming up on his side."What's the matter, Jones?_ _"He snides."Can't handle a little competition?" He passes the boy grinning._

 _Which ruffled Casey and fueled him more."Oh, you're going down hole-mouth! What?!" April passes him with a wink and laughs. It was quite clear who was going to be getting the pizza._

"We're here."Robin tells you."Land there."

You do as he says and land in one of the allies, out of the view of others. The smell of fried noodles and soy sauce filled the air. The bright lights and festive culture decorations of reds and yellows hung everywhere. It was a bit crowded here, vendors and restaurants seem to be left and right. It was slightly murky from the puddles of water on the ground. Outdated cars parked on the side with bikes mixed in.

You and Robin stayed close together. Keeping keen eyes open, you could feel yourself nearing that certain aura. Getting closer and closer."Here."Robin holds out a festive mask, of a rabbit. He points to his face.

"Oh."You understood and put it on.

"Well?"He asks. You stop for a second and scan the area."..."

They should be around here, you could feel it. Taking a step forward, something seem wrong. There was a strange disturbance, it was interfering with your locating. It felt static for a second.

Robin noticed."Everything okay?"

You weren't really how to answer. Even if you gave a nod, it didn't show. Looking left then right."There!"You point. Robin looks and sees the person shuffling through the crowd rather edgy.

"Come on."He tells you taking off, you slip on your mask and follow. The two of you split up, feeling it would best if you take to the sky find an empty alley and get ready when a vaguely, dark yet familiar presence.

You whirl around finding no one there, but thick steam from the business next door. And the sound of dripping water from the drain. But, no one. Remembering Robin, you take off to help him apprehend the person. They had information, the information you needed. The second you shoot up, you saw a dark-shadowy, muscular figure on the rooftop. Their, dark eerie calm and commanding eyes sent a chill through you. It froze you as your eyes locked with theirs. You could feel the crude mysterious smile spread across in the thick smoke. As it vanished just as they did.

"Wait!"You shout and fly after them, finding no one there. When you knew you felt someone here just a second ago.

 _"My good girl."_

You hear a drifting whisper in the night. From a faint voice, that for some reason spiked a rising panic through you. That your lip begins to tremble, as a large shadow towers over you from behind. A sharp gasp escapes and you spin around finding no one there.

Was it them? You didn't see red eyes, but was it them? Your mind begins to race. Slowly and carefully you take a few steps back, till you bumped on the edge and stop.

This wasn't like you, being scared and meek like this. What was wrong? Where you malfunctioning? You stare at your hands as they trembled too. Your breathing became shallow and fast. Your visual seem off too, for some reason. What was going on? Who was that person? Wait? What was this smell? It was sweet smelling, it was nice. Even if your limbs and body started to become numb and heavy. Your vision too. Staggering, you take a few steps forward and fall forward. Onto something hard.

"R~Robin?"You believed, looking up with your blurry vision, unable to make out who it was before passing out.

"Not quite. My good girl."


	23. Chapter 23

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 23**

 **(Game)**

It was hard to actually enjoy the fun and a good time when one person remained isolated. Or distant, no distracted. It was amazing they still managed to do work in a loud and lively place like this. A place they insisted to take them, all of them too, as a way to apologize for what happened in Rome. Not seeing their action was out of care and concern. So to make it up everyone would be treated to an enjoying time with bowling and after that the movies. And if anything came up afterward. It was clear they had this planned out, down the latter, no doubt researched it.

A kind gesture, it made everything feel quite the opposite. While they sat a bit alienated from the others sitting at one of the tables in the lounge. Reading a book, having two more open if not including their notebook too. Pen behind their ear, eyes rapidly moving from one line to the another.

What was the point?! Tye throws his green bowling ball, getting another gutter ball. His mind was frustratedly preoccupied with something else. Or better yet someone. He looks up at the scoreboard, he wasn't the only one who hadn't gotten a higher score. Neither had Asami or Jaime, who wasn't really having a good time, either. His green ball returned, picking it up looks over his shoulder in the direction you sat.

With single headphone in your ear, either for music or talking. It didn't matter.

 _It was around 10:45 am when you arrived at the bowling with the others, actually meet up with them. "What's with the bag?"Tye points noticing you holding a medium size purse._

 _"To carry my things around."You answer in a rather obvious tone."Sorry, I mean to hold my wallet."_

 _He gives you a rather suspicious look, but accepts it."Fine. Whatever, so bowling?"He looks up at the place along with the others."Seriously?"Crossing his arms._

 _"Yes, there is a high statics that many find this as a wonderful place to hang out. Or kick back. Even to relieve stress. But mostly to have a thrilling time. I did try to find any current carnivals, but it seems that is not for some time. This will have to do. What?"_

 _You notice Tye pinching his brow, shaking his head. "Do you have to explain everything?"_

 _Unsure if he was joking or not took it rather offensive. Letting out a side sigh, let it go."Shall we?"Opening the door for them, following after Jaime. The place was loud inside, but alright. Dim though not dark, lights neon ones hung overhead._

 _Crashing and striking erupted all around. Enthusiastic screams and aggressive competitive yells too. Mainly from the males. Music mixed in while also being drowned out by the game. Ignoring it you spot the shoe counter, signaling the others they follow and everything gets settled._

Except you. Having taken seating in the lounge area, away from the others. This was their gift from you, after all, it only made sense that they enjoy it. While you sat aside. Doing your own enjoyment. Research. If the others needed something it was already taken care of having already paid for their games, shoes, and refreshments. Which would be put on a tab and you'd pay that after everything was over. Whenever they felt ready. Flipping to the next page, your hand wrote down what was deemed valuable information.

You took a quick break for a sip of water when you noticed in the glass's reflection someone approaching and they took a seat right next to you."Yes?"You set the book down and pen. Giving them your attention.

* * *

The cries of newborns echoed all through the maternity, nurses came to tend to the defenseless babies. Treating them with kindness and love while their mothers rested. A couple of times fathers and other family members came admire and spot them. Cooing and cries were just endless, just like the bags under some nurses eyes. But, they kept their energy up.

D4.

Pressing that combination on the vending machine: Wonderbar falls down. Pushing over the flap they grab it, tearing the wrapper open and chomp down. The taste of high sugar and carbs never felt so good. Their energy spiked up, this would be just enough to keep them going for the next, checking their watch...three hours. To be sure they insert an another dollar and press the same combination while also getting some coffee from the vending machine next to it.

Grabbing the cup once it finished, they head back knew by the time they made it back to their ward break time would be over. Justice right? They sigh exasperatedly. Feeling the spell of drowsy creep upon them. They had to shake it off. Trying to find any way to pump themselves up, while reconsidering their profession. When suddenly someone bumps into them roughly.

"Hey!"They snap at them, but the person didn't turn around and kept going. Slipping into the elevator that just arrived. "Okay, creep."They mumble an insult, reaching the desk and looks at what was next to do. "Formula."They stress.

Feeding pretty much. Rubbing their temples open the cabinet that held the bottles. Remembering the count, take the amount and begins to fill them with formula. Like a drone. Capping them and gives each one a shake. Places them in the cart for transfer. Hand on the bar pushes it. Swiping their I.D. card open the room to the little ones. Some of them were sleeping, which was good. While some were a bit harder than the others. Picking up the clipboard they sign in and get started.

"Alright my little ones, time for dinner."They announce holding up the first baby."Bottoms up."

* * *

 _You weren't sure what you where doing here and why you allowed Mikey to shove balled up wadded up trash in your hands. In the alley."What are we doing?"You question rather weary._

 _Your turtle friend smiles and slings his arm around you."We're playing a game."_

 _Which you understood, but, you would like a much further explanation."What kind of game?"_

 _"Knocking down trash bins!"He exclaims and throws his wadded, knocking down a few."Awe yeah!"He cheers._

 _"You only knocked three, I fail to see the joy in only knocking down less than the amount presented to us?"You said with little understanding, even if you smiled._

 _He sighs."It's still good. Go on and try."He encourages you. Pushing you forward._

 _You look down at your wad and debate whether this was good or not."We should really be patroling like Leonardo said."_

 _He quickly dismisses it."Come on, we did do that already. And we haven't come across anything well...out of the ordinary so we've got time to kill."You gasp horrified."I mean we can just chill. Not kill time."He clarifies."Come on."He pressures you, turn you around to look at the rest of trash bins._

 _"What about..what about the mess we make?"You tell him hesitant and stalling."It would lead and cause other to clean up what we have done. I do not think this is the right thing to do. Logically."_

 _"Logically, sogmoically. Who cares!"He laughs a bit."We're just having a good time. Come on we already have one egg-head. Donnie. Think you've been spending way to much time with him. Come on, May. Just you know..throw it. I promise we'll clean up what we did. No one will hear us. Just throw it."_

 _Gulping inside, you turn and line yourself up. Grip the wad, thinking for a second. Mikey saw your rising hesitation and nerves. Your body began to shake just a little. And what did he do to help you? Give you a shove._

 _"EEeepp!"You yelp and throw the trash right into the trash bins, knocking most of them down except one."Whoa!"Mikey stared astonished with a huge grin."Alright! Yeah!"He chuckles which turned into a laugh."Nice!"_

 _You look on shocked, you did it. You couldn't believe you did, such a strange feeling came over you that it brought a smile to your face. And next thing you found yourself joining Mikey in thrill. Giving each other high fives. You even yahooing with a laughter mixing in._

 _"See? I told you!"He throws his arm around you, giving you a playful nudge."Ain't nothing to worry about, yo. Just relax and have fun."He presses his cheek up against yours._

 _It made sense now."Yes."You nod agreeing._

 _"Good. Cause we've gotz more things to do."_

 _Which you could not agree more._

Mikey, you thought. "Alright, Asami!"Tye's outburst nearly startled you, but it did bring you back. Your eyes focus and you see that Asami knocked down the last three pins. Which earned her a Spare.

As it displayed on the scoreboard. Guess that was a good thing, you watch a cocky smile spread across while joy flashed in her eyes. While sending the challenge to Jaime and Tye. Competitively. Taking a sip of her soda.

"Alright, your turn."Tye turns to Jaime. Thumbing to Asami."Gonne let her beat you?"

Jaime smirks picking up his orange ball and steps onto the platform of the lane. An arrogant smirk on."Yeah, like she's beating you."He retorts back to Tye. His friend gave him a playful scorn look.

"You're dead, Jaime."

It was sweet, you had to admit watching their banter. A light laugh escaped you, quickly you cover your mouth to hide it."Funny right?"Asami catches you and takes a seat by you.

Realizing you had been caught, gasp embarrassed and quickly hide it behind your book. She looks at you weird and laughs herself."I-I apologize."You tell her, feeling a bit guilty.

She brushes it off."It's fine."Looking around she picks up some chili cheese fries offering them to you. You look at them about to take one, when it flashed in your mind, Mikey. He did the same thing. Your hand cringes and you bring it back.

"That's alright."You decline. She noticed something prevented you. The way you stared at your hands and clenched them closed. Preventing them from shaking.

" **Dō** shimashita **ka**?(What's wrong?)" She asked.

Sensing her concern and worry, smile."Nothing. Just chilly that's all. You are doing wonderfully with your scores."Pointing at the screen. She looks and it was true she was ahead."Are you enjoying your winning? And time?"

That was a sudden shift in attitude she noticed."Yes. Arigatou."

It was good she was."I'm glad. I am very glad all of you are enjoying yourselves here. It seems Jaime and Tye are quite competitive."You look over at them, she does too. The two of them being rather brash, in a humorous way. Reminded you of some others.

"Anata wa asobu tsumoridesu ka? (Are you going to play?)"She asked.

You hold up your hands declining."I am better on the sides. That is fine by me. I promised not to read, not to play."You tell her back in her language."Besides,"You lament. Pausing before finishing, stand up."I do believe I should go and refill the refreshments."Grabbing the pitcher and empty trays leave."Chili cheese fries correct?"

That was rather uncomfortable, you shiver from it. Everything, just everything..why did you pick this place? What were you thinking? Setting the tray down and pitches."Please, can you refill my comrades desired snacks? Chili fries, Root Beer, umm...nachoes I believe. A few hot dogs. If you please."

The attendant nods and takes what you brought away. This was stressful, rubbing your temples a bit. Sighing, feeling the high spirits around you in this place. All the good moods, you wish to share in their joy. Closing your eyes see their smiles, it hurt. They'd love this place. They really would. Smiling to yourself when you guys actually managed to sneak into an old abandon one. Donnie managed to rewire everything to get it to work.

Good times. The same feelings you could feel here, was the same just back then. Did you really pick this place for them? Or for your own reason?

"Here you go."The attendant comes back, with everything. He hands it to you, unsure if you could actually carry it.

Picking up the tray first you realized there were three pitchers. It would be easy to use your powers to this, but, outside of missions and your home, it was wise not to use them. There had to be a way to do this, your mind beings to run different ideas. The attendant saw the struggle on your face as you thought of what to do. You seem so focused that it was unnatural.

Fumbling with the words in his mind and mouth to figure out what to say. "Here."Jaime reaches picking them up. You turn around surprised to find him. Feeling your eyes on him, he looks at you and smirks. Gesturing back."Come on. I'll help."

"Oh, umm..thank you."You said appreciatively.

But he sensed something else."What is it?" You weren't sure how to say it, but he saw the guilt in your eyes as you look away. Trying to hide it, but he saw. You were rather expressive with your eyes. He came to realize.

"Though, I appreciate your help."You pause inhaling."I can do it just fine. Please allow me to carry them."You balance the tray with one hand and read with the other one to take the pitchers away. But he prevents you."Jaime?"

"It's cool. I don't mind."He shrugs. Nonchalantly."Did you want anything from the concession stand?"He gestures back.

"No."You nearly blurt."I mean, no that is alright. I am the one treating so is there anything else you would like?"

He didn't say anything except walk back to the stand, place the pitchers down and talk to the attendant. Evening paying. You waited, wondering what was going on. In a few minutes, Jaime comes walking over."Okay, let's go."You follow him.

"It's about time,"Tye says when you both come back. He throws his ball, getting a strike."Wondering what took you both so long."He notices the refills. Jaime sets the pitchers down and takes the tray setting it down too. You were about to protest but he didn't let you. Telling you to sit."Um, no."Tye steps over."Here."He hands you a blue ball."It's your turn."

"Excuse me?"You give him a questionable look. So he points up and you see your name on the screen."Oh."You give him the ball back."Thank you, but that is alrig-Ah!"

He pulls you by the wrist over and shoves you onto the platform. You almost stumbled. He stood behind you with his arms across, waiting for you to go. Realistically you could move him out the way. But, you had to hold your strength at bay. His stern glare wasn't helping. Jaime and Asami watch when someone comes over and gives Jaime something.

"Oh, thanks."He takes it and sets it down.

"Well?"Tye ask."Are you just going to stand there? Throw the ball?"

You slightly cower just a bit and Tye's pestering wasn't helping."Yes. I can throw the ball!"You respond.

"Well, I don't see it."He looks at his wrist."You're not coming off till you do it. So do it!"

You were going to do, you could throw this ball. It was just well...shutting your eyes. Find yourself back with the others. Then came the flames and everything was gone. You couldn't breathe. Struggling for a simple breath of air, nothing but thick smoke and...those red eyes. Not realizing this affecting you in the real world, you had begun to add pressure to the ball that it begun to crack.

*"It is not real."*

A voice tells you, it was robotic and logical. But, guiding. And strangely soothing. With the voice came a touch, that caused you to open your eyes and find yourself here with everyone.

Dizzy for a second, blink a few times and look to find Jaime."You okay?" he asked his hand on your shoulder. Looking down at you. "Do you want to go?"

Looking ahead you see you still hadn't gone."Oh, umm..." you debate.

He could see the reluctance in your eyes."You don't have to. Tye was just being a jerk." he jokes with you. Taking the ball away."I'll take your turn."Relieved you thank him and walk back sitting down next to Asami. Watching Tye go and slap Jaime on the back for unknown reasons.

"Here."She hands you a drink, a smoothie."

This was a surprise, you take a sip."Mango?!"You look at her wondering how this was your favorite flavor. She points to back to the guys, to Jaime. You look down at your drink and play a bit a with your straw. Before taking another happy sip.


	24. Chapter 24

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 24**

 **(Ch.24)**

 _Everything was still and quiet. Artemis slept in her bed across from her sister, when she and Jade were abruptly shaken awake. It nearly startled the young girl if she had time to be startled. Shoved out of bed roughly, caused her to almost fall to the floor. If not for Jade who caught her to quickly drop her._

 _"Hurry up!"Their father ushers them urgently."Grab your bags!"He orders._

 _The tone of his voice told Artemis to not drag her feet and hurry up. Trying hard not to stumble on her feet, she gets up slightly in panic and fright and hurries scurries to find her bag. Which was shoved in her little hands._

 _"Come on!"Jade said with irritation. Either from Artemis's slowness or sleep. Either one was even._

 _Poor Artemis was trying to focus her mind, as everything just rushed by her. Feeling herself scooped up suddenly, everything was a blur. She wasn't sure which direction she was going or where she was going. Fear swelled in her, her mind wondering what it was this time? And for how long too? While a glimpse of joy flickered because she knew what hiding meant._

 _Before she knew it, she found herself at the doorsteps of her aunt's home. Her father pounding on the door. Nearly yelling or calling for her aunt."Renae! Renae!"With each pound of his fist, his impatience rose._

 _Artemis was sure he'd break the door. While their mother kept them concealed in the shadows, keeping a watchful eye out. Artemis's heart just kept racing and racing. She could feel her hands clamming from the tight grip she had on her bag. Still tired she would not dare allow sleep to take her. Not at this moment._

 _Wanting to ask something, she was quickly silenced by the steel look her sister gave her. She knew better than to speak. Her father still kept pounding on the door and calling for his sister. Resorting to even calling inside. The phone just kept ringing and ringing. Was something wrong? Artemis wasn't sure. Her eyes course themselves up towards April's room. The light was off, was April sleeping? Was she even home?_

 _The sound of sirens froze her thoughts and breathing. Quickly her mother puller Jade and her closer. Her father quickly took refuge in the shadow too. Concealing himself, he had the training after all. Everyone remained still as death. Until it blew over. Her father waited a few minutes before coming out. The second he did, footsteps approach. Reflexes took over and in an instant, he had between his fingers three darts in each hand. Set to aim and end._

 _"Lawrence? Lawrence is that you?"_

 _Artemis knew that soft whisper. Her eyes look and find her aunt, slowly coming into view surprised to find everyone here. Once her eyes landed on her brother they knitted. And her tone as well._

 _"What are you doing here?"She hisses fiercely, stepping to him._

 _He was unfazed by her attempt and even smirked slightly in amused."Hey, sis, I need the girls to stay with you."He thumbs over to Artemis and Jade. Renae looks behind him as Paula comes from the shadows with them._

 _Looking to her sister-in-law with pleading eyes. It was hard to tell if it was a facade or not. "..."Renae's eyes twisted conflicted and bitter. Though flared towards her brother's cruel and manipulative tactic._

 _Artemis saw her heart aching, even if it was hidden. And her father's words only added more. His poison seeped into even the purest souls. Tainting them."Come now, Rey-Rey, you wouldn't anything to happen to your beloved nieces? Come on now?"He breaks through her resistance. Knowing he was nipping away at it. As she became powerless under him."Rey-Rey."His tone switched to a much aggressive and demanding. Even his eyes._

 _Renae did her best to avert her eyes, Artemis, Jade and their mother watched. For some reason, Artemis thought her eyes were playing a trick. She was sure for a second she saw her father and aunt younger. And by younger her aunt was a child while her father was a teenager. Doing the same thing._

 _Standing over his sister imposing. His large stature verse her smaller frame. It was clear who won. A heavy defeated sigh escaped Renae."Alright, girls, you'll be staying with your auntie for some time."He gloats turning to his youngest."Ain't that great Artemis? You get to spend time with your favorite cousin."_

 _Thrilled, Artemis hung her head low._

No one expected this to happen, what the Atlanteans found was recovered. The location it was in was deep. But, it wasn't deep enough. News called it a radiation spill and hazard to the planet. Which did cause a slight frenzy and slight panic. The eco-system was already suffering a bit, with news and discovery like this only added more. So it became the center of attention to all, it was brought to the surface. The hunk of a relic was excavated by the surface and hauled off by other _kind_ businesses. To help the planet.

How did the leak even get out? There was an answer to that, it was apparent. If she had the guys, all of this would have been different, April thought. Donnie or Leo would have come up with some sort of plan.

What was the next move now? Was all her mind could think of. Did they know? She wondered that too. Because if they did, then well...that wasn't good. But, she also wouldn't be surprised. She had a score to settle with them. One she planned and hope to fulfill. After everything, they have done and had done. And currently doing as well. Was she even close enough to them yet? With these new, scratch that old friends, helped them. Making them even deadlier than before. Which wasn't good.

Sitting outside a cafe, her eyes go through the information on her laptop about the company that cleaned up the hazardous spill. While sipping on her cinnamon latte, the weather was rather chilly so it was perfect.

Reinassance Industries, April thought. A company, that from the information she found, was about ironically environment globalization. Their motto: "Learn from the past, mold the future." From the looks of it, they lived up to their name and motto. Cleaning up oil spills, managing to decrease pollution in at least 48 cities, some poverty and others urban cities.

Quite impressive, scrolling through their website. She finds a video and presses play. It was nothing really but a pitch about the company. Advertising themselves while informing others. Their summary in video format. Going through a few tabs, searching for the location of their business.

"Excuse me?"A thickly and soft-spoken voice gets her attention.

She looks up briskly, though the sun in her eyes made it hard for her see who stood over her."Y-Yes?"

From across ways, scooping eyes watch the young woman. They bring their hand and pinch the collar of their coat."I've got visual. Yeah, she's researching about the company."They said looking at the screen of their cellphone, which matched what the young woman had on her laptop. "No, she hasn't found anything useful. So far. I can do it right now if you want."They begin to reach deeper into the side of the coat. Stopping."You sure? But I thought they...alright. I'll just keep an eye out. What about the other one? Want me to get...a sample. Consider it done."

Ending their talk turn their focus back. Itching to do something, but, orders were given. So there was little they could accept being a babysitter. In their eyes, either way, they were getting paid money. Resting their hand upon the piece strapped tightly to their side, they could easily just take the shot and collect. Though risking others in a panic, meant drawing attention. And attention wasn't what they wanted. Even if the League was aware of their presence, they spread enough fires to keep them busy.

"Well, this is an interesting development."They notice a certain member walk over to the young woman."What's the fish out of water doing?"

Kaldur in cilivian clothes, took a seat across from April, with Artemis accompany him."I've got to get into this company."She said slightly aggressively. Her eyes staring rather intensely at the Atlantean.

It quite surprised him, but he could see something else glistening in them. Just being covered up. "Yes, I understand. But, there is still some valuable information that Atlantis managed to recover. It is being looked over right now."

April grunts."That's not enough! They don't know what they have, that...that thing.."Realizing she was flaring up, calms down. For a second Artemis thought she saw her father's temperament in her.

"April,"Artemis steps in. April looks at her."Kaldur said they've managed to recover most of the vital information. And where able to contain the leakage. Karen, Dr. Palmer, and Batgirl are further analyzing it. I highly doubt the company to took it will find anything."

April understood, but she wished they would understand. "Did you figure out who leaked the information?"

"It is most likely the Light."Kaldur conforms."I have no doubt about that, should they have their talons in it, it is best we start on our end with further investigating our findings before they do. We have come across a couple of things. 1) It was dormant as we thought. It has been operational. For how long, that we are still trying to see. We managed to find hidden video footage of old recordings. Along with a strange language which no doubt is from them. I am to assume."

April nods her head.

"Have you managed to decipher it?"She asked.

"No, we haven't. Would happen to be able to read and understand it?"Kaldur asked, in hopes she would.

But, April shook her head."No. Sorry, I don't. Only Donnie and May could."Realizing what she said she quickly defends her sister."She's not going to decipher it!"

Artemis quickly calms her."No one said she was. Don't worry, we're not going to bring her into this. She doesn't know. We've asked Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. Who said he rather familiar with the language. May won't be involved."

Hearing that settled April. She lets out a stressful and relieved sigh."Good."Her eyelids dropped with weight."..."

 _"May! May!"April screams through the thick smoke and fire, racing through the tragedy before her. It was horrible, she wanted to break down after the horror. But, she couldn't. Not now. "May! May!?"_

 _There was no response back from her sister, all she heard was the burning of the material. Things snapping from overheating. She managed to dodge a flaming beam before it took her out. Using her powers to push some of the rubble out the way. Tips of her hair began to burn away. Along with the hair on her arms. The deeper she went, she was sure she'd find her sister._

 _Opening her mouth once again."April! April!"She hears through the chaos. Stopping quickly, April turns around and sees her sister. Using her powers gives herself a careful telekinetic push and reaches her sister. Grabs a hold of her tightly._

 _"Ma-" She expresses._

 _"Red eyes. Red eyes!"May grips her sister tightly, staring at her with wide traumatized eyes."Red eyes!...Master..Master Splinter..P-Papa.."She tells her through painful whimpers clinging to April._

 _Holding her sister close. To muffle her pain looks around. What red eyes was she talking about? She wasn't sure, all she knew was they had to get out of here. Standing up creates a telekinetic barrier about herself and sister. Starts to walk, pushing through the fire. Trying to find an exit out. When her eyes briefly spotted like a blur, eyes. Red eyes. Glaring at her through the smoke, that moved reliving a flashing red light. Overhead._

In a dark green metropolitan, edgy high-rise building. With slight dark windows along the side and two large Rs' on the top in the center. In a superimposed position. Inside, on one of the levels. Scientists were delicately handling the large enormous, spherical metal craft. Having taken some of it apart already. Laying the pieces down filled with rust and algae from being underwater. Along with corroding. With engineers using a form of welding to dismantle it. Everyone in dark green hazardous suits. Some even scanning for it.

A woman with slick reddish-brown hair and piercing blue eyes walks in to observe the progress. This craft or whatever it was quite a finding. Pushing up her thin-rimmed glasses writes down something on her clipboard. When she gets a call.

An important one."Hello? Yes, send them in."


	25. Chapter 25

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 24**

 **(New Course)**

Files slid across the table to one sitting across, who was for a moment enjoying the contents of their lavishing meal. Rudeness was not something they tolerated. And by the way, their eyes sharply looked, told their guest never to do it again. Even so, it would be rude not to see what was given to them. Placing their fork and knife down properly, dab their lips, pick up the files and open them.

They eyes and fingers go over each word."What is this?"They speak in a thick- deep accent.

"An opportunity."

An intrigued eyebrow slowly rises. With a nod for them to join, a chair was pulled out for their guest. Who gladly took the seat."An opportunity, you say? And what generous opportunity do you have for me now? Besides the kindness you've given."

A relaxed and amused smirk crept across their face, while their eyes held a crueler motive. One their colleague was familiar with. A devious look sparked in their eyes. Done reading the files set them down. And leans back just a bit, waving one of their men for a drink. They quickly come back with two glasses, one for each.

"I can see the details in your eyes, my friend."They speak, taking a sip of wine. Snapping their fingers and instantly one of their men place in their hand a UBS drive."Here you are. I believe you will find what is on here rather...openminded."

Taking the drive, they tuck it away."I sure that I will. Every bit counts. Now, about the new opportunity. We are in need of a new..course. That can be provided. You have the means of underground workings in many alignments. From public to disclose."

"That I do. You are aware of this. Do you need a new course or residence?"Picking up their knife and cut into their steak smoothly."Or is another transaction? I've provided you with the proper components for your friend. Is it not enough?"

They hold up their hands."Oh, no. They are quite thankful for it. In fact, they would like a new shipment. Though this time without it being synthesized."Which came to a surprise.

A deep chuckle comes from their throat."Do they not know it is dangerous that way?"They take the bite of their steak."What am I to tell my brilliant scientists? They work hard you know."

"They will be compensated, I assure you."They pause for a second."Actually, they do require some assistance. So perhaps they will be willing relocate."

The knife stops for a second."Relocate? You say? And by this, you mean..the new opportunity?"Silence and a nod was the answer from their guest."There is a saying: Scientific progression consists in the development of new concepts. I will be happy to lend them and few others. I am in need of an upgrade."

Understanding their covered up words, their guest slides a small silver briefcase over to them."That should provide a much-needed upgrade. As well some extra assistance."Snapping their fingers, a figure appears behind them. Actually, two, cloaked and covered."They will provide you with the needed security, we believe you will be receiving visitors soon and we would like it if you could...run a case study. For business of course."

"Visitors? What kind of visitors?"

* * *

A green hummingbird with a small red and white collar around its neck speeds through the sky. It's little beady black eyes darting left and right trying to locate them among the streets of people. A few who swatted at it. Not seeing any familiar faces they knew flew away transforming into a falcon for better vision. Was this even the right direction they were going? Trying to remember, when they spot a to their luck a sign.

Perching on it, read the lettering upside down. Yep, this was what they were looking for. Flapping their wings excited push off. Finding themselves in no time, thanks to speed at Rio Grande High. To get a hawk's eye view they turn into one and soar overhead at the school and students below. The school bell rings, meaning either class transition or students should be in class.

"Gar, have you located them yet?"

The green hawk hears through their collar. With their hawk vision look at the faces of the down below, spotting a few. Diving they swoop down and land on the fence around the football field and track. Where students stood dressed in their P.E. uniform. Amongst the students, they spot the faces. Which was good, now, all they needed to do was get their attention. And transforming back into a green-skinned human boy would get the attention. Just the wrong kind. So they would just have to get their attention. About to change into another form, Gar realized a familiar face was missing. Flapping to a tree drops down changing into a rabbit. Still looking at the students, who now started a game of soccer.

His nose twitching, Gar kept watching that he nearly forgot the reason he was here for.

* _Oh, yeah. Better go._ *He hops over on the field, trying to be careful. Fearing he'd get hurt changes into a butterfly and flutters over to them. Getting closer he realizes a face was missing.* _What the?_ *He looks around, not spotting them at all. Decides to find them first instead.

Flutter through the school grounds, he doesn't locate them but instead finds some skipping their class. Others smoking and sharing. Getting pretty much. A couple doing couple related things secretively. But, not who was looking for. Bummed a bit he kept his search one when he suddenly stops and changes into his half-human form. Snatches the flyer off the wall and tucks it away in his suit and quickly changes back into his previous form, to switch into a falcon and soars overhead. Eagerly looking for them.

Inside he was bouncing with excitement to tell them, doing flips in the air for the good news. It was going to be the best vacation, even if actually wasn't one. Still, it was going to be in his mind.

The beach. The sand. The water. The waves. Coconut drinks with the little umbrellas. Lounging on the beach, side by side. Him in his swimming trunks, green and all. Kicking back and next to him in a yellow polka-dot hopefully as his fantasy had, a bikini.

May.

Just the two of them. Yeah, that would be great. So immersed in his thoughts he didn't pay attention to the one running down below until he heard their voice. Quickly he opens his eyes only to slam straight into the side of a building.

The shock and pain sadly allowed him to regain focus. Rubbing his beak and shaking it off staggeringly flaps up and perches on top of the build. Changing back into his half-human form. Looking around. Still rubbing his nose. Flinching from the pain, just a bit."It was...was good no one sa-saw that."

Feeling a bit of blood dripping from his nose, he sighs. Embarrassed. Carefully he pinches his nose to stop the bleeding, wishing right now he could have some of May's healing to help and a soothing pat on the head. From her or his sister. Mainly from May.

Remembering her, he remembers his purpose again. Standing up changes into a sparrow and flies back to the field. Ignoring his soring pain. Circling around overhead he changes into a falcon and squawks loud in hopes to get their attention down below. Stopping for a second to watch them engage in the sport and boy were they good.

Not a surprise really. Such perfect form, skill, and physique. It was all so effortlessly. So focus, their footing was swift. Maneuvering out the way from anyone who came to steal the ball. A natural.

Thrilled and hipped, Gar squawks loud doing dips and flips, that he went too low."Whoa!"Someone yelps, starling Gar he narrowly misses colliding into them. Though he was lucky, they weren't really. Their legs tangled together causing them to crash hard face first on the field.

* _Shit!_ *Gar flinches seeing the horrible fall. Tempted to go down and see if they were alright.

For an incoming call to come in."Did you tell them?"Needing to answer, Gar reluctantly leaves the scene to report in.

That was unexpected, a bird swooping down and you nearly collided into it. If you didn't quickly side-step causing your footing to become tangled and you face planted on the field. It was a good thing you where much more durable than a normal person, otherwise, that would have stung. Or caused you a rather horrible head injury. Just a little dizzy from the fall, you were alright. Shaking your head and blinking your eyes to refocus your vision, stand up and look to the sky.

"Garfield?"You wonder. Still looking, when you heard running steps approaching, you turn around finding Jaime and the others coming. Also, Miss Duchess, who pushes her way past them. Even shoving the P.E. teacher back with one hand.

"Are you alright?"She asked either worried or furious, it was hard to tell. Her hands fall on your shoulder and her blue eyes scoop your body for any injuries that you might have. When she saw nothing, it relieved her. Lightly patting your shoulders."Good, good. There is no damage done. As expected of course."

That was a rather odd thing to say, Asami looks at the woman. You stay put, not wanting to be rude and look back up where you were sure Gar had been."..."

Believing you to be a bit dazed the teacher steps in."May, do you want to go to the nurse?"

You look at him and think about it for a second. "No, no that is alright. I am fine. I have handled worse."You causal say, for you to realize and quickly recap."I mean, I am quite used to it. I mean...it was not that bad. I am alright. Though, did you happen to know in which direction the falcon went?"Turning back up to the sky. Still looking for Gar.

Maybe he turned into a different animal, believing so leave the circle of concerned students and search by the fence and trees. His aura imprint was here, so he must be here still. Peering in the bushes, in a low whisper calling for him. Checking the trees calling for him. Even trying to bait him out. The other watch confused, a few look to Tye. Who tries to hide his face embarrassed.

Your behavior wasn't helping your case with being well, the teacher took it differently."She needs to be taken to the nurse."

Miss Duchess steps forward."I will take her."Before Tye or Jaime could."If that is alright with you?"Turning the to the teacher who gave a nod of permission. She hurries over, gets you and takes you away.

All eyes follow while Aami's narrow slightly. Her mind replayed what Miss Duchess said, those words just didn't sit well with her. "Teacher."She raises her hand and thumbs over."Can I help Miss Duchess, with May?"

It would be good to have a student there to explain to the nurse what happened. The last thing that he needed was being called to the school board."Yeah, sure." he gives her permission.

And she races to catch up.

* * *

It was dark until the door opened and the light was let in and lite on. Bart peers inside the fridge and rummages through the contents inside, which he found everything he needed. With fast moving hands and speed takes it out. Putting it on the counter and moves at the same speed to the cabinets taking out what he needed. Even a plate. Opening the freezer finds his favorite ice-cream.

"Crash!" he said thrilled, taking it out. Setting it down too. Looking at everything he had, smiles from ear to ear and starts. Stopping hearing a painful moan from the couch."Dude! Do you mind? Trying to make some food here."The moaning didn't stop.

Even when they turned on the television and munched on a bowl of chips as they lounged on the couch, holding an ice pack on their nose. Nothing was on, that they found interesting. Noticing Bart coming over with a plate filled with three filled sandwiches, that he sets down on the coffee table. Runs back and forth. Bringing everything. Which was: mixing bowl filled with ice-cream, topped with whip cream and chocolate syrup and nuts. Popcorn mixed with his favorite brand of chips. Three large cups of juice. A few slices of pizza and some carrots to balance out the junk food. Sits down next to the other one, kicking up his feet. His backpack by the door.

The first thing he grabs, the sandwiches and begins to eat."Maybe I might just...did I bring them?"He ponders for a second, with his mouth full."Aw, I should have asked for fruit snacks."Snapping his finger."I'll just put it down on the shopping list. I wonder if there is still some more of Coco-Lucks left?"

He looks over his shoulder back at the kitchen. When the front door unlocks and opens. Both heads turned to the one coming in. Who was utterly surprised by their presence."Bart?! Garfield?!"You look from one to the other as you stood there at your door.

Finding them both in your home, one eating nearly everything you had in the fridge while the other was laying on the couch with an ice-pack on their nose. You look from to the other, for some sort of explanation or answer.

Bart smiles and gives you a wave."Hey May. How was school?"

Before you could say anything, the others step in surprised and rather confused to find them."What are you doing here?"Jaime directs to Bart, who eats his sandwich before answer.

Licking his fingers."Well, I got out early from school," He answers casually, while you go over to Gar and heal his nose. "Thought I run over here and wait. By the way, May is there any way you could buy some fruit snacks? And some more Coco-Lucks? Cause I think you're out."He takes a bite of his other sandwich.

You finished with Gar, who was good as new."Much better."He touches it, smiling."Thanks. Sorry about earlier. You okay?"You nod."Good, so?"He leaps up and over the couch, racing to the kitchen and beings to go through everything. Opening cabinet doors along with the fridge."Got any more treats? That you've made? Cause I finished all my brownies and kind of need some more. If not, could you make some more?"

Opening your mouth to answer, Bart speaks."Wait in line, dude. Geez, May!"He gets up throwing himself over the couch."You gotta make me spaghetti okay? Wait, wait..no. Lasagna! Yeah, that's it. How about I don't know maybe three..four dishes of it? Fast metabolism and all."

Again you try to speak, but Gar does."Oh! If you're going to make him that, scratch the brownies. Make me white chocolate, banana, and macadamia cookies? Instead. Do you have any granola bars?"He opens another cabinet throwing somethings out.

It was nice how they both made themselves at home. Bart nearly eating you out of house and home. Gar carelessly going through things."Hey May?"Bart gets your attention. Done with his snack."Can I use your pool?"Before you could say anything in a flash he was in trunks and had your house key in your hand, that opened the pool.

You had to do a double take for a second. His speed and fast-moving self always got you. About to object, Gar comes hopping over."Aw! No way you have a pool!?"He exclaims leaping over the counter in the kitchen knocking down a few things. Which Jaime and Tye managed to catch."Dude I want to join! Can I May?"He turns to you.

Speechless was what you were, which they took as your answer. Both boys high-five each other."Alright!"They say in unison and race out. Leaving you with a mess, and by mess dishes from Bart and stains too. From Gar a disorganized and vandalized kitchen.

Upset at them, while still wondering how they managed to get inside. When you and only you had the key, start to pick up the dishes. Using your energy to help and levitate some of them. Asami helps you, who nearly tripped on Bart's bag and shoes. Taking the dishes to the sink, start to wash them. Eerily calm, that Asami could feel it radiate off you. Literally.

Your energy begins to emit itself around you and starts to spark. That it command silence from the others, the only sound was the running water. Tye and Jaime just helped to fix the kitchen and living room. Asami cautiously took the plates drying them off.

Fixing the living room, Tye looks over his shoulder and nudges Jaime. Getting his friend's attention and in a low voice speaks."Dude, so?"

Knowing what he was talking about, Jaime scratches the back of his neck sheepishly."I-I don't know. I mean..."He answers back doubtful, his eyes shift to the side."...It would be weird."

"And how is that?"Tye raises his voice just a bit, to drop it quickly."Well, I know not right now. But, come on. What's the worst that could happen? Besides, it's only a one-time thing."

Jaime still was unsure about what his friend wanted him to do. Tye talked to him about it back in Rome and again when he came back home. Then again at the bowling alley. And once again today, before school was out. Tye was pressuring him into doing it. Kind of trying to box him in. It was understandable as to why he wanted to do it, Jaime got it. He just wished though, he wasn't the first choice. Also, Jaime was sure they wouldn't want too, even if Tye forced them. They'd be bored. Or over analyze it. Looking over his shoulder in their direction lets out a heavy sigh. Which caused them pick up on it and look back at him. He quickly averts his eyes down.

Scratching the back of his neck was not helping, so he quickly stops before they assume something. Reminding himself they are rather sensitive to others and could pick up it. Sensing his tension his Scarab was about to react, but he stops it.

"I'm cool. I'm cool!"He hisses at it, pushing his armor back."It-It's nothing."The Scarab speaks back objecting, Jaime tries to hush it. Remembering they could understand it. The Scarab wasn't making it better.

They stop again and look in his direction, about to say something, when they hear yelps from outside from Bart and Gar."Bart! Gar!"You fly out quickly to ram right into something solid and firm. Looking up, you find another guest. "Superboy!?"

Holding in one hand Gar and in the other Bart. Dripping wet."Did Gar give you and Jaime the message?"He asked sternly looking from one to the other.

Remembering Gar slaps his face."Aw, I forgot."

Forgot? Forgot what? You look at him with a blank look. That told him, no. "What is it?"You ask carefully.


	26. Chapter 26

**It Runs in the Family Ch.26**

 **(Island Adventure)**

At the STAR LABS in Taos Adam carefully with the syringe administers into the I.V the daily dosage. Pressing the plunge lightly injecting the dark orange liquid. His eyes watch carefully it seep in and down the tube all the way into them. Mentally he counts and takes out the needle. Double checking he gave the right amount. Looking at their chart, yep he did. Holding up a pen he checks their vitals, writing them down and the time. Their heart rate was, well, it was the same. Barely there, which was in a sense. Writing that down he looks again at the I.V., he was thankful for the help from Rann, especially from Sardath and his brilliance. Mainly he understood their biology and was able to make their medicine. Which for now, sustained them.

It only eased the pain, as Sardath told him. It didn't work wonders, so the odds of them actually recovering were slim. But, he would work to make it stronger so it could actually do such a thing. Seeing the substance take affect orange veins slightly protrude out from their skin. It was settling in their system.

His eyes look down and fill with heavy sympathy. So weak and fragile. The only thing the two sisters had left of their past, barely clinging to the present. Listening to the fluttering wheezing. Watching their chest slowly rise with a struggle and stay there for a good minute and go down deep. Every single muscle they used was a struggle. Though they remained expressionless and unresponsive, no doubt from the sedatives given. Their pain was on fire.

Adam wondered, why, why they forced themselves to endure such a hellish way of living? Why did they hold onto the single thread of life? He knew the answer and he thought it was selfish, but, also understanding and admirable. They truly loved those girls. Just as they did them. Looking into their half-closed glossed eyes. Adam saw their fragile strength, wanting to cry, but couldn't. They were worried about them.

With a tender smile, the man assures them."They're doing fine."He softly says. Being careful with any loud noise. Remembering what the sisters had told him.

The room itself was redone to prevent any sort of extra sound from getting in. It remained calm and tranquil. As instructed by Batman and Artemis. But, mainly Batman. With around the clock care, which Adam was put in charge of. Which he didn't mind but, kind of wished he wasn't secretively because if anything were to happen, he wasn't sure how he could bring his heart to tell either of them the grieving news. Something he felt was inevitable.

His blue eyes trailed slowly along their body, the blisters, sores and scathed skin. Was still filled a bit with infection. It puzzled him as to why May hadn't been able to heal them fully? Seeing her work before and from what he heard thanks to a mouthy green boy, she was good. So why couldn't she heal them?

Realizing he was getting caught up in his own mind, nearly forgot to finish his notes. Going back he finishes quickly and looks to see if they might need anything. Everything was good. He signs off, dotting his eyes and crossing his t's, turns on the serene music at low volume, deems the lights to make it easy to rest and leaves. Unaware of the slight abnormal spike.

* * *

Okay, so this wasn't exactly how Gar expected this to go, his fantasy wasn't fully playing out how he would like it. Even so, he did get the white sandy beach, fresh clean air, soothing gentle waves of clear water. Coconut drinks, though he didn't have, and it wasn't the yellow polka-dot bikini he'd hope for, still he managed to get most of his checklist covered. Which was good right?

The only problem about it, he wasn't with them to enjoy it. "Gar? How is your visual?"Tim checks in through the comlink. Distracted, Gar didn't answer."Beastboy!"This time the sharpness in Tim's voice got his attention.

"It's good. It's good."He reports back. Looking back purrs liciously."From all angles."To himself, a shiver of excitement ran through his spine. No matter what, animal or human biology was evident in any form.

Perched on a tree as a parrot, Beastboy had a good view, especially from the back view. Watching those healthy, smooth bronze legs walk, no lightly glide across the sand, each step had to be lighter than the last one. Was it wrong to look at them this way? Because he knew it was hard not too, eyes moving up from their legs slowly as if stroking them gently with their own eyes. Stopping upon their rear, so firm and ample. The right fit in their in low rise turquoise with sprinkles of golden sparkle bottoms. With a tropical sheer cover-up skirt around their narrow waist. Moving along the curves left exposed, going all the way up to their matching spaghetti halter top of the same color and design as their bottoms. Holding in everything close and snugged, ripped and robust. Those long elegant, smooth arms just as healthy as their legs, their whole petite body actually. Was alluring to watch, glistening under the sun's rays. Eyes that shined bright and serene, with a smile just as equal and a face both cute and pretty. Yet, humble that modest and innocence emitted from them.

It was no wonder they attracted attention from eyes that saw. Even with the vendors, flipping their long hair which they kept down, instead of tied back. Adding to their alluring and charm. It was just unnatural, the way those golden-yellow eyes flickered with light. Smiling at the man who sold bananas. He didn't want to accept their payment, their presence was payment enough.

But, they insisted and set the money in the man's hand. Who did his best not so shutter with bodily excitement, and when they spoke, it came out so soft, silvery and sweet. Like honey.

In the water a few miles away, being careful not to be spotted, La'gaan emerges slowly. Scooping around at the people."I don't see any sign of them, but, I do have visual on Aurora. Nothings come and taking the bait yet. Roger."He goes back under and disappears.

This place was beautiful if not gorgeous. The air was sweet and free. The sun provided a kind warmness that put a relaxing smile to everyone around. It was no wonder they were in a good mood. The sky clear with no conflict or issues, the sand was soft and gentle. Just like the gentle wind that blew. Anyone could become lost in this and swept away. A perfect place to come and take a break from all of life's troubles. This place was tipping close to paradise. It was no wonder it this place was named after the Greek Nymph Calypso. Green palm trees, filled with bountiful fruit. The water was fresh and clean. From the lightest shades of blue to mid-shades.

And the island's market was even more amazing. So many things caught your eyes, all their small trinkets from island locals. To larger ones, such as clothing. Even food. Which you bought, a few bananas. Stopping a couple of other vendors just to gaze. A small smile of wonderment and delight remained on your face, talking to the locals about them. Hearing the story behind some of it. Which was very informative, letting out small amused laughs. Your friendly approach eased them, which was a good thing, it made it easier to establish a sort of a relationship of trust. Smiles did that. It even allowed you to slip in unnoticed questions when you talked. Which of course was overlooked, some even giving you extra information.

A few times you leaned in to get a closer listen, squealing just a bit when it was something amazing. Clapping your hands together like a simpleton. Playing the part was hard because you didn't like it. Having to restrain yourself from breaking down and reverting back to being logical. Even if you actually were enjoying your time.

"Oh, you don't say?"You gasp surprised. Leaning in closer. With your eyes widen."How fascinating! Really. And where is that?"Leaning a bit more, so they could hear. Flipping your hair back just a bit. Showing your silver necklace with a beautiful sapphire stone in the middle."Oceanid Oasis? That's what's it called?"

The local nods her head and with a wrinkle finger points, your eyes follow and see in the distance in clear view for you, but, for others, it wouldn't be. A large, white resort, overlooking the whole beach. It was rather secluded, with the trees slightly covering it.

So that was where you needed to go. Turning to the older woman, smile sweetly."Thank you."Bowing your head to her and leave. Melting into the crowd of tourist making your way there.

Seeing you move, Gar quickly transforms from his gecko form to a parrot and soars over you. As you moved briskly through, hold your stone."Robin? Did you get all that?"

At a Tiki bar, a green slushy drink in a hollow coconut with a pink straw and mini umbrella gets placed down, to soon be picked up and sipped. "Yeah, I got it."He casually takes another sip, his observant eyes watch you through the crowd. A refreshing sigh escapes. He takes out his phone."You're good to go. Beast Boy, stay on her."

"Noted."

Touching the inside of his ear inconspicuously, looking like he was scratching it. Turns away from the small bar and walks in with the rest of the tourist. Blending in well, with his tropical red and yellow shirt and brown shorts. "Good."He looks up quickly at the resort."Everyone, get in your positions."

He didn't have to tell Gar twice, diving down he perches on your shoulder, quickly turning back into a gecko and craws in your hair remaining still. Though gives your hair a deep inhale.

"...Ahhh...nice."He said intoxicated purring.


	27. Chapter 27

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 27**

 **(Gamble)**

Megan sat across from April, the two gingers with their eyes closed and calm with their legs crossed, in the living room of Artemis's place. Everything around them still. It would seem like the two of them were just meditating, but that was not even close.

"Focus."Megan calmly tells April. Sensing her tension rise it quickly fade."Just keep calm. There you go."

Her words came out soothing, April exhales softly. Calming herself down and pushes more. Expanding her range of her neurons, feeling the tantalizing. Her mind opened and connected to so many. These sessions Megan and herself had together helped. She couldn't remember the last time her mind was this broad and alive. With her telepathy. It was good to get those old mind muscles working again. Her telekinesis was just fine, having flexed that usage in the field on missions and back in seclusions were she and May once had been. Being able to use her telepathy much more, made her reminisce of her usage with the others. On missions, how adept she started to become. If not experienced, the things she could do. The things she held back from doing.

A thought that brought back a devastating flicker of the past. That caused her seep, realizing her fall she quickly regains herself. Before it happened. Her ghosts caught up. Sensing another's thoughts, of a man deciding to tell his boss that he was going to quit or not. Another person was anxious yet bold. Another with a sneaky idea, for fun of course. April found it rather humorous how they thought about it.

Moving, she comes across a police officer tempted. So many thoughts, she almost forgot this feeling. Reaching newer heights stretches her neurons more, connecting with others faster than she realized. Fearing she was getting ahead, Megan was about to stop her. When she stops herself, Megan's eyes spring wide open, looking at April. Amazed.

She was rather good, Megan had to admit to herself. It wouldn't seem that April was in a sense 'out of practice'. It was just more rusted, but, it didn't seem that way either.

Finally finishing, April opens her eyes."Well, that was an exercise."Stretching."Thank you."

Megan smiles back."You're welcome. I'm not sure if we're going to need these sessions anymore though. Your telepathy is already strong as it is."

Flattered, April shrugs."Thanks, but my old M-Master said: "Even the sharpest blades can become rusted if left alone for too long."Besides,"April gets up and walks to the kitchen over to the fridge, while Megan stands."It's kind of good getting back into using it. I know there is more I can learn and do. Will I ever be to your skill level? Who knows."

Megan seeing her joke shares in it."You have natural raw talent too. Just needs to be shaped. Though,"Her voice becomes serious."If you want to expand further so you can read the minds in Reinassance Industries, you are going to have to open more."

Knowing what she meant, April's eyelids drop with heavy reluctance and burden grief. It changed the mood quickly in the room. Megan felt a tinge of rising anger from her. There was something. Or was it fear? She couldn't tell. But, she knew it was the same thing she felt when Artemis asked her to search April's mind when she fell victim to a sudden psychic episode. There was something dark and hidden, she glossed over but it left unforgetting feeling in her own mind.

What was it? She wondered."Megan?"April finally speaks, opening the fridge. There was strangeness in the way she spoke, despite its casual tone."I have something to ask, just something."Megan waited for her finish."As psychics, do you think its possible for us to..I don't know produce false copies of another's mind?"

Megan wasn't sure what she meant."Like an imprint? Or like cloning"

April nods."Yeah, I guess you could say that. Cloning would be the right word. Could another telepath do that to another?"

Megan wasn't sure, she hadn't thought of that. It was a good question, which made her think briefly if her Uncle John might know. Even a powerful telepath like herself has never thought to try something like that. If it could be done. The bigger question was why April would ask something like that.

"I don't really know, is everything okay?"Megan asked carefully with worry. There seem to be something troubling behind April's eyes."April?"She walks over little by little.

Stopping when April shuts the fridge door. Holding in each hand, two drinks. Giving one to Megan."I wonder how my sister is doing on her mission right now?"Opening her can, gazes absently for second on that thought.

She was just worried."I'm sure she's fine. She's come back from each mission good. Though not always successful. But, still good. Have you talked with her recently?"The disappointed look that surfaced in April's eyes told her."Well, from what I know she's been handling herself out on the field well."

No response from April, there was something else hinging on that thought."One mission...she nearly got too close to _it._ Just a little, but that was all. She left me a voice message about it, she wanted to talk. I can't really pull her out and away from it, all I can do is direct her course so she won't collide with it. If she's away from the truth, we can finish this up quickly. I can't let her re-live that time. Again."

Huffing frustrated. The echoes of the past haunted her mind for a few seconds. Sympathizing, Megan offers a comforting hand on her shoulder. Giving it a little squeeze."I know it was hard for you, but, you had to do it. We've all..we've all done something we're not proud of really. Trust me, I know."

Looking to her, April could see she was speaking the truth."Yeah," she sighs agreeing."So," she changes the subject."Beast Boy is also there too? Right?"

* * *

The casino at Oceanid Resort was active, a soft rich glow illuminated the wide and spacious room. Shimmering of golds and whites. Like a room in a majestic palace in ancient times. White large columns from floor to the high rise ceiling stood. Beautiful and light Carribean music being played. Well-dressed and groomed individuals wearing their status gambled away their money, which to many was nothing but chump change. As they had thousands to millions to blow away without a care. Drinks being served and ordered waiter and waitress on their feet or by their client's side awaiting their order.

Decks of cards with fancy hands entertained the guest with a savvy way of handling the cards. All for a good tip of course. Some tables were Blackjack, 21, and even simple poker. Some just stayed in the casino to just lounge about. Others lounged themselves around those lucky, hoping to get in on the winnings as they hoped to get something in return. Leeches really. So many dressed in clothing that told others of their status. Some had rings on their fingers to flaunt it, while others like flies to honey stayed by them. Eyes remained on the game before them. Heary laughs escaped many, along with boisterous shouts. That for those unfamiliar with this type of environment were easily startled.

How could people be so happy in a place, that ate away at their greed? Which was strange, because they used their greed as a form of delight and joy. At one of the tables, focused on the game before them. Well, slightly amused when a pair of blue eyes noticed a rather new face enter. They stood there at the entrance, in a white mini dress, with flared sleeves and beaded and ruffle trimmed blue design. And matching laced up heels. Their hair draped over their left shoulder, decorated with a single blue broch flower hair piece. They looked stunning and pure standing there, with wide eyes. Gandering at everything. An expression that was clearly innocent. Watching the way they held onto their white wallet, they finally walk in. Each step they took was light and delicate. Their bright eyes looked at each table which they passed.

One thing was sure, they were quite an eye catcher and they had caught a certain someone's attention. Without even knowing. Once this enchanting individual passed them, they see the back of their back smooth back exposed and managed to get a quick brief scent of them. An amora that was both heavenly and sweet. Leaning on the table, they kept their eyes on them, even as they sat at the table they decided to play.

"Who is that?"They asked their dealer, gesturing towards them.

Their dealer stops their shuffling and looks. Unsure themselves who this new person was."I am not sure, sir. She must be new."

New? Well, a fish out of water. Intrigued now, they set their drink down and call over a waiter."Yes? Sir?"

Gesturing the young man to come in, they slide them some money while whispering their eyes. Discreetly pointing to the single female playing Baccarat. Watching her, it would be a shame and rude to leave a young lady all alone.

Card games never made any sense to you really, their names always threw you off. Quite a lot. Poker? Go-Fish? Old Maid? Texas Hold'em? Names that never made any sort of sense. And not this game called Baccarat, what kind of name was this? And did people enjoy wasting their money away like that? Even though it wasn't your money, you felt uncomfortable doing it. But, that was what a bet is. Watching the dealer or banker of this game slide out four cards, two given to you and two in which he kept.

You pause for a second remembering the rules of the game. What was that you did next? What did they teach you? " _Don't be boring._ "Tye's kind words before you left on the mission. No, that wasn't it. Diving into your mind, that wasn't what he taught you.

Remembering, you look at the cards. You had 5 and Ace. Meaning it equaled out to the total of six. Not eight or nine which was what you needed to get in order to win this game. The banker had same amount as you, though their cards where 4 and 2. So he took out two more, one was given to you and one he kept. Flipping it over you had a king, meaning it was a zero. The banker had 2, so they made eight. They won.

You let out a quite surprise sigh, but kept eyes engaged."May I go again?"With a sweet smile.

That made the dealer freeze up for a second, though he obliges and starts the set up again. You put out five orange chips, $5,000 you chose to bet. Gasping silently with innocent delight. Adding a giggle."It seems I scored seven."Looking at your cards, one 5 and one 2.

Your eyes watch the dealer play his hand, he had only five. Squealing with a glow of excitement. Playing the part well, watching the last two cards be taken out."Daddy was correct, this game is fun. Though, daddy feels I should not play such a devious game. But, how can I pass that up? When it is so much."

The cards flip over you and won this round, lightly patting your hands together. Collect your winnings."Shall we go again...Bryan?"Reading his name tag. With a smile yours how could say no.

"Yes, of course."He brings to shuffle before dealing.

Keeping your eyes on his fancy shuffling, your eyes quickly slide behind you at the game of roulette. There was a decent crowd there, throwing away money. Your eyes look over a couple faces, none of them anywhere your target. Still searching, when you spot them. There. Moving your hand up, your finger lightly taps the stone on your chocker.

"Oh, thank you."You quickly look back at Bryan taking the cards he gave you. A pleased smile spreads across your frosted lips."I think I might just win again."You double the amount of your last bet.

Bryan was quite surprised. Then again, he shouldn't be as people who came here bet away that amount. So it was really nothing. "Alright then, shall we?" He gets ready to flip.

"Wait!"You reach out putting your hand on his stopping him, his body tensed up for a second."Can I still add some more?"

Over at the Roulette table, eyes look up from their game over at the Baccarat table. At the single young woman in white sitting there, their eyes move from her to the amount she was beating at the table. It was a daring and bold move, many would see as reckless. But, they saw something more. Curious and intrigued, watch them carefully to see who would win. It was clear two more cards needed to drawn, the young lady lost. She was for a second disappointed, to quickly shrug it off like nothing. Laughing it off too. She gets up still with an airy smile, leaving one of her chips behind as a tip for the dealer and gives him an air kiss bye.

Absently walking away, looking for something new to try and do. Their eyes remained on her, only to turn back to see if they had won their game. A mistake they made, the second they looked up she was gone. Their eyes began to survey the area around them. It was rather difficult considering the crowd around the table. That didn't stop them from obtaining their interest. With a gesture signal to someone and they go on the hunt.

Damn it! What a perfect time for your phone to ring, caused you to step out of their sight, finding a spot in the corner by one of the large windows overlooking the water, open your clutch pull it out."Hello? Asami?!"This was a surprise, you weren't expecting her at all. Turning your back and dropping your facade tend to her call. Unaware of the shadow coming up behind you.

"Guys, I've lost visual! I've lost visual!"

"What!? Where did she go?"

"She was just there by the Baccarat table."They quickly look and find her missing."Okay, guess not. I'm going to look for her, the Scarab locked onto her phone."

"Umm, guys did you know...someone else was here too?"

Back with you, you were still talking to Asami, in her language. Leaning on the glass a bit looking at the water in the night, then down to the nightlife happening by the pool of the resort.

"No, I was not aware."You tell her in English a bit surprised."Are you quite sure?...Well, everything here is okay, I mean-"A hand suddenly covers your mouth, while a tight grip holds your arm from behind. Catching you off guard.

You could feel their breath on your neck dangerously close."Don't scream. Come with me."They order and forcefully push you to move. Though made sure it looked like you choose to go with them.

It would be easy for you do something, but then again, you would rise suspicion. So you had no choice but to do as they say. Each step you had to suppress your staggering. The hand they had over mouth slips down to your shoulder, while their other one slips around your waist, still keeping a firm hold. This touch was different than their other hand. This one felt cold and robotic. So, it was this hand that had the strength.

You make a mental note, you would have to take that one out first to subdue them. Once you got a place that others would not see. Feeling them pull you closer, they still remained behind you, unseen.

"Put your arm around me."They order in a whisper, you do as they say. The two of you walked through the casino.

Arriving about two minutes late disguised as one of the waiters, they see no sign of their teammate. Instead, they only find a lonesome cellphone, dropped on the floor."Guys," Jaime contacts the others, picking up the phone."She's not here. May...she's...she's gone."


	28. Chapter 28

**It Runs in The Family Ch. 28**

 **(Surprise)**

In the dark waters, La'gaan continued on with his given assignment. Stay at a good distance from the coast and beaches. Out of the sight of any eyes that might notice him. It was a good thing he could handle the depths of the ocean. Allowing him to further explore part his teammates could not. Hidden areas and entrances. The mass of this island was vast, it would honestly be much easier if there were two instead of one, or he could at least get some sort of location or information on where to actually look. Having checked the docks, there was nothing really that rung out as suspicious. So he kept looking, still being careful remembering the information about this island. Certain parts at least. Going further down a school of fish passes him, the water was becoming murkier and darker. It did not deteriorate his eyesight. He saw clearly as he did on land if not better.

"What?!" he notices something. Stopping keeping his distance contacts the others.

Scurrying the across the marble floors of the resort, being careful not to be noticed or worse squished, a green little gecko. Looking and searching feverishly. There was no sign of them, that he could see, but he could smell their scent mixed in with the others. It stood out the most, Beast Boy made sure to make sure certain ones did. It made it easier for him to track them. And he definitely did with certain people, especially them. The first day he saw them. Getting a good whiff that his mind branded in his mind. Which was why he always knew when they arrived at the Watchtower, that and after the computer announced them.

Was it weird? Not really, now if he had a piece of their hair than maybe..thinking about it maybe not. Making a mental note to get some of their hair for later, refocused back. Climbing up the wall, to get better vision saw nothing. Not even the color of their dress, which they looked get God given in, he had to really hard suppress his body urges. But it was a bit hard when his mind projected their image in his mind. And again he started from the tip of their well-manicured toes, moving up slowly like a curvy road to those long healthy, smooth legs. Another turn came on the road, those delicate curves all the way up their flawless exposed back. That teased him, he knew it. If he could just put either lotion or suntan lotion. Just to hear and imagine their soft moan from his touch...

Wait! Their scent, it was stronger. Taking a deep whiff of the air he was sure it was them, there was no doubt. Crawling the all way to the ceiling clinging to it looks down, everyone was upside down but that didn't hinder him. Watching the guest walking through, some going to the Casino, others to their rooms or where they felt like going. His beady eyes look at each one, not seeing the scent he smelled. Did they pass him? When his mind drifted off? Great. Crawling off the ceiling to the wall he informs Tim.

"You won't believe who's also here."

Carefully Tim slips in the resort, melding with a couple. Staying with them until his eyes spotted the sign for security and he slips away inside. Keeping to the shadows finds to his luck the room empty. He had to be quick, going to the monitors he finds the ones for the Casino and plays back the time that passed. Accidentally going back too far, when she entered. He speeds up, seeing their target. That wasn't important right now. Doing his best to keep his composure from racing. Hearing and feeling Batman's presence behind him. The Dark Knight's words reminding him of his _true_ mission. Better word responsibility and task Batman put upon him. Speeding up the video, he finds the time he needed. She got up from the table about to head over to another, when she opens her clutch and takes out her phone.

Who in the world would be calling her? His eyes follow her as she walks away, just as their target took the bait, and gestures one his men to catch. His eyes move to another screen and play it back stopping at the frame. It was a strange angle that he barely managed to see her, but she was there her backed turned. Moving to another screen he sees the target's man approaching. Going back to the previous screen, it wasn't' the man who came up behind her swiftly. Tim nearly gasped when he saw. He couldn't believe it.

The second he found out, he received message from Beast Boy conforming it. Just as Jaime reports that she wasn't there, looking at the video seeing Jaime picking up the phone. Looking around.

So, Tim thought. They had her. How in the world did they even know? Then again he shouldn't be that surprising, the bigger question right now was where they took her? And he needed to hurry because something told him she wouldn't remain passive for long. Searching other screens reversing a couple of them, looking desperately, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. They were clever to avoid revealing their face to any cameras and made sure she didn't either. Looking for a couple staying close to the side, where the camera couldn't see well. It took some time but he finds them. Heading to the elevator, pushing her in carefully. Tim waited before acting to see what floor and room. Once he did he contacts the others. Informing them, just as he received incoming from La'gaan.

Just as he races out."You found what?!"Stopping dead in his tracks.

Jaime received Tim's information and quickly slips outside unnoticed he hoped. Looking around quickly changes into his armor and locates the area. He sees two bodies in the room on the further end of the resort's hotel rooms. He takes off in that direction, it wasn't a threat so there was no need to go in ready to attack, yet he felt that way. Which the Scarab sensed and activates his canon.

"What?! No!"Jaime tells it putting it away."There is no need for that."

After a bit of arguing, the Scarab stops and they reach the room, finding the balcony open. He lands coming in, his first instinct to look around for her. To find you just fine sitting on the couch, rather surprised to see him.

"Jaime?!"You stand up confused."What are you doing here?"

He transforms out of his armor."Tim told us what happened, how you disappeared from the casino. Are you okay?"

You nod."She's fine. Inexperienced, but fine."Another voice came, you and Jaime look behind and from the room came your captor.A lean, muscular male with buzz cut auburn hair and blue eyes. And a rather handsome face. He was about two inches taller than Jaime, a looked two years older than him. Dressed in a nice and well-fitted tailored suit. Walks over quickly looks at you, then to Jaime."I'm actually quite surprised you guys are here. Are you guys here for the illegal shipment too?"

That was new."What? No."Jaime tells him."What are you talking about?"

Roy was surprised too, he didn't know. Nor did you, from the look you had. He couldn't help but snicker."Wow. This is rich really. I shouldn't be so surprised. What are you here for? Then? Because your little pearl here almost took my guy."

You weren't sure to be offended or not by Roy's words."Please, do not call me that. My name is May."You tell him. He just rolls his eyes. When something green comes flying in.

Beast Boy.

He changes the second he enters and runs over to you."May! You're okay!"He throws himself on you, around your waist. Almost knocking you down."Are you okay?"Asking looking up at you.

To assure him you give him an affectionate pat on the head. With a smile."Yes. I am. Your...friend."Looking at Roy, unsure what to call him."Helped me."

Beast Boy looks at Roy squinting his eyes rather viciously. Which he ignored."Down boy. Where's Boy wonder?"Roy noticing Tim wasn't present. Right when he said that, a knock came to the door. You knew right away it was Tim, Roy goes to open it."Well, guess the whole gang is here."Shutting it behind the young man.

Tim doesn't bother with what he said, his eyes land on you. You felt Tim's anxiety drop to relief. Which left you wondering why? Why he would feel that way. Trying to see through his eyes, he turns to Roy. Denying you.

You get ready to walk to him when some sort of flyer gets shoved in your face."Hey! May!"Gar stood in front of you holding it."I found this at your school."

Unable to read it, step back to get a better look and read it out loud. "El Paso's High School Haunt Dance. Ghouls and Monsters welcomed. Come and enjoy a night of blood drinks and monster jams."You finish. Taking it from him. To read it again, though to yourself."It seems to be a social occasion. At school. Yes, I have seen this flyer posted all around."Unsure why he had it. He did not attend the school.

Beast Boy had the hugest smile on."You gonna go?"He asked. Though you did not hear, your attention was kind of on the conversation between Tim and Roy. "May?"Beast Boy nudges you.

"Hmm?"You look down to him.

He holds up the flyer again."Are you going to go? Do you have a date?"He asked.

A date?"It says it right there."You point to the actual date, not fully paying attention to what he was trying to say to you. Looking back to Tim and Roy, Jaime noticed your rather intense focus on the other two.

What you were able to hear through Beast Boy's interruptions: "Illegal weapons." "Might be alien tech." "Not the Reach." "Black Market." "Experimental testing."It was rather chopped up, due to Beast Boy.

What tech? What alien tech? Experimental testing? What kind of experimental testing? There was more to the actual mission the team was assigned? You guys came here to break up an underground illegal fighting. Now, it was something else. What stuck out the most to you was the alien tech. From past experience you were aware there were different kinds of life forms out there. This tech...was it..? And these experiments?

Realizing your attention was elsewhere, Beast Boy stops."May? You okay?"

Hearing his concern you return your attention to him."Oh, yes. Sorry. You were saying? About the dance?"He nods. Holding up the flyer again to you. You look at it again. Unaware of someone else looking over your shoulder at it nervously."Asami was talking to me about this."

The second you said her name, Jaime remembered something."Here."He takes out your phone handing it back."You kind of dropped this."

"Thank you."You take it back. Looking at it, seeing Asami's texts that you missed. Asking you were alright. Which was about 45 minutes ago. Opening message text her back and put it away."This dance..."

"Yes, the dance."Beast Boy inches closer to you. Dropping eager hints."The dance. Are you going to go?"

You get ready to give him an answer. When a distress call came from La'gaan to everyone but Roy. Before he could give his location, his feed was cut."La'gaan. La'gaan!"Tim calls back, only to nothing.

This wasn't good, you, Jaime and Beast Boy look at each other shocked. "May."Tim gets your attention."Can you locate him?" Nodding you focus on his aura and search. To suddenly gasp sharply. Something wasn't right. Tim saw."What is it?"

You weren't sure how to explain it, in a state of confusion and bafflement, try again. But got nothing. This has never happened before."I-I cannot pinpoint him."Your words come out just as you felt.

This wasn't good, Tim tries to locate through his comlink. Finding his signal dead. Lost. Keeping his cool, Tim triangulates La'gaan's last position."He was on the east part of the island. We'll start there."He looks to Roy." Are you going to assist?"

A smug grin comes across Roy's lips."Sure. Why not."Crossing his arms.

When suddenly the Scarab suddenly started beeping."What?"Jaime's armor suddenly covers himself. Listening to tech his eyes widen alarmed and whipping his head around. Towards the balcony."Guys!"He screams alerts everyone."The Scarab picked up something heading straight for us-"

Before he could finish, someone rushed before him and the others."Shit! May! Don't!"Tim reacts running to stop you. You stood on the balcony and with your energy expand into a barrier covering everyone. Right when the impact hit, blew everyone back.

Those below saw the attack on the room. They gasp in horror and shock, pointing as the hungry flames flickered. Emergency was heard in the distance. Rushing to the scene.

The impact or attack was powerful, it destroyed the whole room and blew the others back crashing into the next room. Beast Boy lets out a slight painful groan, his head was throbbing just a bit, but other than that. No serious damage. Rubbing his head, he felt it starting to feel better. In a daze, he looks around, trying to recall what just happened. Hearing distance screams of panic. He remembered. His eyes shoot wide open at the realization of the situation.

He and the team were just attacked. But managed to survive, by...a golden sphere? Surrounding them. Wait? Golden sphere barrier?"May!"He gets up calling for you."May!"

About to search he finds you hovering in front of everyone, projecting the barrier. You took on the attack, it seem there was no damage done. Which was good. Hearing the others get up, he turns back around.

"Well," Roy stands ripping off his jacket."That cost a lot. They know we're here. We might as well move."

Hearing him you put the barrier down."Is everyone alright?"You ask turning around. Tim gives you a nod. You sigh relieved."Good."Touching the ground, when you felt heavy pressure in your back and next thing you knew your body was hit through the walls of the hotel and thrown out. Violently, you didn't have time to react as it flung down to the ground hitting it hard. You tumble down the incline, crashing and landing hard on one of the cabanas. Scaring the people there having a good time.

They get up and flee. Your whole body felt it, the wind nearly knocked out of you. Pain surged through your body, unsure what hit you. No, what threw you. Who or whatever it was skilled enough to come up behind you unnoticed. You couldn't sense them at all and with one punch sent you flying. At least you managed to cover the others within a barrier. Focusing your energy, ignoring your labored breathing, coat yourself in a thin outline of energy and begin to heal yourself. Everything from the inside out hurt. You could feel the taste of blood escaping the corner of your mouth as it drizzled down. Did their punch go straight through you? Was there a gaping hole?

Slowly you raise a staggered hand charge it up with energy in it and fire a beam right at them. Hitting them away from defenseless civilians. It wasn't your most powerful attack, as they easily deflected it and turn their attention to you. It was hard to see who and what they were wearing a long dark cloak. Feeling a bit healed you get up and move before they land their attack. Flipping back they really would have left a gaping hole in your stomach. Your eyes fill with fear and amazement at their strength that shook the area.

Lifting their head staring right at you. You could feel their dangerous eyes burning into you. Locked and focused. You barely blinked, a mistake on your part. Quickly you cross your arms in front of you where their attack lands. The force sent you back crashing into more cabanas. They weren't finished and rush you, drawing their fist back dive down, to be hit under the chin hard by large piece from the hut. Sending them back a couple of feet. That caught them off guard. Looking to hit in the face hard a couple of times by pieces being thrown directly at them. Knocking them back. Angered they smack them back, to introduce to a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of the face, by you. Sending them back, left open you fly straight at them delivering rapid strikes infused with your energy. Giving it more strength. With one more strike, you drop down and come up with a flip kick under their chin again.

For them to grab your ankle with such speed it left you in utter shock. They yank you forward and slam you down hard onto the sand. Picks you up before you could even let out an escaped breath and next thing you knew found yourself forcefully submerged underwater. Clawing away you try to get them off and to let you go. But their hold around your throat constricted the more you fought. Terror shoot through your whole body, with blood curling horrific flashbacks. That you screamed letting out all your air. Water quickly rushed into your mouth, into your lungs. Panicking you lash out sending out a powerful blast straight up. That their grip releases on you and sink. Barely able to make out what was happening, you see the figure seemingly engaging someone else. They fired a weapon that sounded and looked oddly familiar before fleeing.

As your body kept sinking a hand plunges into the water, stretches out and grabs you by the wrist pulling you up. Fresh air reentered your airways and lungs, forcing you to cough up the water inside. A light and helpful pat helped you on your back. You kept hacking, trembling like a frightened child. It took you some time to regain yourself.

Your eyes slide over to the pool, were they held you under. Dripping wet you could feel your heart pacing, still on edge after what happened. The others? What about the others?! La'gaan! Was he found yet? Remembering your body forgets about itself and automatically jolts up only for your legs to remember the experience and give out.

"Whoa!" Someone catches you before you do."I got you."

That voice, you knew it. It sounded vague for a second. While you try to figure it out, they help you sit up straight before them. Your vision slowly begins to come back, looking straight ahead you find Blue Beetle. Using his armor to check your vitals. Blinking a few times to make sure as well getting the water out of your eyes. It was him. Blue Beetle. Jaime.

Feeling your eyes on him, Blue stops and looks back."You okay?"He asked. All you could do was nod your head. With your eyes move them around, he seem to understand."The others went to look for La'gaan. Don't worry we'll join them soon. Oh man.."he whispers painfully noticing the damage on you. The bruise around your throat. He touches lightly. Causing you to flinch. His eye also notices scratches and heavy bruise from the fight. As well the bit of damage you took back in the hotel. As you coat yourself in a thin coat of energy and begin to heal.

It seem painful as you did it. But you pressed on. His eyes filled with remorse and guilt. Looking to the pool, if he hadn't moved in time that would have been you'd blast. Whoever it was that attacked, clearly did a number on you. Hearing you mending yourself, the fusing of cracked bones and healing skin. The bruises went away, but he could still them.

"I-It is...is..fine."You grunt assuring his concern and guilt. Holding in the pain as your hand trembled, did the only thing you could. And smile at him."See? I am fine."Stand up like it was nothing, ignoring your tattered and ruined dress. Holding out a hand to him.

He looks up at you, then to your hand, then back to you. You just stood there under the night sky smiling. Like nothing. He wasn't sure if your smile was real or masking everything. It was hard to tell, the way your eyes gleamed softly with assurance and warmth. Patiently waiting for him to take your hand.

Reaching out his hand, you grab it before he put it down and pull him up. Still with your smile on looking at him, for it to drop by the touch of his thumb wiping away the blood from the corner of your mouth. Your eyes shoot up straight into his. He looked down at you so calm and silent. The two of you stayed and stood in silence. Until you broke it turning your back to the hotel, you could hear and see emergency dispatch had arrived. Your eyes move away to the still flickering flames from the first attack. Without realizing you grab your arm and give it a squeeze. As the solemn haunted memories flickered in your eyes. Having enough you turn around to the ocean at the calming waves. Letting go of your arm, finally speak.

"What is their location?"You ask Blue. It took him a second but he located the others. With the coordinates, you both take off. When a sharp pain cut its way on your side. That you fall back to the sand. Guess you didn't heal everything. Standing back up, you coat yourself in your energy to heal and get ready to fly; when you felt your body lifting off the ground and into something secure. "Jaime?!"You find yourself being held by him in his arms, carrying you.

He looks at you giving you a kind smile."I can take it from here."He said flying off.

""


	29. Chapter 29

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 29**

 **( Ch. 29)**

No matter what time of day or location it was chilly. Keeping herself bundled with a simple scarf did only so much. Days like this, April would be sharing warm cider or tea with her sister back at the farmhouse or even before their move there. Heck even further, years before with Artemis. The two of them drinking warm cider together at her place, April's mom or father always had ready. They would take always in April's room and sometimes in the living room, with Jade. When was forced to watch them, when April's parents went out for a bit.

Shivering just a bit, the cold was something she did not have resistance against. Kind of wish she did right now, with the temperature being in the low 50's. Such a difference from California weather. Here in Settle Washington.

Yes, she was in Seattle Washington the downtown part. Pretty much the central business industry. High-rise buildings. Skyscrapers towering over each other. Bustling streets below. She stayed on the sidewalk, looking at the printout of the area she had. Circled in red multiple times the icon of the Renaissance Industries. It was just a few streets up. Folding it back up tucks it deep into her pocket. Pulling up her scarf a bit more to cover her mouth. Focused straight ahead, she didn't realize eyes trailing her.

Through a scope, they watch from a distance. The target on the back of her head. A finger presses the communicator on their wrist. "Just reporting in. The girl is making her way to the building. No, she by herself. No ones with her. I highly doubt she informed anyone. The girl looks like she's on a serious mission."They say in a sarcastic tone. An amused smirk spread across their lips."Want me to take her out now? I can?"

Ready with their hand on the trigger, stop from the order given. They sigh a bit disappointed. Nodding and comply. "Yeah, I got it."Releasing their finger off the trigger, continue to watch April stop at the corner of the street through the scope.

April waited for the light to change, once it did she gets ready to step off to turn around. Something felt eerie. Like someone was watching her, glossing over the many faces in her sight she didn't see or feel anything like that from her. Just to be sure she goes through a couple of minds, finding their thoughts on other things. Everyday life issues. But, nothing worth to be alarmed about. Still, that nicking feeling didn't go away.

Wait, it just did. Looking around again she steps off the side and crosses. After about a few more blocks she finally reached the tall building. It seem like it reached the sky, but it was just the angle she stood. The building itself took up a good chunk of the block. The front expended outward with a with fresh grass, that seem artificial, with a glass cover the ground instead of concrete that had a pond beneath. It was clean and white. Ringing environment-friendly. And high-tech too. Donnie would just go nuts from the sight and the tech she could kind of make out from where she stood. Itching to go inside she refused. Focusing her mind scans and links her mind with those inside. Searching rapidly through each person she could reach. Training with Megan really helped a great deal. Pushing more digs deeper into the minds inside.

Jumping from mind to mind for information that she needed. None seem to have it. A bit upset she pushes more being careful to not lose control, feeling it in her mind. She couldn't. Not again. It was hard fighting that urges, she could hear herself mocking and chastising her. Straining herself to ignore it made it just a little difficult. The strain was becoming too much. Still, she pressed on stubbornly. Her selfish frustration she emits a telekinetic wave, shaking her surroundings. Causing her to quickly snap back. A sharp pain pierces in her mind.

Woozy a bit, she messages her temple."W-what...?"

Through their scope, they saw everything April just did and laughed. Following her as she walks away, stopping for a second to answer a call. Though they couldn't hear, they still kept their attention on her and waited. She wraps it up and walks back down the way she came quickly looking over her shoulder before disappearing in an alley.

* * *

The mission...it was all your fault. All of it. You caused the outcome. If you hadn't...but then again the reason was valid. Even if you thought it was, it was clear it wasn't what you thought. Your action or to be correct personal actions caused more harm than good.

 _"Aurora! No! Don't!"Robin shouts in vain stopping you._

You could still hear his voice ringing your head and next thing you knew after your tactless move a massive explosion. That caused an event of chain reactions, not just to the team but to the island itself and heist that was going on. All because of you. This never happened before back with the others, you always followed orders given and set emotions and feelings aside to a certain degree. This time it wasn't the case. Not after what you were sure your eyes saw. What these alien weapons actually were, no this kind of tech. It wasn't admissible. Even if it seem changed, you were certain it was theirs. And seeing it threw you into a horrid frenzy, that you lashed out in anguish and disgust. That you lost nearly all sense, all you thought about was April. That moment, her devastation and the thought of losing her. The lost was too great. You just reacted.

That caused everything to foil. Below the island in a hidden and concealed part, the part where La'gaan found and the deal was going off was the core of a dormant volcano. That you mixed in with your state and the tech caused disturbance to it and what was dormant became active. It erupted on the island. An island filled innocent people, with only the five of you, there was only so much that could be done. Being tasked with trying to diverge the flow of the lava. While also assisting and evacuating those there. Collecting anyone in danger. Which allowed the others to not be obtained. There was a much bigger threat than Black Market dealings. But, you still felt it should have been first, only to be sharply lectured by Roy of your idiotic decision. That you assisted.

Luckily though, Robin called it in. Still, the damage was done. Even if it was fixed with the help of members of the League. And when the report was given back at the Watchtower by Robin, you never felt so buried.

You stood there at attention sort of, with Blue, Gar whos arm was wrapped an injury he received and Robin. Who the latter addressed what happened to Black Canary and Megan. La'gaan was been seen for medical attention."We managed to discover the dealings," Robin reports."It was as Arsenal said, they were doing Black Market dealings in alien tech. From what was found it wasn't anything related to the Reach. It was something different. We were just going to do recon, until..." he pauses for a second.

You were sure you felt his eyes on you trying to decide what or how he should say it. "An unforeseen mishap derailed the original intention."His choice of words stung you and only made the weight of your choice heavier."We-I was unaware of the geological structure of the island. Which caused my careless mistake activated the dormant volcano. Which in turn change the course of our original mission."

A still silence remained after he was done. "It was tactless move,"Black Canary speaks."It was to be a simple covert mission, in which necessary to engage."

Megan comes in after her."Your actions caused thousands their homes. Though we understand Arsenal was on his own mission which ironically was tied into your own. It still should have been a covert mission."

"But, they already knew we were there,"Gar speaks out. Earning a look from Canary. He quickly shuts his mouth. "N-noted."

Not so far away a few others Static and Wonder Girl stood back watching Robin's team being reprimanded. They could feel the heat even from their distance. Static felt bad, but there wasn't much he or Wonder Girl could do or say. Except watch and hope it wasn't too harsh.

Lost in your own thoughts, you faded out Black Canary and Megan and withdrew inside. You needed to go back there and see what you saw again. You had too. Something inside demanded it, April's safety depended on it. Did she even know? Wait, she couldn't know. Seeing her standing there crying and reliving that pain again. It broke your heart. Those...them, they did this...why would they be using their tech? It was dangerous, they were dangerous and vile. They took everything, everything you and your sister ever loved. The fires. Took everything. They...they couldn't do it again, which was why you and April went away. Deep away, they were supposed to be gone. Those horrible memories. That pain that was starting to seep back, filled you, twisted inside.

April.

That was all you thought about. You needed to, to, talk to her. You needed to make sure she was alright. "I need to speak to my sister."You speak interrupting the two woman suddenly. They look at you."I must speak to her."

"Your sister isn't here,"Canary tells you."She's on her own mission. That will have to wai-"

You didn't care, that was not what you said."Then contact her."You say assertively, staring sharply at her. A tone and reaction that surprised everyone. Your eyes remained tight and piercing. You even take a step out of line to them."I wish to speak to her. Contact her."Your tone switching to a more demanding.

Canary stood unfazed and even stepped to you. Her eyes never flickered from yours."I understand your concern for your sister, but, as I said she isn't here and is on a mission. Currently unable to be reached."Her words came out with understand while also warning you.

Growling inside, you could see she was not intimidated, even when your eyes flashed at her. Which was disrespectful to do this to authoritative figures. If Master Splinter was here, he would surely be displeased. Realizing what you were doing, step down and go back in line. Keeping your eyes to the side and hidden.

After another minute from Megan and Canary, they dismissed everyone, not in the mood to be around anyone. Head to check up on La'gaan to see how he was doing. Finding him just fine in his medical bed, with a few burns and a wrapped up hand. Seeing him like that you became wracked with shame. This was doing.

Feeling another presence, La'gaan notices you by the door with your long face."It's not that bad."He tries to lift your spirit. A kind gesture but it didn't help.

Looking at him with no words, reminding yourself this would never have happened back with the others. If you just would have stayed with...with the plan. He could see you were beating yourself up and his words weren't making it any better. He gets ready to say something, stopping when came in and placed your hands on him and emitted a soft glowing wave through him. It was nice and warm. Everything in him was starting to feel a whole lot better. The pain he had was starting to vanish.

It didn't take you long to heal him."Wow!"He said rather grateful and surprise."I feel much better. Thanks."Giving you an appreciative smile. That you just barely returned, before leaving his room.

Your mood and attitude hadn't changed. Even when you left and headed back to El Paso. You even left without Jaime, while accidentally ignoring Bart who was trying to tell you something. But, you didn't bother to hear. Dismissing him rather quick that you needed to just leave and get some air. Your frustration and aching didn't stop. Thoughts and memories fueled them. Your eyes stung, but nothing came. Nothing would ever fall from your eyes, no matter how much you wanted them too. So space was what you needed.

It was around half past six p.m when you returned and instead of going to your place you flew up to the sky, to clear your mind. And to put away this rising fear you believe to be true. Calming and concentrating you try to locate any trace of them, any at all. Your mind needed to be at ease. But, it felt clouded. Reminders of your selfish mistake played over and over again. People screaming and panicking. You could still fill it, imprinted on you like a tattoo. You just wanted to prevent something horrible happening with that tech, to actually cause it.

Everything seem frazzled, so you stopped trying to search and left it alone. And stayed alone in the sky. All the way until night came. Did you finally descend down, finding yourself alone in the mountains and plains far from the city. Softly you land on the ground and just stare at the lite up city, with misty and dull eyes. That just kept stinging.


	30. Chapter 30

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 30**

As April slept she kept tossing and turning restlessly. The voice, the voices she kept hearing voices...no it was this feeling. This strange feeling that kept nipping at her. She tired and tried to find or block it out, but it didn't stop. Its haunting presence pressured to wake up with a throbbing headache, stumbling out of bed she makes her way out the room. Her hand searching in the dark for the wall to guide her. Finding the solid structure she uses it as a guide. Reaching the living room feels around for the light switch. Turning on the lights, she was nearly gasped surprised at who was sitting there on the couch.

Smiling at her warmly and pleased to see her. Their arms open when they stood up."April."Her father greets her, nearly bumbling hitting his knee on the coffee table, but he just laughed it off."Guess, I'm still clumsy."

April just stared shocked. Blinking a few times, this wasn't real...it couldn't be real. Because...well...then again looking around this was her home. Her home back in New York City. Where she used to live with her father and sister. Before her sister, it was herself, her father and mother. Everything was the same, the walls, the ceiling, window by the fire escape outside. There was the single television there in the center up on the wall. Everything was here. How could this be? Because she was sure, she had been living with Artemis.

So how did she end up here? Still staring at her father, he looked the same too. His auburn hair like her own, just more middle-aged. Blues the two of the shared. What was he doing here?

Noticing the confusion in his daughter's eyes, Kirby walks over and touches her face. This shocked April even more, the touch was so real. It was his touch. Feeling herself begin to melt into it when the smell of ashes and fire alerted her. Whipping her head around finding hungry flames devouring the hall and everything.

"Dad!"She panics whipping her head back around to him, gasp in horror. Finding him a complete skeleton ingulfed in flames staring at her through empty eye sockets."Ah!"She blasts him back and scrambles away. Only to trip and fall down.

A skeleton hand gripped her ankle tightly, crawling and clawing towards her. Screeching. Frighten she kicks it repeatedly in the face, but it would not let go. Even when she sent a strong telekinetic push it had not affect. Clawing at the floor the flames ate their way to the living room. Everything was burning, just burning. Thick smoke began to fill the room, she could barely breathe. She tried to scream for help but another skeleton hand came over her mouth preventing her. Its strength was amazing.

Holding her down, she still kept clawing and clawing. As it begun to drag her back into the flames. Fighting against it, her hand reaches out to grip something, when she notices something, something walking in the burning halls. The footsteps were heavy and strong. She could feel the floor shake or was it trembling. Her vision starting to become blurry she could barely make out what it was this figure was holding, but the one thing she could make out glowing red eyes. Before losing conscienceness.

* * *

There was something wrong, considering the way they were evasive and dodgy. They didn't return calls like before. Nor emails, heck not even regular mail, if they used that type of system. A few times they went over finding the place empty. No one was home. They'd stay for a few hours meeting up with others but never them. Their voicemail soon became full. It was strange because they would attend school but after that nothing.

There was this withdraw and haunting guilt in their eyes whenever they looked. And adverted their eyes for any reason their mind could think of. Immersing themselves deeper into their studies more than normal. Cutting things around them off. Acting rather edgy, even if they tried to hold it back. Was it because they had been benched from the Team? Was that eating them up? Or was it something else? Because it affecting them to becoming alone. If only they would talk about it, but, the guilt or was it pain silenced them. Scared them. They remember seeing their hand tremble a few times. When it normally was always steady. Was it anger?

It was hard to tell. Really. Something needed to be done.

So it was because their behavior hadn't gone unnoticed. Calls were made and a plan was set in motion. After it was finalized it was time to execute it. The question though was, how would they find them? Because they weren't home.

No, you weren't home. Not at the moment, there was something you needed to do and thankfully found a solution. This university was huge and amazing. Its historical look and feel was warm and reminded you of your father for some reason. Kind of wishing you could have taken a tour of the place, you didn't come here for that. No, you had refocused yourself.

"May."Karen steps out flagging you over. You see her outside of her hero attire. She greets you with a warm and friendly smile walking over.

You return it."Greetings Karen."You smile still looking at the school."Your campus is quite amazing."She was flattered by your words and how you said it.

"Thanks, come on Professor Palmer's lab is this way."She directs, leading you.

It didn't take long for the two of you to arrive at the lab, it was so clean and spacious, Donnie just came to your mind. He would just go crazy at everything. All the high tech and equipment here. You imagine his mind running a mile a minute on what he could be doing or what he would want to do. A thought that brought a sorta sad smile to you. That you quickly pushed back as Karen came back over with a white lab coat.

"Here."She offers, you look at it unsure, but she assures you."It's alright. Don't worry about it, there's more."Hearing that you take it and slip it on. It felt nice and right.

When was the last time you were in a lab? The question flashed you back to times with Donnie, helping him out in his lab. You as his assistant. The two of you working together on whatever it was he needed you with. You were always so eager and excited to help him. A big smile spread across your face show it. Always you paid attention to everything he said. He pretty much taught you everything you knew knowledge wise and other things. It helped you when you decided to pick up culinary skills.

 _"Okay May, now I need you to carefully pass my that beaker with concentrated iodine," Donnie tells you pointing to it. Happily, you comply and get it. Handing it back to the brainy turtle. "Good, now tell me about iodine."_

 _Which you do." Its atomic number is 53. It occurs in many oxidation states, also lustrous metallic gray, violet as a gas."_

 _Donnie was impressed."Good, you paid attention. Now, let's see what iodine does when mixing it with a bit of mercury."_

Taking a seat at in front of one of the microscopes, Karen had your area set up for you before you came. While she sat at her own doing her own assignment. your fingers lightly touch the equipment before you. After a few seconds, you get started reaching inside the bag you brought taking it out. It was kind of good you were benched from the Team after your little blow-up. It allowed you to do your own side mission.

Managing to salvage something from the mission. Without anyone knowing. Hiding it, you thought you would have been caught. But, you weren't. Which was good. It was rather burnt if not melted from what happened. But, you could still make it out a just a bit. It was good that cracked, it allowed you to break off pieces and divide them. Some you put in liquid, others under the microscope, a few having the computer analyze them. The lab was quiet besides the soft whizzing sound of the computers running, Karen writing down her notes and gasp of discovery, and the sound of your heels across the floor when you walked.

This place cleared your mind and allowed you to focus. Once it was the analyzing was done, you walk over and collect the data. Reading it, nearly gasping at what you saw. This..this didn't seem right. Confused and baffled, your eyes re-read it again. The substance...the chemical compound..it was...Where you wrong? About it? But, it looked just like it...how could you be wrong? Rushing over to the pieces in the liquid expecting it to turn a different color, remembering what Donnie told you to look for to find the color was different. It wasn't the right color.

Trying not to panic do a double check, going back to the computer and type in computational algorithms. Any sort of equation that came through your desperate mind. Each time you pressed enter, your heart sunk and sunk.

Did you type it in wrong? You thought. Turning away you go to the microscope and take a look. Adjusting the scope to get a better look. Catch yourself from gasping, look again. Finding something different. There was something different or was it still the same? You weren't sure, after so long. Considering the last time you encounter this. It was different now...maybe.

"So,"Karen appears over your shoulder, startling you."Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you. Did you find anything?"

You look back at her not sure what to really say. When yourself weren't sure. "Yes, I have."You smile."Thank you very much for allowing to use your essential equipment. It has been very helpful."

"Sure, no problem. You sure know your way around a lab. Did someone teach you before?"She asked realizing what she said seeing the drop in your eyes."Oh, I'm sorry."

You force a smile."It is alright. But yes I was taught. Quite a lot. I do enjoy knowledge."

"I can see."She said impressed and pleased."I'm surprised you weren't assigned to a university instead. Not saying that being a high school is a bad thing. You seem to be higher than a high school student."

Her praise was kind and you were grateful for it."Thank you,"You in sense agree with her."So I have been told. But, it is in the agreement that I must remain a year in high school. To finish it. Really. It is the least I can do."

"Oh, I forgot that trust fund."She remembers leaning on the desk."That does it explain it and you have to follow it. A contract that binds you for the finances. Well, who knows maybe there could be sort of a loophole to get you here. I think you'd make a great lab assistant. It'll be great to have someone here to talk to about it."She rests a hand on your shoulder."So? How is high school life?"

You think about it for a second, the high school life. It was once before the best thing. Entering the building filled with students and having your sister there with you. By your side along with Casey. There was always something new and exciting you found and saw. Never did you fully notice you stuck out like a sore thumb due to your interesting hair color. There were clubs, classes, and books. Lunch time. And more clubs. Different social events, like dances and rallies to pump school spirit. Tournaments too. Friends hanging out together everywhere during lunch.

You'd be with Casey and April always, talking away about something wonderful even if it was same. In classes you enjoyed, because once school was done the three of you would leave unless someone had a club or practice which was Casey with hockey and April would do some math tutoring. Eventually, you decided to join something. And offer assistance for events that came. So everyone could enjoy them. Participate in bake sales and clubs. You wanted to and enjoyed every aspect school had to offer you. As you were told high school was considered the best years of someone life. There wasn't a day that went by you didn't enjoy. Casey taking you to your first football game. April explaining to you what dance was and you going for the first time with them. It was amazing how the place was decorated with the theme.

And after everything you, April and Casey would always go home and meet up with the others to enjoy time with them. Just watching movies or even patrolling the city. Whatever it was that allowed everyone to be together. Because no matter what they were always there. With smiles on their face, Mikey with his arms wide open ready to greet you, April and Casey the second you three came. You would return the affection. To not just him but everyone. Though to one, it was given a little more. A kiss on the cheek. Donnie would ask about your day. Leo getting everyone together to watch his show. Master Splinter would sit and listen to your mouth run about your day. As you laughed, giggled with child-like glee. Being very expressive that you would accidentally float off the floor. If it wasn't in their place, it would be back at home. With your father. The guys would come over once night came, to watch or pick you and your sister up for patrol.

High School you always had a smile on your face, all the time. Because it was all so perfect, high school was the best.

Now...it was fake. It was dull. It was nothing but ashes. The fire took it away. Karen still waited for your answer."It is wonderful."You lie standing up taking off the lab coat and handing it back."I am glad to able to go back. It provides the most experience many of my age do enjoy."

She takes the coat draping it over her arm."I'm glad. Yeah, I thought the same too. Back then. Actually, it was a good time for me. Ever thought of being a cheerleader?"She adds jokingly. "I'm just kidding, something tells me that's not really you. Not saying you couldn't be one, just I can tell. By the way isn't there a dance coming at your school?"

"Yes, there is one."You confirm it packing your things up."It is happening pretty soon. How did you become aware of it?"

She chuckles sighing a bit."Gar, he's been talking nothing about it. Saying how he's going to go."

Which was rather odd, because he didn't attend your school."Well, I am glad he believes so, but he does not attend the school. So I do not know how he would go."

"Are you going to wear a costume?"

"Costume?"You repeat looking at her, thinking about it. The last time you wore one was...with the others. Mikey did enjoy the holiday."No, I am not. I am not much of a fan of the holiday. Also, I believe most of them are already gone. Considering it is becoming closer to the date. Anyway, thank you again Karen."

Thanking her you leave. Walking through the corridors of the school. Soaking its presence that reminded you of your father. The scent was nearly close. Scholarly and warm. Just like him. There was wisdom here, like Master Splinter. Their faces cross your mind and you stop walking looking up at the golden color sky. The sun was setting. Tearful look you send your thoughts to them, feeling the chill winds respond.

* * *

Thank goodness there was a Zeta-tube that allowed you to return back El Paso. The sun was nearly done setting, providing you with enough light, just as the street lamps came on. The city was decorated for the season and holiday. It was quite festive. People snuggled in fall clothing walking admiring the decorations. Shops open with the spirit, bakeries, and cafes still opened. You get a whiff of their treats and decide to get yourself some. You even order a single cup of cider for yourself. Continue your way down the street. Kids running and laughing semi-dressed in their costumes. It was a sweet to see. People seem to be the happiest around holidays and this season. Especially as it became cold.

It was the right season to surrounded by warmth. It brought a smile to your face watching others share the same warmth, while you stood there alone. Your smile soon begins to slowly drop and fill with reminiscing memories that wish to relive again. The pain started up again that you had to hurry and leave. Rushing down the sidewalk, keeping your eyes to the ground, a quick right into a dark alley and fly off. Luckily no one saw you, making it home.

Just you.

Opening the door you head inside, shutting it behind you. The first thing you did was put on the tea kettle then set up what it was you where doing to go over, next head to your room and gather your clothes to take a nice long shower. Not even in there for a more than six minutes when you hear a knock at your door. The front door, grabbing your towel, turn off the water and step out.

The knocking kept going, unsure who would be knocking and why they were here. When you felt familiar presences, the second realized it the knob to your door jiggles and the door opens."Alright, movie time!"Bart explodes coming in, to be quickly snatched back by the collar out the door. Which slams shut.

"You just don't barge in like that!"

"What? What did I do wrong?"

"She was standing right there in her towel! Dude, you don't...arghhh!"

"Oh! My bad. How was I suppose to know? She didn't say anything."

The voice outside one belonging to Bart. The others were a mix that scolded him. So you had company now. Great. Heading back to the bathroom you finish and get dressed in your PJs a simple large shirt and open the door. Finding, Asami, Tye and Jaime who was holding Bart by the collar. Restraining him

"Pizza?"Asami asked holding up two boxes coming in, setting them on the coffee table.

Finally out of Jaime's grip Bart zips right in."Movies!"He screams, putting one in."I hope you don't scare easily May. The first slice is mine!"He gets his first.

He was so hyper, it was amazing. Then again it made sense considering his powers, you didn't need to ask to see what this was about. Leaning on the wall waiting for Tye and Jaime to come in, before shutting it.

"Wait!"Virgil hollers. Stopping you. He dives in with Tim walking behind, with Gar on his shoulders as a little robin. "I've got the drinks!"Virgil said holding them up."I wasn't sure which you liked so, hopefully, you like Root Beer."

Making sure that was it, you double check. No one else was coming shut the door. Turn around finding everyone getting comfortable, the movie started playing. Bart sat by the pizza, to change his mind and sat on the couch. Tim took one of the chairs, Virgil sat on the other side of the coffee table. Tye, Asami, and Jaime took the rest of the seats on the couch. Gar took to the table still in his robin form. Pecking at his pizza. Everyone was so into the movie, which was good.

You didn't need to ask any question, you knew this was a forceful hangout. Seeing everyone here. There was only one thing you could do right now, sighing you walk past them to the kitchen. Opening a few cabinets and take out a couple of plates, cups, gets some napkins, pop some popcorn. You had guests it would be rude to accommodate. Also, you didn't need to get in it with Tye.

As you went to gather the items. Someone entered the kitchen."Here."Jaime offers his help. Doing the popcorn for you, while you handed him the bowls. It did go a bit faster.

Opening the fridge you get out some cheese and shred some for Bart's popcorn. While adding butter for Gar and Virgil. Plain for Tim and regular for Asami and Tye. Jaime takes the bowels, passing them out. You came out with plates for everyone. Along with the cups and napkins. Once they had what they needed you popped another bag of popcorn just a Jaime entered.

"Here."You hand him his own bowl."I am not sure what you like on it, but here."

Placing it in his hands, turn around to clean up a bit before joining the others. Looking at his bowl, Jaime felt eyes on him. Finding Tye staring him down. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Jaime sighs giving in. Placing his bowl down and turns back around and walks over. You where wringing out the sponge.

"Yes?"You turn around to him setting the item down.

Tye watches his friend and you talk. Observing closely the reaction, if he could read lips he could make out what was being said, but he couldn't sadly. So he just had to watch. Jaime was so nervous and slightly jittered talking to you, while you remained calm and confused. What was he saying? Better how was he wording it? Cause you seem even more lost. With Jaime becoming animated with his hands. Would it kill him to crack a smile? Great now he was doing a nervous chuckle.

He needed to step in when it seem you understood and laughed. Tye wasn't sure if was at Jaime or you just laughed. Looking to Jaime who seem to relax a bit. Smirking. Tye noticed you seem rather reluctant. Looking down. Jaime just stood there unsure what to do or say. When you looked up you look at Jaime, scared? Tye wasn't sure. But Jaime seem genuinely concerned.

Tye turns around when you looked over at him, looking back at the movie Jaime comes over and sits down. "So?"Tye leans over and whispers.

A long sigh comes from his friend who sinks back with his bowl of popcorn. Instead of answering Jaime just gets a handful of popcorn and eats.


	31. Chapter 31

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 31**

 **(Trick or Treat..Treat)**

 _This was going to be so exciting, April could barely contain it. Normally she'd be doing this alone, well in a sense. She'd have her parents to go with her through the city. From door to door. Which was fine, but, the little girl silently desired company like the other children had. During this special day._

 _Of course, that was all going to change this time. She'd finally get her wish and it was the best ever. Dressed and ready for tonight. Holding two ghost pails, one for herself and one for her favorite person. The sound of the doorbell ringing, April races out of her room her cattail whipping behind._

 _"Artemis!" She nearly screams throwing herself on her cousin, almost knocking her over._

 _No matter what training her parents put her through, Artemis was always surprised by April. Her cousin always had a way of getting around her senses. Almost choked, Artemis managed to sustain her cousin's extra weight. By shifting her own._

 _"Aww! You're a witch!"April exclaims about her costume. Admiring it."I'm a cat. We match, well sort of."She lightly laughs. Holding up the other pail."I have one for you."_

 _Artemis takes it with a grateful smile."Thanks. I like your costume too."_

 _"It seems you two are ready for trick-or-treating."April's mother comes over smiling at the two, before transferring the smile behind them to her oldest niece."Thank you, Jade, for taking them out tonight."_

 _The pre-teen grumbles but nods. Shrugging her shoulders."Sure."She said sarcastically."Nothing like taking two kids trick-or-treating."_

 _April grips Artemis's hands tightly. Squealing."This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait! And next year we can do it again too!"Artemis starting to take on some of her cousin's thrilled energy nods agreeing. Squeezing her hands back._

 _"Yeah."_

Of course, those times never came after years apart. But, it was never too late to start it back. Shuffling through the costumes and clothing, Artemis took some out giving it a glance. To soon decide against it. Picking out another one, to put it back. It seem her cousin was having the same luck. Over a few racks looking through some. With Megan, Zatana, and Raquel. Who came. Each of them looking for a costume. Even though Megan could easily make her own, she just enjoyed being a part of it.

"Now, this one I like,"Zatana said holding one with a suggestive gleam. To laugh and put it back."Did you find anything?"

She asked Megan, who held up two trying to decide."Maybe..."She said kind of.

"I think I might do this one."Raquel comes over holding up what she chose."I think it works." Zatana and Megan nod agreeing. For the three of them to laugh."April did you find anything yet?"

Hearing her, April rolls her eyes. At her playful humor."I think."Grabbing something and walks over, when her phone rings."Hello? Oh, hey May."Reaching the others just as Artemis did."What? Oh, no I-I'm actually rather busy right now. Umm..hmm...Oh. Well, I actually can't. What! No, no..what about you?"Following the others to register."I thought you had a dance at your school, aren't you going to go? You're not going? Why? You enjoy dances."

Handing the costume over to one of the others along with her card. They could see April's attention and concern were on the call and sister."...I see.."Her voice drops a little."...I know. Me? Well, like I said before, I'm rather busy."Walking out with the others."On a mission? Well, I guess you could kind of say that you should though really go out or do something. I-I know it's been some time, May..."She stresses inhales deeply."...I know that I've missed some of your calls...yes Artemis has told me. I-I've just been busy that's all. You know, you should really do something tonight."She turns it back around."It might be good. I mean if you don't want to go to the dance, maybe watch something or even read. I'm sure there are some scary stories you can find."

She pauses."Yes, I know they are not all really real. What about any television programs? Watch something like that. I won't be home and neither will Artemis. Look, I've got to go. Okay? We'll do something, okay? Just remember to do something tonight okay? Love you too, bye."

Hanging up gives a quick look of regret before it vanishes."Everything?"Zatana asked coming over.

April wasn't sure for a second, feeling slightly conflicted."Y-Yeah, I'm fine."She said tucking away her phone."I'm good. Sorry about that."Apologizing to the others.

"It's fine."Raquel tells her."Your sister sounds like she wants to spend time with you."

Which she was right about that."Yeah, she does."April admits."She wants us to spend today together. Well, because...holidays aren't really the same like before." Distressing."They've always been hard...because of it, it's always been the two of together. Don't get me wrong. I feel just how she does..."Her words begin to mourn."But...at the same time...it's harder for May."

"You know, you can go with her instead."Megan tells her."There will be other times."

Her thought was appreciative."Thank you. Really. But, I kind of would like to do this. It's been some time."Looking to Artemis."The last time you dressed as a witch. Oh, no offense."Apologizing to Zatana.

Who smiles."It's fine. I'm not offended. Now then, let's go. Ot Simetra dna Lirpa ecalp. Lla of su."She speaks, teleporting everyone away.

* * *

Your eyes kept staring at the blank screen of your phone, hoping April would call back or send a text she'd be coming. But you didn't get what you wished and hoped for. Eventually, you realized this after nearly 45 minutes that passed. You wondered what it was that she was doing, that sounded important and for quickly usher you aside.

Today was Halloween. One of the many holidays you and she would celebrate together during those times in isolated living. The two of you could mourn and enjoy it. Swap recollection of memories of the life before. Be there to comfort the other should they needed. Now, you didn't have that. Sitting all alone in your place, with the sound of the dripping water in the back to provide sound. And the wall clock. It was just you. Getting up off your couch walk over to the window and see others getting ready for today. You couldn't muster up a smile even if you wanted too. Hearing Mikey's thrilled voice next to you, berating as to why you weren't doing so.

The dance, April wanted to know why you didn't want to go. You told her and she knew. Which was why you had to decline Jaime's invite, though a part of you felt that Tye told him to ask. You couldn't go because...shutting your eyes. See yourself back at your old school there. With April and Casey. Other classmates. Opening them back up to find nothing.

What was the point of going? You'd be disgracing those memories of the others. Of Casey. That was something important and meaningful to you, you couldn't just replace it, let it go. It hurt too much. Even if it was all in good intention. Resting a hand on your chest, feeling the painful swelling. At the thought. Or was it something else that made your chest burn.

April.

You needed her. Right now.

* * *

Just like years ago, April was excited. This time though she wasn't bouncing up and down about it. Like a little girl. Finishing putting on her costume that Zatana could easily have done, April choice to do it the normal way. To enjoy the moment, it's been so long. So very long. She wasn't a cat this time, no, she outgrew that kind of costume. Being an adult now. Choose one more appropriate.

A dreamgirl sailor costume. A stretch knit dress with pleated hem, sailor flap collar and star patches with gold detail. Blue small anchors designed on the edge of the bottom. White high heels to help show off her legs. Her hair she put to a side knot ponytail. Over her shoulder, her make-up was a simple red lipstick, with blue eyeshadow and dark eyeliner. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but wink flirtatiously. Only to laugh.

"April? Ready?"Zatana knocks on the bathroom door.

"Yeah."She responds. Quickly adjusting her blue neck scarf. Before leaving.

Opening the door stepping out finding Zatana dressed in tight yellow taxi dress with matching shoes. It fit her well, her body. She'd get heads to turn tonight. "It fits."She praises April."Come on."

They make it to the living room to the others all dressed. Raquel chose to be police, wearing a dark navy tight jumpsuit with shorts, handcuffs attached to her waist and a hat to match. Along with white glove, her chest was exposed just a bit. Just like April's the only difference, April's was a bit deeper. Megan in all red and black with horns. A devil. Last, Artemis she was a pirate. With a plastic sword. One look at each other and laughed.

It felt so good, April couldn't remember the last time she did this. All she knew it's been quite some time. And she didn't want it to end. "Come on, we don't want to be late and miss the fun."Zatana takes command, reminding everyone."We've got some people to impress."With a mischievous look.

Which everyone agrees and follows her out.

* * *

There was nothing on, so you got dressed in plum long sleeve sweater dress and dark boots. Head out. Keeping your eyes straight and somewhat down, doing your best to avoid looking at the festivities around. Right now some pastries sounded good. At least they could keep you warm, along with some apple cider. That sounded nice. The winds were a bit more chilly than any other day. Clouds in the sky, it was going to be one of those nights.

Perfect for the holiday today. Stopping at the corner, wait for the light change before crossing. Unaware of two yellow eyes following you. Hurrying along your mind drifted to April. Wondering what she was doing right? If she was alright? Was she was able to handle her grieving without you? Tempted to look at your phone you do so and find nothing from her. Did Artemis know how she felt on holidays? If she did then maybe Artemis can offer a shoulder. At least your sister would have some family near her.

Reaching the place you go in, it was so warm and homey. Melted away the chill and loneliness once you stepped in. Instantly you were greeted by the owner. Who as dressed as a zombie. Sharing in the spirit of the Halloween. It hurt, but you pushed aside and humbly answer their curious question.

First one was about the dance, which you told them. That you could not dance. The second one what you would be doing for the holiday, that you respond with just studying, as you weren't rather big on celebrating things like this. The third one was an invite for you join the city's carnival they held in the park. Which you kindly decline. Getting what you wanted, leave to be hit with the bitter cold and loneliness. Head back home.

Still with hidden yellow eyes watching and following you.

* * *

It never hurt to explore and cut loose. Reaching the location head straight inside. Zatana leading the way. The music was loud and pumping. Many dressed in costumes all around. Some even mirror the heroes. Lights flashing here and there. Halloween decorations everywhere. Hanging and drapping. People dancing to the music rather roughly and suggestively. Drinks being held or passed around. It was hard not become swept up in it. Because once someone came over to Zatana she wasted no time to leave the group and head to the dance floor.

Leaving the others to find a place."Hey!"Raquel screams to the others. Pointing."Look!"

Looking all eyes see Karen and Malcolm. So head over."Well, this is a surprise."Malcolm jokingly greets them."Wasn't expecting any of you here. You look nice."

"Can we share the area with you?"Megan asked. Which they allowed."You look nice."She compliments to Karen and Malcolm.

"Thanks."She yells back."Came in a group?"Megan nods whispering in her ear. Pointing to the dancefloor."Why am I not surprised. That's Zatana for you."Feeling someone nudge her, finding Malcolm she leaves with him.

* * *

By the time you made it back, kids were going around trick-or-treating. It was adorable and sweet. Seeing them. But, not enough to lift your rather gloomy spirits. Wonder how the dance was going, you thought. Entering your place when you felt an extra presence, watching you. Made you stop for a minute. Turning around find nothing or no one. Just seeing more children along the streets. But nothing else.

Seeing nothing you go inside. To suddenly decide against it. Shutting the door and locking it, and leave.

Children ran down the street laughing and giggling. Parents walking behind at a safe distance, chatting away. Older kids in groups talking and laughing about the next prank in which they wanted to pull. Others about parties going on and which one to hit. The street lights on providing a warm subtle glow. Perfect for this day. Smiles on the faces, even those wearing masks. Some of those dressed up pretending to be the character or person they choose to be. Playing swordfight, some of them. An innocent game of tag for a few others. Those passing out candy smiling warmly, waving too. The feel of community love and pleasantries. It was harmonizing to see.

Something needed to be done about it. And something was going to.

In the gray cloudy skies, a bright burst exploded in the sky. Lighting it up Getting everyone's attention. Most heads stop and turn. Some look up from their electronic devices. Disturbing and disrupting the festivities. Those in shops stepped out pointing and looking. Amazed as burst kept exploding in the sky like fireworks. Happening spontaneously and sporadic across the skies. The warm and bright color from these...fireworks was a surprise. It melded well with the holiday.

The city sure did a good job with them. No one expected this. Applauds begin to start up. Of encouragement and approval. Wanting more. And more was given, the fireworks became bigger and brighter. Children hyped up at the sight before them, cheer and scream in glee. Because of it, the finishing was just spectacular. And powerful. Like an exploding star but more refined and beautiful. Its power lite up the sky gloriously.

Captivating many. Even those at the dance at Rio Grande High. Many stepped out to see the lite up sky. "I didn't know there was going to be fireworks."One of the students said. Recording it with their phone.

Some taking pictures. "That is really awesome."

"Did anyone read about this? See it on their page?"

"Naw. But, it's pretty cool. Wonder what kind of fireworks they used?"

"They've got to be the illegal kind, I mean come on, they're just so good. Way better than anything I've seen."

"Looks like it's dying out."

Once the show was over, some waited a few minutes to see if it would start back up again. But, after about ten minutes it didn't happen. So they continued their night. Though someone stopped when they heard someone shout out they spotted a shooting star.

* * *

The place was better than April thought, a drink in one hand and dancing wildly the next with the others. Of course, she was being careful and responsible. Staying in the group with the others. Malcolm and Karen had left, leaving just her and the others. No one was intoxicated yet, which was good. A few guys came to break up the squad, Zatana was the daring one and took it. Always coming back. A few times Raquel teased and taunted April to do the same. But, she didn't take the bait and just stayed dancing with them.

The music was getting pumped beyond the number of people, lights going wild like April. Laughing both drunk and real. With glow-necklaces and bracelets around. Even a bit facepaint. Not sure how long this thrill and fun was lasting, it didn't matter with all these good vibes around. Surrounded by others. Being with her cousin. The two exchange looks, the same they shared as children.

It was just to be back. Each holds up their drink and clinks it together hollering into the music.

* * *

Heaving and panting you manage to do a stable landing on your patio and take a seat in one of the chairs you had. Tired and nearly exhausted if not drained, you just needed to rest and recharge. That took a great deal out of you, mainly because you didn't maintain full focus, just letting loose, letting it explode. An idiotic move logically, but, it was worth it. Closing your eyes for a second, smiling to yourself at the many happy and exhilarated. Their auras all lite up, their laughter and gasp spread to each other. It was so pleasing and warming.

Seeing and feeling that. You had to add more. Filling their holiday with wonderment. Their night could be special. While you remained alone up in the sky, performing for them.

Which...which was okay. Which as good.

Your head was spinning and throbbing. Resting it back messaging your temples lightly. Yeah, you thought, you overdid it. The night still remained cold and lonely. But, at least for that moment, you didn't feel like it, lighting up the sky. You felt...you felt...

Wait, someone...someone was coming. Too tired you couldn't really make them out until they landed your balcony. "You don't look good."Was all they said. Which you brush off, pushing their hand away stubbornly.

"...I-I am fine.."You tell them, pinching your brows for a second before looking up finding Jaime...no Blue Beetle...Blue? Was he in his armor?

Looking down at you concerned over your condition."Yeah, the little guy was right. It was you doing the light show."The scarab beeps a few times. Blue looks at it listening."Really?"He looks back at you surprised and sympathetic. "Your energy level is low. Sorry, the Scarab scanned you over."

"Yes. I am. But, I recharge well."You shake off some of the effects and get the pondering question on your mind."Why are you here? Is there not a dance?"

"Oh, yeah."He scratches the back of his head nervously. Then his neck."Well..."He points the Scarab on his back."Once it saw your energy signal. This little guy insisted I follow. So...umm...yeah."

That was a strange reason and answer to the question. But you didn't really have it in you to point it out."Oh. Well,"You stand up."Thank you. But I am well. I will be alright. See."Give a little spin before walking to the door, unlocking and opening it. Taking a step in, stopping."I do apologize to you Jaime Reyes..for not accepting the invite to the dance. Please understand it has nothing to do with you. I assure you."Turning back around to him. With a smile.

He looks to the side, then to the other side sheepishly. Before giving a small smile. Shrugging his shoulders."It's fine. It was really nice what you did for everyone, everyone is still talking about it."

That pleased you, knowing it."I am glad. Holidays are meant to be enjoyable and spent together. No matter what kind. To have that taken away..."You look to the side thinking about it. Forcing yourself to smile."Would a horrible thing."Looking back at him."So it is good to provide the joy. Would you not agree?"He gives a nod. Turning your force smile in a semi-real one."Good. Now, I do believe the rest of the dance is still going on."Looking over his shoulder in the direction of the school."It would be a complete shame if you missed it. I am sure whomever you have taken will miss your presence. As well your best friend Tye and Asami. Thank you once again for checking up on me."Bowing to him slightly. Before going in."Have a wonderful Halloween Jaime Reyes."

With those final words, you slide the door behind, when a hand stops it from closing completely. You look up surprised that Jaime was doing it."You just said it yourself, the holidays are meant to be enjoyable and spent together."He repeats your words.

Which you nod in agreement."Yes. That is what I said. Which is why you should head back to the dance."

He lets out a sigh followed by a light amused chuckle."Yeah, I pretty much got that. What I meant by repeating your words, is that you are sort of contradicting yourself."You give him a puzzled look, when it clicked. That you nearly gasped realizing it."Yeah, see? Anyway, there wasn't much to do at the dance anyway."

"Understandable, but what the guest you invited with you?"

He shakes his head."I was kind out of luck with that."He jokes which you didn't get and took like he was bothered by it.

"I am so sorry."You console him. Patting him on the shoulder. That he laughs."Laughing away your pain, that is fine too."

"No, that's not why I'm laughing."He said, calming his laughter."I'm not bothered by it really. Dances aren't really...really my thing. Tye just insisted I go. I mean don't get me wrong I enjoy them, just not well...anyway,"He gets back on track."Halloween is just a few more hours,"Looking at the time."Can we chill out here for the rest of it? I've got candy corn."He holds up a bag.

You look at it, then to him. Then back to the bag. He could see it in your eyes struggle with something. That was quickly replaced with a logical response."That is alright. A kind gesture, truly, but...I..."you try to figure out what to say. But nothing came.

"Come on."He holds out a hand to you. You just look at it a bit nervous if not frighten. That you hold your hands together tightly to stop them from trembling.

"That is alright."You refuse again, looking away. He seem genuinely shocked and maybe hurt. It was clear you weren't going to do it. So he takes his hand back. There was no need to pressure it. Accepts it and turns to leave.

Was that even the right thing to do? You already declined him the first time and now once again. Feeling horrible about it, push your own personal feelings aside, reach out, grabbing his wrist. Stopping him."That was rude of me, forgive me. I keep knocking down your kindness..."Remembering the treats back in Rome."I would enjoy your company, Jaime."Smiling at him, opening the door and stepping out."Do you enjoy apple cider?"

After gathering something to drink the two of you sit down on the small patio couch you had. A bowl of candy corn with some apple cider. He changed out of his armor, back into his normal clothes which was a costume. He was dressed as some sort of adventure. The rest of the night the two of you just spent talking and eating the candy. Looking over the as much of the city that could be seen. It was actually nice, just one on one. Jaime realized and saw you seem more relaxed and calmer. Not to mention rather expressive. And you realized he was mellow and easy to talk with. And patient. As he had to explain some jokes he said to you.

He was also a kind person.

The Scarab strangely remained quiet the whole time. The bowl of candy corn was nearly gone, but that was okay because neither finished it, having fallen asleep. Feeling the extra weight on him, Jaime wakes up finding himself slightly lounged out. The buzzing of his phone was what really woke him up a bit more, sitting up feeling the extra weight more, finds the reason.

Snuggled rather close on his side, with his arm slightly around them. Out of the body reaction, of course, you. It took a second for him to realize this when his phone buzzed again.

Carefully getting it from out his pocket, turns it on finding texts from Tye and his mother. His eyes wander to the time and kind of makes it out. Reading...1:16 am. It was that late, going back to his texts. He manages to respond to them. And turns his screen off, allowing for sleep to take him. Leaning his head on yours.

* * *

Jaime wasn't the only one who woke up finding himself next to someone, opening her eyes for a second, April with sleep taking effect on her finds herself next to someone. She wasn't sure who, it didn't matter with this splitting headache. That reinforced her sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 32**

 **(Assistance)**

Examing eyes watch from a safe distance at the spectacle inside the dome arena below. While sipping on a glass of red wine, with slight intriguing at the display. There was once four moving bodies but the two weakest were torn to shreds beyond recognition. The floor covered and saturated with blood and flesh. The last two still standing showed progress, Vandel couldn't be prouder of their old friend's accomplishment. And his colleagues seem pleased too.

The cellular structure was holding well, the body was able to withstand the power. The pieces were falling well together, their instincts were animalistic, yet cunning and sharp. This truly was a step forward in human evolution.

"You've done well, my friend."Savage praises them.

They scoff amused from his praise. "Of course, let's not be too surprising, still there is still its needs to be field tested. Did you manage to retrieve it from its watery grave?"

"I have that in the works now, they are more than happy and willing to be bent. Would you like the progression of the others?"

Looking at the man, knowing who he was talking about. Nods."The eldest went to the company a few weeks ago, so my extra eyes tell me. She wasn't able to get through. The other's reports are being sent back our other colleague. Who is rather impress as I am, you built them well."

"My kind is more scientifically adept than those of this planet. Of course, it was built well. It was what you wanted."

Savage nods agreeing. Swirling the white wine in his glass. "Such a pure and robust flavor, with layers of untold making. Things are slowly being put into place." He takes a sip. Pausing for a second to look back down in the arena, finding the victor standing over the other corpses. Their eyes with a piercing glow.

"Can that pit do something like this?"His friend snides, directing to one of the others who sneer at their disrespectful tone."I thought so. Even so, that little bathing pond does come in handy." They tap on the glass a few times and right away some come in and drag the bodies away."Hmm, a disappointment really. I expected more. Their bodies are weak."

"But they proved to excel in other areas of expectations." A calm and soft-spoken speaks, stepping over."I wouldn't call a complete lost. If you'd like I have the right cybernetics to enhance them further. Though of course, it would require alternative means of obtaining it."

"I don't your trashable charity."They hiss at them, to be calm down by Savage.

"Now, it's unwise to not accept such a gift. Clearly, you need it." He points out."Out of our old and long-lasting friendship, I insist you take it."

Listening to his words they grudgingly agree."Fine. I will accept. What about the other reports? Have they been given out?"

"We have deliveries who have expend, so yes. They have been given out. They are under watch eyes, so far there have been only minor faults. A few who have taken to it. It has become rather addictive for some."

They smile pleased."Good, I heard about the little...introspection. They noticed the weapons." Savage nods smiling.

"Yes, as planned. They took the bait and they faired under than I imagined. They will eventually need to be upgraded soon. Though I would still like to run more test, field test to make sure all is there. _It_ shouldn't have bested them. From the reports, I have been receiving on them."He takes out a drive from his coat pocket. Sighing a bit disappointed.

When an enthralling gleam sparked in his eyes, they turn back to their other member. Who had the same thought in mind."What is science if not meant to break barriers. Besides, I was hoping for a worthy successor." They tip their glass to Savage agreeing.

"Can you do it?"Savage turns to his friend. "You will have everything at your disposal."

With a sadistic smile, agree. For it to fade sensing something behind Savage's words."What?"

"Please, do not take this in any way assaulting, but, our other colleague has offered their own scientist to help."He steps aside and a suddenly a loud boom erupts and a transient interdimensional corridor opens up.

* * *

Cassie arrives at the Watchtower in her civilian attire, her book bag slung over her shoulder and an ill and sour crunched on her face. Her eyes surveillance around the floor like heat-seeking missiles for them. She didn't want to do this, but, her mother said: "Or else!" And she meant it. What made it worse was the fact her mentor stood by her mother's side. What made it even worse was what her mother promised to do. Not threaten, promised and she meant it. Why did Wonder Woman have to go and suggest this?

Groaning Cassie still didn't see any sign of them or for that matter Wonder Woman. Which in her mind meant a good thing. The security cameras would show she was here and couldn't find them. That should be enough for her mom, with that in mind she turns back around to leave the Zeta-Tube.

"Cassie."Wonder Woman's voice and hand rest on her shoulders. Stopping her."You're here. Good, come this way."She leads her away. Dropping her head to the side Cassie sighs.

Feeling her protege's shoulders drop, Wonder Woman straightens her up."I don't really need this."Cassie complains folding her arms."I can figure it out myself. My mom is taking this way too far."

"Even the greatest of warriors and scholars need assistance."Wonder Woman recounts."Also, if you don't you'll be forbidden from any further activity with The Team." Giving a slight squeeze on her shoulder."It will be good for you. Batman even recommended them."

"I could have Robin do it too."She protests.

"That you could, but Robin has his own obligations. Also, he also recommended them."

Hearing that boiled Cassie's blood. Now her boyfriend was holding them in high regards now? It was bad enough he was friendly with them and on every previous mission, they'd always be paired together. Not to mention the little moments and by moments she meant secretive interaction between them. They also were rather comfortable around him. Often she'd catch out the corner of her eye them, a couple of times they'd emerge from the training area. The more she thought about it the angrier and resentful and betrayed she became. Blocking out what Wonder Woman was telling her, about what they could do in helping Cassie and that it would improve her.

Just who do they think they are? Cassie demand.

Conner throws a hook punch directly at his opponent, you manage to duck and block just in time. And come back with a high kick straight up, he smacks it back and drives in with another punch. Directly at your chest, remembering what Splinter taught you slide to the side grabbing his wrist and flip him over. He lands on his feet just fine. And delivers a back kick, getting you in the chest. The force was enough to send you back. He wasn't done and aggressively charges at you. Being quick and staying on your toes push back to give distance. Leaping over him and land behind him. Twist around locking wrist with him.

The two of you lock eyes fiercely, he was good. Accessing quickly the next move, while your mind waits for him to make his move. He ws strong too. You could feel he his strength pushing back on you, while you did the same. To see who would break. He seem rather surprised, locked and focused. The files he read about you was on par. It was a good thing this was a training session.

Neither he or you moved, you had enough patience to wait. Master Splinter taught you that. To be patient, unless the situation required quick action. Still, if it did be smart about it. Asset your surroundings.

"You've gotten better."He compliments."These sessions are helping."

His foot shifts just a bit and you take advantage of it, quickly knocking him off balance. He nearly managed to catch himself, to be hit in the face by palm thrust. Good thing he was durable otherwise he was sure it would hurt. Chopping down he stops your other thrust and gives a crock punch. You semi-twirl out the way smoothly. And elbow him in the back. He ducks causing you to flip back, which he grabs your arm and throws you. Catching and setting yourself straight mid-air. Thank goodness you could fly. Forming your energy in your hands send out a concentrated blast at him. He moves out the way, but it still followed him, you kept your attack up.

Right now he wished he could fly. His super leaps would have to do. To make it worse you added more power when you increased your other hand. Increasing it. Seeing what he was doing, quickly switch it up. Stopping claps your hands together forming at least energy ball size spheres around you and unleash them at Conner. They miss him exploding behind him. You form more doing the same. As your aura glowed around you, you had to keep focus and precision every time. While also freeing your mind. It was both taxing and a strain. Especially being out of practice. But, it was good you were getting back into it.

Conner dodges out the way before being hit. With you having the higher ground he had to think of another way to take you down. Thinking quickly finds it and takes it. Running straight the spheres follow him, it was no or never. He stops and runs back to the spheres when just as it hit the ground and explodes using its propulsion to shot himself up and tackles you to the ground. It got you by surprise. Both of you hit the floor hard.

It was that time Wonder Woman and Cassie walk in moments after Conner tackled you. Finding the scene before them rather surprising. Sitting up finding his hand out for you.

"You okay?"He asked pulling you up. You give a nod dusting yourself off."I'll admit you made it harder this time. You're a really good strategist."

You give him a gratitude and humble smile."Thank you. Does this mean I can now be put back on missions?"

At those words, his smirk slightly drops."Not yet. Sorry."Crossing his arms. When he noticed Wonder Woman and Cassie."Oh."You turn and look finding them.

The second your eyes land on Cassie she gives you such a venomous look. Leaving you rather confused. Though you could sense there was something, something needed from you. That and the fact Wonder Woman pushes Cassie forward. Walking behind her.

* * *

You sat in odd silence across from Cassie in a cafe. In your civilian attire, her glare at you was still hostile and dismissive. She kept her arms crossed and locked. While you waited patiently to get started. After what Wonder Woman asked of you. What Cassie's mother would like for you to do, which was quite a surprise. But you accepted. To Wonder Woman's gratitude.

To be Cassie's tutor.

In various subjects. Her mother was willing to pay you. You'd never tutor anyone before, always use to being the one tutored. Instead.

Still, you smile at her kindly."Would you like something to eat before starting?"She answers with a growl."This is my favorite cafe to come to, they have rather good drinks and pastries. D-Do you enjoy hot chocolate?"Her glare on you deepens."What about apple strudel? Or a bear claw? Do you like mochas? They have a really good salted caramel one, how about I get one for you?"

You offer getting up. She didn't say anything so you head for the line. Even in line, you could feel her heated eyes on you, you were sure she'd shoot out some sort of beam. Was that why your skin was sizzling? It was very uncomfortable. And rather annoying, still you would offer her the help requested from you. It'd be rude and wrong to turn it down. Master Splinter would not approve.

Even so, did it have to be this stressful? What was is that she had this extreme dislike towards you? Was it because you would call her Cassandra instead by the nickname she'd told you many times to call her? Was it that? Did you offend her that way? Was from training? Did you not greet her respectfully? The first mission? Your mind begins to sort through what it could be, that you didn't realize you'd reach the front.

"Hey May,"The owner greets you."What can I get you?"

You look at the menu behind the older man, trying to remember what it was you came up from. "Oh, could I please have your Salted Caramel Moc, a, two, please. Both with extra caramel."You quickly look back at Cassie who's daggers still pierced you."And..."

She watches you lean in and whisper something the owner, who nods. "What now? What are you saying, Miss, Perfect?"

Watching you carefully pay the man with a smile come back to the table."They will here soon, in the meantime what shall we start with first?"Grabbing her bookbag, her hand grabs yours. "Or, if you want, you could get it out what you want to go over first."

Taking your hand back. Her grip was firm but she releases you. And opens up her bag taking out her choice. Placing it on the table.

You look at it excited and surprised. Opening the textbook. "Why don't we start with definitions first? I believe they provide clarification. To some degree. Shall we get started?"

Cassie remained quiet so you start, asking for a highlighter from her. Which she reluctantly gives you. Shoving it in your hand, you begin to highlight the words and write down the definitions. While explaining them to her. Even providing your own examples. Visual ones too. While you took thrill in doing this, unaware she refused to take in what you were teaching.

Your order came, two Salted Camaral Mochas and instead of a pastry, Cassie was given a meal. You saw the look on her face. Surprised."It's their Roasted Almonds Turkey sandwich meal. It comes with American Cheese, a tossed sugared blueberry salad, Ginger Squash soup and pecan muffin."You explain to her."I hope you enjoy it. For me always having a full stomach helps with studying, well, I actually read it somewhere. Also, food does help one's mood."You add.

Cassie looks at the plate before her, picking up the cut sandwich. Then places it back down. At least her arms came uncrossed. That was a good thing.

"So," Getting her attention turn the book around so she could see what you had."We can start with these first. I figured it would be the easiest. I do not want to overwhelm you. From what Wonder Woman told me this is one of your difficult subjects. I must admit I slightly struggled with it when first introduced. But, I was able to grasp it well."

Cassie looks at what you had, amazed. That she took a bite of the muffin in her hand. Good, she at least was eating. Even if looked rather bored and uninterested.

You sigh at the feeling this might difficult. But, you kept your smile on."Do not worry, we will get through it. I can compile a simple vocab list for you. Maybe we could do some exercises. Do you mind if I see your previous test and quizzes?"

* * *

After a couple of hours spent with tutoring Cassie, if you could call it that. As she was being rather offish and resistant to it. Wrapped it up. Exasperated by her attitude towards it, you still walked her to the Zeta-Tube.

"I shall see you again? Three times a week correct?"You confirm with her."Your mother and Wonder Woman insist on it. My number is in your bag and Wonder Woman has it as well. Let me know where you'd like to meet up to study. I do not mind."

Before stepping in Cassie gives you a catty look up and down. You just kept your smile on. With a wave. It unnerved her. Rolling her eyes in a huff takes the tube. When she was gone, your smile slowly drops sadly. Turning away.

* * *

Making it home, walking this time instead of flying. Just to be safe, turning the block you still had a couple of feet to go. When your phone vibrates. Taking it out look at it, stop in your tracks. Reading it. That you didn't notice something lurking in the shadows. Slowly approaching from behind.

"Hey."

Looking up almost startled by them. But, relax when you realize who it was. "Sorry, you startled me just a bit."Telling them tucking your phone away. "I was not expecting...well anyone. Yes?"


	33. Chapter 33

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 33**

It was a simple afternoon in the city, people walking about, going about their day like normal. Traffic was average, which was fine. Everything was just normal. A bus pulls up and passengers climb aboard. Another flagging down a taxi rather impatiently. A group of friends crossing the street, chatting like monkeys over their phones. When a shrieking scream pierces the norm atmosphere. Heads suddenly whip around in the direction, with shocking and horrific gasps from those closest.

The sight was appalling, some bystanders stood around looking on while others being a good samaritan called for help. Unsure what to do at this very moment, to realize there wasn't much anyone could do.

From not too far of a distance, watchful and observing eyes watch the clamor happening. All while calmly sipping on a nice cup of coffee. Reading the day's newspaper. The trail was going better than they expected. Tapping the rim of their thin glasses lightly, their employer would get all the information needed. Hearing rushing sirens approaching, was their cue. Rising up slowly and tucking the newspaper under their arm. Stopping for a brief second to take out the pen behind their ear, pressing the top part, for the tip to come out an explosion erupts.

"..."Unfazed by it finishes the Sudoku. "Not even a challenge."They mock disappointed. Tucking the pen away. Clicks their tongue and walk away.

* * *

The good thing about being suspended is, you guess, the amount of time you on your hands. The negative side was that because of it, pushed you further away from finding out any new discoveries and answers you believed went with the questions your mind had begun to grow. Another reason, it allowed others to jump on this free time, and by others you mainly meant Bart. Who had a habit of blowing up your phone on things and ideas to hangout. There was not a moment that really went by you did not receive a text from him. He texted so fast it was hard for you to respond back. Another was Tim, constantly checking up on you or asking to meet with you in the Watchtower for some training. But, mostly from Bart.

Feeling and hearing your phone vibrate, it was from Bart no doubt. You couldn't do anything about it, feeling sharp eyes on you. Coming from Miss Duchess. Irritated by the interruption in the quiet setting. Looking up from the screen of her laptop, nose scrunched. Adjusting her glasses.

You weren't going to answer and go back to the work before spread across neatly on the table. Textbooks opened and marked on topics for higher learning. Not really material for school or at least the grade you were presently in. Some of these equations were rather odd, but, you did your best. Miss Duchess had been taken you out of normal classes, to go to the library at least twice a week to do work from the program. Even from P.E. Having separate physical activities than the others. Still watching you carefully, Miss Dutchess kept her attention on you for a few more minutes before returning back to her work. Her fingers moving rapidly, typing away, while occasionally looking back to you.

Turning to the next page finish and set that work aside to get started on the test that followed after it. As always. Miss Dutchess looks up again seeing you on the test, from her seat she could see your answers. All correct from the answer key she had, a subtle pleased smile begins to curve across her lips to drop hearing footsteps approaching and the door open. She stands up quickly just as your head looks up to find Tye and Asami there. Miss Dutchess wasn't pleased to see them, her face hardened along with her voice.

"There are to be no interruptions."

Tye gives her a quick look before walking over to you."Yeah, well it's an emergency."He told her helping you gather your things along with Asami, who stops for a second looking at what you had.

You were rather confused but follow."What kind of emergency?"

Seeing you catching on Tye kept going."It's about grandpa. He's not doing well. Here."He finishes putting your things away in quite a hurry, shoving the bag into your hands, then grabs you by the arm rather rough though not intentionally and pulls you with him."He's at the hospital right now. So come o-"

A hand slam the door shut shocking and startling the three of you. You nearly dropped your things. "The emergency will have to wait. May is in the middle of her studies."Miss Dutchess sneers, not realizing she was digging her nails into the door. "She is not to go anywhere. Her tes-I mean studies have not been completed. So she stays."

The way she spoke was a first time for you, it was normally kind and studious. Not this...twisted. You where sure her eyes suddenly became dangerous. To quickly fade. And be replaced with understanding and sympathy so quickly.

"Forgive me."She said though it seem like slightly a struggle."I can sometimes become caught up in your academics. How unprofessional and insensitive."Next thing she placed her hands on your shoulder, squeezing them rather tight."I hope everything is well with your grandfather. Just finish the work when you can. I will send in what you have completed already. I'm sure your presence at the hospital will heal your grandfather, well."She opens the door.

Tye then steps in."Okay, yeah. Let's go." he grabs you by the arm again and pulls you out with Asami following. Though before she left noticed something rather odd about the door. It was cracked."Asami."Tye calls for her before she could look further.

You and Tye wait for her at the end of the hall, once she arrived he tells you to follow. Curious as to what his reason for coming in like that, bring it up."What is going on?"

"You're needed."Was all he said.

Needed? Needed for what? There couldn't be any reason for you that you could think of at the moment. "For what?"You asked. Hoping for an answer.

"Work."He said rather misty. That really wasn't much an answer for you to go off of. It wasn't until reaching outside did you figure it out.

* * *

With a mighty and heavy grunt, the debris heavy was lifted and tossed aside by Superboy. He along with a few others were clearing up the mess from before. There where still emergency personnel standing by tending to those who suffered minor injuries, while those endured more where quickly whisked away. Tossing some more aside by Wonder Girl being careful not to hurt anyone. While crowd control was being handled.

"Man, this damage is really rough."She said looking at the damage done. The block was nearly demolished, the building structures some, where just damaged while others suffered missing chunks. The streets looked like a major earthquake hit or was it a fireball? She wasn't sure.

Grabbing another large piece of rubble tossing it aside."Careful Wondergirl."Superboy radios her.

"Yeah, I got it. I got it."She responds back.

She goes back to work about to move something else. To be quickly stopped."Whoa! Not that one. The building's structure is unstable. If you move it'll collapse." Robin informs her coming over.

Wonder Girl sets it back down. "Okay. So what do you think?"

Before answering he took a sample of something. Tucking it away."This explosion has more meaning behind it. The radius of it does seem like a boom, but..."Using his holo-computer scanning the area picking up something that surprised him. He nearly gasped.

Seeing his shock and confusion Wonder Girl knew it was something."Robin, what is it?"She asked hesitantly.

He wasn't sure himself, trying to wrap his mind around it, hearing Batman's words penetrate his mind again. To be canceled out."Robin, they're here."He gets paged.

Touching his ear responds back."Alright, on my way."He hurries off though reminds Wonder Girl again about the structure to be careful. Arriving to meet up with the newest arrival, Wonder Girl still working notices who it was and immediately she grimaced. It only deepened with Robin next to them talking. Only to be become harden watching the two fly away. With Robin giving and putting a domino mask.

Out of rage stomps her foot that she caused the ground to crack."Wonder Girl!"Super Boy reprimands her.

Robin lands at the front of the hospital with you landing next to him, dressed in your hero attire with the mask. You follow him inside and quickly taken the Emergency Ward, where you discovered the massive amount of wounded individuals. They looked in so much pain, from what happened. Some of their bandages soaked through by their own blood. Cries of agony filled the room. Nurses and doctors did their best to divide their time to provide the proper medical treatment needed.

You could feel their auras gripping and pulling you under, that if not for Robin."Aurora."You hear him. And you come back to reality."Are you ready? Can you do this?"He asked. You nod your head and walk to the center carefully looking at each person your eyes could get. There was something oddly and slightly familiar about some their injuries.

Noticing some sort of strange substance on them. Robin noticed your attention on it."Aurora."He calls to get your attention back.

"Oh, yes."You remember and hoover off the ground just a few feet, cross your legs in a meditation position. You needed complete concentration for this. Robin goes to the nearest doctor to inform them. Taking a deep breath you before closing your eyes, emit a warm golden glow from you. Its waves spread across the room to patients.

Some nurses startled by this move back, look up at the single girl in the center of the room sending some sort of energy or aura out. It was affecting those injured, their cries started to become less and less. And their injuries seemingly healing. Robin stands back watching while keeping track of your own vitals. Through his computer, everything was normal and good. Looking around at the patients, most of their wounds already healed, except for some of them with that strange substance on it. He noticed you putting more energy and it seem to be straining you. But, you pushed through. Forming a hand sign. Crossing your pointer and middle fingers together on both hands, connecting the tips along with your thumb. You begin to mumble something, causing the energy to emit stronger.

He wasn't sure why, until your vitals spiked."What?! May!"He shouts running to you only to pushed back by a force from you. Crashing up against the wall, he was fine and quickly gets up hurrying over to you.

The second you land back down and finish. Opening your eyes wait for a second for them to stop glowing and return back to normal. Touching your head with a slight headache you had and daze from the minor trance you put yourself under. Whoozy for a minute, feel someone become your support. Looking find Robin, looking over you.

"You okay?"He asked helping you. You give him a nod before standing up completely.

You look around at the patients watching the doctors and nurses check them. Their pain subsided, injuries too. You give a weak smile, watching as family members were informed and come in to see. "Thank you."One of the doctors come over with their hand out to you.

You look at it for a second, before shaking it."You are most..most welcome."

The woman sighs relieved and from exhaustion."I don't know what you did, but, you helped many."She said turning around looking at the patients."Will it stay like this?"

You nod."Yes. By healing their auras."The doctor looks at you not understanding, so you give a further explanation."By using my own energy or aura, I manage to connect it to others and mend with theirs. We become one for that bit of time, which allows me to heal them. Heal their bodies or what is needed for healing."

The doctor seem to somewhat understand."Alright...well thank you."She said again and goes back to the patients.

"Come on."Robin tells you."We should meet back up with the others."Agreeing you follow.

The two of you meet back up with others, who managed to finish up with the cleaning. "So, how did it go?"Super Boy asked coming over, leaving Malcolm in charge for the time being.

Robin looks at you."Everything is fine."You report."Those who have suffered are doing well, there is no need for alarm."

Super Boy seem relieved to hear that."Good. Do you think you could help with the EMTs over there?"He points behind. You nod and go over. He watches you introduce yourself and get started.

In the still present crowd with the bystanders watching. One of them with their phone take rather specific pictures. It was a good thing they blended in others doing the same. Some even loading them up to their social media. After a few more pictures they leave.

"There, how do you feel?"You asked the pre-teen boy, who couldn't utter a single word. But, he could stare. Seeing his minor injuries healed leave though give a sort of uncomfortable pat on his head with a matching smile. And shuffle away.

Moving onto the next one, finding there was no one else that needed your assistance. As the EMTs took care of them."Well, I do not see what els-"You suddenly pick up something. Taking a quick look at the crowd see no one familiar face. But, their presence was still there faintly.

Stun by this hurry over just as you see someone turn and leave."Wait-"You reach out to be grabbed and held back.

"Aurora where are you going?"Super Boy asked holding you by the arm. Wishing he didn't because that presence went away like a puff of smoke. Noticing the urgency in your behavior he looks in the direction you were. Seeing nothing."Why don't you go and help Wonder Girl over there, we could use some more clearing."

Grunting, sigh letting it go. He lets you go see you relaxed. Nodding you go over to Wonder Girl to help, who wasn't pleased by your assistance, but you could care less about, with your mind on something else. Moving large rubble setting it down, when you noticed something inside the near damaged building. Quickly glancing over your should making sure no one saw, go in flying carefully land on a pile of concrete. Pick up what you found.

"Hey! What are you doing?"Wonder Girl appears at the entrance. Quickly you hide what you had just as she flew over looking at you suspiciously."We're not suppose to be clearing outside?"

Thinking quickly find the right words."Yes, well I just happened...I thought about clearing in here."

"This place is rather unstable," She points out."Robin even said we're not supposed to be clearing the streets anyway."She pauses for a second giving a look around of the place."It really did a number here."

"Yes, it greatly did."You quickly agree flying out."Come, we should finish our assignment."The way you flew out so quickly Wonder Girl thought for a second it being odd but let it go. The second she saw Robin go over to you.

"Why you little..."She growls. Grunting.

* * *

After finishing up and the report, everyone headed back to the Watchtower, where you quickly separated yourself from the others. Taking out your phone call April. Waiting for her pick up impatiently. Pacing back and forth. It just kept ringing and ringing until the voicemail came on."April! Sister, I need to talk with yo-"You when the phone told you the mailbox was full.

Hanging up you resort to texting. Then call Artemis's residence to get the voicemail again. Leaving a message hangup bothered and anxious. Remembering what you took, felt tempted to take it out. But, decided against it. Thinking about that presence you felt earlier, it felt so familiar. But, it just couldn't be...there was no way that it could be...right? Biting your nail, shutter at the thought. Shutting your eyes allow your mind to take you back. Just before you get there before you could see them. Touch them...see those powerful red eyes that shoot powerful beams pushing you back. It ripped right through you.

Jolting up you scream in fear, panting hard and heavy. Everything felt hot, no, it was burning all around you. Gasping, your breathing became tight and labored. Reaching you find you couldn't see. You found nothing. Still trying to when you fall and hit something hard. Everything was quiet. Everything was still. Until you heard the approaching footsteps rushing over. Something then gripped you and helped you up. Whoever it was, their touch in some way eased you and your breathing. The darkness started to slowly fade away, your vision coming back you could barely make out who it was. Everything they said sounded muffled and incoherent. Trying to speak your words to come out slurred. They put a finger to your lips hushing you; then leave.


	34. Chapter 34

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 34**

That insufferable sound...it wouldn't stop. It kept going and going. Sounded like a buzzing on wood that wouldn't stop, add the throbbing pain in your head made it worse. Finally...it stopped. Peace at least...for two seconds and it starts up again. Just what was that noise!? Having enough forcefully wake from your slumber and displeasantly look around for it. Your vision was blurry while it adjusted. That noise was close...you could feel it. You could definitely hear it. Slowly looking around spot it right next to you laying on the bed on top of the nightstand. Reaching out, pick it up and silence it without even looking at the calls and texts you missed. Turning back over just as someone comes in and takes your phone.

It surprised them, that you hadn't picked up. Well, maybe not that surprised really, then again getting a call or message from them you'd surely pick up. Or at least respond in some way.

But, there was nothing. Tempted to try again for the 20th time...or maybe 25th time, to be stopped. Sighing they put their phone away and mentally remind themselves to try again later.

Time was becoming late and by late into the night. Very late night. The time when most would be either asleep or if a night owl up at a dangerous club. To have a good time. Though for a very special few this kind of time was just like a normal morning. In fact, they felt more alert and alive in the mysteries of Lady Night. The smell of freedom it gave and clearness. Trained and also raised in it, it was no wonder April and Tigress felt calm and enjoyment. Though it was concealed by the task at hand. Upon an empty rooftop, they waited geared and ready in their other...attire. Waiting patiently. While keeping their eyes and ears open. Along with April's extra senses.

Everything was oddly still, not quiet considering the below noise on the streets below. "You sure they're coming?"April asked rather doubtful. "We've been waiting here for around two hours. Kind of past the actual time."

Artemis couldn't agree more, the waiting was longer than the thought. "Don't worry," she assures her cousin."They'll be here. Trust me. If there's anyone who can do it...they can."

Her words didn't really settle April's feelings. Tigress knew because some of it was rooted personally from when they were younger. Which is understandable considering how they were to her. Made April see them rather differently. Just a little. Even so, Tigress's confidence in them was what April held onto. Sighing mentally, April didn't enjoy being played with like this. A part of her felt they were enjoying this.

Walking a few steps from Tigress, April peers over the side down below. Watching others, tempted to read their minds she held back for a reason. Becoming board turns back around to her cousin and walks back. Stopping suddenly when she sensed another presence coming. Before she could even utter their arrival, they arrived and couldn't help but crack sneering smile at April.

"A bit slow there are you Carrot Top?"They snide with an equal chuckle for their own amusement. April groans rolling her eyes at them. They hadn't changed the least bit since she was younger. And it showed. They found her reaction entertaining. "Come now, aren't carrots suppose to be good for you?"They kept jabbing, taking off their mask that resembled a cat with red stripes and a wide grin. Revealing themselves. "Been a long time, April."

"Jade," April said with less thrill than her older cousin. The two stare at one another. Jade kept her grin on, pushing it upon April would feel victim and couldn't help but smirk back. "Look what the cat dragged out."

Jade's smirk spread impressed. "Looks who's grown up now. Hmm, and to think all this time I thought you were nothing but a sheltered house cat."The smirk turns into a warm smile."It's good to see you, you've grown. Surprisingly."She adds snarkily, though all in good humor. "So, it seems you've joined the Righteous Band,"She looks at her sister who comes over.

Jade looks at the two. Shaking her head."You both still are inseparable. Geez. It still makes me sick."Chuckling lightly, folding her arms.

"What can I say,"April said."Apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

For Jade to laugh now."Rich, but, I'm sure it does in some areas."She said a bit dark."Trust me. Heard you have a younger sister."Rather surprised.

"Heard you're a mother."April retorts with equal shock.

Tigress watched and listen as the two banter and take jabs at one another. April standing her ground against Jade's verbal attacks, unlike years ago April would easily fall prey. Always Jade's favorite target. After a few more shots they end, with Jade slightly nodding respect to April. Just a little. Not too much. What fun would that be?

"So,"Jade starts off."You know this is going to cost you, both."Looking to April and Tigress. Who understood."Good, cause Lian going to need extra babysitting. Alright, listen up...one of my resources managed to get some information. With this new partner, apparently, they've been testing out something."

"That's not enough information to go on,"Tirgress said.

"Well, do you know who this new partner is?"Jade asked.

"Yes."April said bitterly."We're fully aware. Everything matches up. They've never been really good at hiding themselves, very well. I don't need to know about them. I'm looking for more."

There was subtle vengeance in her words. April was careful to mask them. But the hurt clearly surfaced in her eyes. Tigress puts a hand on her shoulder to both calm and console her."Sorry," April apologizes. Collecting herself."What is it that they're doing? The past few missions have been involving genetic facilities. And now recently Black Market arms dealings. From May's previous last mission. What's being moved around? Why is their old equipment suddenly be salvaged? By Eco-Friendly companies, I might add. And most importantly...how did they manage to bring them..."She stops herself, struggling with acknowledging it. Swallowing her feelings. "They've somehow managed to bring them back. But, differently somehow."

Jade knew what she was talking about."I don't have that much information on that. Except that the Shadows have begun enlisting and working on new recruits. Special kind. Skills of a warrior, empty vessel."

"Isn't that how the Shadows work?"Tigress points out."How they make everyone, anyway?"

"Yeah,"Jade agrees to add more."Though, they said this is different. They're empty. Like a blank canvas. To be painted with nothing but red and black and grays. They're soulless. Whatever part of them is gone."Her words spoke the painful truth. April held her anger down. Jade saw this was starting to become personal for her, looking to her sister. Hesistant to continue. But April assured her to keep going."There is one final thing, they told me...it's called Rebirth."

"Rebirth?"Tigress and April repeat confused.

It was clear neither of them heard of it."Yeah, strange name. There isn't much information they could find out about it. Or what it's linked too for that matter. Though, there might be a minor lead. Here."She hands them something."I think this might help."

"Thanks,"Tigress takes it."Jade."

Jade shrugs her shoulders putting her mask back on."You two were always helpless without me. See ya."With that, she leaves.


	35. Chapter 35

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 35**

 _It was quiet in the city of New York and nearly silent in its sewers. All was still and calm. Not even droplets of water could be heard, what could though was a faint and distant sound of typing. Following the sound leading to subway relay station that was converted into an underground place of living. Having all the amenities of such, an entrance that leads to Common Area right in the middle, adjacent to the kitchen. Behind the area to its left a garage/lab, right next to it down a seeming long hall, four rooms and to the common area's left across a sort of river and small bridge, the Dojo. It was there the typing sound was coming from. Behind its doors, using their son's laptop...Splinter. Typing away every thought his mind had, with a calming acceptance and plea. He had to stop a few times to focus his trembling fingers to continue. As they denied and fought back stubbornly._

 _Splinter kept going. His dark brown eyes read each word and sentence clearly. And each time his eyes became achingly heavier and heavier. But, he knew this to be his last resort. After so long, so many years of their encounter. To hear and follow their secret life of the shadows. A beam of pride managed to surface through the heavy fog in his eyes. Yes, Splinter could remember it as clear as a Spring day. The day arrived, to him, to his dojo...for his teaching._

 _A broken, angry bird searching for a way to control the pain. To find a focus on the path their dark eyes begin to pave. A path Splinter felt too dark for this young man. But, knew at the same time it was the right path...even for justice. Like any master, he strived to instill something in him. In hopes, it would stick and slowly grow; which he hoped now would surface for what he was sending them._

 _So long...Splinter sighs rather tried. How long he wasn't sure, but it was a significant amount of time. Having his own family himself, Splintered was able to count the years. Feeling his fingers and mind starting to slow, the mutant knew he was nearing his end with what he was typing. Glancing at his own reflection quickly, on the laptop's screen, his mind wondering if they'd be able to recognize him now? After the change._

 _Done._

 _His eyes search for the send and clicks. The zipping sound told the old rat it was done. Now, all that remained was a response. One he hoped his old student would listen to. A heavy and trembling swallow sigh escapes._

 _"We're back!"_

 _Hearing the others, his sons and their friends returning from a night of patrol. Splinter quickly gathers himself and rids what was on the laptop, hiding it too, just as his the others entered._

 _"Welcome back."He greets them warmly. "My family."_

* * *

Detective skills weren't the only thing Batman or any of his protégés knew. They knew much more, for instance...hacking into the traffic-cams and extracting a copy of the video footage on the day of the explosion. Nothing seem out of the ordinary so far; that is for a few seconds and then suddenly the blast came. Rewinding it again. Starting from the beginning, play it over and over a few times. Slowing down the footage, their eyes observing every single person. The bomber had to be in the crowd, they just had to be...right? Again the with the explosion. Bodies flew, lives both injured and lost. The surrounding area was nearly decimated.

Yet, no sign of the bomber.

Reaching out to the white mug next to them on the panel of the large computer, put it to their lips finding it empty. So they set it back down. Starting the video from the start, when they hear a finishing beeping. Breaking them away from the large monitor, go over as the results print out. Also popping up on the screen in a window. Breaking down the substance they discovered. Their eyes read each chemical found. Some identifying as unknown. While others familiar. But, that wasn't what caused their eyes to nearly pop out. Gasping silently upon this discovery, it just couldn't be true.

Re-reading it again. When another beeping needed their attention, another screen presents itself on the screen. This one identifying the rather strange image they managed to pull from the satellite over the city. It was what the bomb left behind. Nearly splattered in its radius. The computer managed to put it together and the result was...simple circle. That was it. Nothing else. Most wouldn't pay much attention, but, that was when one needed too.

This circle meant something. It was something they would find out...

"Geometry, Master Tim?"Alfred approaches with a new filled mug, sandwich, and chips for the young lad on a tray. Setting it down next to the young man. Switching out the empty mug. Tim wasn't sure what he meant by that comment."Why look at the circumference, surely you know this sir? You did the studying for such a test."

Tim looks back at the circle, what did he miss...staring at it for a few seconds when an incoming call pop on the Batcomputer's screen. "It seems Miss Cassie is calling,"Alfred notes. Looking at the young man, who was debating whether or not to take it.

"Hey Cass," He answers. To Alfred's relief and pleasure. Smiling.

"Tim. Hey."Her voice relieved and glad to hear his."Hey, I was wondering something..."

"What?"

"Well, actually wondering a few things. Like, if you could tutor me? And go with me to the movies?"

"Isn't May your tutor?"

Cassie groans."Yeah, she is. Not like I had much of a choice."

"Well then just call her."

He tells her, hearing her huff upset. His mind knew she was crossing her arms."I've tried and it's just going to voicemail. She's not even texting. Heck, I even asked the others, but, Blue said he hasn't heard from her. She hasn't even been at school for a couple days. So, that's why I'm asking you. What do you say? I could really use your help?"

Tim didn't respond, his attention was elsewhere. "Sorry Cass, but...I've got to go. We can try again some other time."Before Cassie could protest he ends the call and rushes out of the cave. To the manor above it, Alfred following behind.

It didn't take long for him to reach the hall in the left wing. Finding Cass's missing tutor up, walking and looking around a bit confused and lost in this unfamiliar setting. Hearing and feeling two extra presence you turn around finding Tim and an older man.

"Tim?"You look around again."Where am I?"

Steaming, hot water is poured into your cup. The gentle smell of delicate tea was sweet and crisp. Surely warmed you, even if you hadn't tasted it."I hope you like Black Leave teas."Alfred said, moving it over to you. While also setting some snacks down on the island in the kitchen."Master Tim, would you care for anything?"

"No thank you,"Tim tells him.

"Alright, please call if you need anyone."Alfred leaves, to stop suddenly."Oh, yes. I nearly forgot."He hands something to Tim. Who tucks it in his pocket.

Once Alfred left, you look at Tim who read your slight demanding questions."This is where I live. Wayne Manor."Not much for you to go on. He could see you figured out this was home. So he gets straight to it."You obviously know I brought you here. You passed out."

"Passed out?"That was a surprise to you. You try to remember but couldn't. "Last thing...The last thing I remember was assisting in the curing of those injured. From the attack on the city. After that...I went back to El Paso."

"No. You didn't."Tim breaks it."You never made it to El Paso."

Still shocked and confused."Then, if you say I passed out, why did you not just take me back to El Paso? But, instead brought me here? To your living quarters."Looking around trying to figure out the right words to call the manor.

Tim shuffles his words. Being careful."I just became worried."He said putting his hand on yours, to distract you from sensing his underlying reason. You look at him, locking eyes. His grip became tighter with each passing second.

"I suppose that is logical."You accept his answer, grateful."Thank you, Tim. Though I do not remember why I passed out. I am sure there is a reason why."

"You were tired," He fills it in."Used up more energy than you thought in healing the others. You did say you were a bit rusty in doing so."

That was true."Yes, I cannot remember really, the last time I had healed like that. Even back in Rome, that did take quite a toll. My body,"You look at your free hand."Must adjust. You are a good and kind."You squeeze his hand back. Smiling softly. He returns it. "Where than discoveries upon how and why the explosion happened? Was the one who did it caught?"

"No. They haven't been. The League is working it. There haven't been any results of the substance used in the bomb either. What is it?"He noticed the deepen looking you had. That your hand began to tremble slightly, that you squeeze his hand more without realizing it. Holding it for comfort.

"I am..I am not sure..." you confess. With your trembling words. And blankly in front of you. Shutting your eyes, remembering that strange substance upon some of those you healed. It was oddly familiar.

That it spooked you. Then angered you. Tim saw your eyes began to burn in a glow.

"May."He places his other hand on top of the hand he had. His voice broke you out. And you look to find him staring back sympathizing.

The way he looked, this strange feeling rushed through you. That caused your cheeks and eyes to suddenly become warm. And your heart begins to rapidly pump. Alarmed and scared you take your hand back and turn away. Getting up quickly from your seat. Your back to him.

"May? Are you okay?"He reaches out to touch you.

"I am fine!"You nearly yell, moving away from his touch."..."Holding your hand close and fly off without another word. Leaving a speechless and confused Tim.

* * *

Across the vast distance of space, there sat another speechless and confused individual. Which was more a shock from what they saw. Nearly caused them to spit what they had in their mouths on the information.

"What is this!?"They nearly holler upon this revelation. On the information presented before them. Fury and disgust etched on their face. Just looking at it was sicking.

Clenching and balling up their appendage. To slam it down with enraged strength. "I will not stand for this! Contact them!"


	36. Chapter 36

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 36**

"Where is it?"Klarion whines upset. Walking through the dark, musky, and damp passageway. The place was grimy, smelling of dirt and disgusting mold.

There were puddles formed from the moisture in the air. Which made sense to considering where he was, nearly everything around was brittle and of limestone. A perfect place for the Lord of Chaos. Lighting his way with a magical orb, a dark sinister smiled curved on his lips. Thoughts of the enjoyment he'd take from this.

Rubbing his hands together gleefully like a child. Still walking through the twist and turns, it was hidden well, he had to give them that. Anyone who wasn't well...him would surely lose their minds in this ever-changing maze. A defense set in place, considering the sudden dense fog that began to form. It didn't phase the Witch Boy and with a simple wave of his hand disburses it. To feel a sudden tug on his leg, he looks down seeing the fog wrapping itself around his ankle. Annoyed lashes out, fires a blast. Ridding himself of it.

Patience warring thin he continued, searching for the item. Thinking to himself on what he would infuse in it to make do as he wanted. Having a spell in mind, it would work perfectly. Finally, reaching the spot where it was held, being guarded by not just thick, large doors but a warning which he pitifully laughs at and destroys the door.

* * *

Your head, it wouldn't stop hurting. All these vibrant flashes of heat, flames, torment, and darkness...then those eyes...those red eyes. You couldn't make out those images. Nor the faces of shadows except for one...that felt oddly familiar. Their shadow looming over you heavily like iron. Weighing you down. Suffocating you. Sent a chill tingle through your spine.

"Miss O'Neil, is everything alright?"Alfred knocks on the door bathroom door, if he hadn't you weren't sure how swallowed you would become. Have not responded, Alfred knocks again. Calling for you again, while holding some fresh towels. He could hear the shower running and smell the steam. Just nothing from you.

"Miss O'Neil? Is everything alright?"He asked again. Knocking. Tempted to jiggle the doorknob out of concern and order from Tim to make sure you were looked after well. While at the same time knowing it would be impolite to do so. Walking on a young lady in such a way. Clearing his throat he rests a hand on the knob."Please, forgive me for intruding in such a way Miss O'Neil."He apologies slowly twisting it with regret.

Stopping when you finally respond, opening the door just a bit peering out. Finding him."Sorry,"You apologizes. Tucking some of your wet hair out the way. With a sweet smile."I was just relaxing. Becoming lost in thought."

He seem to understand."That is quite alright, sometimes in life, we need to become lost in our own minds to discover ourselves. I've brought fresh towels for you, along with setting out a desirable outfit for you on the bed. Which I hope the size is correct. From what Master Tim gave me-"

That was odd and strange Tim knowing your size of clothing, Alfred could see on your face."..."

There was not much Alfred could say really to you, that would only make it sound more strange. So he changes the subject quickly."When you are done, please come downstairs your meal is ready. "

With that, he nods his head to you and shuts the door. You wait until his footsteps left the room before finally let out a sigh and pressing your back up against the door sliding down, pull your knees close burying your face in it.

Alfred gives a quick glance at the clock twenty minutes passed, in his mind, you should be coming now. Then again most guest that come here do enjoy the luxury the manor has to offer, so it was only natural. Still, it didn't settle his worry. Knowing something was wrong with the look suppressed in your eyes. There was something troubling you...no...there was something else he wasn't quite sure of. But, it was there. Looking at the clock again, he made his decision and makes his way back. When he hears approaching footsteps.

"Sorry," you apologize walking over. Cleaned and dressed. Alfred smiles warmly at you, the clothes fit well which was good. And it went well with you too. Simple. A long sleeve off shoulder bodycon dress and gray boots. Hair was still a bit wet, even if you kept it in a messy ponytail. Your eyes land on the food on the dining room table.

It was spread, a miniature one. Kind of reminded you of that one movie...about that girl who was served by the household servants. They sang to her too. Of course, you weren't expecting that and take a seat. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by amount before you, made you think if Mikey were here he'd enjoy every single morsel and still want more. Sitting here with these empty chairs, soon filled with images of the others. The guys. Splinter too and your father. Just like years ago. All of you sitting around the table, ready to eat. Heck, even Leatherhead and Slash too. With their team. April too. Everyone.

Brought a solemn smile that you kept back forcing a grateful smile instead. Looking to Alfred."Thank you, everything looks very wonderful. Are...Am I waiting for anyone else?"You asked looking around.

"I am afraid not."He sadly answers."The Master of the house is out and away on business, Master Tim is currently attending school. Which he has-"

School!? You nearly forgot Gasping you spring up a bit alarmed."School!"Alfred steps in front of you stopping you."Excuse me."You said rather impatiently. But, Alfred did not move. Even when you tried to go around him. So you give him a slight warning flashing your eyes.

He was unfazed and calmly places his hands on your shoulder, which calmed you just a bit."Your school has already been made aware of your absence for the time being. All your assignments have been collected for you to continue here. Master Tim made assure of such, so please sit and eat. I know you must be hungry from your long time of rest."

You let him guide you back to sit. And he starts to fill your plate."A good meal always helps."Adding a smile. "If you would like, I will set up your school work in one of the studies so you can begin working after."

"Yes, please."You polite respond, picking up the fork when you remembered something."Excuse me, Mr. Alfred I seem to have misplaced my cell phone, is there by any way I could..use the phone here or perhaps a computer?"

"Of course, Master Tim said you are allowed to explore freely as long as you stay on the grounds. And anything you need, do not hesitate to ask."

All this hospitality was nice, normally you used to be the one delivering it. Not having it happening to you, it felt rather nice and sand down your nervous and rising anxiety. Still, it kept its claws in you. When Alfred left your saw the illusions of everyone. It was both comforting as it was heart-aching. If you could produce tears you would, instead, you numbly endure the pain inside.

* * *

This was what you needed, a nice quiet place. Spacious than needed but right. All your work that needed to be done was set and ready for you just as Alfred said. He even threw in a laptop, which was nice along with a cordless phone. Taking a seat behind the large dark chestnut desk, with thoughts of doubts as your hands trembled looming over the laptop. A part of you tugging at that this wasn't right, but the other side impulsively insists that it was and you chose. Without a second thought.

* * *

It felt weird and empty without her present. Sure she was normally quiet unless spoken too, but, it was better than nothing at all. So use to them going to the broad and solving the equations in which the teachers had ready just for them. Or with them raising their hand to answer the question properly and accurately. Like a computer, oh, they shouldn't compare them like that. They found it rather hurtful and offensive even if they didn't say it. Looking at the empty seat at the lunch table normally occupied by May. Was left vacant.

"Not going to lie,"Tye speaks."It's weird without her here. So," he looks to Jaime."Any idea where she is?"

Who shrugs unsure."No. Not really, no one really seems to know back at the tower.." he whispers the last part.

"It's been what..."Tye counts on his fingers." four days, right? What happened on that mission?"

Jaime just shrugs again."I don't know, Robin hasn't really said anything. I even got a call from Cassie wondering where she is. Told her the same thing, I don't know."Tye could hear the hidden worry in his voice but didn't push it.

"Forgot May was her tutor. Well, one thing is for sure, she's getting her work somehow cause I asked if I needed to take any to her, but the teachers told me that was taken care of already. An-"

"Excuse me?"Someone interrupts them, all heads turn finding Miss Dutchess who's attention was solely on Tye."You are the cousin of May? Correct?"He gives a guarded nod. "I was wondering if you have heard any word of your cousin's whereabouts? By any chance?"

"No, not really."He answers honestly, which Asami noticed tinge in the woman's eye and quickly adds more."She is away."

Everyone looks at Asami."Away? Where?"Miss Dutchess throws back sharply. Asami felt the sharp grip in her words. She had to be careful, there was something going off in the teen's mind about this woman.

Harding her eyes just a bit, while playing along answers."With family."She said firmly. Miss Dutchess looks to Tye to confirm, hiding her suspicions. Glaring hard at the young man. Tye nods confirming it. Like a whip, Miss Dutchess eyes move to Jaime, who jolted just a bit from her stare. Calming down before the Scarab reacted. Her move to Tye, but stop on Asami. Noticing her clenched fist.

"Well,"Miss Dutchess's straightens herself. Huffing just a bit."I hope everything is alright, with May's family. I'm sure she must miss them terribly. Being apart from them after so long. One is bound to feel such emptiness."The last part came out oddly cynical and twisted. "I suppose her work will have to wait. Have a good day."She turns and walks away stopping remembering something."Oh, yes."Turning back to them."When she does return she will be removed from classes permanently, of course, though she'd need a parent's consistent."Smirking.

They watch her leave and the coldness went away."That was just eerie."Tye comments. Looking at the others, when he notices Asami's focus still on the way Miss Dutchess went."Asami, you okay?"She didn't respond, until Tye calls to her a second time.

Looking at him. She wasn't sure really. "...Yes."

* * *

At Gotham Academy, the school was just released and all students couldn't wait to leave. Already discussing their plans for the remainder of the day. Except for Tim, who stood at the top of the steps listening to the message left by Alfred. That made him curse under his breath and rush off.


	37. Chapter 37

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 38**

The campus was quiet and mellow, the sun setting added to the relax and warm tone despite the chilling temperature of the very few students and individuals went about their business, some heading to their next and last class for the evening; while others went either home of just decided to hang back just cause. That they didn't notice the figure moving through the shadows swiftly. Undetected.

Or so they thought. Their presence wasn't completely ignored, at least not by someone with keener awareness. Who was rather surprised and confused.

"...What?"

Decided to follow, which surprised them even more how evasive and quick they were. Sticking to the shadows almost completely, as they slinked their way further and further, while every so often cautiously looking over their shoulder either afraid or hoping not to be found or seen. They seem rather on edge, which was rather odd, not as odd as another fact. Trailing them from a safe distance, feeling it was wise not to expose themselves to others. When posing as a civilian. Slowing down their pace quickly hiding when they turned around quickly. Finding no one there, with no indication of no one they kept going.

Waiting a few seconds before coming out of hiding find their mistake for taking those few seconds and lose them. At the diving corridor, did they go left? Right? Or straight? There was one way to find out, then again...they pause before doing so, they've been seen on campus before a couple of times. Karen allowed them and so did Professor Palmer to use their facilities, so there really was no need to alarm or suspicions. Remembering something, they drop it and go back. Just as the figure steps out watching them. Waiting till they were completely out of sight and continue.

Reaching the spot go in and look around till their eyes spotted what it was they needed. Walking over and swipe it quickly.

* * *

Unsure of what the time was when you arrived, except it was the night. Slowly and carefully as you could open the window and fly in. The second your feet touched the floor a light turns on startling you. About to attack to find a nice bread bowl of chili waiting for you being held by Alfred on a tray, along with a warm drink which had to be tea and panini sandwich cut nicely in half.

Alfred retained his smile walking over."I know the nights can be rather chilly, so," he begins to set the tray down on the desk."I thought you would like something to warm your bones. I know Master Tim and Master Bruce enjoy my homemade chili after a night out. I was not sure what kind of panini sandwich you'd prefer, so I made a Swiss, tomato and turkey one. If you'd don't like it, I don't mind making you something different. Oh, I nearly forgot, a nice cup of Jasmine tea should help melt away that chill. There we go."

He finishes and sees you still standing there both perplexed and shocked. Looking at what he was doing while also in a small halt on what to take on this. There was also a hint of harboring guilt as you did your best to avert your eyes to the floor. While trying to play it off that you were looking for your work. Even though he knew you were trying to find the correct words.

"I took the liberty of putting your finished work away." He informs you."All that work you've done, it would be a shame should anything happen to it. Please, Miss sit down your dinner is becoming cold." He pulls out the chair for you before going to shut the window and draw the curtains together. "Such a lovely evening, the weather is changing quicker than normal every year it seems."

You still hadn't said a thing, there was no need the man seem to be able to read your thoughts and answered the questions you had swirling around in there."Master Tim is out for the evening. He will be back later, the Master of the Manor, is also out as well. I have been instructed to set up your room should you wish to stay after your dinner or make sure you make it back safely should you choose to go. Which I do hope you will stay and enjoy my famous Strawberry Cheesecake, I've been told it is _berry_ sweet."

He adds a bit of light humor. Chuckling to himself, while looking at you hoping to get a response. "Th-thank..." you finally say. Shuffling over, take a seat, to hesitate for a second. "Is there something wrong?"Alfred asked.

"No,"You mumble and take your seat. About to set up the food, for Alfred to do it for you. He even had a cloth napkin and placed it over your lap. Smoothing it out.

"To avoid any mess," he simply said. Standing upright. "There we go. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask-"

"-Could I..."You stand up and move away from the food. Harboring some regret on what you were about to say."..."

The older man seem to understand and begins to put the food back on the tray. Sighing lightly."It's been some time since this manor has had such a lovely guest. And it would be rude to allow a guest here at Wayne Manor to go home without a delicious meal. I will pack this and let Master Tim you have chosen to depart. I did tell the young man a lady does enjoy her freedom. Would you like a slice of my Cheesecake as well? In times such as these, it is good to have something sweet."

It was hard not to accept his hospitality and kind words."Yes, please."

He gives a nod, telling you it shouldn't take long and leaves.

* * *

Rebirth, definition: a) a new or second birth or b) spiritual regeneration. Was all that could be found and information wasn't enough on this new project the Light was working on with their newest partner. And little information to go on besides the intel both Artemis and April delivered to The Team from their...outside source left many holes that remained unfilled. With the pit festering down below, slowly seeping and rising.

And that wasn't the only one either.

A punch of frustration was delivered followed a few sharp and focused jabs. Hot sweat trickled down as fury concentration remained, harding in April's eyes. She delivers a few more jabs upon the hanging punching bag. Before giving it a mean right hook mixed in with a blast from her telekinesis that she blasted across the room destroying it.

That she snapped back seeing the damage done. Levitating the damaged item brings back, sighing. It was gone and would need to be replaced. With a flick of her wrist sends it to the trash. And brings out another one, hanging it up. About to strike, stops and instead places a hand on it.

"..."

What was Rebirth? Was the only question that swam around in her mind, again and again. The only answer that seem to come about Rebirth was...the fact they were brought back. Was that Rebirth? Bringing them back and renewing them to their current state? It seem to fall into the definition of the word. Still, that was a guess. There was more to it and with the information from Jade along with something extra. A small UBS that had some vital information on it, information that if Donnie was here he'd be able to unlock and decode it. But, he wasn't so it was brought in and still being looked over. So far what was found on it, things and areas covering medical, biological and environmental. Also information about locations, but, nothing else really.

Nothing April deemed worth looking at. All those numbers and calculations flooded her mind, she couldn't process them like May. The thought of her sister made April became heavy with weighting guilt. Her sister...she didn't know. Rather slightly aware but not fully, she couldn't know about the deeper information April was uncovering. What they were doing.

It was just like before, what they were trying to do, just this time much worse. Feeling her eyes beginning to sting she shuts them tight to prevent anything from coming. There was no need for crying like Jade said they were nothing but empty shells of them former selves. It was just the thought of...of knowing now was what made it all much harder.

Squeezing her eyes tighter to open them to a familiar voice, nearly gasping where she found herself. Back...back home...with the others. And standing before her looking down with a warm smile and eyes, Splinter. Gripped with relief and grief, April looks to her master...no searches his eyes for the right away. While seeking for something else. Splinter just smiled before fading away, along with everyone. Leaving April alone with bitter and loneliness. What was she to do? The more she thought of the question the more the flames of her anger rose around her, till everything began to burn. And she finds herself standing in the middle of devouring flames.

And from the flames coming from all sides around her, weapons drawn, surrounding her with deadly intentions. Their familiar silhouette gave them away, what use to make her happy, now just filled her with rage. Manifesting her fan gets ready. With a loud roar, she attacks with matching power.

Metal upon metal clashes and clings. Managing to hold her own against these mind manifestations of them. Pushes back narrowly dodging their skillful attacks, pushes back with her power, pinning one down while leaving herself open to the others. Quickly she throws her fan knocking one of them back. About to attack another, for the ground beneath her crumbles and breaks. Falling down into the darkness where she was meet with those red eyes, did she awaken before being they blasted her.

Senses shocked awake caused her to nearly jolt from her trance. That from impulse unleashes a powerful telekinetic blast."April!"Megan yells, managing to snap her back.

Her voice along with Artemis's brought April back to her senses and she realized where she was. Among friends. Among family. Not...not there...not in that nightmare. While Megan helped to calm her mind, Artemis kept calling to her distressful and shocked cousin.

"Almost..."Megan tells Artemis."There...I've got her back."

A sigh of relief leaves Artemis's lips as she hugs April who was still in a sort of daze. Leans on her cousin as her mind began to recollect. Unsure of how far and deep she went, but it had too far because Artemis could feel April's rising and rapid heart beating on her chest. Looking to the alien for an answer, Megan unsuccessful had nothing. To regret.

All she could say really was.."We went deeper into her mind, more than I thought we'd go. There are doors...blocks..mental blocks put in place and she opened the wrong one."

"Mental blocks?"Artemis repeats wanting Megan to explain a bit more. While assuming the reasoning behind it."Someone put mental blocks in her mind?"

For Megan to surprisingly shake her head."No. These blocks weren't put in place by someone else," she looks to April." but, by your cousin. She put them in herself. I don't think or I'm not sure if she is aware of this."

"I thought you both were just melding your minds together to amplify your telepathy to locate them?"Artemis brings up settling April down carefully. Which Megan agrees. Then why did this happen?"Then what happened?"She demands.

Megan touches her temple to silence the slight throbbing."L-Like I said..those mental blocks were accidentally opened. April..she might have pushed too hard. Harder than needed."

About to say something else, Artemis noticed the deep concern and confusion Megan. Trying to understand something."What is it?"

Flashes and fragments from what she experienced and saw in April's mind. Cut through Megan's mind like a hot blade. She heard hollowing cries of both pain and anger. And then...then the sudden blast. It happened so quick and fast. Next thing flames everywhere and...crying. Everything was gone. But..there was something..something else..something familiar. Not to her but from the sense of April's memories. Megan strained just a bit trying to see it. To no avail.

"Megan?"Artemis's voice breaks through. "What is it?" Megan looks at her unsure how to say it her while her eyes move over to April alarmed.

* * *

The second you exit the Zeta-Tube make your way back. Your place was still there, lifting up your doormat grab the key and open up. Turning on the light, everything was still the same. Clean and neat. And empty, besides the aroma from Alfred's food, gave the place sort of a homey feel. Walking and shutting the door place the tubbaware you carried down on the dining table. Though everything smelled good, you just really weren't in the mood for eating it. So you pick it back up and take to the fridge to store it away.

When a knock comes to your door, to your surprise especially at this late hour. Cautiously you shut the door and walk over ready to attack when you realized the aura and open the door without looking through the hole. When something quickly covers your mouth, startled you accidentally inhale something what would have knocked you out right there if you didn't push them away. But your reaction was slightly delayed and they managed to push and tackle you back. Crashing you into the couch.

Getting up sluggishly your brain just barely realized there was a threat. Trying to remember your training as it begins to fade go and attack your attacker, to be tackled back by them. Again. They slam you down hard on the ground, just before you discharged a blast. They manage to cover your mouth again with the strange substance again, this time holding and pressing it hard. The more you fought, the more you inhaled involuntarily. And your body became limp. Still, you did your best to try and fight back. But, whatever it was had already began to work. With your mind racing and panicking as you succumb to the darkness.

A frightful darkness that caused someone to wake forcefully from their sleep and scream"May!"Asami cries.

* * *

 **I would like to thank my bestie tentenbaby with my writer's block :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 38**

In the Watchtower Batman waited patiently by the Zeta-Tube. When it became activated and they stepped through he was quick to get to the matter. Stepping to them though not too imposing. "Follow me."Was all he said and turned around a signal for them to follow. In which they did. Staying a few feet behind the Dark Knight until they reached an empty room."Sit."He directs them.

Taking a seat himself across, hands folded on the table after he slid something across to their surprise. Especially when they brought up information they clearly rather surprised he obtained. Because this information was given to them only. Despite Batman's calm and stern expression on his face, it was clear he was furious about it.

"Care to explain? How you obtained this information?"

He asked as he watched them cross their arms guarding and in slight refusal which was a cover for protection on their source. Stare the man back equally hard, for Batman stare to drill harder until he saw the crack in their eyes.

"Someone."

They respond.

"Someone who?"

"Just someone, that's all. Someone I know."

"Know? This information is costly to obtain, so you saying 'Someone' doesn't mean that it is just someone. Again, how did you obtain this information?"

They kept their guard up, refusing to speak or give him a single answer or clue. Which they didn't need to, Batman said it."Chesire. Or Better your cousin, Jade." April nearly gasped to catch it before it left her mouth. There was no way she could deny it now. Except her eyes wondering how he knew.

She was sure only she and Artemis knew. No one else. With the cat of the bag now, April's lets her defense down. "It was over a week ago, I needed some more information about them, what they were up to. So I contacted Jade to see if knew, considering them working with The Light. She was able to get a squeeze on it. The information is about something called Rebirth. From what I haven't been able to fully access all the files. Some of them are encrypted. With strong firewalls."

Before answering Batman brings up a separate screen with one of the flies for April to see. It was a video, one that nearly made April nearly retching. Only to sneer when they came into the screenshot. That she unintentionally bent one of the chairs violently. "They're...They're.."She stammers.

"Reconstructing,"Batman said.

"So they are tied in with environmental companies," she whispers to herself. Looking back the video watching the sight." right?"Directing it to Batman.

Batman pauses and puts the video away bringing up something else."There hasn't been any evidence which indicates they and The Light are involved with one another. Though I wouldn't be surprised. I understand your reasoning for taking this on, but, this is not information to keep hidden. You came to this team that is here to offer you help. Your actions are starting to become too personal. And it won't allow you to think clearly and remain focus. You could easily fall into one of their hidden agendas. I can't allow that. To put it simply, you're becoming sloppy."

"I'm not sloppy. I'm just trying to figure this out and put an end to it. So things can go back to normal...at least for my sister."

 _Miss Martian was right to be worried,_ he thought. "You need to understand you're not doing this alone. If you want to make this easier for your sister I suggest you start refocusing yourself."

He watched her shoulders fall tiredly. While trying to suppress her rising breathing. From the weight holding her down."...I'm trying...when the mind is clouded...honestly..."

The words kept stopping or she refused to speak them. Her eyes dwelled on the haunted past, Batman knew that look well. That time of bliss and joy seem like a mere flash of fiction. It now was emerging in a twisted way. Knowing the enemy she is forced to fight and battle. Clashed with either her choosing to be merciless and forsake them or let her own feelings allow their unholy existence. All while keeping her sister away. Keeping the truth. Having her benched until she could figure all this out. Just as he did years ago after his own tragedy. The only difference he formed it into something, while he had to do the same with her. This wasn't a burden she had to share alone if anyone should, it was him. That split decision he made years ago, he realized he could have prevented. Instead of burying himself in guilt, as April was doing.

Watching from afar didn't do anyone good. Now The Light had its claws dug into something he was trying uncover. Bringing buried bones to bait these two, he just wasn't sure why. And from the information he found, he wasn't sure which one. Or for what reason. Standing up he discards the information and hands April the small UBS in her hand.

"I'll figure it out."She said.

Words that brought Batman back to his younger years. Standing there back to his Master with a cold shoulder to hide it. His Master stood behind him, as he stood behind April. His master put a comforting hand on him, that caused him to break down. Batman held his hand back, though not his words.

"The Team will figure it out."

A soft sigh of relief was heard in the silence. He didn't read it. Holding her head up April turns to him."It's been so long...without the others here..."A small smirk forms. Even as her eyes remained in remembrance. He could see her visualizing her life years ago. Running on across the rooftops. And other moments. To be brought back to reality."It was actually starting to become rather boring living on that farm."

Giving him a nod of appreciation April leaves. The door slides shut behind her, Batman knew she was still on the other side. Before he heard her footsteps walk away. He brings up a screen with the information, opening a few flies while throwing some away. He then brings up old footage, on a private file of news footage years ago. Playing it the flashing sirens lite up the night sky mixed with the flaring flames that ate away uncontrollably. Looking at the reporter who stood in front, on their left the family caught in the flames was brought up.

The O'Neils.

A picture of April, her father, and younger sister. Whom the reporter disclosed was not officially adopted with no paperwork or documents, except illegal ones. Briefly chasting and shunning the man and family. In so many words the reported was calling this arson an act of revenge by the girl's family. Shifting the blame. The picture went down to be replaced with separate pictures of both daughters. April on the right, May on the left. Though the focus was more so on April than May, the only time was calling may subtly a criminal.

Pausing it, he puts it away. The news and detectives never fully got anything right. At times. Batman found out more than they did and overlooked about that night. Mainly about the fire. It was from there he picked up the remaining pieces of his late master's call. Patching up history to reform it took more work than he wanted, but, it was for a reason. Bringing up something, he reads it quickly, again. Guilt submerged him for each word he came across. Reading it in their voice only made it deeper, that he had to force himself to keep reading. The struggle was more than needed, finishing it returns it back. The next thing he brings up as he pages Alfred via comlink.

"Alfred, I need for you to schedule me a meeting with Renaissance Company. I think it's time Wayne Enterprise takes a further interest in environmental affairs."

After the little chat with Batman, April made her way over to the Zeta-Tube about to walk in to leave when a hand reaches politely stopping her. "April, a moment,"Kaldur said.

The whirling stops from the tubes and April turns around giving him her attention. Her eyes told Kaldur to hurry and speak, realizing she had accidentally projected her frustrations to him, fans them away.

"Sorry," she said in a small huff, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Crossing her arms slightly over her chest."Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Alright. Just..." her eyes quickly shift to the side."Just thinking. That's all. But, I'll be fine."

Kaldur rests a light hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle yet firm squeeze."If this upcoming mission might be too much for you, please do not hesitate to tell me. You don't have to do this, you know."

How sweet his words. And the warm glow his eyes gave shimmered the flames inside, that it brought her guard down and for a second she was sure saw...someone else in place of Kaldur. Something suddenly came over her that she quickly stopped her action. Bringing her arms back and quickly turns away from him. "S-sorry."Apologizing quickly to him. "T-The mission...it's fine. I can handle it." Kaldur about to say something but April left before he could.


	39. Chapter 39

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 39**

Quick legs sprint across the ground like a gazelle. Racing desperately to reach the faint the calling. It called out to you, that voice..the voice of Master Splinter. You could hear it, it was becoming closer and closer. Yet still seem so far away. Picking up speed you race across to the other side. Hearing him.

"Hime! Hime!"

Your arm outstretches towards it."Master! Master! I am coming! Master!"You jolt up, awake. Finding yourself just fine in your room. Everything quiet in the night, no voice calling you. Nothing echoed beside nature outside. The leaves rustled a bit against your bedroom window other than that nothing else really.

What a dream, what a strange dream. Once again. With a heavy sigh and a rattled mind slide your legs over the side and get out of bed. Now that your body and mind where shocked awaked, there was no point in going back to sleep now. Even if it was...glancing at the clock 2:15 am.

Great.

Well, might as well pass the time then. Leaving the room you go to the kitchen, grab the teapot and fill it up with some water. While turning on the stove and transfer it over and onto the flame. A nice cup of tea should calm your mind. Opening the cabinets you look for something to snack on, finding some cookie biscuits. The only thing Bart kindly left you. Grabbing them, take down a cup and tea bag. As you waited, you think about the dream. Running, running that's all you did in it. Was run. Even your legs felt tired. Rubbing, it was just a side-effect from the dream. Nothing to worry about.

Why was Splinter calling to you? What did he want? Why was his voice the only one you heard? So many questions that were interrupted by the steamed whistle of the teapot, alerting you the water was done and ready. Picking it up pour the water into the cup, as the steam begins to rise your sight did too. From steam, you saw thick smoke. From smoke an image. Then a faint whisper.

 _Hime_

"Master!" Whip around finding hollow space. No one was there. But it felt like it.

* * *

Bart's arms waste no time coiling themselves around you, though he didn't have super-strength it sure felt like it. That and he didn't seem to want to let go or was it Gar who had you in a gorilla hold from behind. Either way, the pressure was being applied and with your arms pinned down made getting out of it a bit of a challenge. So you just endured. Even if it was crushing what was now being crushed and smothered against your chest. Affection like this seem like so long ago.

"Do you think they'll ever let her go?"Virgil said to Jamie.

"Not sure."

Looking back to the sight before them, Gar now nuzzling you on the cheek. You hadn't even taken two steps away from the tube before being double teamed by the two in the Tower. The second your designation was said, someone just happened to be in earshot and couldn't contain their rushing spirts. SHouted your name that somehow managed to echo and latch onto the ear of the other. Next thing, here you are.

"Oh! Tell me you're coming!"Bart asked leaning closer. With a bright-eyed look. "Oh! Please tell me you're coming!"

Gar grunts nodding his head, squeezing you more transforming back. "Yeah, you're coming right?"

You respond with a blank look, blinking your eyes a few times."Umm, please inform me as to what you mean?"

Gar and Bart look at each other, then back at you. Clearly, you had no idea what they were talking about. Gar gives Bart a quick glance on what to say, which Gar jerks his head back with a laugh.

"You're joking? Oh! You're not."He coughs looking away, scratching the back of his head. Stepping fidgetting with his fingers. Thumbing over his shoulders looking back."Well, umm..."

His words began to fumble and drop. His eyes avoided your gaze."Bar-"

"Gotta go!"He takes off with a wave. Leaving a tailwind behind him.

"Bart!"You holler after him, but he didn't turn around and was long gone. Leaving only one person left.

Gar took this chance, transforms and slithers away to find himself suddenly in an energy sphere. An empty feeling in the pit of his stomach set in his stomach. Thinking quickly shuts his eyes tight and coils up, mentally whispering not to open his eyes. Not to open them, heart beating against his chest. Felt ready to pop out so he coiled more and more. Holding his breath peeks one eye open, jerks back hissing finding himself face to face with you. Encased in the sphere.

He was really trying to avoid looking at you, burying his head and shutting his eyes. While shaking his head back and forth. Your eyes remained on him till he finally cracked. Transforming back into his normal form, you let him out.

Taking a deep breath Gar opens his mouth to spill it."Garfield!"Megan appears stopping him. To his relief. She comes over, shooting a look."You should be getting ready, it's almost time."

"Bu-"He was about to object but nods and sulks away under Megan's watch. About a few feet away he stops and quickly looks over his shoulder back at you and drops his head bitting his lip. Hurries away.

Megan waited for Gar to be out of range before turning back to Jaime and Virgil."You two should hurry up too, You're needed on another mission."

A surprise to both of them. Looking at the martian for further reasoning, to get it another way. Understanding nod their heads slight walking away. Your eyes follow wondering what this sudden flex of settlement that came with Megan. A thought in mind when you felt a light touch on your shoulder turning you back around to her.

The way her eyes scanned you over tentatively only added more to the suspicion that began to rise. There was something in her eyes that she kept locked away. There seem to be some sort of question she wished to ask while at the same time drilling for something. Was that why you felt that burrowing feeling in your mind, was it from her? Remembering what she could do and her powers. Possing the same psychic abilities as April. Was she trying to read your mind? Was that where that itching was coming from?

Not wanting to make her aware you had felt her, manage to read her what you believed her hidden question."I have just come to deliver something to Cassand- I mean Cassie. Her mother," you look down at the papers in your arms, kind of crumpled thanks to Gar and Bart." had recently emailed me asking for some extra information. She has an upcoming test in Chemistry. So I have compiled the necessary information in which the test will be covering."

Megan's eyes give the bundles a quick look and what they held quickly vanished."Oh, I see. Well, Cassie is off with Wonder Woman right now. I can leave it for her." She lifts the items from your arms over to her. "Was that all?"

Her question felt more like a dismissal than an actual one. Even her body language emitted it. Your mind spiked and pushed you to ask, while muscles tighten. It was hard to keep your brows from furrowing. If you didn't smile you were sure they would and she'd catch on.

"Yes. That is all. Thank you."A smile plastered on you. Careful with your footing casually walk around her back to the Zeta-Tube. Still, you felt Megan's eyes watching you making sure. They were studying every movement. If you looked back she'd suspect something.

Keeping your mind clear as you were sure she was searching through, refuse to put up any guard but switch your thoughts quickly. Forcing your neurons to run a mile a minute. With dancing thoughts. Taking a step you enter just as the computer reads your designation out loud announcing your departure. Megan stayed there a few more seconds before leaving to join the others. Though not before setting Cassie's work aside. To make sure the youngest O'Neil was gone she looks back over her shoulder once more.

To become side track when someone walks over."Conner."She turns to greet him. "What is it?" Reading the look he had.

His eyes scan around before giving up. "Was May just here?" A question that slightly surprised the martian. "Bart told me she was, I need to talk with her."

"You just missed her, she left. Why is it something important?"

Conner eyes and response were both dodgy."It's nothing. Never mind. So, is everyone ready for the mission?" A sudden 180 compared to a minute ago. She nods. Though Conner crosses his arms with a side glance. "Something doesn't seem right, I don't know. But, something just doesn't."

Megan could hear the worry in his words. Behind his frustrated scowl."I'm worried too. More about how April is going to handle this. But, there's no need to worry. We're dividing the teams into threes. Two of three teams are going to hit as a diversion. While we take on the head. This should stall their operation just a bit, till we get further in."

"Doesn't that mean that..."Conner stops himself."It's fine. Never mind. Let's just go." With a huff, he walks away. There was more on his mind, Megan could tell even without her telepathy. There was something bothering him.

Looking back to the Zeta-Tubes, her mind wondered as she walked away.

* * *

In his office in Metropolis Lex was busy away going over and signing documents on both businesses related and _business_ related. With his bodyguard Mercy by his side, finishing his signing right when a guest enters. Setting his pen down calmly before looking up to greet them.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. Vandel" He said standing up from behind his desk and walking over. "I wasn't expecting you at this hour." Taking a glance at the clock that read no later than 9 pm. "Did I miss our dinner reservations? Or is this more a celebratory meeting? Hmm? And, I see you've brought a guest. Hello." He addresses the other body in the room more politely.

Even taking their hand planting a kiss, which of course flattered them. While at the same time disgusted them. Taking their hand back. Giving the man a warning, with a lecherous smile.

One Lex was both amused and attracted. "This is neither just as of yet," Vandel speaks. "I wish it was under those circumstances, but, it is not. I've come to inform you of their progress. If you cared to know?"

The look Lex gave told them yes. With a nod to Mercy she takes what they had and plugs it into the drive, and the information comes up."Well, "Lex said rather pleased. "It seems our friend has indeed delivered. And has been making use of my gifts. Statics and vitals seem pleasing. Not a single variable out of place. Their structure is holding well. And...this is an added bonus. When will it be ready for testing?"

"Now Luthor we cannot call it testing, that would be unkind," Vandel scolds him lightly. "Think of it as a learning experience. For them of course."

"Yes, of course. Let's hope they don't destroy too many of their playthings. It would be a shame. They should be having their first encounter with them soon. Let's see who will best, hm? Offspring or its progenitor?"

Vandel chuckles. "Let's be hopeful. Children are meant to surpass their parents. In all expectations. As students are to with their masters. Though sometimes one must give a little push to see it happen." The man lets out a sigh.

Having enough of these two men's self-indulgence the other visitor steps forward."My Lord is expecting high results."

Remembering them both men turn their attention back."Why of course my dear. The results will be well delivered."

Their eyes blue eyes slit at the immortal."That is not what I meant. The tests have been done and I have been given orders to obtain. You yourself have requested I, Savage. For Rebirth."

"Right you are." He agrees folding his arms behind his back. Looking at the monitor, before changing. A smile of pride cracks across his face. "These test results are indeed impressive. All of it is. Their physical prowess. I wouldn't expect anything less." He swipes left looking and reading, each one he saw his smile grew. "The best investment really. The future. It's a shame really, that annoying variable that still exists. I assumed those years of isolation would have deteriorated it."

He turns to them. Waiting for an explanation. "I am not my Lord. Implanting and growing takes time, like a seed in a garden. It could go much faster if I was allowed to do what is required."

"Ah, field testing. Well, it seems that is quite difficult, they've haven't been showing up with The Team lately." Lex said making notice.

"That is true. I have no doubt a particular one is keeping them at bay. You can't call puzzled finish when pieces are hidden." Vandel simple says. Inhaling. "If you are worried," he addresses the other person. "Do not be, inform your master that it is all under control. Things have been set in motion to assure so. I am quite sure they would like their full product absolutely flawless. After all these years, a bit of more waiting won't hurt. As you said growing takes time. Then again, it would hurt to hurry something along."

* * *

"Peppermint Mocha! With extra whip! And chocolate shavings!" The barista yells.

That was your drink, getting up you go over and get it. Leaving a tip too. Taking a sip as you leave, the drink was alright not like how it was made back in El Paso. But, it knocks off the chill and by chill, not the weather. It wasn't cold, even though it was at least 49 degrees. Guess, something else made it cold. Walking along the streets, familiar streets really. Okay, not really familiar, you didn't want to go back El Paso. Not in the mood you where.

Needing to clear your mind and mood, choose to go somewhere by the coast. Taking a nice walk by the waves helped. Listening to their gentle and soothing melody. It was colder by the water, that was alright. The comfort of the night and sound of your heels on the ground actually relaxed you. Still, this feel hollow burning feeling didn't go away.

Stopping you turn to look at the ways, standing there alone your mind begin rattle like a beehive when it thought back to Tower. To the way, Megan was rather subtle integration and blockage towards you. Not to mention her swimming around in your mind, that still itched. Not a fan of others doing that. Cause April was the only one who really could.

Taking another sip, look up at the nearly star-filled sky. It sure didn't seem lonely up there. Just down here it did. Come to think of it, it loneliness sure was starting to become a thing. Filling that void. That and other things. Everything else seem to vanish, little by little. Holding onto your drink, the only warmth right now that you had. Shut your eyes to open them suddenly, feeling something soft nuzzling upon your ankle. Looking down to find a friendly, friendless orange feline. With black strips. And green eyes.

Purring while also trying to stay warm. It looked up at you and you couldn't help but at first smile then bend down to pet it.

"Are you lonely too? Hm?" You said scratching it under its chin. It purrs again. Making you smile a bit."So I am. Come let's get out of this darkness of despair. Would you like to come home with me?"

Scooping it up head back.


	40. Chapter 40

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 40**

The knotted feeling in the pit of Gar's stomach just wouldn't go away. He kept muttering to himself over and over again, his mind drifted from the task at hand. Blocking out the order delegated to him. All he saw were those eyes...those golden eyes burrowing for an answer. An answer he had to push down, that nearly erupted from him if Megan hadn't come in. His lip quivered with the response. He could taste it, bitter. The last thing his heavy heart wanted to do was...

"Beast Boy,"

Superboy comes through via comlink. Awaking the boy from his relishing thoughts. "You need to be alert, what are your eyes?"

Unsure what he was talking about for a second, to be nudged by Static and Gar remembered. "Y-Yeah. On it."He responds, quickly turning into a falcon and takes to the sky. When he realized it was night and switches to a bat.

Using echolocation to get a layout of the land. Lands and reports back."It's hollow, inside. There's definitely something under."

"Good, keep up the eyes. Ground is moving in."

Hearing nothing from Superboy, Gar goes and meets back up with Static. Who quickly points out something is up with Gar."You okay? You seem, I don't know out of it."There was no denying it, it was written all over the teen's face. "Let me guess, it's about May isn't?"

Gar nods.

"I figured. You and Bart both give it away." Reading his friend's stooped posture Static clearly saw what it was about. "Feeling indifferent about no-"

Gar cuts him off. "Shouldn't this also be her mission too? I mean well...I'm..." He tries to formulate the right words. But just couldn't be said without them being weighed heavily down. Scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that. She should be apart of this mission, then again she hasn't been given clearance to come back. Honestly, I wonder how long she's going to be benched. Look, if you're worried about her being left out, don't be, she'll be okay."

His words didn't really help. Groaning Gar slumps a bit more. Mumbling something under his breath. When someone flies over."There you two are. Ready?" Blue asks with his canon ready. "Did you get the call, we're covering any escapes. The scarab was able to get a layout. We better hurry."

"Yeah, ready."Static gives him the thumbs up. Looking to Beast Boy. "Coming?" Using his powers to magnetize his mylar disc, simulating flight. Balancing well waits for Beast Boy to shake from his delay.

It took a second for him, turning into an owl flies off with the two. Aggressively flying ahead of them. "He okay?"Blue looks to Static for an answer. "Seems his feathers are a bit more ruffled. Giving him a look, Blue got it."Oh. Yeah. Well, she's doing just fine. Has a cat now."

Catching what he said, Static leans a bit closer."How do you know that?"

"Oh, Tye told me. Called me on my way here. Telling me May found a cat, where I don't know. But, she doing fine."

"He called you just to tell you that, out of the blue?" Static raised his voice a little. Feeling slight pressure from him, Blue kept his eyes adverted to the front. Quickly hurried to catch up Beast Boy.

Getting closer Beast Boy changes form into a bat, using his echolocation once again. To nearly be blasted by sudden geyser eruption from below, caught by surprise changes into a turtle for protection. Tucked in his shell and remains till he felt himself stop bouncing around. Turning back into his semi-human form, the ground beneath him rumbles.

"Move!" Blue warns him.

Taking flight Beast Boy jumps out the way just in time, the geyser blast was immense just nearly scathing his tail. Realizing the ground wasn't safe changes back into an owl. And evades any more surprise springs. The unforeseen attack just seemingly came out of nowhere. It seem no matter where he flew something imploded, maneuvering around it was twisting. Quickly looking Beast Boy saw his teammates also in the same predicament as himself. There was no room for them to counter, only staying on the defensive. There had to be someone or something setting off these...mines. Or explosions. Explosions that seem oddly different, Static noticed. He could feel it, it tingled. Looking at his hands' involuntary jolt and spark.

"Whoa!"He rides up just in time, thinking of the theory his mind produced he had to test it. Twisting around dives down, tuning and locking in on current he felt. Pinpoints the next one.

Seeing him going head first, Blue hurries over. To stop him. Charging up Static discharges and shoots at the erupting blast and to his surprise. He was able to counter it, suppress it. To some extent. This revelation shocked both Beast Boy and Blue. Pushing more juice out, Static holds it back, to soon be overpowered. It electrocutes him back. Crashing to the ground, knocking him off his disc. Though down Static felt something, that tingling feeling. It was strong, very strong. What was this? This current? It was strong...unstable. And...and siphoning him.

"Ah!" He hollers in pain. Jerking up, shoots a blast at the ground, to have it absorbed and returns it twice as hard. Blasting him back. "Hang on!" Something fast comes running fast and catches him. Though didn't avoid the impact, though did soft it. Hitting the ground hard, moaning softly gets up. "Okay...ouch. Static, you okay?" There was no response. "Static!?" Kid turns around holding his breath, gulping down hard, hurries over and grabs the unconscious teen by the shoulders shaking him. "Static!? Static!"

Nothing. No response. Looking him over, he pale, ghostly pale and in pain. Putting a hand on his forehead, to draw it back quickly. He was burning up. Badly. "Owww!" Shaking his hand from the shock he received. "Superboy, Superboy..guys, it's Static. Something...something's wrong."

* * *

Chicken and Turkey or Smoked Salmon. You weren't sure which flavor to choose, it would make sense to just mix them. Then again maybe that might not be such a good thing. It would be best not to risk causing your furry roommate any sort of distress in their stomach. So you decide on the salmon. Opening the can turn your head from the disgusting smell, fill up their purple dish with it.

If you could gag you would, how an animal loved and ate food like this was beyond your understanding. Then again...Ice-Cream kitty did eat ice-cream so then again...yeah. Setting it down next to their water bowl, find them waiting there patiently for you. Greeting you with a delightful meow and purr.

You smile scratching her behind the ear. "Here, I hope you enjoy the salmon." And to your glee, she did. Wasting no time begins to eat it.

Leaving her to finish and enjoy begin to get ready yourself. Packing your things when you stop to look at one of the assignments given to you by Miss Dutchess, it was a chemistry one. Reading the equation, there seem like something was off. Looking closer when a sharp pain spiked in your head. It was so sudden. It effects still lingered a bit, shaking it off finish packing. Knowing they would be arriving soon, remember you almost forgot something. Hurrying back to your room, grab it. Your phone, hitting the button finding a text message. About to respond, when something shot through you. Causing you to drop it.

Stumbling a bit, catch yourself. Something wasn't right, where did this sudden fatigue come from? No, it wasn't that...it was something else. You weren't sure. Holding yourself up, scramble to get your phone. Finding it, pick it up. Walking back to your bag, tuck your phone away when a knock comes. Slipping on your bag hurry over. Opening it to be greeted by a gust of wind, in your face and a tight grip. "May, come on!" Before you could even responding, you were whisked away. Opening your eyes finally find yourself in a medical room, in the Watchtower over a comatose Static. Barely clinging to this world.


	41. Chapter 41

**It Runs in the Family Ch. 41**

Your hands steadily hover over Virgil and begin to emit a soft glow, his body responded becoming coated in the luminance glow. Concentrating connect with his own aura and mold it with your own. It was cool and leveled. Yet also jolting, just a bit. The healing began, you could feel his vitals through his aura, it was weak and fighting. He was drained...no there was something else. You weren't sure what, but, you could feel it. It was coming fast and struck fast.

A powerful jolt of electricity struck you. Pain flared through your body and you let out a piercing scream. To be hit by another discharge of electricity and another. Falling to your knees try to break away from Virgil but couldn't. Something was happening, you begin to feel weak and...depleted. Trying to form some form of protection couldn't muster up the strength. Your screams turned into screeches the second someone came in, they froze for a second at the sight before them. Quickly coming back from your hollering.

"Hang on!"

They rush over to be hit back by bolt, it didn't keep them down and they get up this time able to dodge the next one while alerting others. They tried to reach you only to have to dodge again. To get struck up against the wall. You tried to move but even the slightest elevated your pain. Now cowering on the floor, clawing into the floor, your screams silenced, vision became static and begun to phase in and out. Senses became disoriented, you couldn't make out who came. Everything went black and cold.

Where were you? You knew already, you knew this familiar setting and surrounding, one could not forget the place of their birth, where life began. For you...darkness. Cold and empty, nothing for miles around. Not a single bit of light shone and when you tried to speak, nothing came out. Your heartbeat was rapid and your chest tight, clenching it. This pain, it had been so long since you felt it, so long. A cold draft shot straight through you and you froze. Stiff. Haunting thoughts begin to emerge, shutting your eyes only cast you further in the darkness. Keep them open only made you see it. Either way, it was here. And there was no escape. Holding yourself as you drifted alone, calling out for anything. Any sort of response. Wishing for someone to come, to get you.

 _Sister...Master Splinter...Papa,_ you cry.

You didn't want to be here, you didn't want to go back. Where was everyone? Why did the darkness have its hold on you? Shutting your eyes curl up tight, grabbing your head tight, the drills...the horrible pain. On then off. On than off...again and again. Those smiles, those twisted dark smiles. Spread across their mouth showing their sharp teeth. Those cold-sadistic green eyes staring soullessly into your own. While you stared back bound and gagged, pleading and begging. They ignored and everything went black. Painful surge always ran through your body, you could feel the pain but never woke up.

Opening your eyes see nothing, you open your mouth and try to speak. Nothing came out again, you even screamed and still the same results. Reaching out saw nothing, felt nothing. Where you falling? Where you still? Where you alive? Did you even exist? Your legs, you couldn't feel them, where did they go? Where was everything going?

Curling up again, tighter, feel nothing. Except...pressure...pressure. Wait? Pressure? How could you bee feeling pressure around you...not pressure...a presence. A strong presence, an imposing presence. Coming from all sides, applying the pressure, holding you down. Leaving you immobilized, you try to scream remembering to be silenced. Begin shaking uncontrollably, struggling against it, as it pulled you down. Deeper and deeper. Submerged in the depths of this world, try once more to reach out as your arm sunk further down, till your hand was completely under.

 _Sister..._ your final thoughts.

 _My dear daughter..._

Gasping sharply you awake and jolt up in fright, nearly fling yourself off the bed if not for someone who caught you in their arms. They held you close as you inhaled deeply, struggling to breathe. They could feel your tensed body and endured your tight hold. Even if it was slightly crushing them, they held onto you. Soothingly stroking your hair, to calm you. Until you stopped and calmed did they settle you back into the bed. Their eyes look over the condition of your body, most of you was wrapped up, just a good amount. You were given a breathing mask, to help and a heart monitor. One would think you were in a serious accident, clinging to life. Your breathing was raspy and nearly charred.

The attack did some number on you, you looked rather pale, whatever Virgil did suck something from you. Because he woke up and you took his comatose place, nearly zapping your energy away. If there hadn't been an intervention you surely would have been gone.

Feeling someone's presence, at the doorway. "How is she?" Hal aka Green Lantern looking at you.

"She'll be fine, her body is still trying to recover."

"Black Lighting was able to absorb whatever it was that disrupted Static's current, he said there was some strange electrical substance tampered with him. The strange thing about it, it was chemical. Biological almost. Highly concentrated too. Caused him to discharge."

"He was the conduit and she was the conduct." They growl under their breath. "I'm going to need a sample of Virgil's blood." Looking back at you for a second before leaving. Hal moves out the way to let them through.

Waiting a few seconds before going in and over to you. Holding his hand out with his ring, it glows, flashing what he wished it didn't. His shoulders drop a bit, taking his hand back, turns around finding his other fellow Green Lantern John Stewart there. Arms crossed at the door. Waiting to hear Hal. By the long look on his face, he knew.

"We're going to have to inform Oa, you know that."

Hal nods. "I know." He looks back at you. "For them both."

Finally waking up Virgil finds himself in one of the infirmary rooms, a bit groggy but other than that, he was fine. Though it felt like a sledgehammer hit him in the head and other places that hurt. Head hung just a bit, he tries recalling what happened, before everything went out.

Groaning rubbing his temple when someone entered his room. "Whoa! You're up." Kid said relieved walking over. "How do yYou feel?"

"...Fine...though it feels like my head is being hit over and over again. Other than that, nothing really. I could use something salty right now. How..how was the mission? And how did I even up here?"

Questions Kid was ready to answer, prompting up a chair answers. "Well, first you where knocked out cold. And I mean, like you didn't respond. Second, Super boy had me get you as far away as I could. Had to find you some sort of juice until we made it back here, where May was brought in to heal you. The mission was a complete mes-"

"Wait?" Virgil stops him."May? I thought she wasn't on the mission."

"She wasn't, I was told to rush her here. So she could heal you. Which, I guess kind of worked."

Virgil caught on to what he said."Kind of worked? What do you mean?"

The grimace look casting in Kid's eyes and stalling response. The still silence filled the space before he spoke. The words came out hard for Kid even if he was trying to make it sound less serious. But, it didn't mask it well. Noticing his leg bounce up and down rapidly. Virgil stands up fast, nearly stumbling if Kid hadn't caught him.

"Whoa! Dude, what are you doing? You're not in the condition." Kid chides him. Trying to hold him back.

Struggling to get out of Kid's hold, with the strength he had. "I've got to see...Let me go, Bart." He discharges a weak current around his body, but it did nothing. Only tickled Kid, who laughed a little.

"Sorry, look I get it. But, she's doing okay right now. They have her hooked up to some things to monitor her health an-"

"What?!" Virgil struggles more, trying to intensify his current, putting most of his energy in it. It eventually worked, zapping Kid who let go. With his release, Virgil catches himself, waits a few seconds before going off.

Sucking on his electrocuted finger, Kid hurries after him."Dude! Not cool!" It didn't take long for Kid to catch up to Virgil, stopping him. "Seriously? You shocked me?"

"You wouldn't let me go. I warned you." Virgil defends himself. Before falling on a knee. Kid catches him again.

He didn't look good, Kid could see."Let's get you back, when you're better we can go and check up on-"

"She's not going to be back, can you go over and feed the cat...thanks."They hear familiar voice getting close. Cracked with worry."They said her vitals are still low...her heartbeats are low. I'm going to sta-'" They turn the corner stopping and stare with an open mouth.

Virgil and Kid stare back with wide eyes and open mouth. "Blue?" Kid tilts his head.

Clearing his throat Blue scratching the back of his neck looking away for a second. "Umm...yeah?"

"Umm..."Kid tries to get the right words. "What are you talking about?"

"No one."

"Really?" Virgil's eyes narrow, rolling them. "No one? Really?"

Blue kept the lack of eye contact to minimal, shifting his feet back. Taking a few steps back, thumbing over his shoulder. "I was just letting Tye know to feed May's cat, cause she's...you know not going to be home. For a bit."

Virgil and Kid look at each other, then to Blue. "How is she doing?"Virgil asked, setting aside his own personal suspicions.

Blue's shoulder's slump down. "Her heartbeat is rather low, she had a slight reaction, but that's all. It's like she in hibernation or something."Hearing that Virgil felt his chest tighten and burn."But, I'm sure she's going to make it through." Blue tries to assure him.

Clenching his fist, Virgil inhales deeply, when his body picked up on a strange current. "Wha-agh!"Pain shoots through him and he toppled over, Blue and Kid catch him. Holding him up. Cramping, Virgil breathing became sharp and slightly staggered.

"Let's get you back to bed." Kid tells him walking off with Blue helping on the other side.


	42. Chapter 42

Not sure what it was that suddenly awoke you or made your eyes shoot open like a frightened rabbit. Jolted your body upright like a surge of lightning struck you every fiber in you, felt the pain if it was real even though you knew it wasn't. Hunch over crippling, grabbing your arm that throbbed and shook. Trying to stop the pain only for it rise and suddenly become numb for no reason you could understand, swinging your legs over the side of the bed stand staggering a bit.

Everything felt a little dizzy and spinning, just a little bit. Holding your head straight manage to focus, look around finding yourself in one of the medi-core rooms here in the Watchtower. Which, you were unsure how you got here. Things still a little bit fuzzy, static even messing with your memory leaving slight blotches. Leave it alone, reminding your self you'd come back to that later. First, things first right now you needed to change out of this white gown. Going through the drawers and opening the small closest find nothing but more gowns, shutting the doors scan the room for something that could just be turned into a make-shift clothing.

Nothing.

Guess, this would have to do. Grabbing the wires tear them off. You were never a fan of having wires hooked on you. Brought back memories you'd rather not think about. Ignoring the alarmed beeping from the medical equipment, leave, once in the hall look left then right. It was empty except this phantom whisper in your ear, telling you to leave. Taking the right walk away from the room. The whisper speaks again, this time it was guiding and you listened. Taking another right, then a left. Gliding through without a second thought or running into someone. Still, you picked up your pace which turned into a light jog. Taking a left down the hall stop as the whisper told you. Duck down keeping yourself hidden in the shadows, holding your breath wait and listen hearing voices approaching and footsteps. Slip out just as they pass and kept on your way, hurrying to the dark tunnel run through it causing it to light up, a blinding light emits swallowing you whole.

A rough and wet feeling stroked against your cheek, it felt like sandpaper, opened your eyes. Followed by a low purring...of some sort. Then a soft and fluffy nuzzle that slightly tickled. It was the second purr that shot your eyes open, finding before you, your cat licking your nose now. Before nuzzling it.

Gasping shot up, look around finding yourself in your room, in your apartment on your bed. Quickly looking down find yourself fully dressed in a jean skirt with dark leggings, dark boots and red turtleneck sweater, odd. This was rather odd indeed, how did you end up here?

Shutting your eyes to remember come across...well...nothing. The last few...hours...or was it days...you weren't sure what it was, just that you couldn't remember. As you cat nuzzled you happy to have back, you pet it lightly.

"W-What happened?"

Standing up walk out the open door straight into the living room. Everything was fine, nothing was missing. The television was here, the sofa and coffee table. Even your little friend's food dishes, which needed to be filled. Heading to the kitchen your cat gladly follows, opening a cabinet take out some wet food, Roast Beef flavor.

Opening the rush of what smelled like molded meat and gravy with peas, filled your nose. It made you turn your head quickly, taking in a deep breath quickly go over to the food dish and put it in. Using a fork to mash it around evenly. Stepping back the cat waste no time and pounces on its meal.

"Well, I suppose some things do not change." you mutter to yourself, go and throw the can away. Tossing it your mind muddled with what was happening. "..." Another thing that whisper from before...you couldn't hear anymore. Only the breeze from outside.

Outside! How could you forget, whipping around run to the front door and throw it open. If you were here, then that means...maybe this could...El Paso. You were back here, in the city. In Texas. From the position of the sun, it was past noon. Even with the slight chill. This just...your mind trying to understand this...pay no attention to some figures approaching, but they noticed you their eyes nearly bulged out.

One does a double a check, while another noticed the clouding gaze filling your eyes along with the muttering to yourself. One just hurried over to you, reaching out about to say your when you suddenly flew off. Nearly knocking them over if they didn't grab the stair railing.

With help from one of their friends stand scratching the back of their head. "You okay?" Tye asked Jaime who nods still scratching his head while his gaze remained the way you flew.

Asami's eyes look in the same direction. Following not the trail you slightly left behind, but something else that made her run after you. Jumping over the railing uses her powers to give her an extra boost to keep up. "Asami!" Tye shouts after her, but she didn't stop. "What the heck?"

It was clearly something because Jaime suited up quickly. "I don't know how she got here," he informs his friend still looking up. "but..." he takes off without finishing. Leaving Tye.

Groaning he had no choice other than to follow the two, though before leaving he goes to close your door stopping hearing something on the radio that caught his attention. "What?"

You flew a vast distance staying high over the city, glancing down a few times at the people. A few faces you knew, yes this was El Paso. Still, landing on top of a store keeping yourself hidden peer from watching others going in and out. Again this feeling was right. Their auras well, standing you fly off this time higher. A few seconds after you left Asami arrives running over missing you. Her eyes though remained locked on you and she continues her chase. Jaime came after overhead.

Flying through the city feel you had enough and go to another area, stopping land at a safe distance so others couldn't see. Watching children play at the park and others jogging. Some just walking. Nothing out of place...no whisper. But, you head still had not filled in the absence you searched for.

"May!"

You hear a familiar voice, but ignore and fly off just as Asami's hand nearly brushes against your wrist. Damn, she missed you again. Nearly out of breath takes a second to catch it, just as Jaime flies over, still following. Good, she could rest for a minute then start back up.

With the help of the suit Jaime managed to keep track of your flight pattern, he wasn't sure first of all why you...seem so spooked and secondly how you ended up here, when he was sure you were back in the Watchtower. He'd know...cause well...he knew. What the heck had gotten into you? And what was it you were looking for?

So many questions that only you could answer, while he trailed you the Scarab suggested he increase his speed to catch you, which he declines as he did not want to spook you any more than you were. He'd rather not have to suffer one of your punches seeing them before. Both in training and on missions. Also knowing your training, yeah it just wouldn't be the best thing.

Feeling his heart pacing, alerted the Scarab who reacted before Jaime could stop it. "No!" It activated his cannon and fires a blast at the threat.

His scream alerted you, but, it wasn't fast enough you barely managed to turn around when you were hit hard with a sonic attack, knocking you out the sky and straight down. "Hold on!" Jaime quickly puts the cannon away and nose dives right after you. His hand outstretched, this time he boosted his speed closing the distance.

Cursing himself and the Scarab for its stupid action, bitting the bottom of his lip as his eyes watch you plummet from the sky unconscious down below. You just got out of the medi-core and now this? Wonderful.

 _How do I explain this to, this time?_

The thought rang in his mind, the ground was closing in, adding more speed the tips of his fingers lightly brush up against yours. Good, he was close. Extending it ignoring the strain he was putting on his shoulder gives it a strong thrust and grabs your wrist yanks you up and flies up before ramming into the oncoming traffic. Exhaling wipes his sweat that wasn't there with his free hand, looks down at you dangling from his hold.

"Oh." He brings you up and holds you in his arms. Using his scanner searches for a place to take you. When he gets an incoming call. "Hey Tye, yeah," he looks down at you."I got her, I was going to take her back to her plac-your place? Alright." Hanging up he heads there. Glancing down at you a few times and whispers. "Sorry."

The pounding...the pounding in your skull was so much it woke you. Opening your eyes blinking a bit, allow your vision to focus find yourself somewhere different, yet familiar. Was it back home? Back with everyone else? Your father, the guys...Master Splinter? Your heart leaps, now you remember! Yes, you did!

"Father! Master Splinter!" you leap up from where you rested and jolt the door open stumbling and crashing into the wall. Causing you to fall to your knees. Receive a sharp jolt in your mind. Causing a scream.

Running footsteps approached. "Whoa!" Arms swoop in catching you before you hunched over. Your nails dig into their skin, which hurt. Ignoring it the best they could help you up.

"Let's get her back."

Another voice that sounded familiar. Weak in your state allow who ever held you to take you back. "Glad my mom is out of town right now. Lay her down."

Feeling your body being laid back down, allow it. This pain still surging through you was taking up most of your attention. Letting go of the person grab your head clenching it. The bodies standing around listen to your breathing saw in and out. And watch you curl up in the fetal position. A hand rest on your forehead quickly takes it back.

"She's burning up! We need some water!"

Right away one of them leaves, while another sits next to you on the full-size bed. Their hand lightly touches you, only for you to flinch and they take it back. "This doesn't look good." Swallowing the lump in their throat take a deep breath and breath out softly. Now was not the time to panic, they lean in closer to you just as the other comes back with some water and towels. Sets it down on the floor watching what their friend was doing. "May..." they call to you softly.

The only response the got was grunting from you. They kept it up. "May, May listen...listen to my voice." Their hand cautiously hoovers over your shoulder with care, the others watch how tenderly they looked and spoke to you. With patience. "May, listen..."

This pain, was too much. It clouded everything, except that whisper that came back. It was faint...very faint being buried by the pain. So many holes...so many. Crying now, call for the only names your mind allowed access to. Hoping they would hear and come.

Outside the others listen to you moaning in pain for the names. Nothing seem to be working until one of them felt something. Not sure what it was but they step forward to you. Closing his eyes Tye inhales calmly places his hand on your forehead, biting down from the sharp scream erupting from you. He had to remain calm in order for this to work, which he hoped he would. Keeping his concentration the others watch translucent orange glow emit from his touch. A first for Asami and Jaime with him. The two look at each other speechless wondering if it would work, then back at Tye. Who kept his calm and your screams slowly began to settle. The longer Tye kept his hand on you.

He was so calm and tranquil it filled the room, soon your screams had stopped the pain vanished from your face. It returned to normal. "There," Tye exhales opening his eyes looking down at you. Your breathing returned back to normal with just a little bit of pace.

"How did you?"Jaime asked standing up. Wanting some sort of answer.

Tye's eyes remained on you till he felt satisfied looks at Asami and Jaime. Shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. Something just..it was like.." his eyes quickly shift back to you. Lingering for about a minute. It was clear he wasn't sure really. "girl is odd." His tone returns dismissing it. "At least she's quiet. We can get back to before."

"Yeah," Jaime agrees, Asami comes over, taking a towel dips it in the water begins to dab your forehead. When Jaime stops her. "This is better." Takes the towel folds it a few times places it on you instead. "So," he looks to Tye."are you sure you heard that? On the radio?"

Tye nods. "Yeah, I did. I mean it was suddenly but it was clear as day."

This was concerning, Jaime rubs the back of his neck. With a long sigh. "I wouldn't be surprised if the League knows about this already." Tye could see the twisted knots in his eyes, along with something else.

Looking passed Jaime at you. "Don't worry we'll think of something." He assures his friend.

"Thanks," Jaime turns looking at you. "I still wonder how she got here? She was still in bed last I checked and from what Bart said. Now, this? I kind of feel like letting the League know, but,"

"But?" Tye arches a brow.

Holding his words Jaime wasn't sure what to say next. But the look in his eyes already had it. Sighing with a bit of defeat speaks the words his eyes had. "It's best they don't know. Can she stay here? Something tells me it might not be best for her to go back, to her place at least for now. Don't worry, I'll make sure to come over. Just for..for a bit."

Tye nods. "Yeah, I don't mind. Honestly, I'd feel a bit better with her here too. Well, nothing but to do except let her rest. Come on." He opens the door, Asami leaves your side going with him. "Jaime, come on."

Nodding Jaime turns to leaves finding his feet felt like lead for a second. Shaking it off follows. The last one out he grabs the doorknob shutting it. Down the hall, Asami and Tye made their way to the living when he realizes someone missing, turning around finds no sign of Jaime. Looking back the way they came, Asami looks too. It was rather obvious where Jaime was, there was no need to go and look for him. With a slight shrug, Tye leaves it alone.


	43. Chapter 43

Finding yourself awake in Ty's place wasn't an ideal thought, especially when you weren't sure how you ended up here other than from a slight headache that kept prickling at you. Other than that, nothing else. Your memory was a bit fuzzy, but at least you were somewhere around those you knew. Well, you were for a moment Ty and Asami came in check up on you just as you awoke. You were just as startled as they were when they entered.

Asami was quick to your side, while Ty stood over, you could feel his inspecting eyes moving along you. Searching. When he didn't stop and inquired how you were feeling. Your words seem to lag when your mouth opened to speak. Only small groans and grunts came out. So they focused on your gestures, by the light touch you gave upon your forehead put it together. He told you to remain in bed and took Asami with you to go and get you something.

So, you sat waiting. Giving quick glances at the small clock that hung on the wall, they were sure gone for some time. Which wasn't odd, but you just wanted to...getting up the quick cold from the floor shoot through you. Sending a shiver through your body. It was quick and you brushed it aside, walking to the door open it peer out down the hall. There was no sign of either of them, clearing your throat call.

"Asami. Ty."

There was no respond, maybe they had to go a buy it. That was a thought. Leaving the room walk down the hall, which was rather short. In just a few seconds you reach the living room finding it empty. Except for the furniture and other electrics. The kitchen was empty too, with a couple of dishes in the sink. Carefully walking through see not a single sign of them. There was no note from either Asami or Ty, nothing. There was something else...their presence was...it wasn't here. There was not a single drop of it. Yet, you just saw them. It made no sense.

"Well, you're finally up." a dark chilling, feminine voice spoke. Startling you, turn around find a woman with short brown hair and sharp eyes clad in dark clothing, the bottom half of her face covered by a mask. Her eyes read deadly under its calmness. That caused the air to somehow cut you. She had two wrist-mounted blades, that kept your attention. She saw it and smiles under her mask.

Who was this woman? And why did she have such a commanding presence that sucked the air away? But most importantly, why did seem familiar...her eyes saw the questions in your eyes began to pop up. This was going to be fun, leaning back on the couch stretches her arms out. Your eyes followed her blades and gear yourself ready.

She exhales causing you flinch. A soft chuckle echoes in the still silence. "Don't worry," she speaks, this time you heard it, it was rather Brazilian. "I won't hurt you." she clicks her tongue. "For now at least."

Finally finding the courage and words speak. "Where are Asami and Tye?"

She snorts either annoyed or amused it was hard to tell. "And he said you are suppose to be smart. I see nothing, but then again who am I to judge? In case you haven't noticed they weren't even here." Her eyes size you up, standing. "They never were."

You step back just a bit, she takes a few more steps making you move back again. "Stop." you demand.

An amused look flickered in her eyes. "So, you do have a spine. Good," pointing a blade at you. "I was starting to worry wouldn't. Then again, he wants nothing but the best so of course, you'd have to have one it flows through the veins."

Not following what she meant, try to make sense of it. "My veins? What do you mean such words?"

"Well, you speak well and no doubt have a large vocabulary. I've had years of tutoring and training and yet...it was implemented in you." her shoulders shrug. "Well, what can I expect from a living computer."

Bitting back her hurtful word sharply glare at this woman. Remain quiet and allow her to continue to speak to gather information. Her eyes move disgustedly around the room. Even walking over and picking up a few pictures scratching her nose. "If you're expecting some sort of slip of information than you are wrong...irmã." She sets a picture down. "I'm only here as voice, a simple voice really. A voice of savagery. Irmã."

She turns around facing you. Not even a mere second after you opened your mouth, did she have you pin on the floor blades at the throat and intent of kill in her eyes. "That headache, it hurts, doesn't it? Doesn't?"Her words rise in anger, lowers into a purr. "Don't worry, irmã, it will go away. Pain always does."

Raising an arm high she plunges her blades straight into your abdomen sending shrilling pain through your body. Like sharp electricity, it jolted you awake. Screaming like a siren explode. Asami and Tye come rushing in.

"May! Whoa!" Tye grabs Asami pulling her out the way narrowly dodging a blast from you. Tucking her under him, he waits a few seconds and gets up. Finding a gaping hole in the wall, he knew he'd have to explain to his mother. "Great..."he mumbles. Turning back to you coated in energy ready to attack again. "May! No!" He blots tackling you to the ground.

* * *

April tired body ached all over from bruises on bruises, not even the medical attention given to her in the medical-bay helped. Not when these wounds ran deeper than the surface. Flinching from the slight touch one of the attends gave.

"It's alright." she tells them turning away. "I-I've got it."

Holding her shoulder jumps off the table and slips on her jacket, sucking in the flaring pain. A hand comes helps her making it bearable. "Thanks...oh, Kaldur." Turning around finding him. "Yeah?"

His eyes focus on her shoulder, his mouth though spoke different words. "I thought I would come to inform you about the current situation. About May." April gave him her full attention. "Going through videos it shows no sign of her leaving or tampering. Black Lighting went over finding no such thing."

"Then how did she get pass security?"

He didn't have an answer, she saw it on his face. "That is a question that has not just myself but others wondering as well. There also something else, which I believe you need to be aware of, since our mission there was a news report..that.." the words he seem to want to hold back. But, the demanding in April's eyes forced it out him. "This..this way.." his voice tremored slightly.

Following him out the room to the center he brings up a few videos. One was of a satellite another was a news report, and another was of a something else...something captured. From each video, it showed the same...a small third world village just fine...suddenly getting attack by an unknown figure. No, not attacked slaughtered. Blood stained the ground in thick red. The screams and cries of innocence ripped at her heart. She couldn't believe this...just what in the world...

Kaldur stood uncomfortably by in silence as she took it all in. "W-When...why...?"Her eyes widen seeing another disintegrate from the onslaught cut. Bodies dropped like flies. The sight was too much she turned away.

He quickly ended the videoes. Reaches out a hand. "April, ar-"

She slaps it away quickly collecting herself. "I'm fine..." Swallowing it down. "Those people...that energy...the way their bodies...was there..did anyone recover anything?"

"No. Everything was wiped clean before help could arrive. It hasn't just happened here, there have been three other places before."

There was something else, April could see it in his eyes."What else?" Her eyes narrow, ready to read his mind, stops wanting him to say it.

Leadership was never easy, it never was and Kaldur had come to deliver news many did not want to hear, the truth and honesty. Yet, this time it stung and the sincerity a leader was to hold aside surfaced in his eyes grew with each word he spoke to the woman before him. Deeping as her eyes widens and lashed back in refusal in his words.

Finishes, adding just a few a words. "April, I am sorry."

Bitting, it back holds her breath lifts her head met his eyes. All she had vanished. "This must be dealt with, I have to do it. My sister...she can't know." She murmurs. "She can't."


	44. Chapter 44

A dark and crimson circular portal appears in a darkened area, a scaggy figure steps out their nose scrunched immediately wave a hand in disgust. Toss their chin up. "Ah, this place is...bleh.." sticking out their tongue at the decorum. Walking around the place tempted to set something ablaze hold back.

Reminding themselves this wasn't what they came here to do. At least for now. Reaching the decent size kitchen give a flick of the wrist and the cabinets open. With another mild flick of the finger cause a couple of cans to levitate, moving them aside stop at the cat food. And nearly hiss. Snatching one. "What! How dare they feed something like this to m-" Incinerating it flick their finger again putting the cans back, though do take a bag of chips to snack on. Stuffing their mouth greedily.

"This is gross too! They have nothing good here!" They fuss crumbling up the bag. Burning it with dark mystical flames. Exiting the kitchen to the living room and part of dining room. "Mortals and their silly items." It would be so easy with a simple snap of their long thin fingers they'd easily destroy everything in here.

The urge rose into a wicked smile. Rubbing their hands together ignite dark flames in the palm of their hands get ready to launch decide against it. Again. They would have their fun, just not this way. Again. Finding the center of the room, double check to make sure. "Alright, let's get started." A crimson pentagram appears under their feet. Their eyes go dark and wicked, with a matching smile curved upon their face. Opening their mouth odd symbols start to appear in the air around them as they spoke the need incantation. The symbols lite up and began to glow, spread around attaching themselves to every wall in the place. With a delicious laughter enjoy the night.

Savage enters the lab of horrors with Lex and another in tow. His eyes set solely on his...long time friend who was busy with a cadaver on the slab. "Can't you see I'm busy? What do you want?" They snap at their uninvited guest.

To the disdain of another. "It seems you're busy, another?" Savage inquires peering at the deceased one. Their eyes grey and white. No sign of life what so ever.

"Wouldn't you like to know. No, what do you want? I know you didn't come here for formalities or tea. SO what is it?"

Never changing they were, clearing his throat Savage opens his mouth shutting when Lex spoke first. "You're little test run worked. It held itself well against the odds."

"And you seem surprised why? Of course, it did, why wouldn't it. I isolated the required genes that would allow it so. Took out the weakness to give it all the strength. It's what you ordered isn't? The samples you gave me. Honest, I don't understand why you had such a hard time with DNA like that it was simple and too easy." They gloat and mock the man. Jabbing with a sneering smirk.

Lex kept his cool despite the rage burning beneath his eyes. "It's gotten their attention, the League. If it is possible it would be nice to see another test?"

Knowing what he was getting at, a flicker of interesting rose in their green eyes. Sliding to the man. "Now, why would I pass up something like that? After all, it does belong to you _both_." They look to Savage. "So, quick to throw away failure aren't you? Savage?"

The man smirks amused. "I wouldn't say failure really." He turns to the other who came, a young woman with blade wrist and clad in black, step forward their sharp brown eyes slice down at the individual. "Now, Scandal," his words restain them. "that is no way to be to a dear..old friend."

"Friend?" They say in a thick Brazilian accent mockingly. Sneering at the prospect. Crossing their arms."I don't see your propose, hard to believe this is whom you met to make..."

"Orchestrated." Savage corrects them. "Orchestrated like a beautiful piece of symphony. Of course, it's not ready, there are few keys missing, some which I am sure you managed to deliver? Right?"

She nods. He smiles to himself pleased. "Psimon has done well. Now," he turns his attention back to his friend. "there is a reason I came. There much we need to discuss. If you could leave your..."he looks quickly at the cadaver for the right word. "guest." Holding out a hand for them to follow. "This way, please."

Lex and Scandal watch the two leave. "I wonder what he'll do about the other one?" She questioned to herself. Lex heard her.

"Rest assured something has been in place. "

She scoffs at the thought. "I'm sure he does."

"He does like he said this is a beautiful piece of symphony that has been orchestrated from the start. Each tune alined well and on key."

* * *

The doorknob jiggles and twists unlocking, giving it a push open Jaime opens and steps inside. His hand quickly finds the light switch, not that he needed it considering slithers of morning light came through the blinds. He still turned the light on, finding everything untouched and in its right place. Good. Walking he had to make this quick, school was starting soon and well, it wasn't like he would be late he just needed to make sure he wasn't. Making his way to the coffee table that sat in the center of the living room he stood in sets the mail down he collected there.

Nothing but bills and well..bills. Along with a few magazines subscriptions, one happened to be about lingerie, he didn't look through his eyes just happened to notice it.

Leaving the living room he heads to the kitchen stopping outside before going in. Picks up the cat's food bowl. It was clean, he just wondered where the cat was, he hadn't seen it when he came in nor had it greeted him either. That furball had to be around here, a part of him tugged at him to go look while the other told him to just hurry up. Choosing to hurry to find his legs refusing to move. Sighing knowing why turns around and begins looking for the feline. Calling for it.

"Neko." He whistles. "Neko where are you?"

Nothing. He kept it up opening the hall closet peaking, finding not a single fur. He goes to the bathroom pulling the curtain back finding nothing, not even a whisker. Now he was starting to worry. Moving the door back and looking behind the toilet still finding nothing. There was only one place he could think of Neko would be...the bedroom.

Not wanting to go in there, felt his pulse suddenly race. Alarming the Scarab. Who reacts begins to cover Jaime halfway. "What! No. Calm down." The Scarab counters with his reason for his choice. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously Jaime thinks of the right words to say. That wouldn't cause his heart to race any more than it was right now.

"Umm...look I was umm..."not sure why he was struggling with explaining this to the Scarab, left it alone. "Just a chill." Leaving the bathroom makes his way to the bedroom. His steps become like weights. Yet, there was none. Doing his best to keep his mind on something else so his heartbeat wouldn't increase, as it was starting to do again.

Hearing his heart beating in his ears now reaches the room. The door was open like always, the bed in the center. Queen size. Lavender sheets with a splash of green on them. To left was a desk and bookshelf. Along with a lamp that stood in the corner. Across from the bed on the wall the four drawer dresser. To the right the closest and just a couple of feet from that the balcony. The lawn furniture still there. The single couch his eyes landed on making him scratch the back of his neck a few times. Where he remembered finding himself waking up for a brief moment after spending time...Halloween the rest of the holiday and night here, with May.

They just stayed up and talked and talked. Eating the bag of candy corn that still remained and drinking apple cider, watching the change that came..enjoying it. Before sleep took them both, he either fell asleep first or she did. He wasn't sure. Except remembering feeling the extra weight on him when he woke up fully when morning came. Finding himself laid out on the couch with her on top curled up. To his shock and surprise. His body froze first before it slowly relaxed. And he just stayed in that position. With millions of thoughts running through his mind. Only for more to be added when took out his phone finding calls and texts he'd missed. That came one after the other for a good hour after he sent...reading what he had sent he couldn't believe it. He nearly jolted from his spot if May hadn't been there.

This was, he couldn't believe it. He actually sent this? Was he drunk? No, he was pretty sure apple cider didn't contain alcohol, he was sure you didn't drink it. Then it was sleep caused him to send such a text. Groaning about it, it nearly woke her, he shut his mouth quick. He had to fix this, he had...feeling soft movements shift on him, looks down at May slowly waking up for a second her eyelids lifted blinking a few times before closing and she curled up again tucking herself into a much more comfortable position. That sent a small shudder through his body, he had to pull back in fear of the Scarab reacting. Thinking he knew he needed to get up and leave. Running ideas through his mind, coming up with only one.

One that involved him taking May back to the bed. The bed inside her room.

Her room, Jaime stood in the doorway. His heart beating against his rib cage like a pounding drum quickly pushes down memory that...moment. His body still remembered. No. Shaking his head, taking a few deep breaths to cool off the rising heat in him, calls for the cat.

"Neko! Neko." Swallowing steps inside and begins to look around. Opening the closet finding nothing. Checking every and all around the room, even under the bed finding no trace of the cat.

He wasn't here. There wasn't a cat door and he was sure the patio was closed, still, he went over to check. Yep, it was locked and he noticed an old piece of candy corn hidden in the corner out there. His cheeks flushed and quickly he turns around. Giving the room a second look to make sure, no cat. He does another swept of the place, going back to the bathroom to check.

Nothing.

Checking all the cabinets, under the sofa in the living. Under it too. Behind the television, he checked the dining room nothing. Nothing on the bookshelf on the wall. He checked the kitchen, still nothing. Maybe he just didn't look completely, taking down a can of food opening it. Maybe the smell of food would bring out the hidden kitty. Getting a fork out mashing it up, remembering the proper instructions given to him about how to do the food, repeats them over in his mind.

Smiling to himself, hearing their voice next to him telling him. The cat was around their leg nuzzling it waiting for their meal. Done with the mashing he adds just a few more things, there done. Picking up the dish walks back and sets it back. One more thing, fresh water. Going back to the fridge grabs the handle when something felt odd. Felt an extra presence. It was quick, but the Scarab picked it up. Jaime whips his head around finding nothing. But air. There was nothing. Yet, it felt extra. Carefully scanning the room with his eyes, just in case slowly opens the fridge and takes out the water.

"Neko...Neko?" he whispers, there was no response. Holding the bottle opens it, waiting a few seconds for the atmosphere to return back to normal before pouring the water into the bowl.

No sign of the cat the whole time, maybe it would come when he left. He'd come back to check, throwing the bottle away he looks at the time. School was about to start, walking to the door locks bottom and shuts the door.

* * *

"Where is she?" Miss Dutchess asked through her teeth her eyes like sharp steel at Tye. Who stared back the same. The woman had to resist the urge to snatch him by the collar.

"She's not here." He said tightly.

Her eyes narrow darkly at him. As if piercing through his words. "Where is she then? Hmm?"

The two stood in the hall, others were off to class as the bell had rung. Tye entered school and headed straight to his locker, Asami was back home with May watching over her. It was her day, the second he came to his locker felt a heavy presence over him. The presence being Miss Dutchess, she towered over him in her sharp heels. Her blue eyes like whips, sharp whips. With a tight and twisted look on her face. Before he could even blink she demanded the whereabouts of his 'cousin'. Holding her attendance sheet tightly in her left hand. Crumbling it with each passing second he didn't give her the answer she demanded. She sought.

"Not here." He shrugs turning his back to walk away, stopping when her hand slammed before him blocking his way. Startling him a bit, he was sure he saw her nails dig into the metal and her palm left a dent, maybe it was his imagination.

"Do not play with me, boy," her voice darkens in a twisted way. "you're cousin, you should know where she is. May has been missing for nearly a week and a half. You should know where she is, so where is she?"

He was sure this was against the rules, no staff or teacher should be allowed to do this to a student. Feeling her lean in close hearing low snarl coming from her throat, that sent a shiver of fear through him. She smirked a bit. Her patience suddenly became eerie if not uncomfortable. The more she moved in closer. "Well?" She said like a trickster. "Where is she? Where is May O'Neil?"

There no one in the halls anymore, how did not notice? Where did they go? He takes a step back, she slams her other hand behind him like a whip. Barely missing him but whipping of the motion cut his neck a bit.

He wasn't going to say anything, it clear. Reading his eyes, he tried to keep hard made her laugh inside. Hearing someone coming she stands quickly and composes herself. Just as staff member comes by. "Mr. Longshadow, you should be in class now." Their eyes fall to him. Then to Miss Dutchess noticing her. "Ah, thank you, Miss Dutchess."

She smiles. "Yes, well I was just informing Mr. Longshadow about the importance of being on time to class. I know it isn't my place to reprimand him, you're more than welcome to."

They think about it for a minute. "It seems you clearly have it handled. Whatever you see fit." Words that put a smile on her face.

To Tye's horror. A smile curls on her lips with a devious gleam in her eyes. "I know what would fit." Pushing up her glasses. Placing a hand on his shoulder. Squeezing it that it cracked. Walks away. "I shall see you after school Mr. Longshadow."


	45. Chapter 45

Virgil couldn't stop staring at his hands, even when he a calculus test before him. Something felt different, his hands just wouldn't stop trembling and his current felt...different. Since what happened back at the Watchtower, it played over in his mind like a flickering film. He discharged. Injured May sending her into sort of coma.

It stopped his discharge but it took a cost. He wasn't sure why it happened, he thought he had it under control. What happened on that mission? Everything was going fine, as fine as it could get. He did his part, he thought he had the enemy...the flash! There was a strange flash and pinch. He felt a pinch, a sharp one grazed on his cheek. Touching the area lightly, there was no mark, but the memory. Maybe it was just debris or something, there was an explosion. With that blinding light and everything went dark. He woke up back at the Watchtower, Bart by his side. Who told him everything that happened. The second May's name left his mouth, Virgil felt something different. It caused his hands to start shaking, like now. Only increased more when Bart some what resisted him from seeing May. When he did get close enough to her, the shaking seem to react. Oddly. Small sparks flickered from the tips of his finger aggressively.

Which was odd.

And still was.

His eyes still focused on his hands, feeling and listening to the current it quietly produced. Small sparks just barely visible flickered from his fingers, something wasn't right.

"Mr. Hawkins, please keep eyes on the test." His teacher warns him.

Quickly picking up his pencil Virgil gets straight to work, making a mental note. "Got find, May."

This was just insufferable, Bart could barely take a minute longer. Running his fingers with a frustrated sigh through his hair, bites the inside of his cheek hard to give him another feeling than the hot racing through this body. How many more minutes? Telling himself not to look, gives the clock on the wall in his science class a quick glance reading half an hour before release. Groaning throws up his hands. Why did time always seem to go slower when freedom was close by? Times like this he wished for the power over time.

But, he didn't and had to...wait for 3:00, what was the time now? Glancing at the clock, 3:32. Only two minutes passed. Rapidly moving his leg up and down was the only way he could get through this. It was nothing but a lecture, nothing really that important really. That he didn't find interesting. Flopping himself over his desk counting the second to minutes when it was all over, so he could well..leave and...still no sign of May. So there was no point in running over to her place when no one was home, he tried, a few times but nothing after she was discovered missing from the Watchtower. No one knew were she went, her bed and room empty with hollowed space. Camera recordings showed her getting up and leaving, there was some sort static that made it difficult to see what actually happen when she rose. It was like the footage was erased or tampered with. After a bit of cleaning the video was able to come in clean.

She just went straight into a Zeta-Tube and that was it.

He was concerned about her, as much as he was in getting snacks at the end of the day. Even went on a quick search finding nothing. Closing eyes thinking about what he was going to do once that bell rang. For starters he was going run out in a flash, second enjoy some delicious snacks he found either in the fridge or cabinets. Where he could, there was always food stocked when he came. Maybe, May would be making something different tonight. She always made extra, yeah, hopefully it was a pasta dish. He loved those.

Drooling now smelling the memory of aroma, whips the corner of his lips. Smacking just a bit. Nodding his head with a soft moan of goodness, the pasta had to be in a creamy sauce. White was fine, yeah. He'd get a plate, sit down on the couch, kick his feet up if that dang cat wasn't there. Always starring at him eerily with dark look in its eye. Like it wanted to sink its claws in. It had to be the food he had, wouldn't blame the cat. It was good, too bad it only had its food. It was always fed, it's bowl always full and water present.

Even the last time he went over, it was. Trash taken out, place a bit wiped down and..wait! His head shot up realizing something. "How is that cat even eating if..." a puzzled look zipped across his face. Stroking his chin at the thought. Recalling what he saw a few times.

The place was clean, not a surprise May kind was like that. There were no bills, better no mail piled up, but more important that cat had food in its dish. Which should have grown mold or something considering how long May's been gone. The cat, when he could find it was well. It should actually be on its side longing for food. But, it was well and healthy? Why was that?

"Who's been in May's place?"

The bell rang jolted him out of thought and from his chair. Grabbing his pack runs out through the halls and out the door to the corner. Making sure no one was looking speeds off to El Paso.

* * *

Asami steadily helped you hold the blue ceramic cup. Her eyes watch making sure everything was alright. Bringing it to your lips take a few glups of water. You wanted to drink it all, your mouth feeling dryer than a desert. Calm yourself before you started choking.

Finishing the cup, you still were thirsty. Holding it out to Asami, she understood and went to get you some more. Turning on the faucet, water pours out Asami fills the cup back up with a disconcerting furrow. This was the eight cup of water you've had. Not that it was something to be worried about, some people drink that much, just not one after the other. And none was 16oz either. More like 8oz or so. She didn't understand why you wanted water the second you woke up, speaking rather hoarsely. Words came out like the desert itself. Also, she noticed dark light marks around your throat, kind of like bruises. She wasn't sure how you got them, when you were brought here they weren't there before.

You also complained about a sharp pain in your torso, like something piercing stabbed you. She looked with your consent of course seeing nothing. It just had to be from you laying down for a long time and sitting up was just bothering you. But, you insisted the pain was there.

Why you woke up like that, she wasn't sure. The cup filled, she goes back to you. "May." She said walking in. "Here. May?" You were gone. There was no sign of you, only thrown back covers, sheets, and the open window used for your escape. Your shoes were all what you left behind and a few of Tye's clothes.

Mainly his sweat jacket and headband. Setting the water down she runs to the window and looks out hoping to spot you. Finding not a single clue. Clicking her teeth gets ready to jump out and follow. Decides against it. Digs in her pocket whips out her phone quickly sends a text.

* * *

At Wayne Manor down in the bat cave Tim read the results. Carefully going over each bit of information, so eloped in what he was reading didn't notice Alfred walking over, until he set the tray down.

"Some brain fuel, Master Tim."

He sets a nice warm panni sandwich with warm squash soup and salad. To drink some lemon tea. "Thank you, Alfred." Tim picks up sandwich taking a bite, forgetting to blow burns his tongue.

"Careful sir. It is best to blow first. It is tad bit hot."

"Thanks." This time blowing Tim takes a bite. His eyes remained on the screen.

Alfred glanced up at it a bit reading a few things. "Worried about Miss O'Neil?" Tim rises a brow quickly. Alfred stands looking fully at the screen. Reading a few more lines. "The youngest I mean. Miss May."

"Of course, Batman charged with this, I have to be."

"Yes, Master Bruce did assign you to be extra eyes, but to a certain degree. You were to be as instructed, assimilate the young lady with closeness."

Tim's nose wrinkles from his words. "I've been doing that. Every mission we go on, I'm there."

"That you are, which is why you have her medical chart up and the results for any sort of anomaly. It seems everything is in order, yet you still continue to search. Also, the fact you've gained access to satellite programming them through a back door to alert of anyone matching the young lady's physical description. Height. Weight. Mainly. It would seem."

Not a word from Tim, his concertation remained on screen, it didn't hide the tinge of heat on his cheek. Even when he scratched tried to scratch his cheek. Trying to hide it. Thank goodness a call came in, from Cass.

He quickly answers it. "Y-Yeah. I mean..hey Cass." She comes on screen, he shrieks it down to the corner.

"Tim!" She nearly yells smiling, holding up a paper with questions and in red ink the letter B+ circled. "I passed my test! Yes!"

"Oh, nice." Tim said rather unconcerned. His focus elsewhere Cass sensed. "Good. That's good."

"Tim, are you even listening? Hello? I passed my test! This is great news, my mom can finally get off my case. Honestly, I thought I wasn't going to," she said all at once. "I mean, the last time I took this test, this score was so far from my mind. Of course I had a lot of things on my mind and well-"

Her talking wasn't helping, Tim tried his best to divide his attention between her and what he was doing. But, it was becoming more strain than he wanted. And when an alert alerted him of suppose match. Muting Cass, brings it up on another screen.

"May!" He stands quickly from his seat.

* * *

Flying through the skies, you weren't sure why or were. All you knew was...nothing. Except that whisper that told you to come, come where? Who knew, all you did know was the piercing pain you felt in your torso, surged through like fire. You dropped right out of the sky, right into ground hard. Causing a sizeable crater. Curled up and still, huddle closer and closer to stop the pain. Something was wrong, you could feel it, even if did seem distant. There was something...lurking inside. How did you know? Every time you closed your eyes saw them...there. Outside, before it all happened. Standing there in the fire. The flames. Standing there, like a harbinger smirking pleased. Watching with satisfaction and expectation.

Made your skin crawl. Their face, you couldn't make out no matter how hard you tried. Darkness concealed them from you, what you did know was remembering them standing in the center of the everything burning, standing over their bodies. Over your father's. A heavy foot pressed down on his chest, the sound of crushing bones and punctured lungs sprung you up and awake. Shout angrily discharging a destructive blast.

"May! No!"

Something like wind tackles you, their force was strong enough to knock you back a bit. But, not enough to hold you. Enraged grab whoever it was and throw them like it was nothing. Focus, fire a blast with an intent to...end.

Thinking quickly Jaime in armor makes a shield just in time, the blast hits hard. Pushing him back a good distance. Digging his heels in the earth, managed to keep himself from being knocked back and alive. Grunting pushing back, shouts. "May! Stop!"

They wouldn't go down. Switching to a beam adding twice the power, you weren't broking a sweat Jaime noticed. Even with using one hand, was causing a struggle. Afraid on what might happen should you use both, a thought he hoped not to happen. The Scarab shouting and demanding he use...other means to deal with you. Was out of the question, fighting against his Jimmy Cricket against those ideas while defending himself against you. After getting Asami's text, he left in flash. Reaching Tye's home, using the armor's senores to track your energy finding you four states away in Wisconsin. Not sure why, it was going on evening when found you. How in the heck you got here, was beyond his understanding. But, it was clear you flew, there was no other way really.

You had crashed landed thank goodness in the woods. About 250 miles away from the nearest town. A good thing for him, until you he tired to wake you and nearly ended with a whole in his chest. Almost driving your fist into his chest, if he didn't move in time. He lived, the tree on the other hand that took his blow was just...gone. That was solid wood, that broke like plywood. Sure, he remember you lifting and matching Wonder Girl the first day he laid on you. You weren't breaking a sweat then either. And again when you went toe to toe with whoever it was on the island. And when you snapped moments later in the dormmate volcano, if you blast wasn't powerful, your punch shook the place. The whole place enough to activate the and set the volcano. It was no wonder you preferred to delicate things and kept to yourself.

He would too, if he had what you had. Looks were surely deceiving with you. Bart wasn't lying when he said chucked a ship crate like a football in your first mission. And why you trained with Superboy.

Feeling his shield starting to heat up from the blast, Jaime was shocked for a second. Where you melting it? This was alien tech, only certain things could hurt the Scarab. One being magic, where you using it? Peering a bit behind his shield, the Scarab scans you trying to understanding how this was possible. Trying to wrap his mind around it, was a poor choice. The heat stopped, which was good, the bad part he felt powerful presence over him. Looking up finding you driving your fist down, he moves out the way taking to the air, the whole ground below him shakes. His eye nearly pop out of his head from what he saw. The forest just go new sink hole or water hole.

"She's gonna..." he swallows nervously.

The Scarab screams at him this time to utilizing his plan of action. "No!" Jaime hisses, refusing putting up his shield blocking fire from you. With his free hand forms his cannon, aiming it at you. Pushing back. "Sorry, May." He returns fire, realizing to late what he actually fired wasn't his cannon it was a ion blast. "No!" he races to stop it, to you.

Seconds too late, it strikes you. You scream like a siren, the current rushed through you violently, and just like that topple to the ground. The world became visual to you, it was night, there was a bit of frost on the grounds. The rustling of the pines from overhead. It wasn't that...dark place. The world around you was back and so was that pain. That slowly began to fade. Everything was still. Silent. Clear. You hadn't noticed yourself being picked up and carried off.

It was late, there was no point in returning back home. Calling Tye through the armor Jaime informs him he had you. Though you were in pretty bad shape, he'd be back by morning with you. Understanding Tye said he'd cover for him, before hanging up Tye told Jaime they needed to talk. Hanging up Jaime finds the nearest town, dropping in the shadows changing back. Realizing he couldn't walk in town with a beat-up and knocked female. It might bring too much attention. Still, he needed a place for the two of you rest. Only bringing up his scanners manages to find a place to go. It wasn't the best place, but it would have to do.

Sighing, this was more than he imaged. Going by foot reaching the spot slides the door open. A rush of hay and earth filled his nose, along with a bit of dust. Wishing he could plug his nose, held his breath instead walks in. Activating a light from the armor finds a nice pile of moderate hay pile lumped out, lays you down. Collecting hay that was around uses it to make a make-shift blanket for you and an area from himself. Not too far from you, right next to you actually. His body wouldn't allow him to walk any further. Plopping down with heavy huff, looks over at you. There were still burnt marks from the ion blast, that seem to slowly, very slowly be healing.

His stomach just wretched and eyes moved away. To slide back and linger a bit longer. Everything was quiet in the barn, thank goodness it was abandon otherwise he wouldn't be able to hear you breathing softly. It hadn't changed, it was still very soothing. At least to him, no wonder he fell asleep with you then. Laying still believing he'd been looking up at the ceiling this whole time, realizing his eyes were still on you. Very close. He could your breath tickle him. He wondered if you could feel it too. Moving a few strands of hair from your face, there was still a bruise from the blast on your cheek that was still trying to heal. Setting a light touch there made you flinch a bit from the pain.

He draws his hand back whispering. "Sorry."


	46. Chapter 46

April wasn't sure which piece to move, either her pawn or bishop. It was a tough decision, the board was set pretty well, her opponent's was good. Very good, she wouldn't expect it any better. If she moved her bishop there was risk of losing her knight which would allow her queen to be open and most likely taken, if she moved her pawn well her rook protecting her king would be gone and leave her kind wide open. Ending a possible check.

Tough call to make. Her hand and mind hoovering over which one to move. There was another route she could, looking into their mind to see what they choose to do, but, that would be cheating and would take the fun out of it.

Pawn or bishop? Bishop or pawn? Which one? Time was ticking away, a frustrated and amused sigh leaves her lips while her opponent couldn't help but smile.

She could feel their pride rising. Her cheeks rise with a smirk.

"You think you've won? The game isn't over yet, dad." Her eyes flicker up at him briefly.

He smiles sitting across from her, waiting patiently tapping his finger on knee. A hearty look in his eye, waiting for his daughter to make a move. Relaxed in his burgundy turtleneck, that he scratched at. It was made of wool, so yeah.

"You've been saying that since you were little and here we are now."

Yeah, that was true. Pawn or bishop? Searching for another way seeing none began to feel herself being pushed back into a corner. She could slightly move one his pieces, but, that would be cheating. "Guess, I'll just have make a tough choice won't I?"

She hears him laugh. "Guess you will."

Bishop it was. "Alright, your move." She said sitting back. Closing her eyes for a second. Opening at the same time her father's decaying hand moves his knight taking her bishop.

Horrified she jolts from her seat knocking it over. Kirby looks at her, eyes nearly charred and blistered to a unrecognizable. The rotten flesh smile he gave showed the hollow space between his jaw that seem to hang off when he talked and the smell that nearly made her gag. His clothes eaten by flames. When he stood he staggered weakly.

"Come on April, it's your turn." He sprung up and lunged, choking her. Knocking her to the floor hard. "Come on April, it's your turn!" He hollers tightening his grip.

Her body went tensed in shock. Pain shot up through it, yet no scream escaped. Suffocated off. She tried clawing to get him off, to be burnt badly. Her skin sizzled and smell of burnt flesh filled the room in a thick cloud. Feeling her father's burning eyes fixed on her, burning her soul with agonizing pain.

"Make your move, APRIL! Make it!" He demands. Crushing her throat.

She could hear it, her throat crushing like crumbled paper and...snap.

It was over. It was done.

It was...she stood staring at the flames eating everything before her, her father's body on floor. Her friends too, her tears sizzled in the heat unable to fall. The flames ate everything, took everything away, death stood there in the center smiling at her. Their foot on her father's chest, crushing it under pressure. The ribs cracking, she could heard it through the flames, the punctured lungs releasing his last breath. Forcing his soul to leave, for him to leave. She felt her body tremble like the fire itself, explodes. Sending a violet wave of sharp debris at them, it was deflect aside. Before she could blink something...something disorated her vision. Body felt funny, her hand felt something...warm and thick.

Her eyes fall to her torso finding two sharp blades sticking out and a dark presence on her neck. Their smooth breath on her neck softly growling made her hairs stand. "...Irma..."Ripe the blades out and plunge them back with twice the force.

Shocked April up. "April!" Megan and Artemis quickly restrain her. Megan doing being the one able to, both physically and mentally. Connecting minds slips her own conscience in April's puling her back.

To make sure checks her eyes as they slowly return to normal. Panting with a cold sweat April's body still tremored just a little. "Here." Artemis gives her some warm tea.

April tired to grasp it, but it slipped out. Tea was out of the question, picking up the broken pieces Artemis sets them on the table and takes a seat next to her cousin. "Well?" She directs to Megan.

The Martian's mind remained still with April's for a few more seconds. "Everything, is fine. I didn't expect that to happen. April? How are you feeling?"

It took a second for her to respond. Blinking a few times her mind comes back. "I-I'm fine." She shutters. With a shiver in body and words. "Sorry, that part...that part..." she touches her brow in pain. "I honestly, didn't think that...God my head is on fire."

"I wouldn't be surprise. Those are some rather strong shields. More like minefields if you ask me." Megan said, rather concerned. "Those mental signatures, they're not yours are they?"

April face twisted in puzzlement. "I'm not sure, I don't know...I...Tsk.." Her head throbs again. "Honestly, all this searching and digging it's...got my head really spinning. It seem so clear and yet painful. That man in ther-"

"What man?" Artemis asked.

"The man, standing in the middle of the fire. His presence, I...I feel like...it seems familiar." April trembled as if winter filled the room, her breath rather shaky, suddenly grabs her head from the sharp, hot pain that shot through her mind. Clapped her head.

"April? What is it?" Artemis asked.

"N-Nothing. I don't know."

As quickly as the pain came, it went away. But, its presence still lingered faintly. How ever deep April went in her mind, she still felt a blockage and the presence of that man. Imprinted. His features she couldn't make, but, knew she felt him before. Before all everything was taken away. Taking a deep breath, calms her nerves. Megan gets up coming back with an ice pack.

"Thanks." April takes it applying it on her sizzling headache. It cooled it just a little. A sigh of relief left her lips. Artemis and Megan exchange looks. April felt it. "What? What is it?"

Clearing her throat Megan speaks. "There's something, something that seems rather familiar and yet off."

"What do you mean?" April sat up full attention. Reading the Martian who thought carefully on how to say these words. There was need, April could feel it. "Yeah, I felt it to."

Artemis wasn't sure what they meant, so waited and keep ears aware. "That mental signature, I've felt it before.." her words slide to the side her eyes follow in thought. _It couldn't be, there's just no way._ Her eyes holding concerning on April. Knowing she shouldn't do it, does a swift entrance in her mind, exiting just as she came. Gasping silently.

"Well," April's voice breaks Megan's thoughts and exploring. Stands massaging her temple just a bit. "we better be off."

Knowing what she meant, Artemis rises with her, Megan a few seconds after. "Yeah, if we want to make it." Artemis walks off to the room.

"Are you two going somewhere?" Megan inquired. Noticing Artemis coming back with a duffle bag, two actually. Tempted to read her mind to know, declines against. Instead allowed her eyes to seek the answer, with the duffle bag two more items, smaller suitcases. What looked like a first-aid kit and something she couldn't really make out. "Hiking?" She assumed.

For the cousins to laugh. "Sorry," Artemis apologizes. "we're not going camping. Just, some family time. Right?" Looking to April.

"Yeah. Family time, don't worry the Team will be able to still reach us. We just want to visit some old roots, that's all. Nothing really."

Sensing them being playful Megan rolls her eyes scoff lightly. "Okay." Not pressuring the matter any further. When she remembered something. "April," walks over to her. "I know someone who can help, with," she points to her temple. "they're from a planet called Rann. They're really create scientist, maybe when you get we can go there, if it would help of course."

"Yeah. Alright." April said. "When I come back. Ready Artemis?" Turning to her cousin. Picking up their things and leave.

* * *

The sound of a noisy quarrel fluttered your eyes open, dim light split them open completely. Lifting your body, your head was pounding worse than a drum. Even more from the hushing quarrel you heard. It sounded muffled at first, the voices you didn't recognized at first, but soon did. They sounded like...Bart...or was it Virgil? No, Tim? No.

One for sure belonged to Tye and another Jaime. The others, you didn't know...where voices or echoes? Because it was in a language you knew, but hadn't used. There was every time you shut your eyes, panic..and screaming. Bodies. Fires. Running...no fleeing. And something fast, very fast with one flawless move cutting the down like weeds. It was cold. Dark and cold. It was horrible, a feeling that shivered through your body, reaching out weakly to stop them get blasted back.

"No!" you scream, charge up and fire back.

The door bust open feet rush in and see you ready to fire a blast. "May! No!" They tackle you, a bad decision they didn't realize until they found themselves thrown into the wall enough force to crack it. They were luckily, really they were. Body bruised, which was better than being broken manage to stand ignoring their throbbing shoulder.

This time approach raging woman cautiously. Hands up and steps little by little. "May, May," they swallow. "Just...calm down. Calm down okay? What is it?"

Your hand points at them, they stop dead in their tracks, it was hard to actually see your pupils with your eyes glowing. They weren't sure if lasers would come out or not, but they didn't want to take that risk. Didn't have too, everything stopped with you. Your eyes returned back to normal, everything settled, you collapsed off the bed.

"Shit! May!"

Quickly you were scooped up and placed back in your bed. The second your head was laid to rest, your eyes open and sit up. Holding your head, shove the one helping you away, stumble out of bed to be caught again before falling.

"May, you've got to rest. You're in no condition t-"

You hush them in a language unfamiliar to either of them. Snapping at them, shoving them aside with a warning glare take a few steps till your knees give out and you fall to the floor barely able to catch yourself. Set yourself straight, shut your eyes for a brief moment drew a shaky breath that seem stuck. Coughing a bit produce it, open your eyes now glowing remaining staring at the ceiling. Coughing a bit more, your mind ran with so many equations...so many numbers...words...quizzes and test. That seem confusing yet..there were dots and strings and there was...those eyes...those red eyes. All of it together. Closing your eyes again, steading your breath open them this time your eyes returned to normal.

What was going on?

Drawing a breathless sigh and sit in silence. Despite the shiver running on your skin. That slowly started to melt away from the warm touch running from your head through your body. Closing your eyes again melt into its comforting touch. Tye kept his hand on you with part of his astral form protected, watching you settle. He remained that way till he heard a soft moan leave your lips, he was sure you were completely calm and took his hand back.

"There." He slowly release a breath, his eyes remain on you. "That should do it, for now." He kneels down to your level his eyes cheek you over, he saw the anguish crinkled slightly in the corner of your eyes. Holding up a hand in front of you, snaps.

You jolted. "Dude!" Jaime pushes his hand down.

Tye pays him no mind and pushes him away. "She's fine, May. Hey May? You in there?"

His voice you could hear it, follow it and wake up a tired expression on you. To Jaime standing over you, Tye kneeling before you, behind them at the door Asami with...Tim, Virgil, and Bart. With sullen worry in their eyes, besides Tim. But, you could...Tim saw your eyes widen in shock for that brief moment. He noticed your hands shake in silence, you clasped together to stop them and hold it in.

Something wasn't right, he could see it in your eyes. It was as he thought. "May." Tye brings your attention to him, your eyes meet with his, finding his hand out. "Come on." He grabs your hand helping you up. "You okay?"

So much mushed and buzzed through your mind. Utter a few words. "What...what are you guys doing in my room?"

A silence swept everyone, all heads and eyes looked one another shocked and confused. You watch their exchange wondering why. They hadn't said a single thing, wishing to have April's telepathy right now would be so helpful.

"May." Jaime this time speaks, you turn to him. His eyes shifts to the others, who course him to say it. Swallowing he steps to you, his eyes gazed down at you tentatively as his next words. "Don't you remember, anything?"

An odd question. "Yes, I was at school. Then found myself...in...here. In..my room.." Your words came out more like a question. Arch a brow at him. "Right?"

"A-Are you sure?" He asked. Pressuring a little.

What was he getting at? Of course you were sure, it was like any other day. School, meet up with them, walk home or tutor Cassie, now. Come home, feed your cat. The same thing. Nothing out of place. Yet, the look in his eyes told you that wasn't it, from everyone. That wasn't it.

Using his Scarab, Jaime had it scan you. For anything. "...What's goi-"

Tye's hand comes down on your shoulder. "It's nothing." He gives it a slight squeeze. "Just, just teasing." He smirks. Patting your shoulder, slings it over your shoulder. "Nothing to worry about." He slaps your on the back. "Pizza? I'm ordering. Asami."

She comes right over and he shoves you at her, nearly causing you to trip. If not Jaime who caught you by the arm. "Stop shoving me!" You grunt. Earning a shrugging of shoulders.

Asami takes you out, the others come together watching you. "Something's not right." Tye said tightly between his teeth. Sliding his eyes to Jaime. "I told you, something was off."

"Just throwing this out here, what language was speaking?" Bart asked. "Because, it isn't something I haven't heard before. On this planet or anything."

"Well?" Tim directs to Jaime. "What did you Scarab say?"

It took a second. "It said..." He pauses for a second. "Unknown." Tim narrows his eyes, Jaime remained firm with his answer. "It couldn't pick up what she spoke."

"Nothing?" Tim questions.

"Yeah." Jaime resisted the urge to scratch the back of his head, keeping eye contact with Tim's burrowing glare.

Tye ends it. "Well, whatever she spoke, she looked ready to end anyone. You okay?" He asked Jaime who was now rubbing his shoulder.

There came a crack. "Yeah, fine. Not the first time we've gotten rough like that."

Eyes widen at what he said, it took him a second to realize what he said. "I-I..." he flushes. Now scratching the back of his head adverting eyes contact from the others, turning his head to hide the faint tinge rising on his cheek. Thumbs over the way you and Asami went. "I'm going to go and...yeah." He leaves.

Entering the living room, just as you leave out the front door. "Where is she going?" He asked Asami.

You didn't care how cold it was at...seven thirty, it was better than being back there. Your mind was still buzzing and didn't seem to stop, so some cool air would do you good, that and that emptiness...blank spot when you couldn't...with Tim. It was just blank. Ignoring the settling chill, having forgotten to grab a jacket before you huffed off, stuff your hands together. Rubbing them together, temperatures like this, you remember when you use to cupule your hands with the others. Your father, April, Master Splinter, the guys, not anymore. Stopping at the end of the block look both ways and cross. A hand shoots out grabbing you by the wrist.

Your hand automatically gets ready to react. "Whoa! May." Jaime makes himself known, your hand drops.

"Jaime? What are you doing out here?" You stare surprised. "Wait? Did the others send you? To follow me on my walk?" Look behind him believing others were there.

He steps into your view. "No." He said, letting you go. "Came myself, you just huffed off, you okay?"

"...Yeah." You said quietly. Looking away. "I just need to clear my head, that is all. There is no need to follow, so you may go back with the others. I believe the pizza should arrive by the time you return. I will join you all shortly." Turn continue your walk.

His hand grabs your wrist again, keeping you from going, even though you could easily go. "Well, why don't you come back then? Cold out here and you didn't bring a jacket."

"I am fine. Thank you, the cold...doesn't affect me."

He noticed the tinge of sadness in your words. "Well, okay, umm..." he tries to think of the right words. "you can walk, but, I'm pretty sure it would be best not to be in nothing but Tye's shirt." He points.

Looking down find you were in one his large shirts and nothing else. "Well, I suppose," This was just...you weren't sure what to say. Unzipping his jacket Jaime puts it on you. Made you look up quizzingly at his gesture and him.

He zips it up a bit for you too. "There." Tucking you in. "Warm?"

You nod. "Yes. I am." Smile lightly with a small laughter he joins with you. "Wait? What about you?" He had nothing to wear.

"Don't worry." He said softly, next thing a bit of his armor covers his arm, looking like under armor. Holds out his hand. "This thing is pretty self-reliant. Comes with its own heater. And-"

"It's snowing!" You gasp marveled, watching the flakes softly dance down. "I never would have thought it would in Texas, considering the climate. From what I have read and studied."

Jaime watches a few flakes rest in his hand and melt. "Yeah, guess it is a surprise. Well, maybe to you, but it's snow here before." Tucking his hand in his pocket, when he felt something grab it and squeeze it. Sent a warm jolt through his body and heart. His hand responded squeezing back.

Realizing this quickly let go. "My apologizes. I just became rather excited." Withdraw it away, his hand reached out and took yours back firmly.

He gives you a shrug. "It's fine. I don't mind." Cast his eyes up at the falling snow, you do so too.

The night wasn't cold anymore, it was rather warm and pleasant. A touching moment, a touching one indeed, a figure watches the two young adults through their scoop.


	47. Chapter 47

_Jade's patience was past its limit. "Hey!" She shouts down the hall towards April's closed door. "Hurry up you two!" No answer but giggles from behind the door were returned. It was bad enough she was forced to watch them, while her parents had a...'Date Night'. And while her Aunt and Uncle too had a Date Night._

 _She was stuck baby sitting. It wasn't that bad, if she counted doing it here at the O'Neil's. It was way better than her so called...home. Only, now that she thought about it, it would be much better. At least she'd be able to, well, do her own thing. Instead, she was forced to take those annoying girls to a move. The only good part was that her Aunt and Uncle were paying for it and gave her money to use. A little extra for herself, which was fine, she tucked that away deeply. Last thing she needed was for her parents (her father) to know what she had. He'd steal right from under her or worse..she didn't want to think about worse. It was best she hid it well._

 _"Hey!" Shouting louder this time her impatience was heard, in her voice and her heavy stomp towards the door._

 _Raising up a balled fist pounds three times on the door. "Hey! Hey hurry up you two! I'm not playing."_

 _Giggles again from behind the doors, with secret hushes. Putting an ear to the door she could their voices, the first being April's_.

 _"Hide, hide in here."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Shhh, you have to be quiet, okay?"_

 _Artemis giggled, hearing scurrying across the floor and shuffling. They were trying to hide, great. Just what Jade needed. She hated baby sitting, no matter how much it paid. She'd rather being her father's...teachings instead. Her hand on the knob jiggles it finding it lock. Turning a bit harder this time, ramming her shoulder against door, it slightly cracked. Small gasps escaped from the other side. With one more ram the door burst open, and she tripped forward._

 _"Go!" April burst out from the closet Artemis in hand, runs out pass her angered cousin. Jumping over and racing down the hall. Their laughter reaching the living room._

 _Grunting Jade picks herself up and hollers. "You two are so DEAD!" Whipping around to race after them, the door suddenly closes shut. Stunned and confused, Jade could still hear the girls in the living room. Staring at the door puzzled. "How in the...world?"_

Jade sighs irritated, it was late and slightly chilly. A bit chilly. It wouldn't be if she was wearing a sweater, oh, that's right she wasn't. Not at the given moment, no, she was wearing her other...clothes. Mask and all. The only thing keeping her warm, her thick hair. Running her fingers through, sighs again. It was just the same, those two, always being late. They'd better not be playing some stupid game of hide n seek. Or she really would kill them. Again for Artemis.

To pass the time she took out her double sais and twirled them around leaning against the dark of the abandon room, it was run down and rather disgusting. Windows slightly broad up and glass broke, needles on the ground. Cigarettes butts scattered all around. White powered too, junkies. The smell of urine was potent and another that could make one gag. It was a good thing she was some what use to it, thanks to her daughter. Though she would rather not continue smelling it. Using a hand waves some of the stench away, the best she could. Stops, hearing creaking footsteps approaching, gripping her sais drops down ready. Eyes locked deadly on the door.

The knob jiggles for a moment before turning and clicking open. She lunges like lighting, sais ready and drive them straight at the person. "Whoa!" April side steps just in time, the sais just barely whiz pass her. Reacting she attacks back with a telekinetic blast, that would have blasted Jade severely.

If not for Artemis's quick reaction to push April arm down she would have lost a sister and if not Jade's amused chuckling April wouldn't have snapped back. "Jade." Artemis chides at her sister.

Who just shrugs turning around to them. "What? It was just a game."

Artemis and April's eyes fall flatly with a roll. Jade was repeating what they told her years ago, she was just paying them back. Classic. "That's so..."Artemis groans with another eye roll, looking to April who just seemingly ignored it.

Jade calms down after a few more chuckles, her smirk still remained. "So, do your baby sitters know?"

"No." April said looking to Artemis. "The Team doesn't."

"Or the League, we told we were going on a trip. Something we use to do years ago. Kind of." Looking back at April.

Jade slightly gags. "You mean that smelly farm? Sure if you want to call it a trip. Why not." Earning a sharp look from April. "Whoa! Look at you," Jade steps to her leaving barely any space. Locking eyes. Her smirk seem to curl a bit more. Ignoring Artemis's pleads to stop. "You have grown, huh?" Jade's eyes pierce more against April's. "It's cause you have your powers now." Flicks her, catching April by surprise. "Either way you still, April. Kind of."

Step away ending it, April just sighs with another eye roll. Jade still hadn't changed...much. Still enjoyed pestering her to get a source of entertainment. "Can we get to the rest of our _trip._ " April said.

"Sure." Jade takes a few steps in a circle. Twirling her sais. "It's been a long time since we've all, well, traveled together after all. It'll be good to have a family road trip." Tucks her sais away. "By the way, you two are going to babysit Lian for all enteral. Now, let's go. Though shouldn't you both change first?"

The music was blaring, multicolored lights flashing all around. Crowds of sweaty people pressed and rubbing together on the dance floor, enthralled by the rhythm around them. The mix of sweat and alcohol filled the air. On all the two levels of the large high ceiling room. Some chose to lounge on the balconies for moment enjoying fun drinks of different mixtures. Others enjoying different pleasures. No one seem to body moving and pushing through the crowds, some might have caught a glimpse but that was it and went straight back to what they were doing.

The figure like a phantom walks through being bumped from all sides changing their course. The sound...it was so loud. So very loud and all the colors flashing around was just so damn...it was bright. The yellows. Blues. Greens and...reds! The pumped screams were like screeches of harpies that wouldn't stop. All of them...all the energies...auras mixed with toxins. Heat flushed through every fiber of their body erupts, taking the others too. Swallowing them into a blinding light, their noise...no more.

Silence and red danced all around.

To make sure a hand raised high release burst of blinding light, and you shot up. Nearly let out a holler, catch your breath. Taking a deep breath, hold it for a few seconds, gasp from the light weight on your lap. Quickly your eyes shot down finding Neko. Seeing it was him relax and pet him lightly. He purrs from the touch, lays in your lap for a few seconds. After a few more pets get up, with him trailing behind. Your head throbbed, no it was pounding, hard. Not to mention your hands were hold, as if you discharged energy or something. Scratching them a bit head to the kitchen, open the cabinet and take out Neko's food.

Salmon Dinner.

He loved it, focusing on his dish levitate it with your energy and bring it over. For some reason you struggled with it, just a bit. Resting it on the counter open the can and scoop out the food. Mashing it a bit to make it look presentable, send the dish back. Neko follows behind it, stops a few times hissing at the staggering dish. You seem to have trouble keeping up, adding more focus which shouldn't be needed give it a push, it was strenuous. Nearly there give it a might push, that crashed it across the room at the wall and sharp hot, pain shot through your mind. Dropped you to your knees clenching it groaning. Hold in the rising scream pressing to be released, it didn't work.

A figure shots up from the couch, throwing their cover off hurries to your side. "May? What's wrong?" Jaime asked unsure really what to do. His eyes frantically move all over you trying to see, but you gave him nothing.

Except grunting in pain.

He tried to pull you by the shoulders to him, to be shoved back a bit by you. Refusing his aide, hearing his Scarab wanting to equip the armor he forces it back. Only wanting his specs to see what was going, his scanners come up and analyze. The power level he saw, your energy it was...was fluctuaction. No..it was draining, it was being drained.

No.

It was..he wasn't sure really. Watching you stand up and thrash and stumble both in pain and trying to hold it. Your strength was still there, that you broke your dinning table in half. Next smashed one of the counters, if he didn't act fast there would have been new window in your wall. Restraining you with the aide of the Scarab, while fighting back the Scarab's urge to just attack or stun. Which never ended well for you.

Wrestling with you Jaime tried to get you pinned down, calling out your name over and over again, didn't seem to work. Whatever it was that affecting you, causing you this episode was really taking its toll. Neko sat watching calmly as the two bodies tousled, purring a smile.

"May!" Jaime grunts, grabbing your other wrist, now having both adds his strength, pins them to your side. "Sorry." Sweeps under your legs knocking you down, staples you down quickly and waits. Still in partial armor held his breath, after a few seconds you calm down.

He waits a few more. "W-what..?" you said looking around. Find yourself staple to the ground. "Why am I pinned down?" Noticing the blue move your eyes to Jaime, wondering why.

"May?" He said cautiously, slowly taking a few steps closer. "Is that..that you?"

Not sure what he was talking, of it was you. "Yes. It is me, now please explain to me why I am pinned down?" Wiggling a bit to get them off, manage to get an arm free set yourself free.

Seeing it was you, Jaime helped. "Sorry." He apologizes helping you up. "It's just..." he stops remembering, the last time you had this episode you couldn't remember either. This time Ty wasn't here to calm you.

He looks around your sort of destroyed place, yeah there was a good amount of damage done here. A good amount. Noticing his attention behind turn around and gasp at the sight before you. Broken wood, chairs...it was like a twister hit this place.

Every time you opened your mouth shut it close. "...W-what happened?" Your words came out confused but more so scared, step back bump into Jaime. Your body trembled against him, only stopped when his hand rested on your shoulder.

He felt your shoulders tense then drop. It was clear he there was no words he could say, he really wished Ty was here right now. He was able to do something with you..that he couldn't. Ty should have been the one to stay, he offered too, but Jaime insisted on staying. Bart was another one who didn't mind staying but was quickly denied.

Trying to think of the right things to say, Jaime just spits something out. "It's not that bad, you can always get something else. Never really liked it anyway." He tries to add lightness, your shoulders drop more. Bad mistake. "Sorry." He whispers to the side.

Closing your eyes for a second, flashes of multicolored lights and blaring music, flash in your mind suddenly. Followed by a blinding light snapped your eyes open, what was that? And that blinding light? That golden blinding light that was...your eyes slowly fall to your hand that still itched and slightly warm. Gasping sharply shake the idea from your mind, clench your hands drop them to your side.

Jaime wasn't sure what was going, telepathy would be good right now. To bad he didn't have it, he just knew something bothered you. He opens his mouth to ask when he gets a call.

"Yeah?" He answers, it was Bart. "What?!" He steps away. "Yeah, send it." What he saw, he couldn't believe. "Are serious? When did this...where was this?"

Tuning him out, your mind buzzed puzzled on what happened..not just here but that blank spot you could not seem to remember. Closing your eyes again, a flash of fire and screaming shoot your eyes open. Calming the rising speed of your heart, do your best to remain calm close your eyes again...burning eyes that glowed. Golden-yellow ones glaring back.

No.

Now red. Fire. Bodies everywhere...that blinding flash of light and...fire...bodies everywhere. Screaming. That dark figure...blaring sounds. Your breath ripped from you, echoing screams.

And...

"May." Jaime voice breaks through, his touch sends a slight jolt through your body, you nearly screamed. "Whoa, it's just me." He turns you around, you find it was him. His mouth nearly fell open seeing you trembling violently. "May." His voice softens.

You rip away from his hold. His hands up and armor gone steps to you slowly. His tone remained soft and low. "May, it's me, Jaime. What is it?"

He stops when your eyes shot and lock on him, holding his breath and lump in his throat, remained still. Keeping his eyes locked with yours, only dropped to your twitching fingers for a second. "May, it's me, Jaime." Extends a hand slowly towards you. "It's just me. No one else. Okay, just..just..." What should he say? Right now?

Hearing the Scarab screaming at him, he ignores their 'idea'. He ignores the in coming call, right now that didn't matter. Everything needed to remain calm, patience was his best friend right now. Extending his hand further you, searched your face saw the tinge of horror flicker in your weeping eyes. That made everything stand still, his hand lowered. That look...it was...something inside, something warm inside jumped. No, not jumped it...he wasn't sure what it was. But, it was warm. His own eyes turned warmed. Just like his words.

"It's okay. It's okay."

He takes a small step forward, stopping with a foot between you both and reaches to out to your hand. Pulls it back quickly when a knock came on the front door, followed by a voice.

"May!" Malcom said on the other side. "Watchtower."


	48. Chapter 48

Malcolm, he came to get you and bring you back to the Watchtower. What for? You weren't sure, he hadn't said. He didn't give light talk like he would normally do, Jaime followed as he was told to come. The second upon arriving Malcolm told you to stay put and not move while he took Jaime somewhere. Where, you weren't sure, what you were sure was this unshakeable feeling something was wrong. How did you know? The eyes that gave quick glances at you when they passed.

If you had good hearing like Superboy you'd be able to hear what they were saying. You had a feeling it was something about you. There was no doubt about it. All you did was wake up this morning and find your place a mess, then came here. Feeling an isolated chill, wrap your arms around yourself to feel somewhat warm.

Turning slightly, stare out the window. At least in space you felt some comfort. While you mind swam confused and tangled on what was going on. There had to be some sort of logical reasoning, what could it be? Closing your eyes for a moment snap them open they flashed for a moment. That image...what was...no..that scene..touching your brow flinch from the slight pain that shot through.

The screaming. The voice. The fire...who..what? There was blasting, you remembered. Destructive blasting, people fleeing. People you didn't know, shot down like game. Or worse...sent a chilling tremble down your spine through your whole body. You nearly snapped and screamed when a hand rested on your shoulder, grabbing their wrist about to throw them if they hadn't made themselves known.

"Whoa!" Gar shouts. "May!"

Quickly you let him go and come to your senses. Finding terrified green eyes staring back at you. "Gar!" You jump back instantly. He rubs his wrist with a sore smile. Seeing his hurt go to heal him, he quickly draw his wrist closer.

Flinching a bit. "It's umm, it's okay." He hides his wrist behind him. "It's fine."

Why did it feel like he was lying? That smile seem forced. "Alright." you accept and turn back to the stars. Solemnly. Troubled wrinkled on brow and hung in your eyes. Gar wasn't sure what to say.

He just happened to be walking by and noticed you staring out into space. Deep space. He wasn't sure why, he was just happy to see you, the way his tail shot up and hurried over. Not paying any mind to the state you where till he found out the hard way. The way you grabbed him was like a lighting and the deadly look burrowed in your eyes, he saw nothing for a moment. Until he called out to you, that you snapped back. Stun for a moment, troubled too.

Quickly let him go trying to understand what just happened, there was something else Gar noticed. This tinge that shook behind your eyes, that made him wonder and worry.

Reaching a hand out to you, he holds back instead walked to your side. Silence filled the space instead of words. Gar wasn't a psychic like his sister, one could say animal instinct, he knew something was wrong. The vibes coming for you said it all. That and the fact Kaldur was walking over with two other members of the Justice League along with Megan. Who noticed her brother. Feeling them approach turn your attention them. Their eyes on you, Megan's was the only one that remained calm. Kaldur's a bit. Though Superman's and another you had seen around but never talked to. The red android, Red Tornado was his name from what Gar told you before. He was with them, you couldn't red his express nor Superman's. Who kept a stern look. Felt like he was using his heat beams on you. Which wouldn't be good for you.

If Superman's eyes weren't enough his tight and calm tone made better. "Follow us please." With that he turns and walks back the way he came, Megan stayed behind waiting for you to go and follows.

No sooner had you left with them, Gar noticed Blue coming out. Wearing a long face, keeping his eyes to the floor scratching the back of his neck. Looks up as Gar approaches. Noticed your absence.

"So," Blue said. "they took her too."

You weren't sure what you dislike more being observed or having observed eyes on you. Either made your skin crawl, it reminded you of the way the Kraang would hoover over you with those green eyes probing you. As you laid motionless before them, before coming alive. The others sat before you with those eyes, well except Megan who stood next to you. Which you had a feeling she reading your mind or something. Either way it was probing. And you didn't like it.

Waiting, you didn't have an issue with if you knew what it was you were waiting for, but no one seem to say anything. For the first few seconds that felt like minutes. Nothing was said till Superman pulled up images of other places, cities, areas; destroyed. Ravished. There where those bodies...the ones you saw there, laid down in the ground. A gasp nearly leaped out of you. Something sank in you, that dried up your mouth. You had to quickly swallow silently a few times as Superman spoke.

"May, around nearly two weeks ago you were here in the medical area of the Watchtower recovering from services needed of you," he brings up, also with a video. Of you leaving. Fleeing to one of the Zeta-tubes. "from there, there was lost of contact. During which these incidents happened. Since you were off grid, we'd like to know-"

He looks to Kaldur who takes over. "We'd like to know where you whereabouts have been. Could you care to share with us?"

Of course you wouldn't mind. "Well, I was," you start only to stop and come up blank. "I was...I was..." They watch your eyes shift from side to side. Trying to grasp something that wasn't there.

Kaldur looks to Megan who kept her attention on you. As you struggled to find the missing words to the question. So Kaldur goes to another one. But you speak instead. "Why, why are you asking?"

It was rather obvious, but your question was answered. "Because, five cities were hit by what seem to bombings and terrorism. Countless causalities were effected. Lives lost." There was something else they weren't saying.

Superman brings up a video that depicted the assault. It was like bombs dropping. Like a whole brigade. Though it wasn't missiles that fired out, it was something else. That made you clench your hands together. It was blast, blast of...energy. Powerful blast that just obliterated whatever it came in touch with. The trajectory, the pattern...you've seen it. The style, the form was uncanny. A cold rush went through you, if you could sweat you would be right now. Instead held the lodge in your throat. The creativity used was...was...

"That's not me!" you shoot out chair, slamming your hands down the table breaking it. Back up at what you just did.

Superman's eyes narrow slightly on you. "No one said you did."

He was right, no one did. "May," Red Tornado speaks. "Are you inflicted?" You weren't following, he repeated himself. "Are you inflicted, has then been a compromise to your system?"

Now you understood. "My system is well and fine. There is no compromise or infliction." Your voice raises offended. "Are you making such a accusation based on what algorithm that you have come to believe?"

He answers. "From the footage, the pattern is uncanny, would you not say?"

"I say nah, it is not. It is merely a flaw."

"If it might be so, there are times our programing can be tampered with. Glitches."

Your eyes flash at the android, how dare he cross such a line with you. Snarling clench your hands into fists. Emitting a glow. "You presume too much, I am nothing of a glitch. There is nothing wrong with my system that I would not be aware of."

"What of a Trojan?"

"There is no trojan. I am well aware of myself." You voice rises stepping to him. He rose from his seat towering over you. Locking eyes, more so on your part you glared hard with heat of your own. Wait for him to say just one more thing. Daring him actually.

Kaldur steps in. "May, we are not assuming such things, we just would like to know about your whereabouts. The timing just seems rather similar, we are not accusing you of anything. If you could just fill in the blank spots. Then we can continue further."

Hearing his words, nod, contrate. "I was...I was..." Rapid images slice through mind, caused you to nearly yelp in pain. Nearly. Pushing further see...see equations. Paper work. Classwork and Miss...Dutchess...then red eyes. Fire! And...your eyes snap open. There was nothing. You try once more. "I-I was..." Ty. Asami. You saw them, flashes of them that shot fright through you. Caused you to trip over something, looking by your feet see it was Bart. Quickly you scoot back to feel something, slowly turn your head find, April. You nearly scream if terror hadn't gripped your throat.

Quickly you stand to trip back and fall hard on the ground. Something fell right on you, another..that this time made you scream their name. "Jaime!"

Back on Earth Arsenal was scaling the roof tops, jumps off one and lands perfectly with little injury. He remain in the shadows, only peering around for a minute. This was it, he checks the time. Yep, the time was right. Right place too, he was to meet them. They called in a favor he surprised of course that they managed to find them, then again there was no doubt about it. Another reason was that this might help with his own mission. Also help with his own suspicions that have been on his mind since his first encounter with them and again from what he found out.

Hearing foot steps approaching Arsenal becomes alert and ready. Waiting, the footsteps get closer, points his bionic arm out and ready. Shoot first then ask questions, was his motto depending on his mood.

Whirling up his shot, "Yo." A familiar makes themselves noticed.

Arsenal drops it. "You do understand what being on time means, right?" He chides them.

To earn a scoff back, they still had their attitude after all this time. Smirking to himself Arsenal steps out. "Honestly, I was surprised to hear from you, but what was more surprising was what your asking. Normally, I don't do things like this." He emerges from the shadows and stands before them. "Tye."


	49. Chapter 49

Nothing but flames danced all around, devouring everything in sight. Sirens in the distance approaching seem frozen in time to April as she stood there in mist of it all. Horror ashen on her face ignoring the wisp light lashing of the heated atmosphere that extended further and further, the ends of her hair began to sizzle. To crisp. The bodies...she saw the bodies of her family...her father...friends lifeless. Motionless. Burning alive, she could hardly fathom the sight. Tears evaporated before they could form. Before anything. Throat as dry as the desert made it impossible to shout to even bother to scream. If her eyes continued to stay open like this...they'd continue to burn too. Shutting them seem even worse. It meant that she was...and they where...why? Her mind screamed in anguish, she didn't understand why...why...the cramping pain in her left shoulder was on the level as the piercing pain in the cavity of her chest. That swelled and swelled, rising with each rushing thought.

How could she...biting her lip suppress it...suppress it all. Why didn't she...those eyes...she saw them..she talked about them and yet...gripping her shoulder transferring her anger. Her anguish that demanded to scream out in rage. But, what good would damage do? Extra damage do? The sirens where getting closer, she had to be quick about this...she had to be. Taking a breath closes her eyes for a moment for a second a silence and extends...extends her mind to locate...locate...

"April."

A voice, she heard. Calling to her, by a name. It called again and again in the second silence of her mind. "April. April, you okay?" It spoke again, this time louder and with a touch.

The touch was light at first then became mild with a shake. Who was this...this voice that...spoke? And this touch that made her flesh ting with familiar warmth. Who was this voice...who was it...and who where those

"April! April?" Artemis kept shaking her stalled cousin, who for some reason just went still. Like something gripped her, something held her. She was psychic like Megan, so maybe it was normal. If their minds locked upon something that held them there. But, from what Megan said April was a strong and being entangled like such should fairly easy to over come.

Yet, she hadn't as they stood in the corner shadows of the alley, across the street from the high-rise building belonging to Renaissance Industries with rather...minimal security surround it outside. Just a few guards it would seem. Security cops that patrolled around with their five dollar flashlights and most likely twenty dollar tasers. Strapped to their hips. Easily they could be taken down, an embarrassment Jade mocked at the sight. Though with a playful gleam in her eyes willing to just do it. Artemis though told her no. So she let it be.

That didn't put out her impatience and irritation. "Are we going?" She whispered sharply at Artemis, though it was clearly meant for April. "Is she broken or something?"

Artemis shoots her sister a stern hushing look. "No. Just give me a bit. She's just...April," turning back to her cousin. Shaking her a bit more. "April. Come on, I need you come back."

Still no response. Turning April around, Artemis nearly gasped along with Jade at what they saw. Quickly the sisters exchanged worried glances. "Is she..." Jade points taking off her mask for a moment, eyes filled with concern and confusion wrinkled on her brow. "What's up with her?"

Artemis wasn't sure what to say, April hadn't done this before. Not even in trainings and practices with Megan. Raising a hand before her younger cousin Jade snaps her thumb and pointer. There was nothing. But a faded blank look, with eyes that glowed a haunted white. Observing closer Artemis's eyes intensely searched April's for any sign of her. Even a glimmer of her blue eyes, that remained masked and hidden by the thicken white. Words weren't working nor physically shaking her.

"If she doesn't get out of it," Jade said. "we can't really do this."

Hearing her sister's words, Artemis understood. This was the slight open window they had, for now to do this. April insisted on their help. Jade did her part and decided to come along for the rest. All of them ready, to be hit with a heavy stall. All April had to do was just scan and scoop the building telepathically. They get in, get what they needed and leave.

"April." She calls to her cousin again, this time giving a harder shake. That still did nothing. Except cause April's body to suddenly drop like a sack, nearly crashing to the ground, if Jade and Artemis hadn't caught her.

Holding well and tight, set her upright against the wall. Jade kept her eyes watchful as Artemis handled her faded cousin. Trying all she could to get her back, but, nothing. Just nothing. Raising her voice only so high, any higher it would draw attention. No response again, so she lightly slaps April's face mumbling for her to forgive her. Still, nothing. It was like she didn't feel a single thing. The glow in her eyes faded and flickered, for a moment Artemis thought she saw a glint of red. But, it was gone before her eyes could see.

Nothing, she was getting nothing. "We're just going have to bail." Jade whispers turning around. Walking over crouches down and grabs one of April's arms. Places it around her shoulders and host her up. Artemis grudgingly complies and assist her sister getting April's other side. "Whoa." Jade heaves with a chuckle. "Can't tell if she's gain weight or it's just that big brain of hers."

Ignoring her witty sister's comment. They carry her away. Unaware of scope that watched them from on high. Finger eagerly on the trigger, lets it fall. Presses the piece in their ear, reports.

They weren't the only one to report, by report looking over reports. Student reports, high school students to be exact. Boy did some of them have bad spelling and grammar. How this one managed to pull getting a C- was beyond Arsenal's mind. This other one wasn't even really taking about the topic. A complete left turn. Hopefully they graduate.

Tempted to mark more to their paper, put it down. This wasn't the reason he called here. To grade student's papers. This wasn't the reason why he infiltrated...correction broken into Rio Grande High School. Was this even Miss Dutchess's office? Did she even have one? Fumbling through some more papers finds a few names he knew. Well only four. One though was his main focus. Single out the paper take it out, his eyes read the name behind his domino mask in the top right corner.

May O'Neil.

Dropping his eyes to the paper itself quickly mow over it, reading here and there. Jumping a few lines, one thing was sure, she was thorough in her writing. Exciting the topic well, he thought for a moment he was reading a college paper. Intelligence screamed off each paragraph. Nearly gave his mind a headache, it needed a break.

Setting it down, decides on putting it back. Leaves the classroom. Stops and does a quick scope down the hall, listens for any sound other than silent air proceeds. Where did he need to go to next? What did Tye say?

 _May's always mainly in the library._

The library. That was it. Racing down the hall, being careful reaches the room.

It was locked. He discovered jiggling the handle. An amused smirk slides on his lips. "Seriously?" He scoffs, holds up his mechanical arm that shifts into pick crouches down and inserts it into the key hole. Moving it a bit around, till he hears a soft click. Standing turns the knob and opens the door.

Huh, so this was their library, not really much. Walking in shutting the door behind him, keeping his steps light from memory. Goes through most of the aisles. Even the desks, though there was on he needed to find. Yet with each one looking the same, it was easy to over look it. Lucky for him his eyes where trained to be sharp and see the target.

Running a hand over a certain one, feels the texture a bit different. Just to be safe lightly runs his fingers over it again. Yep, this was it. It was a bit more worn than the others. May sat here...and if she sat here, his eyes slide back with thought. Turns around slightly. "Miss Dutchess's desk is just right there." He finds an isolated desk authoritatively behind. It was just another library desk. Even so, the position it was in like it glared sharply at the desk before it.

Watchfully.

Walking over Arsenal stops from the minacious cold feel it gave. As if the woman was here right now. Staring at him with deadly eyes the lashed and whipped at him. He was sure he felt it for a moment. Finding it was nothing but his own cold sweat that tripled down his cheek. Focusing back swallows for a moment and opens the desk. Or what he could, there wasn't really much here. Again, his eyes where trained to look beyond. Sliding his hands here and there...all over for any sort of extra crack, craves...anything really. But, found nothing. Maybe he moved his hands too fast and goes over it again, this time softly. Allowing his fingers to run over it smoothly.

Stops feeling something. It was like a small hiccup, that went unnoticed. "What?" He slides his fingers back slowly. He felt it again, a small, thin space. So thin only a well manicure or sharp nail could fit through. Not even a penny.

Just his luck he had neither. But, he did have his arm, shifting it into something thinly flat slips into the nearly invisible crack. Carefully slid it leftward down, then rightward up. Hearing a faint click, the desk popped open ever so slightly. Resisting the urge to just open it, slowly opens it. He had to make sure to leave everything intact otherwise risk...well he didn't want to do that. Lightly lifting the disclosed lid up, uses his arm to provide light so he could see. And what he found was nothing but...

"Equations? What the?" He arched a quizzing brow, taking a few papers carefully of course. Looks them over. "It's nothing but equations and...formulas. Essay topic papers. And...test scores?" He spreads a few aside. Reads the score. All highs. "It's just like a classroom. Just separate tutoring. Really?"

He grunts a little frustrated. The way Tye made it sound like this woman had something...strange about her. But, it was just nothing any normal teacher would have. Lesson plans, calendar circled for the next test. Files and assessments. Nothing really that screamed what Tye believed. Still, he did a thorough search just in case and not to hear Tye's mouth.

Picking up a folder opens it, seeing the information about May. That was all the school knew about. Cause clearly they didn't know about her other 'self'. Reading her file, notices a few things circled in green and in bold. "Odd." He hummed. These where status...physical status, maybe for P.E. it would seem. But status for P.E. from what he could remember have detail descriptions.

It was like a stalker wrote these. The more he read the more he felt this presence...crawling close...reaching out and..he shuts the file and whips around finding nothing. No one. But books and books. Without looking he sets the file down, turns around for a moment quickly arranging anything he took out. Shuts the lid back carefully and correctly.

Leaves.


	50. Chapter 50

It was that time, again, Adam entered their room. The sound of medical machines hummed softly, they rested docilly. Not really sedated, even when not on their meds they remained calm. Their staggering soft breathing also conformed it, to make sure Adam always went close and held a finger under their mouth to feel barely a bit of air. After all this time he was amazed they managed to stay alive, for this long and thanks to Rann's tech that was provided allowed them to stay just a bit longer. But, it was relatively clear the damage was done and could not be reversed. Their near withered leathery, death like appearance was a clear indication. Despite the advance tech.

Either way, he was tasked with keeping them on their hairline life support. Reaching the side of their bed, take out the syringe, and injected them. Just the right amount of dosage. There...he waited a bit. Trying to block out their gurgling breathing. Looked to the monitor, read their vitals. Levels low, they dropped again. But not plunged. So there was some good. Taking the PDA chart, marked the status down. With nothing further, leaves.

Another injection, Adam looked at the time...in the next six hours. Maybe eight. He wouldn't around for that one, another member would be giving them their injection. Time surely wasn't on their side, with that as the case, Adam wondered why neither of the sisters have come by to visit lately. Well, May did more so than the eldest. They did have their missions, which made sense, still though at least the youngest would come. Or he'd get some sort of message from her asking about their condition. And he report the same thing...they were there.

Staying on life support was...just wrong. But who was he to judge. It was clear there was a reason why, but he never asked, it wasn't his place.

Which was true, this wasn't his place at all. But, coming so much neighbors might just think that. But, that wasn't true, Jaime was just here for simply feeding the cat.

Neko.

Walking up the stairs of May's apartment, took out the spare key he had. Correction given for...purposes. Inserted in the lock, turned, clicked, went in. The place was still...like a tornado hit. Broken and splintered wood of what wants was a dinette set. Fist holes in the wall...semi-broken breakfast counter...couch was lucky...sort of to be in somewhat a condition really. Broken pieces of glass here and there. Yeah, it was like a tornado hit this place.

Oh, he couldn't forget the blast charred mark along the walls. So much for the security deposit coming back.

Carefully stepping over a few things, Jaime made his way to the kitchen..that was still..together somewhat. Man...he sighed giving a look around clearly, realized if he didn't have the Scarab he'd be...well. The thrashing that happened here no normal person would be able to get up from. No wonder May trained with Superboy, opening a cabinet looked around for cat food. Found maybe...three cans left.

"Mental note," he said. "more cat food. Well, guess Lamb Stew it is." Grabbing the food, opened it. Held in the hurl that rose to this throat, this stuff always smelled bad and yet cats ate it. "Now," he began looking around for the cat's dish. Found nothing, maybe outside the kitchen. Exiting the spot found it...smashed. "guess from the can then."

Set it down whistled for Neko.

The cat didn't come, he did it again, still nothing. That damn feline always...grunting went to look for it. Stepping over a few things, a clean up team was to come and patch up the place. From what he was informed, after Malcom came to take May to the Watchtower.

Peering in the bathroom, no sign of the cat. Just to be sure, walked in over to the shower. Moved the starry shower curtain back, nothing but an empty tub. Minus the hygiene products.

Soap. Shampoo. Bath Bombs...even bubble bath soap, lavender scented. It was no wonder Gar enjoyed the pleasant when around May. It was a nice scent. Checking quickly around, nothing..no sight of Neko. Not even in the linen cabinets in the hall or the closet hall. It's not like the cat just magically disappeared, the windows where open but they had screens on them.

Shutting the door of the hall closet, there was just one more place to look.

The bedroom.

He stared at the semi ajar door, took a step, paused. Held his rising trembling, as to not alarm the Scarab. But, it was quickly detected, and if he hadn't hushed the creature, there would have been a new hole.

"It was just a memory." Jamie assured it. "I was just..thinking of something that was all. A memory. So calm down."

A memory indeed, that was still...in some ways rather fresh, rose in his mind. When May woke up screaming and nearly attacked everyone. Lucky she didn't if not for Tye who came and tackled her down, using his powers.

They struggled for a moment, not for long. May threw him off like nothing across the room, his body slammed against the wall. Leaving, crack. Yep, Jaime entered, eyes went straight to the large crack. It was still there.

It seem larger than before. If not for the slight protection of his astral body to cushion some his impact. Tye would be in horrible condition. Luckily his friend wasn't, lucky Tye's powers seem to have some sort of calming effect on May. It was like some sort of...relaxer...or whatever. It just did the trick. Jaime would be lying if he didn't swell in fear. No one knew what set her off in that state. But, thinking about it clearer now, there was...the way her eyes looked. Filled with...no cried with fear. That came out in a different view.

What was it that...maybe scared her? Then again, the Scarab did pick up what she spoke in another...language. What she said, surprised him as it left him confused. Moving through the room, called out for Neko. Still nothing.

Sliding her closet door open, peered in, nothing. Not even under the bed or behind it.

What she spoke, he didn't tell anyone. Though he had a feeling Tim...felt, better knew that he was hiding it. Moving the drawer aside, nothing. But he did find a cat toy, that was about it. And just a couple of loose change. With the room scoped, there was no other place really to look. Standing the center looked around quickly stopped when he came the patio.

A rush of heat ran over his body, that trembled...it was an accident. Ending up like...his eyes rolled up to the left then right, began scratching the back of his neck. All the way down to his back. Everything started to tense...he felt his skin prickle with flush. They did stay up for quite some time and talk...and well...share some sweets.

Candy!

It was candy! He reminded himself, screamed in his mind. Alarmed the Scarab. Activated the canon. "Whoa!" Jaime jumped on it. Held it down. "Calm down, calm...down." Struggled a bit.

For a control. The Scarab did so back. Eventually, lost and Jaime got his arm and hand back. Listen to the Scarab demanding the reasoning for his rapid heart beat and spike in body temperature. One Jaime wished not to answer. Stuttered. "It...it's..." Gritted his teeth, at the flush that started to creep up and across his face.

The Scarab became alarmed again, stopped only when Jaime mentally screamed the answer. Sighed, ran a hand through his hair. Why did that memory have to come up?

It just...well...it just happened. Now, back to the cat. Giving the room one more last look, a figure entered the place through the front door, Jaime had forgotten to shut behind him. Carefully the moved and stepped over everything, their mouth fell open and continued to expand. The same with their eyes. It was a mess in here, a complete mess.

Crazy.

Turned slowly to take in everything, stepped back slowly too. Tripped and fell back. The crash reached Jaime. He hurried back to the front, gearing the canon ready for the intruder.

Held it out. "What do you-"he stopped, stunned. Lowered the canon. Looked down at the person."B-Bart!" He sputtered.

Upside down Bart's eyes look back to Jaime...well to the canon a few inches from his face. Chuckled nervously. With a slight way. "Hey, Blue."

Taking a few moments, Jaime retracts the canon and helped Bart up. "What are you doing here?" Jaime asked, walking to the door, this time shutting to make sure no one else came in. Locking it too, waited for his friend to answer.

"Whoa," Bert whistled, looking around, kicking a few of the pieces of wood. "is this what happened? Dude, it's some sort of...hurricane or whatever hit this place and.."he spotted the holes in the wall. Flushed white for a moment. "Wow!" Ran to it in a flash. "This wasn't even her whole strength. I should know, I've seen it..well some of it. She did lift that large metal container at the docks. She did lift 3.5 tons.."he trailed off. Quickly came back. "It honestly looks like someone attacked this place."

Turned to Jaime. Who's shoulders rolled and tightened a bit. Mused. "Yeah, I know..."

"Did she wake up screaming again?" Bart asked.

Jaime shook his head...then gave a shrug. "Not sure, she juts dropped in pain and well...next thing I know...I'm wrestling her. It was crazy...the readings I got, I mean the Scarab got...her powers..something was wrong."

"What do you mean, something was wrong?"

That was it, Jaime wasn't sure..."I don't know. I mean...clearly it had to be something to have this happen." He turned to the destruction.

Bert followed. "Something's up," anger and nerves shook his voice a little, all the way down to his clenched fist. "she keeps having these kind of episodes. And know idea what they are or why? I mean...there's got to be some reason behind it. She was fine before. May wouldn't be the kind to just well..fly off the handle or something."

Jaime remained quiet, musing over Bart's words. The boy kept going. "I mean this...this right here," pointed back to the destruction. "is just well...maybe the League can find something after Miss M done with memory reading May's mind an-"

"What?" Jaime alarmed. "What did you say?"

Bart looked back to him. "Yeah, Gar told me that Miss M was going to do a memory reading of May's mind. Of course with the aid of April, to get some things cleared up. By clear up I mean the mess that might be messing with May right now. It might be good for her. None of use have telepathy or anything."

Jaime couldn't believe what he was hearing. Memory reading?! It kind of made sense...sort of, then again...unsure how to feel about this, his feet seem to know and walked right by Bart. "I've got to go."

Confused for a moment, Bart hurried after him. "H-Hey wait for me!" Called after him.

Unaware of two small red eyes watching them from the shadow, purred softly. Stepped out, swiped the can of food across the floor, hissed.


	51. Chapter 51

It'd be easy to run, to get away from here...you'd just have to, giving it a thought, fight your way through a few if not a couple of heroes, some super. And by super you mean powers, pretty sure you could take them...well that depend on who it was..if they weren't really heavy hitters like yourself then you could bypass them, you had the training and experience. So, it'd be rather easy. Unless...wait, there was Superman..he had rather exquisite hearing, along with Super boy, correction, Conner. But, they weren't hear, from what you heard from those passing by. On some sort of mission, so then again you'd be able to get away. Not, being in one of these, 'rooms' actually holding cell.

To me mind read, when you knew well enough that what you spoke was true. Despite the blotches of memory you could not recall, other than that everything else was true. So, there was no need to dig further, even though, you'd be able to see April again, whom you hadn't had the time to see in so long, since you both came here. Yes, she was busy with school and doing whatever she was doing, it would just be nice to see her again. Even for a brief moment, maybe, just maybe staying wasn't a bad idea. Then at least with April, she'd be able to tell right away and see your words where true. Your sister knew you well enough to know that you would never do what, a few of them assumed you might have done.

Which, thinking about it, how could you? You'd never been to any of those places...that you could recall. Even if the footage showed an attack, of the attacker with similar abilities, there was no way that was you. Megan told you there was an investigation that would be going on, just to help clear your name. Kaladur would set up a team to help in that area. You knew it would all come back false..it all would and they'd look like completely dolts. Something you wouldn't smiling about. In fact you felt one slowly began to form.

How much longer must you wait? Turn, look at the time...you've been here in this room for quite some time. Pacing back and further, it was causing a headache, you had work to be done. That needed to be done, equations that you needed to finish for Miss Dutchess. Homework she gave, strange equations, thinking about it. But, it was school work and this was for rather prestige program. One not offered to many. Even if you weren't really going to be at school for long, you couldn't pass up the chance. Your father always said and told you: "You've got smarts, don't waste them."

So you wouldn't, couldn't, at least uphold that for him.

 _Father,_ you muse softly. How you missed him, this absence in your heart...was like a deep hole that could not be filled. It ached constantly, even more so when the Splinter and his family came across your thoughts. They...all of them...that day...that night...it wasn't suppose to happen. Yet it did.

Unexpectedly.

Your eyes began to sting, so you wipe them, despite their dryness. Nothing ever feel when the need to cry came, it was alright, you've grown use to it. Everything was taken that day, you and April...had to flee. Unable to give any of them a proper burial. Though managed to...in a way save one. Though the damage had already been done. Upon finding them.

Being careful, you and April stuck together, keeping a low profile. Even if the news was looking for you both. The safest place, the sewers. It provided and gave a path to a new..hidden and concealed life. That became that way...for awhile.

Until, you sigh leaning against the wall, all this. Sometimes you wondered...a thought you didn't finish, a sharp thought pierced your mind. Like a hot rod. Grasp your head, and hurl over, in cold tremors. And high pitched screech curled your blood, you almost screamed. But the...these flashes of..of burning, fire...a tall dark ominous figure among it walking heavily towards you, their large hand outstretched to you, with a deep smile...spoke: "Child." So deep. So soft. Your eye lids became heavy, body drops to the floor, and everything fades to away.

The last thing you saw...a scared face...red eyes..and a woman...seemingly familiar woman. Dark smirks on each of their faces.

Though a worried and wondering frown rested on Kaldur calm face, knotted on his brows too. As he stood next to the zeta tube, waiting for two people to return. They went around an hour or so ago to get them, he expected them back by now. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible despite the twisting feeling he felt in his stomach. He didn't mean to take this route, but if it would help clear some unanswered questions. Then it was the right choice, even if they with everyone fiber of their being and firm declaration held in their heated eyes insisted what they said was truth, it was the fact their many pauses and refusal as well defense in their response. That brought it to this. It was going to be quick, Kaldur mused for a moment what April's reaction might or should be. After Megan went to her, the sisters, April and May seemed close and the way April laid out was clear she was fiercely protective of her younger sibling.

A woman's anger was not something he wanted to put himself in, especially one that was psychic. Not saying she'd do something, but he's seen her ability and power. Megan had even commented on it quite a few times. Especially April's telekinesis, her telepathy was there but her telekinesis is where it was mainly.

Still, waiting, the zeta-tube's beam activated and announced: Miss Martian.

That was it, only Megan came through. "Megan," Kaldur looked behind. "where is April?"

Her face slightly dropped with her brows knotted in puzzlement. "She wasn't able to come. She's dealing it an aggressive migraine at the moment. So her telepathy is rather scrambled."

"I see." He sighed softly to the side. "I hope she rests well and regains her strength."

"She did though add her consent with May," Megan informed him. "that it was alright for us to do a soft mind reading. Nothing to hard, of course. Just a quick peak, that's all." The uncomfortableness in her voice and slight body shifting, spoke too.

"Alright then," he nodded. "let us hurry and do this. If you want, we could have your uncle do this instead."

They began to walk to the room where May waited. "No," she said softly, it was hard to tell there was some assurance in there. "I don't mind. April trust me enough to do this. So I don't mind. And-"

The zeta-tube beam activated, announced to Kaldur and Megan's surprise, April and Artemis. Coming out rubbing her head lightly. Pain wrinkled lightly on her face. Megan and Kaldur hurried to her.

Cause the moment April took another step she nearly dropped. If not for Megan and Artemis who caught her and hosted her up. "April!" Artemis gasped with Megan. They look her over.

Wait for an answer, lifting a hand, April gives a few nods. "I'm fine...I'm fine really..just a little dizzy." Stood, removing herself from their assistance. Find Megan's amber eyes weighted with worry. She simply smirked. "I'm fine really, I know I said I wasn't going to come, but my mind changed. May, isn't really keen on others really in her mind, if they're not me. So..."

She trialed off to the side. With a shrug. "That is understandable," Kaldur spoke. April turned to him."and admirable, but I am sure you condition and health come first. You do not seem well enough at the moment."

April lightly swatted him on the chest. Holding her smirk up, despite the quivering corners. "Is anyone well?" She chipped back. With a light chuckle. "Don't worry about it, it's just a quick soft mind reading. I can at least do that much. Besides, May's mind...can be a bit..well interesting to navigate through. So," she turned to Megan. "I hope you don't mind me being a tour guide."

Understanding, Megan accepted. "She's just up here." Megan leads, April, Artemis and Kaldur follow. "We kept her in one of the rooms, just for right now. Don't worry it's not a cell or anything. We made sure of that. May though I'm sure doesn't see it that way."

The eye roll from April told Megan, yes. Kaldur stepped in. Coming to April's side. "We had no intention of accusing her of any sort, it's just there are parts of what she's saying that aren't fully there. We would just like to know, to clear the air. The recent attacks that have been happening-"

"Yeah, I'm aware." April cut through. Sighed. Ran her finger through her hair. A fallen look on her face. That was quickly noticed.

"April, is something wrong?" Kaldur asked.

Her eyes move to him. "It just sounds strange, that's all. May having blotches in her mind. She's actually really good at recalling nearly everything. I mean her mind is like a computer almost function like one sometimes. So the thought of this...is well...just odd."

Artemis nodded. "Yeah, from what you told me about her." The cousins look at each other. "It doesn't sound like her."

"Well," Megan stopped before a closed door. "she's in here. May?" She knocked. There was no answer, not a surprise. "May, it's me Megan, I'm here with Kaldur, your sister and Artemis. Your sister came so we can just get somethings answer."

There was no answer again. She was upset, Megan knocked again. This time April stepped forward. "May, hey May it's April. Don't pout, we're coming in."

Touching the pad, the door didn't open. "Sorry," Kaldur put his hand on the scanner, the door opened. "we just had to make some alterations."

April's looked up and down with. Walked in. It was silent, she could hear everyone's foot steps echo and crowd in. It was dark, meaning May was brooding. She always turned off the lights even though she wasn't a fan of the dark. And if it was this quiet...shew as really brooding and upset.

Childish really.

"Okay, May..."April sighed heavily. Rubbing her temple. "enough." Turned on the light.

Gasps filled the silence and mouths nearly fell open. It was empty. The room was empty. "What?" Megan looked around the small quarters. There was no sign of her. Which wasn't possible...there was only one way out.

Still, to make sure, they look around. Artemis lifted up the mattress on the bed. "Does she umm...your sister can't phase right?" She asked April.

Who remain bewildered. Took a moment to answer Artemis's question. "No...no. She can't. How did she get out?"

Eyes survey the room, carefully. There seem to nothing out of place...nothing tampered with. Just to be sure, turn around find the wall nearest to the door, ripped out and wires out. "So," Kaldur pieced together. "this is how she did it."

Heads turn to him. He kept going. "She managed to wire the door. This doesn't look good, she couldn't have gone far. Megan can you see if she's still here?"

"Yes."

"Let me help." April joined her.

In just a few seconds, they finish. "Well?" Artemis asked.

The dropped look in Megan's eyes told them. "We couldn't find her, she's not in the Watchtower."

Another shock, she was gone? But...Kaldur gave it a deep thought, there was no way she could have gotten by...the zeta-tube always announces who leaves. He knew she couldn't mask or shield her mind. How could she even leave or get out?

"April!" Artemis and Megan's alarmed voices brought him back.

The second April dropped to her knees, clutching her head. He dropped too. "Ah!" She groaned hard. "that...noise...ah...it...damn...It hurts!"

"What noise?" Artemis frantically asked.

April said nothing, focused more on the pain throbbing in her head. Her forehead began to redden. Megan tried to help her, but a mighty push released from April sent them all thrown back against the wall. It crippled and damaged the room. Shaking it a bit.

"Whoa!" Artemis caught her breath. Rubbing her back, muttering that was new. Quickly got up, Kaldur followed seconds after, raced over to her agonized cousin. Dropped to her side. Held her. "April! April! What is it?"

Nothing but groans of deep pain slipped from the lips of her cousin. Artemis knew this wasn't a good idea...after their...last mission. Family mission, something was wrong with April. But it couldn't be place..she'd been complaining about these headaches. Now...this certain sound? That was clawed torturously at her cousin, to the point it was too much and April...passed out.

A bit of blood trickled from her nose.

Carefully, Artemis lifted her partially up, in her arms. Kaldur and Megan moved closer, slowly. Quickly Megan looked in her mind. Nearly gasped. "It's overheated?" Looked to her friends. Mirror their worried and puzzled looks.

"Let's get her to the medical bay." Kaldur said, taking April from Artemis. Carefully. "In the meantime, Megan..." Turned to her.

At the same time, a figure arrived in the night of Metropolis, flew their way to the tallest building in the center, the heart of the city.

LexCorp.

Making their way to the very top, where Lex sat in his enormous office. His assistant Mercy by his side, going over some documents signing a few Lex, set his pen down. For a moment, pinched his brow.

Flagged Mercy. "Something strong, I need focus."

She goes to his personal bar and begins putting together his drink, a shadow overcast in the office. Mercy dropped the drink rushed to Lex's side, just as the man whirled around to the figure, that held a hand of charged golden-yellow energy at him.

"What the-"

He hadn't finished his sentence, they fired a devastating blast, that would have destroyed him as well end him. If not for Mercy. The attack shattered windows and nearly a good portion of his office. Dust rose and covered Lex and Mercy in its cloud. That didn't stop the attacker from entering. Slowly they flew in still remaining hoovering. Their glowing eyes rigorously and steadily search for any movement. A paper drifted down, they instantly blasted it.

With the hand held out, wait for anything else..quietly and carefully hidden among the smoke. Mercy watched the figure, activated her cybernetic arm as quietly as she could. But the humming whirling was heard.

And their position discovered. In a second the attacker found them, held their hand out charged...get shot in the shoulder. By Mercy. Who jumped out and landed a kick right in their center. Sending them across the room. She didn't stop and fired more blast, transition between shots and fist. Keeping the attack pinned. They could only defend, blocking and ducking. Both in a locked fight, Lex remained low and hurried over to one his paintings lifted it up, pressed a button.

At that moment the double doors burst open and guards come flooding in, guns out and pointed. Fire instantly at the attacker. Mercy delivered one last kick jumped to the side avoided getting hit. The attacker, quickly hurried to the large tore they made and dived out. Only to be grazed right in the side, drop out the sky.

Into the dark.

Came a knock on Asami's window, suddenly. It awoke her, rubbing her eyes she gets up. The knocking kept coming, it didn't stop until she reached the window. "A-Asami!"

A hand, a bloody hand slammed against her window, startled her. It fell down smearing a trail of blood with it. Knowing that voice, Asami opened her window, stuck her head out and almost screamed if her hand didn't clasp itself over her mouth. At what she saw, no, who she there cradling their injured self.

May.


	52. Chapter 52

This wasn't the ideal night Tye expected to happen, being woken up by a panicked Asami, nearly shaking him like a ragdoll. Speaking so fast, her English and Japanese mixed into a whole new language he couldn't understand. It stopped when he got up, more so Asami pulled him out of his bed to outside, around his house to the window of her room. Pointed at the bleeding and injured body which was you, laying on the ground. Crippled in both pain and agony, whimpering. He was stunned for a second, before it hit him the dire situation before his eyes.

Dropped down and quietly told Asami to get something for you. She did as he said and raced back inside, he tried to calm May down. Calling her, but there was no response only shuddering breaths that seem to worsen with each second. The only thing he could think of was...placing a hand on her and using his powers. Being careful that no one was around. Asami came back with some medical supplies that she could find. It was clear it wasn't going to be enough, so she had sheets that Tye tore and used them as bandags, whatever they needed to be used for. Turned you over, being careful, Asami held the your head in her lap. Calling softly, not too loud. In fear neighbors might wake and hear, for a response, heard nothing she even...wishing she hadn't, covered your mouth to conceal her cries of pain. Apologizing over and over again for such an act.

There was a sufficient amount of blood, but not that much...still...Tye did his best to stop it with no medical training. Other than from that small First-Aide training from Health class. Which was hard to remember, with his mind unable to focus. He just hoped this would be enough, there was something he noticed...with you. Something you weren't doing...that you should be doing, which was odd. Very odd.

You weren't healing on your own. That and what words slipped from your mouth...like some sort of trance...no...it something else. Fire, you kept saying fire and...forgive me..and...something else she slurred to side, slipping under.

At least you were alive and...well. That was good, but, it wasn't enough. Finishing with bandaging you, Tye almost ran a hand through his hair, stopped realizing it was covered in blood. Wiping if off on something would draw too much attention, the same with keeping you outside like this. He couldn't bring you back inside, his mom was home. Surprisingly and luckily she hadn't woken up. Tye had to put you somewhere.

Thinking for a moment, whom he could call...no...not a good idea. It needed to be a place that was in a way off the grid and wasn't looked at. Your place was out, from what Virgil told him, it just wasn't a bright idea, in so many words. There was Virgil's place, then again...maybe not. A few other thoughts came to his mind, but none of them stuck like one.

Grunted frustrated. Asami looked at him. Wondering what the frown that clouded his face meant and tightness in his eyes. "..." Watched him stand to his feet. "It's too late to do it now, but, there isn't much choice." He scooped you up, carefully. Looked at Asami. "Come on."

Quietly walked off, Asami followed after gathering everything. Bundled it up, hurried after Tye. They kept quiet as they could walking down the street, being careful to avoid any sighting of themselves, sticking to...the shadows. Stopping a few times, from the soft moans you made. He had to cover your mouth for a moment, to silence you. It was quite some ways to go, but they made it. Holding a finger to his lip, to Asami, she kept quiet and they slipped onto propriety of Happy Trails Trailer Park.

Hurried across the ground to certain trailer, shifting you in his hold, Tye wiggle an arm free, held it up to the door about to knock. When it opened, startling the two. His grandfather stood there, his eyes went straight to the passed person in his grandson's arms. Before Tye could say a word, the man let them in. Tye set you down on the couch.

Noticed you looked rather worse than before, your breathing had quickened. "Grandpa," Tye turned to him. "this is a friend of mine, can she stay here? Please just a for a bit."

Looking past his grandson at you, walked over. Rested a hand upon your forehead, then with the other held your wrist to his ear. Listening. Set it down, turned back to Tye. "You're friend is ill, but she may stay."

Hearing that was relief. Asami and Tye smiled. "Thanks, I'll come back later today." Tye said. "I'll get her medicine and other stuff. Sorry about the patch jo-"

His grandfather held up a hand. "She does not require medicine of that sort, she requires a different kind. I will tend further to her wounds. You should head home, your friend will be safe."

"Um, okay," Tye said with a slight shrug. "Let's head back," he told Asami. "thanks again, grandpa."

The man nodded, with nothing else, Tye and Asami take one more look, fever seem to slowly wrinkle and mix itself upon your face. Holling came over with a wet cloth to help, placed upon your forehead...it seem to ease you a bit, but it didn't smooth your face. There was something else Asami saw that made her linger on you longer.

"Asami," Tye called to her.

She pulled away and left. Holling came back with something, circular and decorated like a web in the center, feathers hang loosely from it. Hung over you. "This should help," he said quietly. "for the time being. The rest," his eyes fall to you. "fall on you."

The same almost could be said for April, a thought that quickly erased from Artemis's mind. Sitting back in her chair a small sigh came from her lips, arms crossed. Was being reckless just part of the family? Cause if it was, well then...there was little hope for this family. April laid in the hospital bed before her, still...well unconscious. All her vitals were fine and good. So that was a plus, it was the matter of her...mind, after a powerful surge that she did...who knew the toll it had. The weight and pressure of it, Artemis could still feel it...she now knew what cars felt like in a compactor. Even if it was just for a moment...April's telekinetic burst nearly suffocated and crushed her lungs. Thank goodness she didn't.

Just what in the world was done to her family's genetic structure? April told her just a few things..not much just where she got her powers. From her mother's side..her mother's lineage, due to some tampering with their DNA. Yet, from what Artemis could remember, she couldn't her auntie Renee doing the things that April could do. Then again, from the studies on the meta-gene, it is possible to skip a generation. That could explain why her father never got it, then again, her father and auntie did come from different maternal sources. So, it made sense.

Still...

"Artemis," Megan softly spoke, Artemis turned to her. Megan took that as an invention to come. She gave a small smile, to her friend, that fell when she looked at April. "how is she doing?"

Artemis shifted in her chair. "Still out, but other than that she's okay. Whatever she did, just exhausted her mental powers, I suppose." She tried to rationalize it. "Can..mental powers short circuit?"

Megan knew that question was for her, she gave it a thought. "Well, humans and Martians are different," she used her telekinesis to bring a chair over next to Artemins and sat. "in many ways. Though when it comes to psychic abilities, the only human I've faced really was Psimon and he's quite good. In terms of telepathy."

She and Artemis chuckled lightly.

"Though unlike him, April," Megan continued. "She was born with her meta-gene and a powerful one at that. Especially in the telekinesis, she has a strong mind too, which is why it made me wonder why her powers would suddenly short circuit."

Artemis nearly flinched in her seat, but kept herself calm. Tightening her folded arms. "Yeah..."Artemis said to the side. Quickly came back, clearing her throat. "As kids, April never showed any sign of these abilities. When I saw her again," she softly chuckled. "it was surprised me. Then again..."she gave it a thought. "...there times she could guess what I was thinking. Really well. Or at times something that was across the room would magically be next to her. I did think once that there was a ghost in her place. Her teddy bear levitated."

Megan couldn't help but laugh a bit. "So she was strong back then, well," she laughed a few more times before stopping. "both your cousins, are interesting."

Artemis rose a brow, a bit lost. "Cousins? Oh!" She realized who Megan was talking about. "You mean, May. Yeah, she is pretty umm...interesting. Sorry," she felt Megan's eyes on her. "still getting use to the thought of having a second cousin. Makes me wonder what other surprises where hidden in my family."

Megan understood her friend. Laid a hand on her shoulder. Receiving a soft smirk of thanks from Artemis. "Hopefully nothing more," Megan said. "April and May, their powers are almost in tandem yet opposite of one another. Mind and soul. April's is more for the mind, obviously, May is more soul..essence if you want to look at it closer. They're both attuned to their powers. Which is why I find it hard to believe they share similarities from what April shared with my about May's powers. Her younger sister is quite...well..."

Megan stopped. It wasn't the right time to be talking about something like this. Even so Artemis felt there was something else Megan wanted to say. Just as she was about to ask, knock came to the wall. They both look find Kaldur. He respectfully asked Artemis for entrance, which was given. "Please excuse me my intrusion." He looked to April "How is she doing?"

"Fine," Artemis sighed. "just a sit and wait game right now. Knowing April though, she'll bounce back. Have you managed to find May?"

The Atlantean eyes sighed for a bit. "No, we have not yet been able to locate her. Superboy went by her place with Malcom, there was trace that she was there, though it seems as though her cat has been fed. They talked with the neighbors and informed them that Jaime has been coming and going. So it is likely that he is the one who stops by. I had Bumblebee scope her school, there hasn't been any sign of her either."

"Have you checked any of her accounts?" Megan inquired.

"There hasn't been a recent activities of late," Kaldur sighed heavily. "and with the recent attack that happened in Metropolis, on Lex Corps. Bystanders and witness have spoken the attack was by an induvial. So they believe. Surveillance wasn't able to fully capture the assailant. They moved through the night like serpent. Evidence is low and messy. But is clear each one had said.."

He stopped, the words laid heavily on his tongue. He bit them back, calmly, glanced quickly to April for a moment. There was no need for him to really say it, Artemis and Megan had an idea what he was going to say. Their eyes too fall on April. Artemis felt her stomach knot, her family...

"Artemis?" Megan felt her friend's mood shift. Kaldur looked to her. "Are you going to be alright? These are just speculations of course."

Artemis pinched her brows lightly. "Yeah, I know. But, everything is adding up so...the case is already being used against her. Finding May is the best thing to do right now, has Luthor given a statement on who the attack was?"

Kaldur shook his head. "No, he hasn't, as of yet. That information he no doubt has and once released it turn many. It is quite clear she will not be returning home any time soon."

"We have to take in consideration of May and April's history," Megan stood up. Half turned to April. "their training I mean. They both have been trained in..." she went blank on the word.

"Ninjutsu." Artemis said. "Yeah, I know. Stealth is their 101 from their sensei years back. So it would make sense May would be using it. Even so," she stood up. "from what I know from April, May and stealth are good but not that great."

"Even so," Kaldur adds. "we should not take it lightly. We have to think of places she might go, if of course she is some where." He and Megan look to Artemis.

Artemis walked over to April's side. The sound of the beeping monitors filled the silence. "The Farm house is a likely place, also their..umm...previous residence for that. Yet, I highly doubt May would go there."

"It's a start." Kaldur took it. "We must take lift up every stone. I will send a team out that way, in the meantime, there is something else that requires our attention. Excuse me." He gives a nod and leaves. His eyes quickly slide back to April.

Once he left, Artemis and Megan exchanged looks. Without even using her telepathy, Megan knew what was going through Artemis's mind. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

From Artemis's downcast expression told Megan her answer. "I know," Artemis said lowly. "but, it's best I do it. April clearly can't do it. Right now." She joked lightly realized it wasn't the best choice of words. "Sorry, about that." She apologized to her cousin. "Well, I should go. Just let me know when she wakes up, anyone really."

Megan assured she would. The two friends give each other a hug and Artemis left. It was just Megan and the sounds of the beeping machines, that turned her back to April. With her brows slowly drawn together. "Short circuit," she repeated Artemis's words questioning. "..." The words tagged in her mind, the longer she kept her attention on April. Repeated."Short circuit..."

…. _No...No...NO!_ your mind screamed , shot you awake in a flamed panic and throb. Not from just your head but...shoulder, side and...thigh? You weren't sure why, until your hand reached back to your throbbing shoulder and felt it wrapped. Your eyes dropped instantly to. Nearly gasped at what you saw.

Your shoulder, bandaged! And...wounded!

Only on word passed through your mind..how? How was your shoulder injured and...pain ached from your side, moving your eyes down to the dark brick red blanket with black tribal symbols on it, that covered you, move it back and noticed your wrapped mid-section. Completely, it was wrapped with your clothes on...clothes you don't recall wearing or putting on. Some sort of dark...blue skin high-collared tight suit with red stripes on its edge going all the way down. You knew for sure..you hadn't worn anything like this before...you...wouldn't, yet you were sitting up in it. Wrapped up, the same with your thigh. Throwing the blanket away, see your right one wrapped, there was a bit of blood seeping through. It looked like a bullet..wound? But your shoulder flamed...like something hot shot it...something clean..sharp…..where you in some sort of fight? You tried recalling, but came up blank, so you pushed further only to have sharp hot pain stab back.

Like something pierced it over and over again. Fall out off the coach onto the floor grabbing it, pound the floor until it stopped...whatever that was weakened you for a moment, catching your breath, push yourself up. What was wrong? What as going on? Reaching out find the cushion of the coach, push yourself up, stagger a bit but manage, flop back on it. Wince from the pain you just flamed from your injures.

Everything was just...you needed to calm down...feeling your heart pounding against your chest. Taking a few breathes, remain still, and move your eyes around. This wasn't the Watchtower or your place or even Tye's that much you figured. This place was smaller...everything seem in a straight line, it was decorated seemingly ceremoniously, items of Native American culture was around. Even the dream catcher, that hung on the wall next to you. Those where used to capture and hold bad dreams any thing else negative that might ill a person. To help them rest, a strange thing to have over you. Why where you here in this place? Sitting back up, carefully this time, stand. You shouldn't be here, something itched at you not to be here, you had to leave.

Looking around, hopefully they had clothes here that maybe you could use...or a jacket. Because you couldn't go out like this, dressed like this. Quietly, you move about, opening drawers and the small closet, finding some vest and few clothing items. The rest had to be behind the closed door at the end of the hallway. There was someone there, in there, their presence you felt. It seem familiar...correction familial. Like someone you knew. And that someone, was Tye. Your eyes noticed a picture out the corner of your eye, sitting on the small table. It had Tye in there with a woman, his mother, and an elderly man. An elderly Native American man. Picking it up, deduced, the elderly man had to be Tye's grandfather. So, you where at his grandfather's home.

But, you put the frame down, why?

Why and how did you end up here? You never knew where this man lived, rub your shoulder, well for whatever reason you needed to leave. Going back to rummaging through the elderly man's place, silently apologizing. Behind the closed door, Holling was up and sat silently. Listened to the frantic girl search through his place. He could easily get up and alert her to his presence, but he didn't. He couldn't help her find what she was looking for. All he knew was that when his grandson came back, he would be shocked if not confused as to why she left.

Tye would ask Holling why he didn't stop her, an answer he would say that wouldn't make much sense. But it did, this girl...she was still searching for something. She was ill, it was clear the moment he saw her. Even though her fever broke..it wasn't broken completely. Standing now, Holling walked to his door and opened it. Finding silence and emptiness. She left with what she believed she needed.

Walking to the coach, she folded the blanket up kindly and proper. Even straighten it out, it was a kind gesture that was her way of thanking him while also...feeling bad for imposing. Bending over Holling picked up the blanket, walked to front door, and stared out just in time to see the rising light of the sun his guest in one of his vest fly off.


	53. Chapter 53

This wasn't your ideal way of going about this...or fleeing...but what choice did you really have? Your place was being watched, you spotted two from the Team there so...going back to your place was out the question. Luckily though you did manage to take one thing...or better yet it came to you.

Neko.

Glad to have at least some company with you, was better than none. Still, you had to keep going and get out of these clothes. So you did, in a way that was wrong and dishonorable. But, you needed to do it, because, walking around in what you had on would draw attention. Taking money out would only alert the others to your location, something you didn't want to do.

Borrowing...it was. To put it lightly, the idea of going back to school to go through some lockers was a thought...then again...others might there too! That was out of the picture, borrowing was still on the table, though from who? You had to get out of El Paso fast, if others were here looking for you. For a reason that you felt unjustified. Yet, then again...they did have a reason, since you hadn't one. Really, except your injuries where hurting and bleeding out a bit. You needed something to bandage it, because what you had wasn't going to cut it. Not with your shoulder throbbing sharply and side aching. Not to mention your thigh...running your feet made it worse. Flying made your side worse, so you had little to go on, but one had to give.

Flying.

Sadly, but it was needed, sucking it up kept to the ground. Underground to be exact, the sewers was the best place to move around and throughout. It wasn't New York, but it would just have to do. Also,the walls gave you support, blocking out the rotten smell moved along the tunnels and murky water. Slowly. Rats and other smaller creatures scurried across the ground.

Neko walked along side you, being careful where it stepped. Hissing a few things in disgust. Even tried to swipe at a few. Smiling weakly, stop for a moment. Catch you breath and give your injuries a break. Your thigh was just throbbed like thunder and your shoulder...flamed. Everything...screamed. The same with your mind, it screamed too. You wanted to scream but...couldn't. Despite the pressure building up to do so.

Grunting hard, bite down and kept going. Reminding yourself...pain was nothing more than an illusion...nothing but an illusion...an illusion. That bled, you stopped again, this time nearly fell, catch yourself. And kept yourself up...despite your shaking arms and shudder breaths.

You...you really, needed to get something for yourself. Fast. But, without a phone to help you, knowing they'd try to track it had to go off chance and luck.

Both you hoped would happen...soon.

The same was said for another, chance and luck was what they needed right now to find you. After getting and hearing the word from another source, they quickly wasted to no time, jumped in to find you. Because, they needed to get you off the street and remain unsighted for more than one reason, they hoped you hadn't noticed the news that currently was on. Because they knew that the others did. After the attack on LexCorps, more was said and...worse...an idea. A thought...description.

Cursing themselves for not keeping a better eye on you, as instructed, race against the clock.

Time was slowly moving along, which was fine for a certain caveman, moving the a chess on the board to the other side. A smirk on his lips, listening to the news since the attack.

Cat Grant was covering the story and she had news that spread a the smirk even further. "Since the attack on LexCorps, no one was able to come forward and a description of the attacker. It just so happens that a kind citizen called in anonymously with an ideal on what the attack might look like, it's vague but the police are following up with any lead given to them. There has also been, I believe physical evidence left behind from the attacker. We're not completely sure, but it seems likely. Just a thought. From the cameras of the LexCorps, the video footage from the surveillance is-"

Vandal turned muted the report, his smirk still on, leaned back in his chair. Held out a hand to his guest. "A job well done, my friend."

Lex smiled back. Raising a glass of scotch."Of course, a performance for the ages. Their sudden arrival was expected. Though I had expected them to give Mercy more of a challenge. A bit of a disappointment."

"Yes," Vandal agreed with a fallen frown and disappointed sigh. "money wasted. Partially, of course. They have been reprogramed thankfully. The information given," he turned back to the news, the headline had changed to something else. No longer talking about the attack on LexCorps. "was delivered right on time. Our informant, which was money well spent."

Lex rose a brow to Vandal's words. A pondering in his words. "About their programing, what if they began to fight it? It seems they doing so."

"They can fight," Vandal's lips began to curl. "all they want, but eventually they will tire themselves out. As strong as they are, mentally they will collapse, there isn't any reason to fear that, their program won't fail. They have been ordered, I'm sorry," he chuckled. "been told to listen to their superiors. If that doesn't work, well then, I have more than one way to make them come into submission."

"And what is would that be?" Lex asked. Leaning closer. Interested.

A sudden deep frown creased Vandal's forehead. "It a method I intend to use, that will do more than break them, mentally. It will break the very thing that keeps them running. After all they have the equation within them, it just needs to be solved, and once they come the answer. They will have nothing."

Lex seem to understand, but he still had more to say. "Will they be going on any other, test?"

Vandal stood. "Not at the moment, they're fighting another battle the moment. Did you manage to you administer it?"

"Yes," Lex stood setting his glass down, "the guards, poor shots as they are, one surprisingly managed to hit them, allowed it to be administered. It should have taken affect within the hour."

That's all Vandal needed to hear, with a hand he quickly typed in something and another holo-screen came up. A blinking green dot came up on the world map. From the dot, its vitals came up. Vandal read them. Heartrate had increased, temperature too. Respiratory levels, high. Blood levels...dropping. As expected. Quickly his fingers type in something else an another dot came up, this time further, outside of Earth's orbit. He brought up their chart, read over it quickly. Their brain activity was back to its normalcy, compared to before. It had plummet, due to their encounter...they shouldn't have dealt such a heavy blow back. The attack could have caused him, messed up their neurons or done more damage. Luckily, it was only a small...short circuit. Nothing else. They just needed to rest and jump start again.

Moving back to the first dot, it started to slowly move...slowly. Pressing another button the screen enlarged their location, it was nothing but streets...the surface of the streets. Clearly they weren't walking anywhere on the side walk with the others at this late hour...Vandal was surprised they managed to actually keep going for so long, the substance should have slowed them down. Then again...he shouldn't be that surprised really, after all...it was expected. Their test of strength...was formable. He couldn't be prouder.

Turning off the screen, a satisfied smile on his lips. "I wonder how long they will last?" Lex's question cuts Vandal's thoughts. The caveman turns to him. "They've been on the move since what happened and now with this extra information out, I wonder if they are aware of it? Once they do, it will push them in a corner really. I wonder what they will feel when they realize who it was that provided such information?"

"Answers that will be seen, soon." Vandal responded. Calmly. "In the mean time, they are making rather good progress, by now I expected some sort of reaction. Their strength is remarkable. Their modification are doing far beyond expectations."

A chuckle rose in Lex's throat. "Well, as you said, you did put money into them, so it is be expected. Oh, before I forget, how is the other...investment doing?"

"The Chimera Project is well. My friends have made the glitches fade, they are operating well. They've been sent to rigorous training for the moment to further their education. Soon they shall be ready, to test again."

"Good," Lex fixed the cuffs of his suit. "I was starting to wonder. It would be nice for the boy to be paired off against them, to see how the newer generation fairs. Wouldn't you agree?"

Vandal, but not at the moment. "Eventually, they will fair against one another. As of right now, that isn't the case. But, I shall send them to you, so you can see and compare. Before you leave, there is something further I would like to you feed to the media. Something simple really, it should propel them further. Shake them a bit. Spark a...scaring memory they haven't full realized. Parallel it the best you can to the current situation and a leave it a believable though that might spark others."

Understand what he meant, Lex agreed, and left. Leaving with, until next time.

Still, going, you weren't sure how long you'd been moving or in which direction. All you knew right now...was your whole body ached and shivered in pain. Your pulse rapidly raced. Breathing too, and everything seem...hot. Very hot, fanning yourself or the coolness of the sewers, despite its foul order and air, didn't help. Your legs began to buckle and lock at times...a few times you dropped suddenly. Stopped to a breath...or breaths that came out staggered and shuddered. Just as it did now, taking a moment...try to focus your vision...though it was dark but still with some light that allowed sight, yours was not. There seem to be double or triple of everything...you weren't sure.

All you knew...right now was...that you wanted to rest...close your eyes. Just close them...for a moment...a single moment...let your lids slowly...slowly fall and...allow sleep to take you...to...to...blinking a few times, Neko sat before you, their red eyes steadily on you...for a moment you were sure you saw them glow. Just for a moment...they glowed...and...

"May..May!" A voice shouted your name, a hand began shaking your shoulder roughly. They called for you again, and again...the impatience in their voice rising. "May!" This time they screamed.

Your eyes shot open suddenly, and you jerked up. Hitting your head hard on something. Hearing an 'ouch.' and soft husky throated chuckle. A laugh that you knew and whelmed you heart.

"Ouch," they winched, messaging their temple. "I've got to remember that you've got a hard head." They chuckled.

You couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit. A giggle that turned their attention back to you, your smile rose bigger. "Father!"

Kirby smiled back. A geek smile, April called it. But a smile none the less. A smile you loved, with your arms open wrap him in them. He returned your hug. "Hey, you. Feeling okay?"

You nod. "Yes, I am." Melt into him. "I cannot believe you are here. I am so happy to see you!"

"Yeah, me too. I've been trying to find you, I went to Splinter and the others, they said you walked off and didn't come back. So I came to get you."

Did he just say Splinter and the others? You gasped delighted to hear. "Master Splinter and the others! They are here too?"

Kirby nodded. "Yes they are, they're waiting back for you. Why did you go off?" He asked concerned.

You look up to him, unsure how to answer it. But, manage to find the words. "I was just upset, that is all."

"Upset? Why?"

"Because...well..."you began trailing off. "Because...I have been accused of something that I am quite sure that I did not do. That I have been compromised, that have malfunctioned or something. April and I are on this new team an-"

"New team?" Kirby inquired, surprised. A brow raised. "What new team? I thought you both where still with the guys? What is this new team?"

You sigh. With a downcast look to the side. "It is a team that found us..."your words and voice tremble and lower. "it is a team that, April's cousin Artemis is on or sort of on. They came to us, asking if we could join, they found out something wrong they believe we can help with."

"Hmm...sounds interesting. And this team, you don't like it?"

"Well, it is alright...I mean I don't get to see April really. Not at all since we've started. She is always on missions, I go on them too...well right now I am benched. But, I do go to school. In Texas. In El Paso."

"Texas!" Kirby chuckled a bit confusion wrinkled on his brow. "Why Texas? That's a long way from New York."

You shared with his chuckle. "I know, April is further than I, I believe she somewhere in California or something. Yes, Texas, I live there...well use too, were I posed as student to another. As a family member."

"So, you're lying?" Kirby's voice dropped. "Why are you lying?"

You crumple a bit from his words. "I did not mean too. It is just...well..."you couldn't look him in the eyes. "It is just for right now. To keep a low profile, due to what happened. They said it was best."

"They? Who is they?"

You get ready to say, but something weighed on your tongue to stop. Even under Kirby's eyes, you couldn't get yourself to say it. He waited. You felt the weight. "I cannot say...I...I am sorry."

He shook his head. "May, you shouldn't lie," he sighed. Putting his hands on your shoulder. Pushing them down a bit. "you've got to tell the truth."

You crumble a little. Mumble. "I know..fath-"

BOOM!

An explosion went off, the aftershocks shook violently. You and Kirby barely managed to stand. "What was that?" Kirby gasped, holding you close. Another explosion went off, this time stronger than the last one. The whole place shook harder. The ground cracked and split open a powerful wall of fire flared out, dividing you the two of you. Knocking you back against the wall.

"May! May!" Kirby's horrified screams rang out.

You sprung up from them and raced to the wall of fire, screaming for him. But the closer you got, the stronger and larger the flames became. They expanded eating away and burning anything and everything. Pushing you back. Despite you trying to get through, the wave of heat submitted you, falling to your knees cower, helplessly. As you hear the agonizing cries of your Kirby...burning alive.

"S...stop..."you cry...plead. It didn't stop. "...Father..."you try reaching out to be scathed from the heat, yelped, yank your hand back. Kirby's screams hadn't stopped. "Stop...stop it please! Father...Father!" Thrust your hands forward and release...Scream your lungs out.

A scream that shattered and blasted the flames away. It was gone...all of it...the flames...relieved to see this pick yourself up and hurry over to where you father laid. The smile on your face twisted in horror and disgust….you weren't the only one either...those above on the streets also expressed their shock and horror at the aftermath of the incident that happened before their eyes. That shook the ground beneath and left a gapping hole of the demolished building that once stood.


	54. Chapter 54

The alert went about, among the Team and League. To apprehend and detain, after which bring them in, bring them back for holding and questioning. But, more so holding. It wasn't the ideal plan Kaldur wanted, but it what he had to follow and was the most just. Black Canary settled on this decision, one most of the members of the league did.

It came to a slight shock, not the ruling but, what the news showed. Another bombing they called it, in a city, followed by sudden vicious attack. Of Glowing-ravage individual, left quite a few either injured or crucially injured. It happened in a few other areas, though to the public it seem like a sporadic attacks, for those with a keener eyes, it was a trail. One that was followed, starting from El Paso, Texas. To a few cities in Oklahoma, then it jumped to Nebraska...jumped to Iowa...it just nearly all over the place. And each one seem left a trail of red, smoke, and destruction behind.

Unintentionally..of course...hopefully. Kaldur thought. Where though, where they going? Hitting so many areas, the trail they began to make, just didn't make much sense. There was a destination, but...where? He brought up another screen, another attack...this time Mississippi. News was quick on the scene as fast the emergency dispatchers. The same thing...a figure from the video a pass byer managed to get, with glowing eyes attacked from the thick smoke, at anyone in their sight.

The carnage was...Kaldur silently mourned them. It was a good thing, April wasn't awake to see or hear any of this. He turned and stared in the direction she rested. Down the hall...third door before the end of the hall. That was where she was. Still recovering from the sudden surge of power she expelled. Returning back to the holo-screens, checked in with a few.

"Come in Beta, this Kaldur," he announced himself. "what is progress?"

It took a second but there came a response. From Bumblebee. "We haven't found anything, nothing. No sighting of Aurora anywhere. But," her voice drops. "there is evidence she was here...a lot of evidence. We've checked the perimeter twice. Nothing."

"Alright, check in when you do." Kaldur ended. Opened another line. "What of you? What is your progress?"

"Negative," Lagoon Boy. "it's the same here...I'm here in the sewers, some said that's where she came up from. From underground. A strange way to travel, you'd think she'd be aerial."

That was a thought. Kaldur gave. "Yes, that is quite...interesting. Indeed. She would be aerial than grounded. Then again, she might take this to avoid being spotted." An incoming connection appeared. "Keep looking, I have a call to take." He hung up and answered.

It was Superboy. "Hey, got a sec?"

Kaldur nodded. "Yes, what is it? Did you find something?"

Superboy scratched the back of his neck. "Sort of, then not really. I'm not really sure what to make of this, but..before I tell you...have you seen the news?"

Kaldur's brows knotted. "What do you mean? I have been tracking their coverage."

That wasn't what Superboy meant, dropped his eyes to the side for a sec. Returned back them back to Kaldur. "Apparently, someone called in, leaving a tip, and other information. By information, I mean composite information. Check the news."

Something was rising Superboy's nerves, Kaldur saw it, doing as his friend suggested, looked to the screen with the news. And what he saw, he couldn't believe it. It dropped a heavy weight in his stomach, that knotted when April came across his mind. The reaction she might have...if she saw this. How was someone able to...from the records he saw, the figure was to quick to see and catch. It was nearly like a blur. Swift and fluid. There was no way they managed to be seen, especially with the smoke as their cover. They attacked, then quickly disappeared back into the thick dark smoke.

How could someone...see have seen them? His mind racing with questions, he didn't notice eyes watching him. For a moment, felt them, turned around. His face dropped, but it was no match to theirs...to April's fallen discolored face. Her near bulging eyes looked straight pass Kaldur up at the screen, rose a trembling hand, covered her mouth. Took a few steps back, stumbled and lost her balance.

"April!" Kaldur caught her just in time, turned her away from the screens. Quickly turned them off, even the one with Superboy. Held her trembling body. "April.." was all he could muster to say. Nothing else followed. What could say? She saw it...and was horrified. He was sure for a moment he saw a flash of anger in her eyes.

Cause he felt her nails dig into him, it didn't break anything, thankfully. But it felt as if she had super strength. "...P-Please..." her voice trembled started breaking. Swallowed. "Tell me...that wasn't..."

She couldn't say it, afraid too. Kaldur saw. Each time she opened her mouth, shut it. His hold on her tightened. Eventually found the words. The right words. "I am sorry you had to see that." He words low, consoling. "I had assumed you would still be resting, this is not good for your health. Come," he slowly stands with her in his arms. "I shall take you back." Begins leading her back.

Listen to April...April's hysteria talking. Trying to make sense of all she saw. Of it all, staggered a bit, nearly fell down if not for Kaldur. Who kept her steady. Guiding her back. This just wasn't right...right what April saw, and the composite she saw...there was doubt about it...it dead on it not at least...72% maybe. All this happened? So quickly, so fast? Was this the reason why...why May left?

"Here we are," Kaldur's voice cuts softly through her thoughts. They reached her room, he lead to back to the bed and set her down. Looked her over, color hadn't returned. He tried to get her to look at him...but there was no connection. Her eyes remained...in a daze. "April.."he sighed softly. "Do forgive me. For-"

April latched a hand on his forearm. Squeezed it. "She can't..."her face crinkled with each word. "she can't do this...not again. Kaldur," she finally meet his eyes. Locked with them. "...…..My sister.."her lips trembled. "My sister..." Leaned closer touched her forehead to his, for a moment. Closed her eyes. Exhaled slowly. Whispered to him. "Please."

Closing his eyes, nods. "Yes, just rest. I will take care of it."

"Thank you..." April opened her eyes, the same time as Kaldur, her eyes remained on him. The same with him. Went on softly. "Kaldur'ahm. I know you will." Lightly touched the side of his face. Closed her eyes again. "I know you will, definitely."

And...definitely Robin was close, he was sure of it. Looked down at the readings of the tracker, reading the signatures more so. They fluctuated a bit, rising then falling...going cold. As he tread the sewers, in search for Aurora. She was down here some where...she had to be. Traveling aerial would be too obvious, going underground provided her with a lot more coverage. It provided more shadows. And hiding in the shadows a skill that many didn't have, it took precise mind to do. Focus and concentration where key, May had both of those. Considering her training and who trained her and her sister, it made the most sense. Not to mention the way she approached things.

Also, her history, on who her master was. So, using the sewers made sense. The readings spiked! He was near, good! He could get to her before the others, after hearing about what happened, the first one, sprung up and hurried to find her, even after getting the notice from the Watchtower. Which was late, he gave a copy, but that was all. He had to find her and bring her in. Making a left, the readings dropped. The other way.

Turning back around, to take right the readings went up. "She's here." He whispered. Quietly as he could. Being careful not to spook her. Which way now? He came to another fork.

Held up the device, the readings rose higher going right, so he took, right. Something was wrong, he had his suspicions, but what was wrong? What was really wrong with her, he wasn't sure. After that almost attack she did on everyone, back in her place. She looked at everyone like they where enemies, like she hated them. No matter what anyone did, it didn't break...whatever held her or possessed her. It wasn't May, he saw no trace of her, that and the strange language she spoke that Jaime understood, but wouldn't share. Lucky for him, he managed to get a recording on his own. That was still going through the Bat computer, to match up the language. That wasn't solved, but one part was, he knew or had a faint idea where she was going, correction...Batman did. Following the trail she left behind. That he didn't believe could be her...it didn't make sense.

The readings rose again! This going wild. He was close...she was close. Against his better judgement, knowing he shouldn't do this, but couldn't help. "May! May!" He shouted through the cold tunnels. There was nothing, but the sound of smooth running water and scurrying of rats. "May! May!" He shouted again, running in the direction he felt she was in.

No answer.

None at all. From what he recalled from the attack on LexCorps, the attacker was wounded. They where shot and from what Tye told him, from the information...the wounds matched up. Well, she was injured. Bleeding out, from what Tye said. When she came to his place late, very late. He and Asami found her passed out if not blacked out bleeding on the ground. Curled up in pain. Nearly pale from color. She was running a fever too. So some sort of infection, clearly. One that would become worse with her prolonged time down here.

Still not answer, he called again, making a quick left. The readings rising. He picked up speed, shouted for her again. Hear a soft...weak moan. Nearly almost went unnoticed if he hadn't stopped. To listen. Remaining still, he listened again...and heard it. Along with...purring? She was close, she was...he pushed off running. Following a feeling he had.

Turned two more corners, on the last one, came around. Saw her, wiped out his staff. Swung. "Get off!" Knocked it off, across the room. Stood in-between it and May, laying unconscious on the ground of the sewers, sickly. "Don't come near," Robin warned. Ready to go and give another swing.

It stood up, shaking off his attack. Hissed at him, charged him, stopped, turned around and fled. Disappeared. Waiting a minute or two, Robin was sure it wouldn't come back, turned and hurried back to you. Dropped to you side, put two fingers under your nose...he couldn't feel anything. Put an ear to your chest, the beat was faint...weak at best, but there.

For how long, he wasn't sure.

With a finger, pressed his ear piece. Waited for a second for the connection. "Hey, I found her. Yeah," his eyes drop to you. "but you better get here quick. Her condition isn't good. Not all. "


	55. Chapter 55

"How is she?" Tim asked Alfred, as he quietly left the room. Closing the door behind him softly. Carrying a tray of bloody gazes, bandages, and other items out. "Well?" Tim asked this time impatient.

Which was understandable, worry laid itself on the young man's face. "The young lady is resting," Alfred began, a heavy tone in his words. Nearing close to grieving. That was seen in his old eyes. "but, her condition remains the same. I have cleaned and patched the wounds at best, but they do have an infections. She remains delirious...rushed with fever. Breathing levels are staggered and low, heart rate below normal. There is not much else I can do, she require attention further than my own."

Not the words Tim wanted to hear, yet at the same expected them. From the condition he found May in, it wasn't good. She was barely clinging to life or even aware of what happening around her. There was a very...very...very low if not faint glow around her. Maybe some sort of automatic healing that she put herself in, whatever it was, kept her vitals going. Even if they dropped, with out that glow he wouldn't have been able to find her. Better than him, than someone else. She was in bad shape, clear signs of blood lose, exhausation...but most importantly she had evidence on her that incriminate her. There where attack and defense wounds. Rather minor but it was there.

He didn't want his mind to go there, but, it was hard. With all the evidence there. Still, he did as instructed and called for help. Brought her back, keep her hidden, while still playing the role of staying on board with the rest of the Team. Following the orders given, which the last one was rather strange and a surprise.

Especially from Kaldur.

Speaking of Kaldur, it nearly time to report in. Not satisfied with what Alfred had not choice but to take it.

Looked to the butler. "Thank you. Let know if anything changes."

Alfred nodded. "I shall Master Tim. Now, it's best if you keep your time."

Understanding, Tim nods and leaves. Stopped for a second glanced over his shoulder for a second at closed door. A part of him wanted to stay...but he knew he couldn't. Turned around fully and hurried to check in.

Down in the Batcave, Tim made it, changed into his Robin attire with seconds to spare hurried to the Batcomputer linked to The Watchtower. In just a few seconds he established connection.

Kaldur came up. "Robin, good, right on time. What is your status?"

Before responding, Robin paid careful attention to the Atlantean, his posture...was the same. Eyes focused and quiet, there was nothing off except...well maybe the way his spoke. His tone seemed..Robin couldn't quite place it other than that it...was different. Despite its calmness. That rose a shiver across the Boy Wonder's skin.

Stood respectfully to his leader. "Nothing. Empty."

Kaldur furrowed. "Are you sure?"

Robin nodded, his eyes for a moment noticed behind Kaldur standing to the side, the very side. A ruffle of orange hair that moved. "Yes." Tim caught himself from stammering, turned back to Kaldur. Thank goodness for this mask. "May's trail is grown cold."

"So it would seem, but, I expected you'd be able to track her. With your deducing and detecting skills. With the path she has laid, it should be easy. Yet, since there has been other reports of her action or attacks. She must have stopped and is nearly exhausted. She requires rest, recharge. If she hasn't already burned herself out."

Robin's heart jumped. He kept himself calm.

"That is a true." He agreed. "She does need to recharge, though I highly doubt she has burned herself out. If that were the case then she'd be easy to find. There would be reports of her body being found by someone random other than us."

He had a point, Kaldur considered. "Yes, I suppose you are correct. Have you managed to navigate her route? Her destination on where she might be going? Artemis has a thought. She is checking on that now."

"No, I haven't. Her movements were rather sporadic, though," Robin stepped forward a bit. "what where is it that Artemis believed May might be heading if you don't mind me asking?"

"It is just a thought," Kaldur said. "nothing to concern yourself with. If you have nothing, then we shall end this call an-"

"What about April?" Robin interjected. Kaldur's eyes narrowed slightly. "She must be able to track May or sense in some way? Right?"

Kaldur's eyes harden. Matching his voice. "This whole ordeal is emotional enough for April. I will not have her push herself to endure more tragedy. We will take over in finding, May and contain her. Nothing more. Nothing less. Now," his voice returned back to normal. "when you do find something, please report in. We cannot have something corrupt and dangerous out. Kaldur out."

He ended the transmission.

Taking off his mask, Tim stood pondering the last few words Kaldur said. Something in them made sense..one of them made sense. To be sure he had to check, walking away from computer over to specialized lab section of the cave. Still thinking about it...it was worth a try. It really was. The symptoms...the unusual actions...the fever...everything began adding up. Reaching for close canister, pressed the topped, it popped up and there lined up small tubes. Three of them filled with May's blood sample. Taking one, set it down, put on gloves, and started.

He wasn't the only one, Batman began his own hunting. Dropping down in the swears, one of the many swears May trailed through. Retracting her steps, carefully he walked eyes keen to anything that might seem out of place. Nothing but rats...running water and other sewer critters. Scurried across the floor. With a small flashlight out as his only source of light covered every step he took.

Keep focus. Keep the eyes sharp. There is always something to seen..even an opening.

Words that ran in the dark crusader's from a former and respectful mentor...no, sensei. From years ago, he could still Yoshi Hamato's teachings. He could even feel the bruises from years ago the man, back when he was a man, gave him.

Young as he was, Batman remembered. Took a left, Yoshi. A Hamato, well respected family in the way of ninjutsu. For generations they held the secrets to an art nearly if not forgotten. And so it seem, when he arrived to their ancestral home, seeking or better yet demanding to be taught. Found more than he expected, Yoshi came out and the moment cast his eyes on Batman's small frame then as Bruce, turned and refused. Angering him, Bruce charged him. A fist filled in rage, threw it at Yoshi's back expecting to strike. Find the man had moved so swiftly, pinned Bruce against the wall. All in one fluid motion, that even stunned Bruce.

Yoshi's grip was tight, yet his pulse was calm as was his hold and breathing. Warned Bruce never to do such a thing or else...yet Bruce demanded he be taught. Yoshi again refused. Despite what Bruce would give him. Yoshi refused and for days Bruce would come, he needed this. He wanted it, something back then Yoshi saw and knew his reason why. Refused the boy.

And he had every right to do so.

The Hamato did and it was because of that...something more grew the day Yoshi accepted him and rooted the day Bruce after time with him came, left. Something that propelled him to keep a special interest in the Hamato's last two students. Not many Batman would honor...unless he allowed it.

Making another right, circled his light around, spotted something. On the floor, kneeling down, placed the flashlight in-between his teeth, reached into his belt and took out the tools he needed. Collected it. Studied it. With two fingers he drew them across the floor. Rubbed them together, there was nothing seen of course, but there was something there. He was sure of it.

Back at the Batcave, Tim was sure of it too. Finished the test, waited for the results to produced. Once they came up, he read them over. Everything seemed normal...there was nothing wrong. The count...seem..wait! He noticed something unusual, in the system. Her system.

Which explained quite a good amount, but at the same time his heart dropped...it wasn't good either. If this was right what he was reading, then it was no wonder Alfred said she needed attention further beyond his own knowledge.


	56. Chapter 56

How the years passed, since Artemis was last here...at the O'Neil residence. Thinking about it for a moment the last time was two years after her mother went to prison and maybe two times after that before..training began. Most of the time she was dropped when her parents went out to do 'work'. Coming at different times of the day and night. Mostly night, it was no wonder she choose this time. When the sun was gone and replaced with stars and dark blue in the sky. Instead of being in her civilian attire opted in her Tigress attire instead. It made the most sense really, standing across from the old O'Neil residence on the next roof over eyes staring at the closed window into the empty room, that use to be April's. Or it was her aunt and uncle's she wasn't sure. What she did know was it was the perfect way to get in and give it look around.

A quick look.

Holding out her crossbow aimed it straight, decided against it. Choosing the _other_ way instead. A smirk worn greeted the figure that appeared behind her. In a sort of swirling puff of magical smoke.

"Thanks, Zatanna."

Zatanna walked over to her side. Wearing the same smirk on. That slightly waivered. "No problem. Alright," she looked at the same window as Tigress and spoke, "Ni su ekat edisni eht gnidliub."

In an instant they found themselves inside the vacant apartment. Well, it wasn't much vacant, it showed someone lived here. A family, a different one, Tigress noticed their picture resting on a shelf. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a family of four, the parents and their two children. One girl one boy, it was clear the girl was the eldest, the family was happy. Silly no doubt, the boy mainly sticking out his tongue while his sister had sort of a exasperated look on with a smirk on the side.

Tigress couldn't help but chuckle a bit, it remaindered of her and April. A picture they took years ago, when she and Jade had to stay with her aunt and uncle for two weeks. Their parents off doing...well work, the family took them to all sorts of places. Thank goodness it was summer. The picture of this family reminded the heroine of a picture she and April took at the O' Neil family farm. They sitting on the porch eating popsicles, when it was taken. Her Aunt Karen took it suddenly. April if Tigress remembered correctly hooked her arm around Tigress's shoulders suddenly pulled her in and with a big, wide smile her tongue sticking out too smiled. While Tigress held the same look as the sister in the photo..sort of. She tired to smile but it was hard with April's cheek pressed up against hers'.

"Nice family," Zatana said coming over.

Tigress set the frame down. "Yeah, it really is."

Zatana read her expression. "Thinking of something?"

The heroine nodded slightly. "Yeah, of an old memory, this whole place and the farm," she turned around to the room. "held a lot of good memories when I was younger. With me and my cousin and her family." Her voice lowered in a sort of hurtful tone. Began walking around, looking. "My parents would leave me and my sister here when they'd, well, go out. My aunt did her best to make it pleasant for us, she took us in. Despite knowing what our parents did."

"What!" Zatana was shocked. "Your aunt knew?!"

Tigress nodded her head. "Yeah, my dad knew his little sister couldn't refuse her nieces. Her heart was too kind to say no. Even in their adulthood my dad still held power over my aunt. They didn't really, well, grow up the closest. Never the less, my aunt opened her doors despite the risk."

"She wasn't afraid of what might happen? To her and her family?" Zatana asked.

"No, now that I think about it, she maybe thought if they got caught all of them, they'd go easier on her and the law would see she was just shielding us from their...work. In other words she was trying to free us, but, clearly that didn't go as planned. We stopped seeing them after well...she died. Her husband cut off all communication with our family, by then well, you know the rest."

Zatana rest a hand on her friend's shoulder. Giving it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, it's in the past now." Tigress brushed it off the best she could. "Right now we need to find May. Clearly she hasn't been here yet or hasn't come."

"I thought the course of her pattern was leading here?"

"Yeah, me too. If she would have come through it would have shown," Tigress theorized. "but it's clear she hasn't. Others haven't been able to find her since what happened. The only other place I can think of is the O'Neil farm house, but something tells me she isn't there either."

Zatana stuck her head into the hall for a moment. "So, where could she be?"

Tigress gave it a thought. "I'm not sure, if she was capture it would have shown up by now and we'd get word. Still.."

"Do you believe it?" Zatana asked. Tigress stared at her with a slight sigh. Zatana read her answer. "It does sound odd, if you think about it. Her sudden attack on the LexCorps suddenly, does she even know about that place? Attacks in multiple cities, in such a sort time frame. From what I've gathered about her from afar she doesn't seem like someone who'd hurt just to hurt. Honestly she doesn't even look like a killer, rather...spacey and straightforward. A weird combination but it works."

Tigress smirked for a moment. "Yeah, that pretty much sums her up. But-"

"There's something else that's bothering isn't there? What is it?"

Biting her lip Tigress wasn't sure. Thinking for a moment, a moment she didn't have voices where coming. And footsteps approaching, the family was back. She and Zatana froze for a moment, snapping out of it Zatana speaks the words to get them out.

Just as the door opens and the family comes in. It was a good thing they didn't see the swirling dust.

With nothing or anything indicating May was there, Tigress and Zatana report it to Kaldur. He thanked them and asked if they could further their search to the farm house, cutting communication he went to give the information to April.

She was still in one of the rooms in the Watchtower. "April," he knocked, there was no answer. He knocked again. "April, if you're awake, Tigress just called in and thought you might want to know."

Nothing again, about to knock again when Megan came his way. "Oh, Kaldur," she said surprised to see him. He was too. "you've come to check up on April?"

"Yes," he cleared his throat. "I-I have. Tigress and Zatana have just reported in on their findings."

"Oh! They have and what, what did they say?"

He frowned. "They found nothing."

That surprised her. "Are you sure, but I thought that-"

"I did as well, her path of destruction pointed in that direction, it seem likely. But, it was not so. I assigned them to head towards the farm house. Perhaps she might have gone there instead. There is a possibility she changed course to throw others off her tail. After all."

It was a thought to think about, but Megan wasn't fully certain. "Even if she did, I highly doubt that she would. Why go somewhere where she knows others might be looking for her. Wouldn't it make sense to do the exact opposite. After all considering her training. Making a trail like that would be sloppy. Superboy has said that she is rather good at tactics. She calculates well. To do something like this, just doesn't seem right. Also, why would use destruction? Isn't that word a bit harsh, considering her well...personality. It doesn't fit."

Kaldur's lips pressed into a frown. "What other word is there to describe? From what the news has presented it is the best way to describe her actions."

"Yes, I understand, but do you think that word is well-" her eyes shift to April's door and narrow for a moment. "-to be mention in front of, April." She whispered the name.

Kaldur turned to the door. "It isn't a word I chose to use, April chose it." Megan held in her gasp. "Trust me, it is word that even was hard for her as well. But, what ot-"

The door opened. "-Other word is there." April said stepping out.

Megan and Kaldur turn to her, instantly a small smile appeared on the Atlantean. April looked first to him, giving a small smile in return. Then to Megan her eyes flashed a moment and smile fell.

"So you said it?" Megan asked retaining her surprise. "B-But, why?"

April's eyes hung for a moment. "With a heavy heart I did not want to, understand that please." She lifted her eyes up back to the martian. "But, I had no other way of describing it. There is no other kinder word, my sister, what she is doing is destructive. People have either lost their lives or severely injured."

"But, I'm sure she...that she well.."Megan tries to rationalize.

April step to her, taking her hand. "I understand your doubts, believe me. I have them, this doesn't sound like something my sister would do. It seems out of character. Of course, that's what everyone else thought too. Years ago."

Megan's eyebrows raised. "Years ago? What do you mean?"

April clenched the martian's hands tighter with Megan felt them tremble. With a heavy sigh and tears rising in her eyes. April tells her with a broken heart. Megan's eyes widen with each thing that the ginger said. She moved back slightly, hearing it all. For a moment she looked to Kaldur who's pained expression confirmed it. She couldn't believe it, but the words came out laced in truth with a few tears fallen from April's eyes. Megan felt a bitter taste in her mouth from what she said before.

"I-I'm," she tried to say, after April finished. "I-I didn't know."

Wiping the few tears that fell April released her. "That's alright. Now you know, I know, when it happen. When May did what she did years ago, I felt the same. Which is why I did what I did. It was the best way I could think so she wouldn't have to think about it. I had to put her under and well rearrange some things in her mind. To help ease her."

"It makes sense," Megan gave it a thought. "the time you two spent apart, it was slowly eroding. You weren't able to put them back in place. So, everything came out. Now I understand. April, so sorry." She hugged her.

"Now, you see why I have choose what I did. What you see, what everyone saw was the result of what I did. Her personality isn't what has been shown. It's just a side effect."

"My uncle and I can put our telepathy together," Megan suggested breaking the hug. "and search for May. Pinpoint her."

April gave her a half smile. "Thank you, but I believe that won't work. Not saying your not strong enough or your uncle, it's just," Kaldur came to her side and took her hand. "May's mind it's...different. And after what just happened, I wouldn't expect it to be easy. I know she'll show up eventually. What's effecting her inside, will eventually bring her back home."


End file.
